In Due Time
by yvj
Summary: The war with is over. The village has returned to status quo. But the past refuses to remain buried. Will it end up defining her and Naruto's future? Sakura POV
1. Hero's welcome

A/N Welcome old friends and new comers. Enjoy the story, more to come really soon.

* * *

_Cloud Nin' were far from reserved. I had come to this conclusion awhile ago, but the point isn't truly hammered home until you experience a "Village Hidden in the Clouds" victory festival. The people of the Land of Lightning were notorious for their parties, parties that were known to last days even weeks depending on the event. Since a war had come to an end, I couldn't blame them for their exuberance._

_Still._

_I entered a courtyard to find the Raikage's little brother standing stoically atop a statue in the middle of a flowing fountain; his scarf was flapping in the breeze rather dramatically. Killer Bee used his forefinger to adjust his recently debuted golden shades, before proceeding to address his surrounding audience of a dozen or so cloud ninja._

_"I introduce you to the ninja life  
You need the life, the life needs you  
Everything is nice in this life!"_

_Killer Bee thrust a closed fist into the air, the audience roared and whistles blared._

_It wouldn't hurt them to at least get some sleep. But that is just my humble opinion on the matter._

_His hands darted back and forth as the crowd buzzed in approval._

_"Uh, Uh move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Kumogakure tell me what you're gonna do now!"_

_"Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin!" The crowd shouted._

_I had a headache, the kind that throbbed when faced with horrible impromptu call and response concerts. The fourteenth such concert held by Bee in six days since the war officially ended. We were in Kumogakure so it really couldn't be helped that there was a mini party on every corner. During the war, the village had become the headquarters of the Allied Shinobi Alliance; which was the collective military might of the hidden villages of the Lands of Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind and Samurai nation of the Land of Iron. With the war now over, it made sense that the village would be festive. However the citizens and ninja of Kumongakure were making it a personal point of pride to showcase their celebratory prowess and out-party their comrades in arms._

_So you had to consider yourself lucky if you made it to one end of the town without being handed a cup, which hardly ever contained fresh water, or a ceremonial bead to wear around your neck._

_I moved past the crowd._

_It wasn't that I was a wet blanket; I mean I enjoy a party as much as the next sixteen year old. It's just that I was tired. And it wasn't due to constant celebrating. Not much partying on the plates of medical nin. Yeah, you could find a wide smile on the faces of any of the allied medics if you caught them off duty. But while some celebrated, the medical ninja dealt with continuous reminders of the consequences of a war. Saving lives and healing the injured was tiring work. You barely had time to eat, sleep, or congratulate certain knuckled headed heroes._

_On the sixth day of the aftermath, and I had only managed to see Naruto twice. The first time was when Lady Tsunade and I treated him when he returned from the final battle with Madara. The second time was when he briefly visited me while I was working, even though he hadn't fully recovered yet._

_Boy Tsunade did not take kindly to that._

_Still the point is we never really got a chance to talk. He was both too injured and fatigued to talk or I was swamped at the hospital. However things had died down a bit, no pun intended. __Expected survival rates for those in critical condition were remarkably high_. A coalition of medical ninja from five different nations, working day and night and we had gotten through the worse of it.

_It was a truly amazing effort._

_And I helped._

_No, I shouldn't be proud about that. I was just doing my job._

_However I did get praised by Lady Tsunade. And I even earned the respect of many of the other medics._

_But I was just doing my duty._

_A duty I was pretty darn good at all._

_I stopped and confirmed that no one had spotted the smug look on my face and mistaken me for someone conceited. Then I remembered that everyone in my vicinity had a smug look on their face. Clearly I needed sleep, and lots of it. But the priority at hand was Naruto._

_Plush is the first word that comes to mind when you approach the mini palace where Naruto was being quartered. I had heard that before the war the house was where the Raikage stashed the most important foreign diplomats until he was in the mood to greet them. The most important foreign diplomat at the moment was Konoha's own Naruto. And in all honesty after what he did, it's the least the Raikage could have done for him._

_"Sakura!" _

_I glanced up sharply to see Shizune stepping through the front door of the house. _

_"How are you?" she asked._

_"Never better" I said "Are you here to...?"_

_"Lady Tsunade sent me here to check on Naruto" she interrupted, as if reading my mind._

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Relatively."_

_I gave her my best "what is that supposed to mean" look. Shizune got the message._

_"He, well Tsunade estimates that Naruto has not slept a wink in the last three days."_

_"What?"_

_I found myself shocked by what she was telling me. Had that idiot been out there partying for three days straight? He had barely survived an ordeal a few days ago! God only knew how much of a stamina freak he was, but that didn't mean he had a right to completely skip the recovery process. It finally made sense Naruto must love having people worrying about him. _

_Partying? _

_I told myself now was not the time for me to start planning how to murder him. Taking in a calm breath I counted to ten. After that it became very clear what I had to do. Really give him something to recover from._

_"He hasn't partying" Shizune said._

_Shizune like our respected mentor had gained the strange habit of being able to read my mind._

_"Lady Tsunade investigated, and you know how persuasive and thorough she can be. He wasn't partying, he just hasn't been sleeping. Tsunade diagnosed it as something psychological."_

_Psychological, I did not really need much more clarification on the situation. _

_Bidding Shizune farewell, I entered the house and made my way towards Naruto. Well not before stopping by the kitchen first. _

_"Sakura!" a breathless voice said as I entered the biggest bedroom in the house. Naruto beamed at me with his signature smile. _

_He wasn't the prettiest boy in the world, but any girl that knew him would be lying if she said he didn't know how to light up a room. The truth is he smiles near-constantly. But if you pay enough attention to Naruto you can discern the times when the smile is just a mask. Still when you did get a genuine smile, well if I had any say in the matter, that grin would be the look that goes up on the mountain besides the other Hokages. It would be more than appropriate in my eyes to have a seventh carefree face lined up against the overtly serious gaze of the first six Hokages. It wasn't just an aesthetic look for the village either; you don't look at that face and feel worried. It just lifts your spirit, sometimes more than any words could._

_Heck even at that moment, it almost made me forget that most of his body was wrapped up in bandages._

_"Don't move" I said sternly as he made a move to get out of a bed. Or more specifically as he tried to leap out of bed. Naruto treated major injuries as minor annoyances; to the ire of all medical experts around him._

_I stepped further into the room carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on top. "I brought you some homemade ramen."_

_His eyes sparkled brightly with anticipation. Kid in a candy store was the appropriate cliche._

_"Maybe I didn't survive the fight with Madara after all!"_

_An odd comment. "What makes you say that?" I asked._

_"Sakura and ramen? I must be in heaven!"_

_The way I see it, a line is not corny if the guy is being absolutely sincere. In his own way Naruto had a knack for making a girl feel appreciated._

_He took the tray and dug into the ramen without a moment's thought. I would have been pleased, if I wasn't mildly disgusted by his eating habits. He could save five nations but he couldn't keep noodles off his chin._

_The boy was strange._

_"Delicious" he sighed after slurping down the last bits of the Ramen. "It's worthy of even Ichiraku ramen bar!"_

_High praise indeed, knowing Naruto. I'd like to say I kept myself from blushing but that would be a lie._

_"Well it was my own special recipe that I've been working on for awhile..."_

_I cut myself off. Not because I was feeling any particular form of humility._

_It was just that the room felt off._

_An oppressive stillness made its presence felt in the area. Many people in their lives at one time or another have shared a growing unpleasantness in a room with another person, maybe after a bad joke or an inappropriate comment was made. But this was, I was very familiar with what this was. This stifling air, the sudden appearances of a lump of cotton in your throat, these feelings were always the precursor to one of us bringing up Sasuke._

_He was staring down into the bowl, past his reflection; he was seeing something I wasn't._

_"Sakura, about Sasuke…I have a feeling…."_

_He was beginning to nod off. The sleeping pills had taken longer than I thought but I could live with the timing. I nudged gently against his shoulder and he easily lay back against his pillow._

_"Just relax OK, you need to rest."_

_His eyelids began to droop, but Naruto was fighting it all the way. Typical Naruto he wouldn't go down easy. _

_Drugging him did not make me feel like an angel. But I knew Naruto, when he got something in his mind; well it was hard to explain. It might have been his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. When had his mind on something, when he was determined, he'd do what was right to him and damn the consequences._

_He stilled, and I drew the sheet up to his chin. I was making a move to leave when his hand suddenly popped up and grabbed my arm._

_"__Sakura listen, about Sasuke, I don't know why but I think...__"_

_I took his hand in mine and I squeezed tightly. "Naruto, you...you did the right thing."_

_Naruto stared at me with sharp blue eyes. All I could do was smile weakly, and it pained me._

_"Did I?" He asked._

_The hot stirring in my stomach rose to my chest and my lungs constricted. "Of course you did, you're a hero."_

_He remained silent._

_"You're my hero."_

_He looked like he wanted to say something else but this was one fight he couldn't win._

_I waited for a bit as the hero of this generation or more specifically one of the closest people in my life drifted off into a deep sleep. I reached up and brushed something off the side of my face. I looked down at the moisture in my palm._

_I cursed myself._

_That kind of reaction was of no use to anyone. It just wouldn't do at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I felt someone kick my chair and I snapped up in my seat. The quick action left my momentarily light-headed. Yawning, I stretched before I was abruptly aware of Ino's sharp gaze.

I quickly recalled she and I were currently inside of a tiny cafe.

"Had a good nap?" Ino asked tightly.

Oh she was pissed.

"It was…interesting." I said thoughtfully, hoping she would be forgiving.

"I leave you at the table for a second to order our shakes and I come back to find you snoring."

"I don't snore."

I did snore occasionally. But I wasn't going to let Ino have a free one.

She handed me a shake and took her seat at the table. "I am happy to be such relaxing company."

"Alright don't be like that. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

I sat down, finding myself under the scrutiny of Ino's gaze. I could see the gears turning in her head; Ino could be eerily perceptive at times.

"Let me guess, guilt has been keeping you up. I knew you couldn't keep up with that diet."

Ino could also be a complete shrew at times. But that's friendship between women for you.

"Wrong" I said warily and massaged my temples. "The last few nights, I've been having some nightmares."

Or more specifically I've been vividly reliving the past. The night I slipped the sleeping pills into Naruto's ramen happened a little over three years ago.

Far from my finest hour, however there were worst moments that could have haunted my dreams.

"Nightmares? What are you, three years old?"

I sighed, "Why do I hang out with you again?"

She smiled. "Obviously because I am a joy to be around."

Audacity thy name is Ino.

"I don't know why you're so jittery Sakura. Your husband will be coming back tomorrow."

She said this as I was taking a sip of my shake. This goes a long way in explaining why my rich, creamy, and packed with vitamins and minerals, breakfast erupted from my lips and splattered across the table.

I ran off to get some paper towels, when I came back Ino had the same amused expression on her face.

"I wasn't aware that I had a husband."

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about" she said before taking a melodramatic sip from her cup.

I knew what she was talking about but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of that.

"Enlighten me"

She sighed wistfully. "It must be so nice to be the wife of the future Hokage."

Alright it was painfully obvious who she was referring to now. But I wasn't any less annoyed.

She reached over and clasped her hand over mind. Wide eyed she said, "you husband is the strongest man in Konohagakure. I'm so envious."

"You know Ino" I started. "By building up and releasing my chakra with precise timing, I can easily decimate many obstacles. An opponent struck by my full strength could suffer anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, or any other injuries associated with intense blunt force trauma."

Ino let go of my hand and leaned back in her chair. "Your overt aggression has been duly noted."

Seriousness took her face as she played with strands of her hair. "I am a little offended that you never told me, your best friend, what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on I was there in the time leading up to his fight with Sasuke. I saw you two."

I leaned forward, "saw us?"

With heavy sigh she took my shake in her left hand and held hers in the right one.

Ino held the right one to her mouth. "Naruto I'm going too" she said in a high falsetto voice.

She brought up her left hand. "I'm sorry Sakura but you need to stay here" she said with her voice comically baritone.

Right hand. "No, I'm going with you. We'll end this together."

Left, "Sakura..."

Right, "This time together, Naruto."

Left, "Sakura, I wish...I wish I could get to Madara and Sasuke before the war starts, but I doubt it. People will get hurt. You need to be there on the field Sakura to protect them. If I am Konoha's greatest offense you and Katuyu are Konoha's greatest defense."

"Naruto..."

"You're the only one I can trust with this Sakura."

Ino sniffed melodramatically. "I...Idiot...if you don't come back alive, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, Sakura I'll be back, believe it! Hahahahaha then maybe we can go out on a date."

"I...I'd like that."

"R-Really?"

"Believe it"

"Sakura...allow me to express my love through poem. Still even now its unbearable to say goodbye. Can't let my heart know this is really the end. I won't forget you beauty wouldn't dare to try, so for now my love, my heart, my friend, I say goodbye until we meet again!"

"Oh Naruto, take me now! I want to have your whiskered babies!

My foot made very nice contact with Ino's shin. She winced and it was instant gratification.

"Are you finished?"

"I've had my fun" She half grimaced half smiled. "But seriously the sexual chemistry was at its peak, there was literally months and months of buildup, possibly years, so what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

And that was the essential truth of the matter. Simply nothing happened. Once he fully recovered Naruto asked Kakashi for some undisclosed amount of time off. His intention was to at the very least wander across the five nations alone, in similar fashion to his Godfather Jiraiya. His reasoning was, in his own words, "maybe I can learn something new about something." Being known as the great hero of five nations gave him a few dozen or so more border privileges than the average ninja. So he was able to get off and running before anyone realized it.

The first year the messenger toads came regularly bearing letters listing his latest adventure. "Today I ran into a village that was abandoned by the Fire Daimyo, it's been taken over by bandits. I had to do something...Sakura I discovered a village run only by children all the adults are...can you believe there's a band of slavers in the Land of Sound...Yugakure has been taken over by a cult...Rounin Samurai in the Iron Country are shunned by the entire nation, they might be planning a revolution...mercenary forces getting out of hand in the Land of the Waves..." In many of the messages Naruto had run into some form of suffering or evil. Yet the letters were hardly ever depressing, in fact much of them while subdued where laced with his enthusiasm. To be honest I frequently caught myself smiling when reading the common "P.S" that usually went along the lines of "I am hoping I don't forget but just in case Sakura. I'll need you to remind me of this when I become Hokage. I'll be able to do more then."

When he returned the Land of the Spring, he ran into the rare problem where a rasengan would only make things worse. It was a dispute over land, so he sent for Tsunade to counsel him in the art of diplomacy, or in his words "getting the right words right at the right times"

In that regard no one could ever say that Naruto didn't take becoming a leader seriously.

Tsunade had been with Naruto for the last six months. I wasn't sure what was happening exactly since Naruto's letters grew far and few in between once he arrived at the Land of the Spring. In fact I don't believe I had gotten one in the last four months. But I wasn't upset about it, or I should say I wasn't that upset about it. I was sure he was trying to learn as much as he could from Lady Tsunade.

"Nothing happened? What is that supposed to mean?"

"For once Ino, believe me when I say. There is no hidden meaning to it. Nothing happened."

She eyed me curiously.

"And that's probably for the best" I concluded.

"Why?"

She asked so swiftly it caught me off guard.

"Well, Ino that is a fairly personal issue-"

She tapped her forehead with her forefinger. "Let me guess, you still feel guilty about Sasuke?"

"Wha..."

To my great irritation she started counting thing off on her fingers.

"Maybe you don't think your worthy of Naruto's love?"

"Wait a sec..."

"You don't want Naruto to think he's a rebound, even though it's been like so many years-"

"Just let me..."

"Or maybe it's all of the above?"

I slapped my hand against the table. "Stop it!"

Ino rested her chin against her open palm. "Then what is the problem forehead?"

I let out a deep sigh. "I just don't know. I really thought I knew something once, and that turned out so great."

I was sure my sarcasm would not be lost on Ino. She definitely did not need to have things spelled out on her, so I continued.

"I don't trust my judgment in certain decisions...I just do not know. A situation like that just wouldn't be fair to anybody right?"

Ino slowly shook her head."Ah Sakura, you can heal hundreds on the battlefield but you can't heal your own heart."

Ino left me now with two choices: drain the rest of my shake to soothe my aggravation or sharpen a kunai for the kill. It was possible I could do both, the latter first and then follow up with the former. Then I would achieve total satisfaction.

"Ok enough with the depressing stuff. Today we ease our troubles with shopping and low fat smoothies" Ino crowed

Amazingly the atmosphere had changed completely with her new enthused spirit.

"Seriously Ino I think the mood has passed-"

Ino interrupted me by jumping to her feet.

"Uh-uh I won't take no for an answer. Not today especially since-" She lowered her voice "The risque and highly controversial novel "Briefly Yours: An erotic romance" was released today as if you didn't know."

I wanted that book, Ino knew it, I knew it; the pre-order ticket in my pocket knew it.

"I guess I do have some time to burn."

"Excellent!"

Ino picked up the rest of her shake and then she handed me mine. Then she latched onto my forearm and led me out the door.

"And while we're in the shopping district. Maybe we can pick up something lacy that will really turn your husband's head."

Ino and I have been best friends for thirteen years, and I unless we finally end up killing each other, I know we'll continue being friends in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you hear?"

"How could I not, Konohamaru is telling everyone that _he's_ coming back today."

Perturbed, I wrenched my eyes from my book and saw two female field trainees chatting to themselves as they were classifying the organs of a human sized biological model.

I thought about scolding them, but technically I was in the wrong here. Supervising was my job for the morning, not reading. The problem was when I read, I develop a..._connection_ with the characters.

"I heard he called the lord of the Land of the Waves a tyrant and punched him in the face knocking him off his throne."

I hadn't expected the news of Naruto's return to be big enough to interrupt extra credit work for supposedly diligent students

"Don't be ridiculous. That would start another war. _Nobody_ is that impulsive" said one of the students.

I snorted inwardly at the ignorance and returned to my story.

_"I'm angry you held this secret from me" Sun yelled "And I know why; you thought I was too weak, too fragile to handle the truth about your powers. You didn't trust me to love you."_

_She rushed away, but he caught her at the base of the stairs._

_"Slap me again if you want to, call me names. I don't care, just don't leave me. Everything I've done was only to protect you" Shinichi muttered. _

_He pulled her close while she struggled and cursed._

_She was going to shout at him again, but she saw the fear in his eyes and the sadness. This man before her, so many people feared his strong personality; many of them considered him a demon. But when he was with her, when he was with her it felt like they were the only two people on the earth._

_"You stupid, stupid, man," she said. She then lifted her hands to his face, rose on her toes and kissed him._

I was only five chapters in and it was already worth the retail price.

"I KNOW!" one the trainees squealed enthusiastically. Then it lowered, "Um, I read that there was a thing between him and Princess Yukie Fukikaze."

"The former actress?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's the reason why she produced the movie."

I suddenly became acutely aware of a tick in my forehead. I cleared my throat, very loudly.

The trainees glanced towards me. I morphed my expression into something that clearly said _pipe down_. They did, and I went back to reading.

_Shinichi brushed her lips with his, his tongue slipping out to tease at the center of her mouth. Sun opened immediately, and the scent and flavor of Shinichi overwhelmed her senses._

_"Yes," she said breathlessly, her fingers exploring his blond hair. "Oh yes!"_

_He had kissed her before, gentle chaste kisses, school yard kisses from their childhood. This time she got his full flavor all at once and it was intoxicating._

_He kissed her thoroughly before trailing his mouth down to her collarbone._

_"Ooooooh," she moaned._

_He drew her close, as he stripped her of her dangling bra._

I must have been running a fever because I was beginning to perspire in room temperature.

"Uh…."

With agonizing reluctance I pulled away from the book. "Yes?"

"You are close friends with Naruto aren't you?" One of them started.

"Would you mind answering one question for us?" the second one added.

"One question, and one question only" I replied.

"Do you think Naruto would really punch a lord off his throne?"

I thought about it for... a nanosecond.

"Yes he would."

They stared at me, with their enthusiastic eyes on my rolling ones. They were in awe by proxy, something I had grown accustomed to. This would usually be followed by an unnecessarily long question and answer session. I decided then it would probably be best to postpone the assignment and leave work earlier than I had anticipated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Admittedly I've grown fond of the taste of ramen. A bowl of diet ramen however, the regular bowl contains too much saturated fat for my liking.

Comfort foods are familiar foods; they are foods we associate with positive memories in our lives. I'm not ashamed to say on certain carefree days, I didn't mind having a piping hot bowl from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, lead me down memory lane. I ate ramen while having one eye trained on my book. Eating and reading is one technique I could safely say I've mastered completely. I was slurping and flipping pages when I sensed a presence approaching me.

"Ahem."

"Hello Ino," I greeted in monotone, not looking up at her.

"Ahem."

I looked up. Ino had a hand on her hip.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said giving me a pointed look. "I suppose you haven't noticed the crowd?"

My curiosity piqued I stood up and stepped out of the Ichiraku. I caught sight of a sizable number of people migrating in the same direction. I was willing to bet they were all heading towards the front gate of the village

"So what, you're going to pretend that you didn't know Naruto was scheduled to arrive within the hour."

"I am having lunch. Is that a problem" I said simply.

"Uh-huh, let me ask you something. Do you not see the um subtext involved with you eating ramen for lunch twice a week for the past six months."

"I get a specialty discount here."

"Oh is that it?" Ino shot the cook Ayame a glance and wink. Ayame giggled softly before returning to her work.

"What a coincidence that I'd lose my appetite when you show up Ino" I said with a sigh.

"Well, well" she said ignoring me, while looking over her shoulder. "Look who has become a mini ladies man."

I followed her eyes to see Konohamaru coming towards us. He had two girls around his age walking on each side, his two running buddies Udon and Moegi walked two steps in pace behind him. Udon looked completely detached to the scene; however there was a dark shadow over Moei's face. I suspected drama would soon be entering little Konahamaru's life very soon.

"Is it true that you're his rival?" One girl asked.

Konohamaru ran one hand down the back of his neck and laughed happily. "Course, The Boss and I are very close. We would spar often when he was around. That is, when we weren't perfecting our top secret jutsu's together."

"Really" said the other girl.

"Oh yeah! Naruto and I are destined to fight for the title of Hokage one day."

"Wow you are so cool Konohamaru!" The girls squealed.

Konohamaru blushed, "Hey, hey, girls you can call me the 'eighth.' All my friends call me the 'eighth."

He turned to his pals in the back. "Right guys?"

"Why...you-"

Konohamaru's troubles would come sooner than I had anticipated.

"-Dummy, dumb...idiot!" Moegi shouted as she cocked back her fist.

Before Konohamaru could utter a sound of protest Moegi had knocked him far up into the air. The two girls, Udon, Ino and I snapped our heads upwards to watch the young flirt's body fade off into the distance.

"Oh" Ino said as squinted into the sky. "I don't think you've ever knocked anyone up that far Sakura. I guess it's true what they say about the younger generation surpassing the old."

The two girls shrugged to themselves before walking off, Udon rushed off in the direction of the amazing flying Konohamaru, Moegi angrily stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Hey" Ino called after her. "Next time shout "Shannaro" when you hit him. It really helps with intimidating men!"

Fortunately knives or forks aren't required to eat ramen or else I might have done something inappropriate to Ino. Instead of giving in to my violent urges I sat back down at the bar.

"Ah young love" Ino said taking a seat beside me. "Remember those days?"

"I try not to" I replied.

"I was talking about the _fantasy _of young love."

"So was I."

Ino shook her head. "Anyway are you coming or not? Don't you want to see how that crowd just pops when he gets here?"

I suppose it hadn't occurred to Ino that I was really forward to seeing Naruto again, just not in front of a crowd of gawkers. Naruto would understand, however if this point wasn't carefully explained to Ino, she would never leave me in peace

I was gearing up to speak, when Ayame of all people suddenly interrupted our conversation.

"You know something" she said while placing a single finger on her chin. "If Konohamaru is popular with girls now just because of knowing Naruto, wouldn't that mean that Naruto himself would just be that much popular with ladies?"

I took a quick glance at sections of the crowd still heading towards the front gate. There was a heavy feminine population in the sample group that fell under my line of vision.

"Being mobbed by a crowd of people might be a bit much for Naruto, it would probably be more comfortable for him to see some familiar faces" I said.

Ino didn't even bother to be inconspicuous with her throwing up the V sign to a snickering Ayame. I considered reevaluating the people I let into my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We gathered familiar faces on the way over to the gate.

Passing by the village library we ran into Sai, unsurprisingly he was there reading up how to improve his interpersonal skills. Sai had become much easier to handle over the past few years. It was beginning to be rare to get an "I don't exist, I'm just a tool" speech from him. In addition it was now apparent to him that if you must call someone stupid it was better to save it for an argument then to bring it up in polite conversation. He had progressed to the point now that I could safely bring him to parties without worrying about a fist fight breaking out. Though there was a "would you mind participating in physical and intimate activities" phase; that by the grace of God lasted only about a single strange and hectic Christmas party. But the biggest change of all might have been the fact that Sai seemed to be growing less pale every year. Thankfully he no longer looked like he was about to faint at a moment's notice.

"Hello forehead" he said to me.

I allowed him to explain before I hurt him.

"I've decided to adopt one of the affectionate terms that you and Ino share. I don't see why she can use it and I can't. Not only is it an accurate description but it will also serve to bring us closer together in bondship."

I sighed.

"Or perhaps you would prefer hair-lip?"

It was like dealing with a misbehaving puppy. You don't throw a mischievous pup out the door, it doesn't know any better. What you do is give it a light tap on the nose. Preferably with a newspaper, but with a dog the size and build of Sai, a closed fist would be just as appropriate.

We continued on, though Sai was now suffering from a mild concussion. Not long after, we bumped into Lee who was walking, on his hands...again.

"Hello all, wonderful day is it not?"

"Rigorous training Lee?" Ino asked.

"Nah," he laughed before flipping and then rolling onto his feet. "I just like the looks on little kid's faces when I walk through the market place. The youths of the leaf village are easily amused."

It made sense; it was a perfectly Lee thing to do. He had walked across the village on his hands so many times that it was no longer intense training but now a show for young children.

"Where are you all headed?" Lee asked

"What, you don't know? Sakura's husband is returning home to claim his wife."

I smacked Ino in the back of his head.

"Ah!" Lee exclaimed as if he had just solved an impossible equation. Smashing his fist onto his open palm he said, "Naruto is scheduled to return today!"

I was more than a little annoyed that Lee has jumped to that conclusion rather quickly after Ino's jab. I wanted to ask about the reasoning behind his line of thinking, but I thought better of it. Lee being direct and honest would answer my question to the best of his ability with "youthful" enthusiasm. It would likely be a borderline embarrassing statement for me. Ino wouldn't be able to help but tag onto it with a "witty" quip. Then Sai would of course have to make some comment. Knowing him it would involve me, Naruto, and then some random statistic on the dangers of young marriages that he somehow believed would make interesting conversation.

So surrounded and behind enemy lines, I kept my mouth shut.

Lee nodded to himself. "Of course this makes perfect sense. I had felt electricity in the air since this morning. Today the leaf has certainly been abuzz, and it could only be that Naruto's coming back; just in time for this year's V day celebration."

"OK, we can stand around here and find ourselves at the back of the crowd when Naruto arrives. Or we can move and take our rightful places at the front." Ino remarked.

"Three years" Lee grinned. "I wonder how much he's changed."

I recalled the last time Naruto had gone away for a few years. You could have said that he had returned just the same. The same hyperactivity, the same exuberance, the same easily excitable, impulsive nature. You could have said that, but you would have been wrong. The change was subtle, he had matured enough to know what would come easy and what wouldn't. That standing up and stretching wasn't nearly enough when reaching for the stars. Still as a responsible adult, Jiraiya had shielded Naruto some from the world. There wouldn't be any of that now, and therefore he would return changed in some way. I could honestly say that a part of me was afraid of that. There's always the chance that he may change too much. For various reasons the thought of that had kept me up a few nights. But the other part of me, a significant part, hoped that Naruto had found what he was looking for. He had been looking for some kind of change, he wouldn't have left otherwise.

"Hey forehead, stop spacing out, or we'll leave you behind."

I stumbled out of my head and quickly rejoined the group. Lee had a point; I was starting to feel some of that electricity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back when I was a little girl; I tried my hand at baking an apple pie. Like some other aspects of my life I made a number of bad decisions and screwed it up. Somehow I managed to substitute salt for sugar. To this day I do not know why my mother kept these two items so close together. But anyway I poured my soul into that pie and I was very proud when it came out of the oven. I cut out a slice, topped it with ice cream, and took a bite. It looked like delicious pie, it smelled like delicious pie, but oh it was so not delicious pie. When digging deep into it and having yourself a taste you could discern something unexpected was going on. At the risk of making or should I say continuing with a hackneyed analogy, I will say people are like that too. Sometimes you can't tell what's on the inside by looking at the outside or even by what your expectations of what the inside should taste like. I am aware that this is not the most well thought out piece of social commentary. Nor is it at all original in its philosophical ramifications. But for all its simplicity the point is people can be like a nice salty pie, which in essence is a big surprise. There are good surprises, there are bad surprises, and there are confusing surprises. Keeping with that line of thought, Naruto is one of those good surprises.

And I wasn't the only one shared this sentiment. While we waited at the entrance Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino joined the group. They were quickly followed by Hinata, Neji, and TenTen, who came by together. Finally Chouji inadvertently pushed through the crowd making an impromptu path for Shikamaru, who came in holding Asuma's son by the hand. Each of them had at one time or another bitten into the Naruto pie and found the taste unexpectedly but delightfully pleasant.

If he didn't have classes to teach, Iruka would have been there for sure, Kakashi as the current Hokage had meetings to attend. With a dazed look upon his face Konohamaru still stumbled in. The crowd grew by the dozens; people who didn't have to work or didn't have more pertinent responsibilities were trickling in.

Lee's grin grew wider. "I can't imagine that he could get any stronger. But if it's Naruto, maybe…..I definitely would not mind a sparring session."

I rolled my eyes. Boys never changed.

Over the years I've heard others waxing poetic about getting the opportunity to "test their abilities" against Naruto when he returned. Lee would have to wait in line, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Mr. "wait till Naruto sees my trump card" Shino and surprisingly a few of the senior nin' all had dibs on a some inevitable sparring session. If Naruto was anticipating only being chased down by the village women than he another thing coming.

I paused. Was Naruto anticipating being chased down by the village women?

"Are you OK Sakura? You appear to be troubled" Hinata asked.

I shook the irritation away, and smiled. "I'm fine, never been better."

I looked at her and then the others in our group. A rookie reunion, I did not recall the last time we were all in the same place together. It was good to see that everyone was still very comfortable with each other.

"Hey someone's here!" Somebody shouted.

There was a collective turning of heads. Excited whispers spread through the mass of people. It was hard not to get caught up in the moment; it felt like a bolt of lightning was running its course through the crowd. Everyone was excited to see Tsunade and Shizune waltz through the front gates.

By themselves

No one said a word, as the two of them looked the welcoming crowd over.

"Um hello?" Shizune said.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh before declaring. "He stayed behind when we stopped over at Sunagakure. He didn't say what he was going to do there but he promised to catch up with us and make it back to the village today. But..."

She opened her arms out wide. "….As you can see Naruto is not with us."

Multiple groans came from the crowd.

Shizune looked incensed. "You know those of you who are not ignorant, would know better than to have disappointment on your faces when in the presence of a former Hokage and the last living member of the legendary Sanin!"

I couldn't really blame her for being mad. The crowd reaction was more than a tad disrespectful for a ninja of Tsunade's caliber, and I couldn't help but be ashamed that I had allowed myself to be caught up in it. Tsunade however didn't seem all that upset, she still held herself up proudly. A thin smile on her face she reached out and tapped Shizune on the shoulder.

"Calm down Shizune, the Sanin are of a previous generation. If you can understand that, then there is no reason to be upset."

If not class, there weren't many other words you could use to describe Tsunade. Often I wonder where I would be if she had not returned to the village. I would likely not be alive. This was the truth in both a figurative and literal sense. In two years of training, Lady Tsunade pushed me farther than I could have ever pushed myself while training alone. She pulled from my new strength that I did not believe I possessed. I came to Tsunade as a firm but useless piece of steel, and like all great sword-smiths she took that material and returned a sturdy blade. More than just a mentor and nothing less than a mother figure I owed a great debt to Lady Tsunade.

I left the group and walked over to them. I was intending on apologizing for the crowd, and myself, but Tsunade wasn't hearing it. Walking abruptly into a wall of disappointed face was a minor source of irritation; however she had gone through worse pains in her lifetime to be thrown for a loop by her own ego.

If I could go back in time with only a fraction of the wisdom Tsunade has, many pivotal points in my life would have turned out much, much differently.

Our conversation shifted to various things, from the well being of my family, the discomfort of traveling between the Land of Wind to the Land of Fire, and to the fine restaurants in the Land of Spring. Throughout the conversation I could feel a vibe of discomfort coming from Shizune, she seemed tense to say the least. At one point she appeared to be on the verge of telling me something when Tsunade cut her off with a look. I pretended not to have noticed but it was a sharp gaze, and Shizune had wilted immediately under it. It was obvious that they were trying to back out of the conversation when they suddenly declared their insurmountable weariness, and how much of a relief a midday nap would be. Politely I offered them a safe exit by announcing that "I should get back to my friends." They graciously accepted the out.

Before walking off Tsunade asserted that Naruto should be back soon enough. I bid them both farewell and turned away. At this point the crowd had mostly dispersed. I looked around, the group was talking amongst themselves, and Konohamaru was staring both faithfully and angrily at the front gates. I walked back to the gang in time to hear Lee grumble.

"Stayed behind in Sunagakure? What for?"

Kiba grinned wolfishly as he ran a finger under his nose. "Maybe he's got a lady there."

"Uh no…." Hinata announced. "Kiba that's a rude thing to assume"

She looked like she was about to faint.

"Hey, I know if I were him I'd have a girl stashed in every hidden village."

I spike of agitation shot through my brain as Kiba laughed it up like an idiot. My fist was ready to make contact with his noggin but Ino got there first. She left a lump on his head the size of an egg.

Yes she was definitely my best friend.

"What was that for?!" Kiba shouted.

"Obviously that was for all woman-kind" Ino stated with a flick of her hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no need to explain something you're too ignorant to understand. Isn't that right Hinata?"

"Yeah" Hinata nodded. "You….uh….need to stop acting like a little boy Kiba" she scolded.

He was stunned. "What are you girls so uptight about anyway?" he turned to his remaining and hopefully loyal teammate "you're with me right Shino?"

Shino glanced at him. "The three most difficult things to understand are the mind of a woman, the labor of the bees and the ebb and flow of the tide."

"What does that even mean?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Does anyone feel up for some barbecue?" Chouji asked.

"You just ate" Shikamaru stated.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's more than a little rude for Naruto not to show up?" TenTen asked.

Neji leaned against a nearby wall and sighed. "Naruto probably has some important task to deal with. He is under no obligation to show up just for our sake."

"See this is what I was talking about, you never take my side" TenTen said.

"Are you two fighting again?" Lee asked.

"No one is fighting" Neji and TenTen blurted out at him unison.

Lee put his hands up "alright, alright."

Shikamaru turned to his Godson.

"You see what happens when you disappoint your own welcome back crowd. Naruto is a hero but he's still a troublesome guy."

"So listen, I'm going to go" Shino announced to no one in particular. He was already drifting away from the group. "I've had fun I suppose. But I'm going to do something...else, preferably alone. "

I stopped him. "Hold on, you don't have to leave so soon."

"Yeah" Ino tagged on. "Let's all do something."

"How about lunch? I know a great place for ramen."

Shikamaru let out a groan. "Chouji we just came from the bakery."

Chouji pulled his face from inside a bag of chips. "What?"

"That wasn't Chouji" I said. I realized then that the voice had come from directly behind me.

For a moment I felt my heart beat against my ribcage. It was a surprising reaction but I didn't dwell on it for long. I locked gazes with Ino who looked at me briefly before her eyes darted to something—someone—behind me. I was suddenly aware of everyone's silence. I sucked in a quiet breath as I turned around to see what had caught everyone's attention.

My eyes met blue twinkling orbs. Then they washed over a red cloak, similar to the one worn by the fourth, decorated with black flames over an orange jumpsuit, and for the final note of confirmation of his identity I observed his patented smile.

He dropped an enormous sack from his shoulder onto the ground. "Yo," he greeted.

Before I could reply a blur blew right past me and headed in Naruto's direction. I soon recognized the streaking form as Konohamaru. He looked as if he was about to spear tackle Naruto to the ground but came to a sudden screeching halt. His momentum almost sent him barreling into Naruto but he barely managed to keep himself upright. Standing before him, Konohamaru drew a deep breath and put out his hand. Naruto regarded the gesture curiously before taking Konohamaru's hand.

They shook hands gleefully before Naruto abruptly pulled the boy into a headlock.

"Hey" Konohamaru squealed.

"Oh what's with the mature act? You think I'd buy that for a second."

"Oh come on" Konohmaru laughed.

Ino, Lee and the rest quickly brushed past me.

"Holy Lee, those eye brows are taking over your face man...I see Akamaru is still beating you out in looks Kiba...Hey Sai what's that bruise on your cheek, did you get into a fight?...Hinata it's good to see you again..."

As Naruto greeted them all, I came to the realization that you never realize how much you miss someone until they come back home. It's the subtle differences that get you, the longer hair, the few more inches in height, and the slightly thinner face. All these changes happened without you; you completely missed out on it. This was time you would never get back with that person. They've changed some, you've changed some, and you can't help but wonder if you're still as important to each other as you once were.

"Who are you again? Ah I'm just kidding Shino…..Come on it was just a joke!"

Before I knew it, Naruto was standing in front of me. His smile was a cross between a smirk and a charming half-grin. "Sakura."

"Naruto" I replied.

He glanced down at the floor briefly before glancing up at me. "Do you think I've become manlier?" He whispered.

Yes, it caught me off guard.

Laughter spilled easily from lips. Then I smiled and gave him a thumbs up while saying, "You look fine! You haven't changed at all!"

"Ah Sakura" he sighed. "You still don't understand the mind of a man."

I was a bit surprised when he opened his arms expectantly. But I shrugged that off and stepped into his hold and hugged him. When I was about to step away, he wound his arms around me and squeezed, extending the affectionate gesture.

"Welcome back," I managed to say.

He exhaled and released me. "Yeah it's good to be back."

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed it I'll be back real soon. Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Symbiosis

A/N Back with some new content. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Madara's War: Three years ago**

_The exploding tag well....it exploded._

_Luckily I had managed to get some distance on it before it went off. Some distance however is not exactly ideal when dealing with an explosion. I could rattle off a long list of things off the top of my head that I would have preferred to have been hit with rather than that shock-wave. It knocked me clear off my feet, and left a faint ringing in my ear. I say faint because it was being drowned out by my own voice echoing in my head. _

_"I'll be strong, I'll be strong, I am--"_

_What does it mean to be strong? The question has haunted ninja for generations. A battle hardened Hokage and the most inexperienced Genin can both ponder this question as they lay their heads down to sleep at night. The same question had crossed my own mind a number of times in my lifetime. And though I did not have an answer to it yet, I knew one thing for sure as I sailed through the air._

_"I am not going to die today." _

_Somehow I managed to land on my feet and drop to my knees. The first step to recovery was complete. The enemy would assume that I was at the very least stunned if not severely injured. It was my fault they had caught me off guard. Losing focus during a war? I briefly wondered how I had ever achieved a rank higher than Chunin. _

_However I would have ample time to dwell on my mistakes later on. Now was the time to rectify them. _

_The external damages to my body were superficial. I used the mystical palm technique to send chakra into the gash on my arm thereby speeding the healing process. The explosion's shock-wave however had scored an internal victory. The nerves in my legs and feet still weren't responding. I needed some time to recover. _

_My enemies stepped out from the shadows of the forest. There were four of them. Madara's ground troops, mercenaries, ninjas with no village. Coming out in the open, the arrogant idiots must have thought I was done. A miscalculation on their part, but they had succeeded in insulting me. _

_Another minor victory for them, but I still have my pride. _

_By most standards I was very low on supplies. My pouch contained one last smoke bomb and it was probably the least useful of my custom make, secondly I had a lone dart that had been dipped in a paralyzing neurotoxin. _

_It was more than enough to get through this ordeal. _

_They charge, and I drop the smoke bomb. It had a massive and immediate area of effect, though its primary function would, visually, only disorient a professional ninja for a few seconds. Which is all I needed, I took my pulse by regulating my breathing I could soon regain maximum cardiovascular capacity. _

_Fifteen seconds later the smoke starts to fade a bit, convinced there is no trap my enemies rediscovery their bravery. Ninja number one closes in on me, he senses my position as I his. Unfortunately for him I've regained the ability to get back on my feet. _

_I pop up as he charges out of the smoke at me like a wild beast. He telegraphs the nature of the blow by the position of his arm and the way he holds his kunai. With a sweeping chopping motion I drove my left hand into the wrist of his attacking hand. The kunai drops confirming his numb wrist. Ninja one is either slow or he's distracted by the pain in his hand because he doesn't come close to reacting to my thrusting open palm. I slam my palm into his chin and his head whips backwards._

_  
Without the use of medical terminology the simple explanation is that his brain hit his skull. Thus his motor system is temporarily paralyzed; I can hit him as many times as I want for the next thirty seconds. Or I can hit him once and save myself some time. I hit him in the chest with a chakra charged fist. It's far from a full chakra release, but he is still sent sliding across the forest floor, I estimate broken ribs and a bruised sternum. He is temporarily immobilized; he'll live, with just enough strength to maybe crawl home._

_Ninja two is a speedy type; he materializes behind me catching me by surprise. Well he would have really caught me by surprise if he didn't sneeze before getting to me. I probably should have mentioned to them that the smoke bomb contained an odorless sneezing powder that I was conveniently immune to. _

_That was the smoke bomb's secondary function. Sneezing is a bit of a detriment to stealthy actions._

_Now no one knows medically the reason people close their eyes when they sneeze. There are many possibilities. Most believe that it is just an automatic reflex and we just can't help it. For three seconds the body's main senses, sight and sound, are rendered useless. In three seconds I can convert a bit of my chakra into electricity and slam my elbow into the back of ninja two's head._

_So I did. Ninja two drops at my feet. _

_The body point's disturbance technique flips the opponent's nervous system signals to any part of the body. By the time ninja two figures out wiggling his ears moves his left hand, the war will be over. _

_Two more sneezes reach my ears through the fading smoke. The last two were close by, less than five meters away. I hit the ground hard and the forest floor gives way beneath my fist, the damage extends outwards in a circular fashion. _

_What do you do when the very ground at your feet is breaking apart? You jump. _

_Ninja three and four come up over the still dissipating smoke. I let the dart fly, it passes through a fading smoke column, by the time number three realizes how hard it is to dodge in midair, and the dart strikes him in the shoulder. The paralyzing toxin is temporary but its fast acting, ninja three won't be landing on his feet. _

_Number four though does and immediately let's go with a pair of shuriken. I dodge them, and I hit the ground rolling until I am on my feet. Ninja four then pulls out a short sword; it appeared I'd have to keep the taijutsu streak going. More shuriken's, I duck them and he charged forwards. _

_He was pissed. I couldn't blame him. I'd be angry too if my entire team was being beaten by a girl._

_He swung downward with his blade intending to cut me in half, I sidestepped the arc of the blade while simultaneously striking out with my right hand. I manage to club him in the left ear. The blow shook the canal in his inner ear, the effects aren't permanent but there would be a significant loss of balance. This is confirmed when ninja four almost stabs himself in the knee with his next swing. I stuck him the shoulder, followed it up with backhand across his face, and ended it with a heel kick that drops him to the floor. _

_He's out cold. Dislocated shoulder, fractured jaw, bruised ribs, mild to severe concussion. He'll live. _

_Two minutes, I could have saved myself two minutes if I had decided to kill instead of incapacitate. My policy on warfare was based on not needing to kill unless I truly had no other choice. Minimizing casualties doesn't make fighting a war any easier, but it helps when you want to get to sleep at night._

_Before I had been rudely interrupted, I had been on my way to a rendezvous point. I'd be late but at least the perimeter would be a lot more secure then it had been a few minutes ago. About a half mile from the rendezvous point I began to see a pattern of craters, barely breathing bodies and more craters. _

_It seemed that Neji was being generous with his heavenly spin. TenTen was the first one I saw when came into a muddy clearing. _

_"Sakura it's about time!" she exclaimed.  
_

_"What happened?" I said noting the panic in her voice. Before she could answer I noticed Lee leaning against a tree while holding his side._

_"Well first of all, Lee's hurt!"_

_Already generating chakra in my hand I rushed over to him. Before I could start healing him, Lee waved me off._

_"Don't waste your time, if I died from such a wound I would not be able to call myself a ninja. The important news is that we found him. Neji's with Naruto right now!"_

_I steadied my breath. Neji's team had risked coming this far behind enemy lines for a reason. We didn't know of any other way to contact Naruto and his group. He, Gaara, Killer Bee and a handful of elite samurai and ninjas from the Shinobi Alliance had broken off from the main forces in an attempt to take the fight right to the last two surviving Uchihas. It was a suicidal mission that landed them right at Madara's feet. One could argue we were handing the madman the last two pieces of his puzzle on a silver platter. But a standard war, a war where the Jinchuriki were hidden from Madara's grasp would be a long war. A long war meant many lives lost, entire villages destroyed. This was exactly what Madara would enjoy, the slow, methodical, clinical, extermination of his enemies. But with a surprise attack that neither Madara nor Sasuke expected, they would essentially be killing the head of the snake, something that would go a long way in shortening this war. _

_There hadn't been much contact with the group since they headed out. The worst was feared when seven of the tailed beasts suddenly appeared on the battlefield. Obviously at the very least Madara was still roaming around. The Shinobi forces were being pushed back when Killer Bee suddenly began a counterattack against the biju using the full power of the eight tailed beast. However Killer Bee had arrived to the battlefield alone, until now there had been no sign of Naruto. _

_"He found us before we found him. Had tons of ash on him, looks like he got spit out of a volcano."_

_"Volcano?" I sifted through my knowledge of the Land of Lightning's geography. "The closest volcano is two days away from here."_

_Lee chuckled. "There you go, Neji told me it looked like he's been running nonstop for two days straight."_

_He gestured with his head in the direction I should be going and attempted to wave me off again. _

_From my experience even ninjas who took pride in their durability weren't immune to bleeding to death. So I took a moment to make sure Lee wasn't priming himself for a youthful death. After dressing the wound, I heeded his advice to move on._

_I sprinted up a steep hill and I found Neji standing at the summit. _

_"Where's Naruto?" I ask._

_He pointed. Naruto sat on a flat stone at the base of the other side of the hill. He had his back to us._

_"How is he?" _

_"Physically and perhaps mentally fatigued." _

_"The mission?" I said with my eyes still on Naruto. _

_"According to Naruto for all intents and purposes it was a success. Madara may still be alive but Sasuke is dead. That's a critical blow to the enemy."_

_Neji had excellent instincts on the battlefield and as a leader. He was a great ninja, he was mission first, and he was very blunt. Still he told me exactly what I needed to know. He told me what was important. I cannot blame Neji for his stoic delivery. This was a long time coming. Sasuke was not just an international criminal; he was a poltergeist in our lives. By which I mean Naruto and I. _

_However even with knowing all that, understanding all that I did, I still gasped. _

_I thought about the Uchiha, I thought about the truth of Itachi, I thought about our team. Team seven, and what that meant. What that still meant. Pieces of me ached for Sasuke. Maybe some for myself. Those were the pieces I had to push away_

_But I was feeling the sting a bit more than I should have, more than I ever thought I would again. I knew from experience that you could have the reasoning of the greatest mind on Earth, but your very emotions were just as likely to deceive you as would your greatest enemy. So for a moment I remained horrified by the thought that my feelings were betraying me once again. But then I glanced down at Naruto and I felt relieved, relieved that he was here and that Sasuke wasn't. From the onset of the war, I knew that if only one of them could have come out of it alive, I wanted...hoped it to be Naruto._

_If this sting was about Sasuke, it had not overridden my sincere wishes on the matter by any margin. _

_If it wasn't about Sasuke, then it was a feeling without a true target. That wasn't as agitating as it was frightening. The mutation of a disease was much harder to cure. _

_Neji's voice brought me temporary reprieve from the maze of my mind._

_"He seems fine physically...But I've talked with him a little and he's off..."_

_"How so?"_

_Neji shook his head, I'm not sure he had even heard me. "With so much at stake, it's actually quite ironic, really…"_

_I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself._

_"Ironic?" _

_'Neji turned on his heels and started down the hill. _

_"Where are you going?" I called after him. _

_"I am never happier to be consistently proven wrong as I am when watching him succeed." Neji said without turning around. He continued down the hill without saying another word. _

_I could have stayed there and tried to decipher the cryptic mystery that Neji had just laid out for me or I could get down to Naruto and get a firsthand account of what the problem was. _

_I thought about what I would say to Naruto. Good job in killing the man you considered your brother seemed an inappropriate opening for conversation._

_I knew then I should have been there for him, been there to ease the "moment" so to speak. There was no downplaying Sasuke's importance in his life. I should say in our lives as well. Naruto would have done anything in his power to save Sasuke, even though he knew deep down that Sasuke would not back down on the choices he had made._

_I would be lying if I said I had completely discounted the chances of Sasuke turning away from Madara. But as the war drew grew closer, adding more and more lives on the line. Well unfortunately it was becoming clear that this was no longer a tough choice but a definite problem that needed to be solved. Everyone in the hidden leaf would see the removal of a traitorous stain on the village as a heroic act; everyone would see it as a positive accomplishment. _

_For Naruto, no matter how necessary Sasuke's death may have become, it would only be his greatest failure._

_And I should have been there for him._

_As I slid down the hill I realized the sting was gone, and guilt had taken its place. No need to ignore that feeling. Guilt and I were familiar, partners in crime you may even say. As time passed, as my strength grew, I realized I'd never be immune, but I could weather the storm. Let guilt come, let it make a fuss then tire itself out and be gone. I could outlast it because I had done it before. Guilt, anger, genuine anguish, I outlasted them all before, I would do it again. _

_Damn if I wasn't a mess of contradictions and emotions, I thought as I approached Naruto. _

_"Naruto?" _

_Lee hadn't been lying, most of Naruto's body had been covered in ash. It gave him an eerie pale glow. _

_"Sakura?" He turned towards me. "Neji told me you might be coming. Is there something wrong, is the enemy nearby?"_

_"No, don't worry the area is secured. Where were you?"_

_"The Sage of the Six Paths had a temple...it was hidden in this volcano and...Sasuke we fought, he well, the volcano..."_

_He paused. _

"_He's gone Sakura." He said simply. _

_"Forget about the mission" I blurted out. "Are you OK? Everyone's been worried about you."_

_"I'm fine, just a little tired." He turned away "thank you Sakura."_

_Whether he was thanking me about changing the subject or asking about his welfare didn't matter. The last thing I was looking for was a debriefing. Plus Naruto did not owe me an explanation. Nor did I believe I needed one. _

"_Bee and Gaara they had gone ahead as Sasuke and I fought. Did they make it back yet?" _

_I walked around the stone until we were face to face. "We haven't seen any sign of Gaara, but Bee has reported back. In fact he's fighting the Biju as we speak."_

_Naruto shut his eyes for a moment, we were no longer having a conversation, he had gone off somewhere else. When he opened them, he was back. By then I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the atmosphere. _

_"So the biju have been released, I thought so." He inhaled and exhaled. "The nine tails is the strongest tailed beast so…I'll give you guys thirty minutes to get back to camp and tell everyone to pull back as far you can---"_

_I cut him off. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong" He smiled at me. It's a good one, enthusiastic, optimistic, endearing, yet upon closer inspection the eyes don't match up._

_"How long have we known each other?"_

_He chuckled, "long enough"_

_"Then why are we still keeping big secrets from each other." _

_He paled. The color literally drained from his face into a color Orochimaru would call ridiculous. He stood up and started pacing back and forth, kicking up flecks of mud with his feet. _

_"Sakura, I need you…" he swallowed. "To make sure no one tries to create another Jinchuriki. I can't do it, if I think they will put the nine tails in another kid." _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"What are you saying?" I asked._

_He placed his hands behind his head and started pacing again. "I've never regained control over the nine tails on my own. Not even once. I know Kakashi has been secretly studying my dad's jutsu. The Shiki Fūjin."_

_I didn't say anything, just waited. I was waiting for my words to come. I found myself watching the scene from outside of my own body. I saw myself mentally fumbling for inspired quotes, or uplifting speeches. The frantic search for something of meaning, something that could diffuse this sudden assault, was apparent on my face; it played out like a movie on a screen._

_"Let's do something else!"_

_My words hung there in the air, brazen in their lack of persuasiveness, fantastic in their inadequacy, they mocked me. Yet it was how I sincerely felt at the moment, and I had nothing else but that._

_"You don't have to become the nine tails. We'll think of another way to fight the tailed beasts. Just give me some time I'll think of something."_

_Naruto gave me a look like he half didn't believe me. I half didn't believe myself._

_"Um this is the only way Sakura. No one ninja can defeat all the biju. This is why my dad placed the nine tails--"_

_"Listen to me Naruto; you're not a disposable tool to be used until broken. Naruto you of all people know that you don't just accept things."_

_"It's not like that--"_

_"If you decide to fight for everyone. Do it because you're a good person, because you're a strong person, not because of an obligation."_

_"That's not what I'm saying Sakura! But since Sasuke….I should have saved….He….I shouldn't be…I swore that I would…"_

_I saw the strife in his face, but the wavering in his voice was what scared me the most. _

"_But I didn't" he concluded from his fractured thoughts. "I didn't…I killed him."_

_He shook his head "Anyway this is my choice, just like it was the Third's choice's Jiraiya's choice, my father's choice."  
_

_Words I needed words._

_"You're not them! You're different. Their choices do not need to be your own. And besides is it really a choice of you think the end result is inevitable."_

_"I don't understand, why you don't understand Sakura. I don't understand, why we are even arguing over this when I'm trying to save everyone!"_

_"Tell me you want to live." I snapped at him._

_"Huh?"_

_"I have a decision to make, but before I make it I want to confirm something. Do you want to return to a peaceful village with me? Do you want to become the Hokage….do you want to live Naruto?"_

_He clasped his hands on the top of his head and stared blankly at me for a moment. That one moment felt like an eternity. _

_"I do."_

_He may have revealed more that he realized. The words were weighted down by the culmination of a life time of struggling. Growing up with no family, the search for acknowledgment and love as a child, the steep climb though the academy, years of fighting to save Sasuke, the burdens of a hero during a war, of wanting to protect everyone around you._

_It was a relief to hear those words coming from him._

"_But I can't" he added. "I have never broken out of the fox's possession on my own. And all those other times it wasn't even at full power. Once the seals are broken, I might have enough to get it to fight my enemies but returning is...."_

_"I am surprised to hear you say you can't do something Naruto." _

_I moved closer so he could understand the seriousness of what I was about to say. The rush of determination ran up my spine, they broadened my shoulders and steadied my hand as I placed them on his shoulders._

_"But if it comes down to the worst case scenario then I will save you" I told him._

_"What?" he said_

_"If it comes to that I will rush into the battlefield, and I'll bring you back. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I will do it!"_

_His face said what his mouth wouldn't. If I came within sight of the nine-tails, I would likely die. This wasn't a slight against my abilities, just a fear he recognized was becoming much closer to a fact than he was comfortable with. He tracked my eyes, perhaps searching from some sign of sanity._

_"Hey" I said. "It's OK if the hero gets saved sometimes right?"_

_I didn't expect myself to make an attempt at humor. But it came out quietly, and in a way it was soothing._

_"'I don't know what I'm going to do, but I will do it.' I don't remember learning that philosophy in school" he said._

_"That's a ninja philosophy I learned from observation."_

_I wasn't even aware I was crying until my eyes started to blur. I swiped at them with my sleeves. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked_

_"I'm sorry; I promise you'll never have to see me cry on the battlefield again." _

_Naruto studied me carefully before chuckling to himself. _

_"Sakura, one of these days we may have to stop making promises to each other."_

_He then exhaled softly and stared right up into the clouds. The silence was heavy between us, packed on by the weight of years. Even with my inexperience in such matters, I felt that this had to be something more than the carefree intimacy that may exist between lovers. For some time this had remained undefined, but I would not question it. Much more than a connection between friends, it was something you got maybe once in a lifetime. _

_Maybe never. _

_"I don't know I'm going to do but I will do it" he repeated. "Alright get back to camp and tell everyone to pull back as far they can" he told me. _

_I watched as Nartuo became enveloped in a coat of red chakra. _

_"Oh and Sakura tell Kakashi..."_

_I gathered Neji's team and we rushed back to camp in record time. Once there I made a beeline for the Hokage's tent. I found Kakashi inside staring into a scroll, his face a mask of concentration._

_He looked up at me. "Sakura?"_

_I nodded before pointing at the scroll. "What is that?"_

He was under obligation to tell me anything. But he decided to be honest. "_It is the Shiki—" _

_"Put that away" I muttered as politely as I could._

_"__I guess Naruto is going to go through with it" he said.  
_

_"Tsunade is your counsel did she agree to this?" I surprisingly managed to keep my voice at whisper level. It was a testament to the level of respect I had for Kakashi that I was able to do so. _

_Kakashi put his hands together. "What did he say to you?"_

_"He said, he said to make sure they have ramen on the menus for the victory party." _

_I didn't know what I was going to do if Kakashi didn't believe me. As long as I was still breathing no one was going to use that jutsu against Naruto. So something would have to give." _

_There was a long period of silence before Kakashi spoke up. "Sakura you must understand, there are too many lives on the line."_

"_He'll conquer it, I know he will."_

"_Sakura."_

"_Kakashi, please" I pleaded. "He'll beat it, we both know he will."_

_Another moment of silence, Kakashi then rolled the scroll up. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little faith. Besides I wasn't ready to die anyway." _

_I was in the process of letting out a sigh of relief when the earth began to tremble. Even though it was a slight tremor, my initial reaction was more confusion than apprehension. _

_The earth simply was not meant to shake. _

_Someone shouted and I rushed out of the tent just in time to see a Cloud nin collapse to ground. Moving closer I saw that he had fainted. The cause was obvious, once I stepped further outside. The air had suddenly grown foul and I had to make a discernible effort to breathe. It was as if the atmosphere itself was teetering on being abhorrent. _

_A thunderous roar ripped through the land. It was a primitive sound, guttural, and angry. The roar builds and builds until I had to clutch at my ears. Now and then various nin were falling to their knees. I saw them glance at each other with panic in their eyes. I glanced at Kakashi who simply stared off into the horizon._

_"I guess we need to pull back" he told me. _

_Have a little faith Kakashi had said. I knew I had much more than a little faith. But that didn't stop the bile that spewed up in my mouth from tasting bitter, and scalding._

I sat upright in bed up chocking on sinister chakra that did not exist anywhere but in my mind. I was used to unpleasant memories popping up to disturb me sleep. But two consecutive days with them hadn't happened in awhile. I regained my composure before laying my head back. Troubled sleeping was likely caused by stress. With Naruto back home, I felt assured that I could count on some of that stress being reduced.

I ignored the tiny voice in the back of my head that implied that this might not be the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I managed to achieve peaceful sleep until daybreak. As tradition dictated, after brushing my teeth I proceeded to push myself through a rigorous calisthenics routine. The exercise regiment always left me a little sore for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. As it would be worth it tomorrow, and the day after that.

While the sweat dried and the adrenaline circulated I made myself a cup of tea. Meditation came with the cool-down period and after that I showered and dressed. Waking at the crack of dawn left me ahead of schedule; I poured myself another cup of tea and listened as the weather banged against the glass door leading out to the balcony.

It was the week leading up to third anniversary of the end of the war. The village was quiet. I suppose a time of mourning was beckoning.

I took a nice long sip of tea. This type of tea had a very relaxing effect on me. This of course would explain why I wasn't that startled, when Naruto landed softly on the railing of my balcony.

For a second I simply stared at him.

It wouldn't have taken that much of an effort for any professional ninja to jump up on my balcony. But for anyone beside an assassin it was far removed from the front door.

I opened the glass door just in time to hear him say "oh good you're awake."

He was perched like a gargoyle on the railing and I noticed he was drenched from the rain. It was at the point where he had water dripping from his individual strands of hair.

"You're up early" I said. "I would have thought for your first morning back you'd sleep in."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Arghhh ever since I asked for Tsunade's help she's been waking me up early to study something concerning diplomacy. It's like being back at school...cept worse because Iruka doesn't hit as hard as her."

I was well aware of Tsunade's reprimanding "tap" against the head. Having a throbbing headache didn't make concentrating under pressure any easier.

"Hey let me ask you a question" I started. "What if I hadn't been awake?"

"I would probably have gone back home" he stated simply.

I cleared my throat. "So what you're saying is, your initial instinct was to peep through a window instead of maybe knocking on the door."

For about a second his concentration wavered and he temporarily lost control of his chakra. He was already tipping over the side when he regained his composure.

"Peep is a strong word Sakura" he blurted out. "I was just checking in."

"What if I was walking around the house nude?"

I thought he had gone completely over the edge when his hand suddenly grabbed at the railing. He pulled himself back up with one hand. "OK maybe I am still carrying around a few strange habits from my time with Jiraiya."

"Oh so that's your excuse." I turned and headed back into the house. "Come on in."

He followed me inside. Leaving him in the kitchen I went to retrieve a towel. I draped it over his head upon my return.

"So Uzumaki Peeping Tom Naruto--"

"Sakura I wasn't…" he moaned while peeking from beneath the towel.

"---What brings you here?"

He ran the towel up and down his hair. "Tsunade made the mistake of taking her eyes off me so I uh escaped....I thought about you and...Then I found myself on your balcony."

"Ah so you've no real reason to be here do you?"

"No" he smiled. "Besides wanting to see you."

If I didn't know better I would have said that Naruto was flirting. But it was too subtle, too charming. It was also sincere, which admittedly made it much more effective.

"So what exactly is Tsunade trying to drill into your head?"

He plopped himself at the kitchen table. "Books, so many books. I've read more books in the last six months then I have in my entire life."

I poured another cup of tea and handed it to him.

He took a sip, "I haven't even been in the village a whole day and yet she handed me a new book last night. I couldn't even enjoy meeting everyone aga---this is some good tea."

I snapped my fingers "Focus, the book?"

"Right the book. It's a Senju family heirloom. The First kept a journal during the time he was uniting the clans leading up to the founding of Konoha. Some of the journal entries were saved and kept in the family."

"No offense, but that doesn't sound like too difficult reading" I told him.

He scratched at his cheek "I'm not saying this one is hard it's just....."

With a smirk on my face and my arms folded over my chest I said, "Are first's words too traditional for Mister "My way of the ninja?" Give the book a chance; you know what they say 'you should study the past if you would define the future."

He glanced over at me and flashed a crooked grin. "They say that, they who?"

I made a valiant attempt at it but my memory failed to produce the source of the quote.

"They...them...philosophers….you know smart people..."

"Oh "they" yes "they" would say something like that" he chuckled. "Hey, like I said it's not hard to read, it's just....this is the First's writing. Tsunade giving me this is surprising."

"Tsunade wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't think you'd put it to good use."

Amused eyes, that is what I suddenly found myself staring at. I'd seen his amused eyes before; no those were more "mischievous" eyes. I was not entirely sure how to aptly describe this but I would call it a light amusement, something softer, more carefree. With that look and a half smile on his face, he leaned forward and just watched me. I can't lie, with the way he looks at you, it actually seems like you are the only one he sees. I felt some heat rise up in my cheeks and suddenly I was twelve again. Surprisingly enough in that brief moment I didn't see such a regression as a bad thing.

"What...what is it?" I blurted out

"Nothing," he said. He started to say something else, but he stopped with a short shake of his head. Sighing, he continued. "It's just good to be back. Though I didn't realize I would be so popular."

The sincere confusion on his face when he said that brought out a slightly embarrassing and purely unintentional snort of laughter from me.

"What so funny?" he asked perhaps a little offended.

I tried to bring seriousness to my face. But I failed

"You just figured out you were popular? It's been like this since the Pain invasion."

"Yeah" he shrugged. "But this is different."

"How so?"

He took some time to finish off the tea. "Remember when we were little how people looked at the Third? I remember thinking back then that one day people would look at me like that. Now I see those looks on the street and I can't help wonder are they really for me?"

I stood up. "Of course they are. And if I were you I'd get used to those looks, you're going to be Hokage right?"

Naruto glanced up at me knowingly and we shared a grin.

Something then caught his eye and he stood up. In two quick strides Naruto reached the adjacent kitchen wall. He sort of blinked dazedly before reaching forward and taking down the framed photo that hung there.

'Hey I remember this--"

I didn't know what to say. My reaction to all this was significantly delayed because the moment was so unexpected. Naruto had picked up the only picture of Team Seven….of us and Sasuke. in my house that was still out on display.

"---This was the mission right after the one with Inari and his family in the Land of Waves."

I forced myself to smile wryly. "Yeah it's a good picture."

"I remember back then you having so many more photos of Sasuke."

The bubble that had formed around us when he had first entered didn't slowly disintegrate but burst completely. The look of disapproval on my face must have been something, because he winced gingerly under my gaze.

"Well that was awkward…..for both us" he grimaced. He scratched at his head, "why would I say that?"

"You're asking me why you do the knuckle headed things you do?"

He placed the frame back on the wall. "I guess you wouldn't have the answer to that. I just remembered being really jealous about the photos back then…...That's why I brought it up."

I sighed heavily. The atmosphere shifted, and it felt like I almost liked him again.

"So," Naruto said, drawing out the 'o'. His blue eyes pierced mine. "I've made a fool of myself, how do I make it up to you Sakura?"

I was about to answer but there came a heavy knock at my front door. I made a move towards it but Naruto grabbed my arm. His face scrunched up in concentration for about a moment before panic took over.

"Oh crud, it's Shizune!"

The pounding continued. "Sakura, are you awake?!"

Crap, I thought. Shizune was on the hunt. It wouldn't be unlike Tsunade to blame me for leading Naruto astray. I did not need the firestorm in the form of a Tsunade lecture coming down on my head.

I turned to tell Naruto to leave. But I found myself staring at empty space. After a few quick turns of the head, I discovered him once again perched on my balcony railing.

"So listen, if you're free some mornings. Drop by and y'know save me from Tsunade" he said.

"Save you?" I said while approaching the glass doors. "You're the hero of the generation. I think you can save yourself."

He frowned, but it was only temporary.

"Hey guess what?" he said.

"What?"

"I am really happy to see you're growing you hair out again" he said brushing his chin a little, while unleashing a charming grin.

It dawned on me then that he likely had no idea of his own potential. He wasn't even aware of what he had grown into over the years. The desirability jutsu he had just unintentionally executed would have girls melting into a puddle of goo, among other things.

This was frankly a troubling notion. But my thoughts were interrupted by more knocks at the door.

"It you get me in trouble Naruto---"

"Hey better you than me."

The pounding at the door grew louder and it caused Naruto to laugh for reasons known only to him. I felt my chest warm at the sound. He jumped, landed on the ground and took off running.

Kohona's yellow flash version two; running from homework.

It was almost like old times.

* * *

A/N Hopefully you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Any critiques, suggestions or anything? Leave a review


	3. Present perfect

A/N Welcome back, hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Bear with me as I lay down the building blocks for something (hopefully) really good.

* * *

A good number of people tend to relate to plants. If you ask me I'd say it's because they, like people also have aesthetic, temporal, and spiritual qualities. In many cultures plants are acknowledged as providing universal familiarity and comfort. For this reason I heavily considered taking up gardening. Gardening is about connecting with the earth and getting back in touch of the natural rhythms of life. Additionally a person can't really speed the natural growth of a flower; it doesn't play along with the time tables we set for ourselves, cultivating a garden means adapting to it. It also provides a gentle reminder of the bare necessities of life, food, water, warmth, a bit of loving attention, and some room to grow. Flowers especially are symbolically and emotionally integrated with human life.

"Ino I'm thinking of starting a rooftop garden."

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that I was talking to myself. Seeing how I was currently in the Yamanaka family flower store, I expected a certain blond florist to be selling me on orchids and daisies.

"Hey Ino, it's not good business to ignore the customer."

I found her and Sai standing behind the counter. Sai held out an open scroll to her.

"OK, this is good" Ino stated. "But his hair is longer now, but still a little unruly. If you notice the blond strands droop over his eyes even with the headband. Also he's taller, his shoulders a bit broader. I like what you've done with the eyes; you got the childish delight down pat."

"Yes that did turn out better than I expected" Sai replied.

"But the thing is, you need to play up the animal-like qualities a bit. The powerful passionate demon within, see? Understand? Not too much though, keep it subdued. Sai you need to understand this is for women. "Can I tame him, maybe, maybe not, but I'll give it a shot" That's what they need to be thinking. What you did yesterday was good but it didn't send the shivers down the spine. The good shivers, you understand?"

"I believe so" Sai said as rolled the scroll up. He nodded to Ino before walking off into a back room.

I was aware Ino had brought Sai aboard to work part time at the store. I had imagined him getting work as a clerk; I had not foreseen him putting his artistic talents to use.

"What was that about?" I asked,

"Just a side business" she grinned.

"You were talking about Naruto just now, weren't you?"

Ino's eyebrows furrowed "what makes you say that?"

She must be taking me for a fool, I thought.

"The blond strands drooping over the eyes, being taller, shoulders a bit broader, and eyes filled with childish delight. That's Naruto!"

Another grin, "oh you've noticed then?"

I gave her a look that said she should know better.

"Strongest guy we know, the object of many people's admiration, and quite handsome to boot. That checklist is right up your alley isn't it forehead?"

"You would know, wouldn't you piggie? I recall us having similar tastes in the past."

She flashed her teeth at me. "Maybe we still do?"

Childhood friendships die hard, but rivalries die even harder. I felt the usual thrill that was spurned from any kind of challenge put out by Ino. It ran up my body, fired my arms and coiled my fists. No maybe it wasn't just because of Ino, since the war had ended I was beginning to rediscover my competitive nature. I knew I would never be the strongest ninja in the world, but I was driven to place myself in the position where I could hold my own against anyone. The resurgence of this side had served me well as a medic nin' but it had been a long while since I had allowed it to intertwine with the personal aspects of my life. After coming to terms with the fact that I had been staring Ino down for about half a minute. I realized, perhaps I was not as reluctant to allow such a combination to reemerge as I once thought.

"Hello?"

A young woman entered the store with an enthusiastic yet anxious look upon her face. Ino broke our eye lock and made her way to the customer, but not before giving me a little wink. I knew then that I had fallen for her trap. Agitated I backed away from Ino as she catered to the woman. Her psychological jab and my following reaction to it jump started a jumble of thoughts that formerly lurked in the back of my mind. To be perfectly honest, it would be a lie if I said my attachment to Sasuke had not resulted in a change of my perception.

For one thing I've come to appreciate the lack of a debilitating albatross hanging from my neck.

In all seriousness there was a sense of freedom in my life now. Something I was not ready to relinquish. It felt so freeing to know that I could turn away at anytime, that I had retained the sense to cut away when I felt the need. Of course there were downsides to everything. Freedom had been known to drop by unexpectedly with its lesser praised cousin who goes by the name of loneliness.

"I'd like to order the house special" the young woman whispered. I believe she had intended for it to be a whisper however it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course" Ino declared with twinkling eyes.

She then walked into the back and returned with a small bag of seeds, a small bag of fertilizer, and a scroll that was suspiciously similar to the one Sai had been showing her before. The woman departed as another female customer entered.

I returned to my thoughts.

Over the last three years I came to a few conclusions about myself and others. I was not one to throw myself at the first sweet inviting glance, though I knew a number people that worked out for. There are people who can find a lover around every corner. Admittedly that way of life can have a sense of "passion" to it. But the adventurous side of me did not extend to that aspect of my personal life. Wandering sentimental thoughts occasionally latched onto those with promising smiles. Something may happen then, but most often than not there was no follow through. In my more creative moments I have been satisfied by a complete imagined relationship with another person. In my mind's eye I saw the first date, first kiss, first annoyance, first argument, the inevitable breakup. This usually accounted for awkward moments where I would absentmindedly inquire ask "how are you holding up" to men I was never involved with. Yes after awhile, you just tend to forget, or make do with day dreaming.

Still there had been a few moments in time, attempts at relationships. Some of those moments, I was dipping toes into waters I had no intention of allowing myself to warm too. Long story short, I didn't stick around long enough for serious attachments to come to fruition. I assume Ino's implication over the last few weeks was that I should allow Naruto to pull me into the deep end. At the risk of abusing the water analogy, I recalled my last foray into the deep end and the subsequent battle to swim back to land. Well the little girl who had embraced that swift current in the past, I am no longer comfortable with to say the least. So a life lacking romantic excursions adventures was of my own choice.

Now I didn't think of myself as unhappy. I believe I possessed a majority of the attributes one needed to have available for individual happiness. On good days I was very sociable, and I had quite a number of friends. There was always the occasional party, a picnic here or there, a film every now and then, visiting family, combing through a "mature" novel. I can safely say I expended a decent amount of energy on entertaining activities.

Besides, while I was aware of Naruto's feelings in the past, it remained to be seen if any of it lingered on. I considered how I would feel if he did, I then considered how I would feel if he didn't. I concluded that one way or the other, to borrow a phrase from Shikamaru "it would be troublesome."

"I'll take the house special."

I watched curiously as Ino went to the back, returned with the same brand of seeds, the same brand of fertilizer and the same type of scroll. The woman thanked Ino while gripping the scroll tightly. Once she was gone, a few more women brought the house special, and strangely a handful of men. Eventually I had seen enough and I decided to confront Ino.

"So what is with the scroll?" I asked.

"Portraits."

"Portraits of what?"

"Really, you're going to pretend like you don't know?"

Before I could reply, Hanabi Hyuuga entered the store and marched regally to the counter

"I'd like to buy the house special please."

I just about fell out of my shoes and onto the floor.

Ino went through her normal routine and sold Hinata's little sister the standard package.

"Do you think that was for her or her sister?" Ino quipped when Hanabi had departed. "Maybe it doesn't matter; maybe it just runs in the family. Wouldn't be surprised if Neji came strolling in. "

"OK" I told her and extended out my hand.

"You want one, well for an extra thirty yen you can---"

She cut herself off as I glared at her. A moment later I had a scroll in my hand. I unrolled it to find a highly detailed ink drawing of a half naked Naruto in shorts laying innocently upon a bed of what had to be flower petals. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were inviting but droopy. The expression on his face seemed to say "I'm not sure what's happening right now, but maybe it's a good time to take advantage of me." It was a true testament to Sai's artistic skill that he made sure much of Naruto's.....assets were in tasteful yet full display. The tender brushstrokes did a fine job of implying a submissive "vulnerability" to Naruto I had never considered. That being said, I did not have much time to explore the depths of Sai's artistry, as I had rolled the scroll up and proceeded to hurl it at Ino's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all these years, you'd imagine I would have known better than to spend my lunch breaks with Ino. More often than not I came out of those little distractions charged for a fight or some kind of field work, instead of the established work that comes with working at the village hospital. By no means was I a warmonger, and I truly enjoyed working at Kanzeon Medical. Still as irrational as it sounded, there were times when I felt the occasional itch for some bodyguard work. Those days were likely over though, for anything less than A rank mission Kakashi wouldn't waste his ink to write my name on the mission reports. Of course I understood this was nothing if not a tremendous compliment. However when the weeks turn into months without a mission, you can start to wonder if you're being passed over.

Sadly in the world of negative emotions, doubt is severely underestimated.

Today's schedule called for some substitute instructor work. I was called in to handle a class of impressionable but exceptional, recently promoted, Chuunins who needed an introduction into the world of medical nins. About fifteen minutes before the class was scheduled to begin I began walking around the perimeter of the hospital examining the teacher's aides I brought in for the students. I had charts, diagrams, and a few booklets that I thought would prove useful to them.

The medical field was not an easy task to take on. There were no short cuts in learning to save lives. This was a completely different beast from the Chuunin exams. At the very minimum a high intelligence and excellent chakra control were required to become a medical ninja. With the risk of scaring some of them away, it was my job to let these kids know what they were getting into. Not everyone had the good fortune of having access to the insight and support of the world's greatest medical ninja like I had. I knew the importance of having excellent guidance; I wouldn't be where I was without it.

With a minute to spare I entered the well lit classroom and set my items down on the desk. It was a class of ten and most of the students already had their noses in whatever text they brought along with them. This was a good sign. Well intellectually anyway. In a medical ninja's world a high intelligence could easily be curbed by a lack of will and determination. Still it was a good sign, a less promising sign however was the two preteens squaring off in the back of the room.

That was a discouraging sign.

One student was a tall boy with wavy flaxen hair in a cream-colored jump suit. The second student was a girl wearing a pink flax jacket. She had frizzy dark hair that was tied up into a rope braid. She also had a noticeably bulbous nose.

"Take it back" the girl shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But if you want to fight, fine!" he said.

They then exchanged fists across their cheeks. By that point their little melee had gathered the attention of everyone else in the classroom. Without even saying a word yet, I was already losing the class.

Now if I had learned anything from Kakashi or Tsunade; when dealing with prospective students I needed to grab their attention quickly by putting the fear and respect of seniority in their lives.

The fight didn't last very long; the girl caught the boy with a hay-maker and sent him bouncing across the floor. He got back on his feet but it was clear he no longer wanted any part of her. He had no rebuttal for such a forceful closing argument. Seeing this, the girl stuck her nose up in the air and grinned proudly.

I cleared my throat loudly to remind everyone there was an adult in the room. I waited until every eyeball in the room had turned my way before saying anything.

"Someone going to explain what happened here?"

"She started it" The boy whimpered through bloody lips.

"I heard him say something about my nose!" the girl exclaimed.

"No I didn't! I swear she's crazy."

"Crazy enough to beat your ass again" she threatened. "And anybody else who says anything about my nose!"

OK it was obvious the boy wasn't the biggest problem in the room. I turned to the girl. "You might want to calm down Miss...?"

"Mari Yosano."

"Are you sure he said something about your nose?" I locked eyes with the girl. She had Grey-blue eyes, enthusiastic eyes.

She balked, but for only a moment. "He stared at it for a long time; I knew he was about say something. It was a preemptive strike!"

It wasn't what she said, it was the way she said it. I imagine it would have been impossible to fit any more pride and stubbornness in her cadence. Objectively speaking it was quite funny. But I wasn't there to be her friend. For the next few hours I was her instructor.

"I understand Miss Yosano, now I've got good news and bad news for you. The good news is..."

I quickly looked over the entire room, making sure that they all understood I wasn't just speaking to Mari. "A medics combat training consists mainly of taijutsu skills. With that said, you are ahead of the curve, Miss Yosano."

I locked eyes with her again. "Give me your best shot."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

I stood facing her, standing light and easy on my feet. "Your taijutsu skills, give me a taste of your best stuff."

The challenge was made. And I made sure my facial expression communicated how serious I was about it.

"OK" she said tentatively.

She stiffened up and her reluctance faded very quickly. I knew exactly what was going through her mind, I was bigger than her. I was a high ranking Jounin and she was lowly Chunin. If this was an actual battle, she'd probably already be dead. However what if she did land a blow on the instructor? She'd be a hero for all the Chunin who had to suffer under an arrogant superior. At the very least even for herself, she would know that she was strong.

I saw a young woman who looked like I had once, or perhaps I still do. She was so serious now so, determined to prove herself, so completely unaware that her body movements were telegraphing her attack from a mile away.

She struck.

I parried her thrusting blow with my hand, turned it aside and in about a second I delivered two blows on each side of her head. She was momentarily dazed as I had expected. But her recovery time was surprisingly quick as she had the presence of mind to follow through with a counterattack. It was impressive but ineffectual since she was likely seeing double at the time. I caught her fist and turned it into a hammer lock.

There weren't many moves she could make without pulling or dislocating something, so for all intents and purposes she was immobilized. I added a bit of pressure but she clenched her lips shut to keep from uttering a sound.

"Not bad Miss Yusano, your attacks almost could have hit me. If I wasn't paying attention." I negated her attack and I followed it up with a poke at her ego. These were two basic introductory principles from the Kakashi and Tsunade school of teaching. I am sure they would have been proud.

Mari however glowered at me.

"Now I already gave you the good news, its time for the bad. The way you are now, you are not even close to being mature enough to be a medic."

I turned to the rest of the class.

"For you guys who are quick to jump into fights and turn each others' cheeks. Remember that a medic-nin is trained first and foremost to avoid getting injured in any way. The death of a medic can mean the death of a team."

"Miss Yosano, you're headstrong taijutsu style got you trapped. If anyone on your team got injured, who is going to heal them?"

I released her. Chastised Mari massaged her forearm.

"If you don't know how to keep a level head, you're not fit to be medic. A medic nin is sent along with the team to increase the survival rate of that team. How can you save anyone if you can't control yourself or your emotions?"

I paused to give them some time to let the words sink in. The moment passed, and none of them broke their gazes on me. I had captured their attention, earned their respect and thus I was worth listening and paying attention too.

"But that doesn't make you a coward or a weakling. Lady Tsunade is the greatest medical ninja the world has ever seen and not only is she a legendary figure for the Leaf she is also a former Hokage. You can be as strong as you desire, just remember though that you have priorities."

I glanced around the room and smiled. "OK class has officially started any initial questions?"

Mari's assault victim placed his hand in the air.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Miss Haruno, did you ever save Naruto's life?"

There was an inward sigh, but I kept the smile on my face.

Another hand. "Can you tell us about the war?"

"How many people would you say you healed on the battlefield?"

More hands.

"How do you control the slug Katsuyu? Does it look gross?"

"How fast can you create an antidote for---?"

"Did you really---?"

"----I heard your reattached a man's-----?"

"Tell us about Naruto---"

I had momentarily forgotten that I had a somewhat accomplished life. In addition to having some very accomplished friends. The recognition was always very flattering; however it was very rare that such status ever simplified a situation.

I was getting ready to settle them down, when a nurse friend of mine named Yonanka Aomori came rushing into the room. She paused for a moment to regain her breath before meeting my gaze.

"Uh we're having a problem with a patient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My ribs were breaking.

Though I suppose the surprising thing was that they hadn't shattered when the patient had hurled me into the ground. It shouldn't have come as a complete shock though, I'd like to think that I was pretty durable, pretty resilient. In any case my ribs were most definitely in the process of breaking, I knew this because I could feel them being crushed under the weight of the crazed patient. I can say for sure there isn't much of a sliding scale of pain when it comes to having broken ribs and being in the middle of having your ribs broken.

Eventually I realized, it was time to stop worrying only about my ribs. It was time to be concerned about my life.

I couldn't expect much help from anyone on this floor of the hospital. When I had arrived in the morning there were only nurses around. I knew for sure Tsunade, Shizune, or any of the handfuls of medical ninjas with a higher rank than mine were not available this afternoon. Excluding those without combat experience, I may have been the highest ranking medical officer on call. Such was the price to pay for climbing up the ladder so quickly, large responsibilities to be handled alone.

For now it would just be me and the patient.

Which I didn't mind, you don't take up the profession of ninja and end up shocked when you find yourself in a tight situation. However I did wish that I was dealing with an enemy. The patient being a fellow Leaf nin' limited my options even further than my stance on killing.

I was pinned to the ground and the patient continued to push down against me with his massive strength. He was still screaming at me, babbling insanity at the top of his lungs. I caught a few coherent thoughts here and there, something about his wife, something about his teammate, dirty sheets and a comment about showing respect to a war veteran. Much of the time he was howling so loudly I could barely hear my own thoughts. He was enraged, partly because I couldn't explain why his wife would betray him, and partly because I was not dead yet.

And therein lay the problem, I wasn't fond of losing, and dying to some mindless brute was one loss I could never accept. So unfortunately, we had come to an impasse in our argument.

I stiffened up, braced myself, and then slammed my lamentably large forehead into his face. It would have broken a normal person's nose but he just flinched a little, eased off a little. Not enough for me to free my body, but enough to free my arm. I had a few second tops to conjure just enough chakra to do serious damage to his skull, or smash the floor below us. I chose option two and we tumbled onto to the floor below us.

Admittedly it had become apparent that he was going to be trouble the moment I stepped onto the eighth floor of the hospital and discovered a few injured nurses crawling away to safety. Before that I hadn't been expecting much trouble, Yonanka hadn't truly communicated the magnitude of the problem.

Now Ninjas are warriors, from a young age we are taught to defend our village and to put our lives on the line every day for essentially total strangers. We are physically and mentally trained to conquer specific fears or pains. In theory, once a fear is conquered it never returns. In theory once a person braces themselves for pain; they can bear it and move on.

The truth is, some people never truly conquer these fears. As for pain, the easiest pains to ignore were those you've already experienced. But even with experience, when it comes to pain physical or emotional you are always in the position to be overwhelmed.

See pain and fear, and this includes all the subsections that fall under that term like dread, anxiety, uncertainty, can either be overcome or suppressed. Suppression creates a time bomb of free floating emotions with no real target. It simmers beneath the surface and can erupt at any given moment, aimed at the wrong person for the wrong reasons. In the case of wars, well that is a riptide of fears and pains. A ninja who finds himself pulled under by the tide is unfortunately labeled a "Broken Blade." They were not a secret to those in the medical profession. This was what I had expected when I had first heard about the patient, a broken blade trying to regain his bearings.

It didn't take more than a glance or two for me to realize I was wrong

The patient had come out of his room like a mad beast; arms flailing, kicking anything that came into range, sending people and furniture flying in every direction. A few nurses tried to soothe him with calming words, but it was like trying to sweet talk a berserk dog. As he whirled, shouted and foamed at the mouth I noticed the bulging veins in his arms and forehead. He grabbed a nurse off the floor by the chin, screeched something about his wife and then attempted to crush her face with his meaty palm. I leaped in and attempted to restrain him; he shrugged me off, picked me up and proceeded to throw me into the nearby wall. It quickly became evident that he had the base speed and power advantage over me. Luckily as strong as he was, in his state of mind he hadn't been much of a thinker. Seeing how he had thought pinning a ninja to the ground was enough to defeat her.

So we broke through the floor, he lost his grip on me but I didn't lose mine on him. I clamped on to his shoulder and pulled downward; we twirled and exchanged places in midair. He landed on his back and hit ground, I landed on him, and my fist landed on his liver.

Neither landing was a particularly soft one.

The wind got knocked out of me for a moment but I was no worse for wear. The landing and punch though did a solid number on the patient. He was dazed long enough for me to turn him around and wrap my arm around his windpipe. I kept him cut off from oxygen just long enough for him to go to sleep. I rolled off him when he stopped moving.

At the moment I wouldn't have minded taking a nap as well. I turned to glance at my slumbering assailant, the bulging veins had receded, and I finally noticed the paleness of his skin. I tried to revive the memory of his face in my mind, the sunken eyes and the clenched jaw told me that he had indeed been suffering. The symptoms didn't exactly fit but that couldn't discount that maybe his "matter of time" had finally come. Whatever the problem was, hopefully while unconscious he would find some measure of peace.

I turned away from him. Strangely enough looking up at the hole in the ceiling I found myself thinking about ice cream. Two fist sized scoops of creamy goodness, swirled with a river of fudge. Perhaps with a pair of cherries on top, I had gone a long time without treating myself to a huge bowl.

Yonanka suddenly hovered above me. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I've never seen someone freak out like that. Who is he, why is he here?"

Yonanka rattled off from memory. "Hisao Ito, he was poisoned by the enemy on a recent mission. It was diagnosed as a class C poison and it was treated and contained on the battlefield. He was only admitted to have his system flushed."

She shrugged. "It was a pretty routine procedure, until he started going berserk."

"That doesn't add up" I sat upright. "Help me move him into the prisoner ward."

I hated to resort to that with a fellow Leaf ninja. But the truth was everyone would be safer if he was strapped down.

"Who is the kid?" Yonanka asked as I inspected Hisao.

I looked up to see Mari apparently on all fours staring down from the hole.

"That's a trainee. What are you doing here Mari?" I asked.

"I was watching the fight" she replied. "Did you kill him?"

"He's alive" I sighed.

"Maybe you should have killed him."

"Medical ninjas are supposed to save lives." I remarked.

She blinked back at me once or twice. "I guess that's true."

Yonanka started waving her away. "Get away from that hole, the area around it may end up collapsing with you there."

A hospital staff member showed up behind Mari. "Let's go Miss."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away. "Hey, you teach."

"Temporary teach, just for the day...which seems to be over already" I replied.

"Yeah well..." she broke our eye contact. "So um did I....I think I kind of messed up today."

I waited for her to look back in my general direction before speaking up. "So I guess you're going to quit?"

Indignation flared up on her face. "Hell no!"

I laughed at her "casual" demeanor with her assigned instructor. "You're already in the building right? Lots of people can't get that far. Obviously you've got the ingredients; you just need to give them time to cook."

She blinked back at me once again.

"It'll all come in due time" I told her.

She seemed to consider this for awhile before finally allowing herself to be led away by the hospital staff. Then I took Hisao by the arm and Yosanka took him by the legs. As we led him away from the civilian area, I briefly wondered if the hole in the ceiling would come out of my pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made sure to request that Hisao be put under heavy sedation before I had my bumps and bruises treated. We still had no idea what was wrong with him but I suggested that any bits of poison remaining in his system be thoroughly analyzed. That would probably take a few days; in the meantime there would be constant shifts of medics with combat experience to watch over him. I made notes for Tsunade, Shizune and anyone else on the staff that was high up on the "need to know" list. As mandated after coming across an "unusual occurrence" I drafted a report for Kakashi and ANBU, knowing how the latter worked they may have preferred that Hisao had died so they could simply dissect him. A corpse was easier to investigate then a living body.

I wandered out of the hospital into a chill spring night in Konohagakure. I walked about aimlessly not really knowing where I was headed until I got there.

"Sakura?"

The voice took me away from a world of poison symptoms, traumatic stress disorders and prideful, aggressive, possibly in over her head medical trainees. Scanning my environment I realized I had neared the ramen bar.

Naruto waved me over enthusiastically, and I took up his invitation.

"Didn't expect to see you again until tomorrow." I saw his eyes go over the medical tape around my wrist and forearms and possibly, to my extreme embarrassment, the unnecessarily large band-aid on my forehead.

Still unless I suddenly felt daring, he would not see the ones around my abdomen.

"Uh?" he started

I waved it off. "Long story. Ask me later."

Taking a seat beside him by the bar I noticed the bumps on his head. "Uh?"

"Short story. Tsunade."

"Ah" I nodded. "So having dinner?"

"Had dinner, delicious dinner as always." Naruto saluted Teuchi the ramen bar owner.

"No offense to Teuchi, who is a master, but maybe a little variety in your eating habits probably wouldn't hurt" I said.

"Nah" he shook his head. "Whether you're eating with friends or alone ramen is always warming."

He then smiled. "I like that warm feeling."

"Syrup covered dumplings give me the same feeling. That an ice cream" I told him.

Naruto shared a smile with Teuchi. "How does ice cream give anyone a warm feeling? Its cold."

"Oh please, you are just jealous because my food choices were better than ramen."

"Sakura, the only thing better than a bowl of ramen."

"Is a second bowl of ramen!" he and Teuchi said simultaneously.

"You guys are ramen zealots."

I laughed, he laughed, Teuchi laughed. Mutual laughter is unappreciated.

A moment later Naruto sighed, a very heavy sigh for someone like him. "Since the last time I was here, Ichiraku added ten new items to their menu."

"Yeah this place has gotten really popular since you were away. Though that could be because everyone knows this is your favorite place to eat."

"I would say Naruto is a big part of it. Good food is the other part." Teuchi exclaimed.

Naruto grinned broadly, "happy to help."

Teuchi saluted him.

Visibly embarrassed Naruto returned his attention to me. "They've also added another wing to the ninja academy and the hot springs has a new section where men and women can use it at the same."

He stopped in his tracks.

"It's what I heard" he cleared his throat. "I heard about the unisex hot-spring from someone, I haven't been there---"

"Yet" I interrupted. "You were going to say you haven't been there yet, meaning you plan on going eventually."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Yes it was. Your pervy side strikes again."

"No, I was just saying...." he then pointed at me. "Sakura are you flirting with me?"

I almost slipped off the bench onto the floor.

"No I wasn't" I managed to sputter.

"Yes you were" he smiled.

"No, I was just--"

"You were inviting me to the hot springs. That was a subtle invitation."

If I didn't know that it was physiologically impossible I would have sworn my jaw had hit the floor. "I did not"

Teuchi suddenly howled with laughter. "Ah Miss Haruno. You were trying to tease Naruto, but it seems the tables have turned."

Naruto chuckled softly as he scratched at the back of his neck. Teuchi's theory was apparently confirmed, and I felt my face flame as I desperately tried to quell my initial embarrassment.

I ended up just hitting him on the shoulder.

"You've changed in three years. It's subtle but you've changed."

He blew out a breath. "The village has changed its subtle but it's changed."

I leaned in close. "Hey, what you need is a reintroduction to the village. And I'm going to be your guide."

"That would be.....pretty awesome" he grinned.

"First things first. Since you've already had dinner, why don't we have some dessert? There's this café that opened two years ago and it serves the best ice cream in the village. Oh and keep gama-chan in your pocket, it's my treat. That's right I am in the mood to share the warmth…."

"Sounds like fun."

We bid Teuchi farewell and started off down the road.

"Hey" I said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm glad you're back, I missed you."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just...it caught me off guard...how happy that me....once again."

"Oh, well I meant it." I told him.

"I know thanks. I appreciate it."

I waited, one beat, two beats, three beats...

"Well?" I declared.

"Huh?"

"Didn't...you know.....didn't you miss me?" I managed to mumble with the grace of a small child.

"Yeah of course" he stated.

"Well, it wouldn't have done any harm to say it."

"Ah, right" he glanced at me. "I'm sorry, I thought it was way too obvious to even mention."

I chuckled. Sharing the warmth indeed.

* * *

A/N I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Read and review


	4. Your Worst Enemy

A/N Welcome, I am very pleased by some of the positive responses I've gotten. This is my first foray into the Naruto fandom, so I appreciate the feedback. I hope I can keep entertaining you guys until the story's end. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby" Naruto whined. "This is just a little uncomfortable."

His hands went up to the forehead protector wrapped around his eyes and I gently slapped them away. He groaned as I continued to pull him along by the sleeve.

"I've seen you fight like a demon after being temporary blinded. Why would this even bother you?"

"You've blindfolded me Sakura."

"So?"

"It's just that-I mean- I-used to-dre-never mind. How about if you just tell me where we are going?"

"The village park" I told him.

"The park? What's so great about the park?"

"Are you going to keep complaining or are you going to let me treat you to a surprise."

He chuckled childishly.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Déjà vu" he said.

Afterward he continued to grumble but he no longer languidly dragging his feet. What Naruto couldn't tell from sound alone was that I was quite excited about the surprise. Though I was a bit annoyed with myself for not remembering this earlier; the timing was absolutely perfect. Naruto seemed a bit down and he also needed to be reintroduced to the village. Where I was taking him now was the perfect place to start working on both things.

As we neared our destination, it was undeniably clear that my anticipation for this far outweighed his.

"OK we're here. Just stand still for a second while I take the protector off."

I slipped behind him and pulled the veil from his eyes

"Ta da" I said, much more childishly than I had expected.

I circled around him to get a good look at his face. His first reaction, when his eyes had fully adjusted to the sun, was a series of blinks. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his stare narrowed into a squint. Wordlessly he stepped forward and brushed past me. Even if I had tried, I doubt I would have been able to restrain my smile.

"Well what do you think?" I said as I turned towards the statue of Jiraiya.

The life sized statue of the ero-hermit stood proudly in the middle of a massive fountain. He cast an imposing yet somehow fanciful figure with his arms spread wide, his palms opened, and his right foot perched upon a stone tablet. The water surrounding the statue contained various forms of marine life, but it main attraction was the handful of rare multicolored toads taken directly from the wave country. Naruto stepped up to the fountain, hopped up on the edge, and calmly walked along the surface of the water until he had come face to face with the statue.

"The whole thing was built last year. Tsunade suggested it and Kakashi made it happen" I told him.

If Naruto had heard me he didn't show any indication of it. Instead he began to read out the inscription on the tablet.

"In loving memory of the Great Toad Sage, the Gallant Jiraiya, who gave his life in protecting Konohagakure."

He stopped there and we descended into a silence so deep, I wouldn't have been shocked if one of us had broken out into meditation. I quickly considered that perhaps I had miscalculated in my assumption that this would be a joyous event. I glanced at Naruto and I saw his shoulders quiver ever so slightly. From the back he cast the image of a lost child, standing in the middle of marketplace, suddenly overwhelmed by the world around him. My heart jumped up into my throat. My assumption wasn't a mere miscalculation, I thought. It was an egregious error of massive proportions. I wondered why I ever thought it was a good idea. Why did I not consider this would dredge up tragic memories? What the hell was wrong with me?

Needless to say I knew I had to say something quickly to undo the damage. Anything would do.

"Tsunade designed it. She also secretly insisted that it be built in this section of the park" I blurted out quickly.

Silence

"My theory is she had it built here because this is the section of the park where people tend to make out."

Naruto turned to look at me.

I cleared my throat, "most-weekends-at night-you can usually find someone groping someone else-around here...It's uh like a local hotpot-for ah people-feeling-amorous."

His shoulders quivered again and I realized if he cried I wouldn't know what do.

Naruto threw his head back but instead of quiet sobs I heard hearty laughter. He grabbed his waist as his body gently shook with mirth.

"That is so perfect; it's just perfect."

He turned toward the statue. He pointed at it, "I know you can see this you old perv. I know you see this cool looking statue, over looking make-out point, designed by Tsunade herself. How can you not love it? No, I know you love it!"

I let out a sigh of relief just as Naruto began the motions of a familiar summoning technique. I hadn't seen the move in a number of years but I knew exactly what to expect. Moments later two geriatric toads appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I don't understand why you would suddenly want to wear a hat?"

"The Great Toad Sage wears one, why can't I?" Fukasaku replied to his wife.

Shima snorted loudly. "That senile old fart looks ridiculous in that thing"

"You have no eye for fashion!" Fukasaku shouted at her.

"I have no eye for fashion?" Shima screamed out.

"Guys, guys" Naruto muttered repeatedly until he managed to get their attention.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of summoning us in the middle of an argument?" Fukasaku remarked eventually.

Naruto's eyes rolled towards the heavens. "When are you guys not in the middle of an argument?"

"Cheeky brat, learn to respect your elders" Shima scolded.

"Guys, I want you to see something." He then pointed towards the statue.

"Is that little Jiraiya?" Fukasaku said when his eyes fell upon it.

"What? Someone actually made a statue for that perv?" Shima exclaimed.

Fukasaku hopped up and landed on the Jiraiya's right shoulder, in turn Shima hopped upon his left. Their faces hovering inches they appeared to be closely scrutinizing the statue's facial features.

"Oh yes this is nice, the sculptor really captured Jiraiya's beady eyes" Shima declared. "It really showcases the kid's playful nature. I always said he was a child at heart."

Fukasaku nodded. "I was the first one to point out that Jiraiya had a handsome chin, and here it is in marble. And look here, a strong valiant jaw is fitting for a strong valiant man."

"The jaw's fine, but I think the cheeks need a bit more polishing,"

"The cheeks are nice the eyebrows are a little off."

"The eyebrows are fantastic it's the nose that's a bit narrow" Shima countered.

"What are you talking about? The nose is outstanding, it's his fingers that are not symmetrical" Fukasaku blurted out.

"Oh so now you're an artist! You hear that Naruto, this senile hat lover suddenly knows all about statues!"

Fukasaku grunted, "why you old..."

"Guys, guys" Naruto sighed.

At that point I had decided it would be best if I slipped away. It wasn't that I hadn't been enjoying the scene, and I had come here with Naruto to brighten up his day. However as I watched him and the toads happily embrace the memorial; I felt like I was intruding upon a gathering of Jiraiya's family members. Having not been privy to their grieving, I did not feel entirely comfortable in sharing in their happiness. I had known Jiraiya and I knew the impact he had in the lives of both Naruto and Tsunade. There was no doubt that his life was one to be celebrated, but perhaps by those who knew him best. I started to walk away from the happy moment, leaving it to be shared by the people who deserved it.

I didn't get that far before I felt a hand on my arm.

"Leaving?"

I turned towards Naruto to see his withering smile. I spoke up before it could turn into a complete frown.

"Actually I have to get to bed pretty soon. My next shift is pretty early in the morning."

"Oh right people do go to work, I keep forgetting" he laughed to himself. "Anyway I want to thank you for this..."

"For what? I didn't really do anything. Technically Tsunade and Kakashi did all the work; anyone could have brought you here."

"I guess you really didn't do anything. I take it all back then" he grinned.

I hit him, gently, on the shoulder.

He turned back towards the statue. With a milder voice he said "I used to worry that he died thinking-not knowing-how great a guy he was. I don't think I'll be as worried anymore."

There was a tinge of sadness to his voice laced in amongst the pride and admiration. I also found a measure of irony in the situation. Was Naruto aware of the great things he had done? I recalled our conversation before his transformation into the nine tails. The dismay on his face came to me vividly.

"Hey Naruto come over here and summon Gamabunta! He needs to see this" Fukasaku yelled out.

Naruto sighed, "So I'll see you around Sakura."

"Of course, I'm your guide back to the village."

With a smile he started back towards the fountain.

"Why don't you guys summon him, I know you can! I've seen it!" Naruto shouted out to the toads as he approached them.

"Listen here brat" said Shima. "We're not all chakra monsters like you."

I turned and walked away thinking that I really wanted to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning:**

When given the chance, I spend a greater part of my day working. Incidentally, when things were there busiest at Kanzeon Medical I was a permanent fixture there. Which was why, I was at the very least a casual acquaintance to most of the staff. That included the nights shift workers. When your work interests you, you have a good time and you make friends. For example through work I had become casual friends with Yonanka Aomori. At times work called for being tucked away in my little office, watching people come and go. Doctors, nurses, patients, ANBU, I interacted with a variety of people. Some of whom dropped for an occasional unprofessional conversation. For the most part I didn't mind them at all; in some cases I even enjoyed these visits.

The key point of course, is "in some cases" I enjoyed these visits.

Yonanka was a year younger than me, she was a cute girl and like many others I was pulled in by her charming energy. However, Yonanka was a professional gossip; in that department she completely outclassed even Ino. She loved gossiping as much as she loved talking about herself. If anything happened in the hospital Yonanka knew about it, and if she sensed any curiosity in you, you'd know as well. When she had found her way to my office and there was nothing work related to talk about, we would take some time out to chat. Or more specifically, she chatted. Today she felt the urge to "entertain" me with tales of her occasional love affairs. Now I wouldn't call myself a prude, but sometimes I can be surprised by some people's lack of discretion. Kenji, Akari, the other Kenji, Takahashi the maintenance man, I learned more about these men than I ever needed to know. Again I wasn't prude; I have a few items in by book shelf to back me up on that. It's just that sometimes it's embarrassing. Besides Ino did I fine job in filling that "spicy talk" quota in my life, did I really need this at work as well?

"You know Aiko Iwate?"

I was skimming through some of the reports that I had given Tsunade about the crazed patient Hisao Ito. I had to keep my memory fresh in case I was asked my opinion on something. You had to keep on your toes around Tsunade, at any given moment you were likely to turn a corner and walk into an interrogation.

With my eyes still on my reports I mumbled. "Yeah I may have seen him around. He's a civilian doctor right?"

"He's not just a doctor. He's also an exceptional lover."

I rolled my eyes, inwardly. In these situations people usually expect a follow up question, so I obliged.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Oh about a week" she admitted. "Not sure if it'll last though."

I didn't get a chance to reply before Shizune poked her head through the door to my office.

"Hello?"

Yonanka jumped out of her seat onto her feet. "I'll have that analysis for you by evenings end, Miss Haruno."

"Absolutely" I said standing up as well.

Yonanka greeted and bowed to Shizune before rushing out the door.

"Energetic girl" Shizune remarked.

"You don't know the half of it" I chuckled childishly. "Can I help you?" I asked tentatively after realizing that Shizune was staring.

"Yes actually" She reached out beyond the outer edges of my door. When her hand pulled back into view, Mari's ear was attached to it.

"Does this one belong to you?" she asked. "Because she's been walking around restricted areas searching for you."

Mari waved casually at me, "hey"

"I do know her unfortunately" I sighed. "She was one of the students of the introductory class I substituted for."

"Is that so?" Shizune mused.

"So hey" Mari started. "We're a couple of strong good looking women, how about we uh share some medical techniques."

Shizune laughed, "Yeah come back in twenty years. Maybe then you'll have something of worth to share with me."

Mari frowned; I saw her gearing up to volley back a proper response.

"Ah I wouldn't" I cut her off. "Shizune can hurt you just by breathing on you."

Mari considered this and wisely deflated under Shizune's gaze.

"Aright wait outside. The grownups have to talk."

Mari was sent away and I found myself momentarily and ironically giddy that Shizune considered me a "grownup" of equal status.

Shizune sent Mari out the door and turned to me. "Should I?"

"No I can handle her."

"Very well, before I forget I came in to tell you that either sometime in the next two days you have to drag Naruto to the Tsunade's office. She had something important to discuss with him."

I wondered why Shizune had used to the word "drag" Naruto to the meeting instead of simply telling him about the meeting.

"No you can't just tell him. You have to bring him, or he won't come."

There it was again, the annoying mind reading phenomenon only she and Tsunade seemed to share. I asked "why?"

"Lady Tsunade has given Naruto a reprieve from his diplomatic studies for a few days so he can get reacquainted with the village. However he has been running in the opposite direction on sight of either Tsunade obviously on the assumption that she may change her mind."

"OK, but I'm sure if I explain that it's an important meeting."

"Yes well" Shizune awkwardly ran her hands together. "Back at the Land of The Spring, we used a similar excuse a number of times to well-let's just say he might not be that quick to believe in spontaneous meetings with Tsunade anymore. So we are counting on you to bring him in."

"Oh"

"Yes, there were some shenanigans going on at the Land of the Spring." Shizune averted her gaze "anyway you can take the rest of the day off, as a reward"

Shizune made a move to leave but she quickly stopped herself. "Oh yes you should know, Tsunade had a chance to look over Mister Ito recently. And she's not exactly sure what happened. We're still waiting on the poison analysis."

That was big news. Tsunade could determine what kind of injuries or illness a person had just by glancing at them. That she was having any problems with a diagnosis was a troubling notion.

"By the way your notes were very helpful. We'll probably need your help soon enough."

"I am available anytime you need me" I said quickly.

She bid farewell to me and left the room. Following Shizune's order Mari quickly reentered the room.

I walked back to my seat. "So I guess your stealth _and_ your temper needs a little work."

"You know that sister was real haughty for someone who carries around a pig."

"Word to the wise, it's not good business to insult one of the mentors of someone else who can get your trainee status revoked" I warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" she said taking a seat across my desk. She leaned back into it and let out a loud sigh.

"So why are you here and not y'know training" I asked.

"Here's the thing" she said while scratching at her head. "I asked around, you've got no bloodline, you've got no clan, your parents are nobodies, and your ancestors aren't even on the map..."

"A-are you serious?" I interrupted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Wait, none of that turned out right." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What I'm trying to say is that at first glance there's nothing really special about you."

A blanket of silence fell over us.

"OK before you throw me out I just want to ask." She leaned onto my desk, "how did you get so strong?"

"Through hard work and listening to my superiors."

Mari snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. She seemed to realize her mistake when she noticed the "I am annoyed enough to kill" glare I was sending her way.

"Yeah, it's about time I get home." She stood up and headed for the door "we'll catch up later."

"Hold on" I called out.

She turned to me.

"'Why did I get so strong,' is the question you should have asked."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a little busy, so please leave me to my work" I told her curtly.

Shaking her head I heard her mutter "Is she bipolar?" to herself before walking out the door.

The girl needed a serious attitude adjustment. But despite my better judgment, I found that I was much more amused than annoyed. Before leaping back into work I briefly wondered what exactly I was going to do about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rika did not dare to look at __Yoshito's __sweet betrayed face. _

_"What about me then? What about me?" he asked._

_How could she answer him? She could not even answer herself. "Perhaps I am a bigamist?" she joked._

_"OK, let's go with that. You are a bigamist, why kick me out and allow him to return?"_

_That was million dollar question wasn't it? Why one rather than the other? Or more importantly why the other and not him? There was no way she could tell him. How could she ever give up the bird in hand?_

_"Well y'know, he was first."_

_"First?" He shouted._

_"Husband first, lover second, that's what I meant. You know how much I love you right?"_

_There she said it. Maybe it was true maybe it wasn't. Who knows when it comes to love? Maybe she really did love him. She was sure he loved her, if he felt anything less he would have been gone long ago. Heaven knows some relationships have ended up bloody for so much less._

_"I suppose I'll be back tomorrow" he said finally as he left, a trace of resentment in his eyes. "I don't know why but I stil-"_

I made an ear mark in my book before closing it and placing it down softly by my side.

"Are you alright?"

I glanced up to see Shikamaru approaching me.

"Hey" I muttered softly.

"You look a little pale" he said.

"No it's just-a little light reading."

"Reading?"

"Yes, reading" I exhaled.

Turning his head from left to right Shikamaru scanned the immediate area. He grinned, "reading alone in the forest, under the shade of a tree, that's such a girl thing."

I looked around as well. "I admit there is a bit of romance to the setting."

"I'm sure" he chuckled. "So hey, would you happen to know where our future glorious leader went off too?"

"Naruto? Maybe, do you need him for something?" I asked politely.

"Do I need him for something?" Shikamaru stared at me quizzically. "Wait he's not even Hokage yet but he's already screening people?"

"Well I don't know are you looking to challenge him to a spar?"

He laughed, "Yeah I am totally that guy, always on the lookout for the next pissing contest. It's actually quite the contrary I am here to warn the man."

I caught sight of a lone leaf drifting down gracefully between Shikamaru and me.

I pointed upward, "He's up in the tree."

Shikamaru's head snapped upward and as if on cue Naruto popped down into view beside him. He hung upside down from the lowest branch of the tree like a bat and his grinning face managed to even startle the genius from the Nara clan.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru took a few step backwards, "huh, I couldn't even feel a hint of chakra. Didn't you fail basic camouflage studies at the academy?"

"Did I?" Naruto asked with amusement in his voice.

"You did. You were really terrible at it back then" I commented.

"Ah haha Sakura" Naruto turned his head to face me. "That was one of those kinds of questions that didn't need to be answered."

"You mean like a rhetorical question?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to Shikamaru. In a mock whisper he said "since I've been back she's been trying to impress me with her vocabulary. And I don't know how to tell her it's a turn off."

With a response reflecting my maturity I threw a tiny pebble at the back of his head.

"Wait was that single leaf "thing" some kind of code between you two?"

"That's crazy talk" Naruto stated. He had made more persuasive arguments in his time.

"So Shika did you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah, Chouji let it slip that he and a good amount of other guys are going to be hiding out near your house tomorrow. The plan is to corner you and to persuade you to spar with at least one of them."

Naruto groaned out loud.

"Boys will be boys" I chortled.

"Hey don't lump me in with the "whip em out and measure them" crowd" Shikamaru tsked. "So what are you going to do?"

Wiping his face down with his hands, Naruto said "I'll cross that bridge when I get there. So Shika' how's Temari? You guys seemed pretty close when we were in the alliance. You're like a couple by now right?"

Shikamaru made a sound as if he was gagging on his own breath. Then he offered Naruto a look that seemed to ask "_why would you say that?_"

"Naruto, you're probably better off asking about Shiho?" I said.

Naruto's face scrunched up with concentration. "Wait, the code breaking girl?

"Why would he need to ask about her?" Shikmaru inquired.

"Should he ask about Ino then?" I said with a smirk.

Shikamaru kicked a stone underfoot, gazed up into the sky and let out a deep sigh. "You do realize I haven't been involved with any of them."

"I think that's the problem" I quipped.

Naruto seized the opportunity to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru frowned

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes, "you're the last guy I would have expected to have to deal with lady troubles."

"I have lady problems?" Shikamaru gave me a sly smile, "I'm guessing he hasn't seen Ino's house special yet. It's a best seller."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

I coughed loudly and glared at Shikamaru, he smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "So I've said my piece, I'll move on now."

With that said he turned to leave.

"Hey Shikamaru."

He glanced at Naruto over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Ever hear of the Stone Treaty?"

"Yeah I've heard of it. Treaty signed by and by the Salamander Hanzo of Amegakure and Onoki the Third Tsuchikagure it created the alliance that would eventually lead to the Second Great Shinobi War. It's partially still in effect to this day, even though Amegakure still hasn't completely recovered from that war."

"Pretty impressive" Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Gotta know the treaties, when to break them, when to keep them."

"See Sakura this is exactly what I was talking about, and it's what I was trying to explain to Tsunade. I don't really need to memorize these things. If a border issue somehow shows up, I'll just ask Shikamaru."

"You can't just rely on you advisers all the time, you need to have well rounded knowledge to be an effective Hokage" I lectured.

"What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Oh right, you should know if Naruto becomes Hokage. You'll be his first pick as adviser" I told him.

Naruto placed his hands together and smiled innocently, "please take care of me!"

Shikamaru turned his head away, tell-tale signs of embarrassment written on his face. "Don't go deciding things on your own! Why would I want such a troublesome job anyway?"

"Sakura did that sound like a no?"

"I can't really tell, it didn't sound like much of an answer at all to be honest."

Shikamaru laughed softly before sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll tell you what; if you do become Hokage, I'll give you an answer, until then no comment."

Wistfully waving goodbye Shikamaru sauntered away without saying another word.

I stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Actually that sounded like a yes to me."

"How can you tell?" he inquired.

"Just a hunch" I said looking the hanging boy over.

"Maybe you're right" he conceded. "So what this thing about Ino's special or something?"

I was shaking my head, before I had even given it a second's thought. "I have no clue."

"Oh, OK."

He shrugged, already completely disinterested with the subject. And I thanked the heavens for his short attention span working in my favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unsurprisingly, Mari's intrusive questions made their presence felt the moment my head made contact with my pillow that very night. Though I thought I had given an appropriate answer, the nature of the conversation had weighed so heavily on my mind that it apparently had no other choice but to sink into my dreams. And what it dredged up wasn't exactly a pleasant memory.

See there's nothing really pleasant about watching the tents of field hospital go up in flames.

I was lending a hand to an undermanned on the outskirts of Amerkagure. It was a temporary position, and I was but a few hours away from reuniting with Naruto and Sai when I suddenly found myself helplessly watching a raging inferno consume much of the structures I had helped establish. A dulling pain was the sadness I felt when I realized that none of the injured inside the tents would make it out to safety. They, like I, had been hit by a paralysis jutsu. A technique used for physical restraint, it was as if a person were being bound by invisible steel ropes. Though it could be cast upon multiple opponents, it was a D-rank technique, basic ninjutsu usable by even a genin. Unfortunately, the intensity of the jutsu varied greatly according to the user's level. The user in this case, happened to be Kabuto Yakushi, and he was making the case that he had far surpassed his mentor.

I managed to spit blood from my mouth in disgust for the type of person that would attack a mass of injured people. Some would argue that all is fair in war; but the simple labeling of an atrocity as an act of war hardly justifies it in my eyes. Half the patients in the hospital were incapacitated, their fighting days were over, and they were to be sent home.

"The area is secured at last" someone muttered.

Kabuto entered my field of vision. He looked even more like his former master than I last heard. The same hideous markings around his eyes, the same slitted pupils; scales on his face and on his neck, he still wore his glasses though. The only piece remaining from his former self. He came draped in dark cloak now marred with splotches of blood. Seeing him appear before me left me with the painful assumption that he had done away with the remaining medical staff. Tears stung my eyes as the name of my fallen comrades came to me one at time. I muttered a silent prayer for their souls and thanks for all they had given.

"They did not suffer long, unlike some of the other members of my-alliance, I am not a complete sadist." Kabuto said as if reading my mind.

I had seen firsthand the example of his merciful grace, another Orochimaru technique where hidden snakes materialized from his sleeve. With Kabuto's medical background the snakes under his command struck only and expertly at vitals, releasing their venom and ensuring almost immediate death in all but the strongest constitutions. He was not lying when he said they didn't suffer long, you don't suffer long after a massive aneurysm.

He glanced over at the burning tents. "As for them, most of them would no longer be able to sustain a career as shinobi. Their contribution to the war would be extinguished and forgotten. They unlike our favorite jinchuriki or Uchiha would never have the power to change anything."

Kabuto turned to me with a satisfied smile. "In a way I've give them the greatest honor a weak person can have, the oppertunity to die for their beliefs and be acknowledged for it."

It was a testament of my willpower that I didn't throw up right there. "You...smug...bastard, do you...think...that justifies...what you've...done here." I choked out.

He adjusted his glasses and stood over me arrogantly. "I am not justifying anything. You feel my actions inappropriate; in turn I feel your self-righteousness to be misplaced during war. There is no right and wrong, there is however knowledge and power, there is meaning and purpose. Do you not have purpose Sakura Haruno?"

The familiarity with which he regarded me filled me with absolute dread. "Do...not...address me...like you know me."

"Ah I consider us casual acquaintances. Don't you recall the good times we all shared at the chuunin exams?" he said as he knelt beside me. "Now, I do have a rather personal question for you."

I tried my best to aim a stream of spit at his face.

"How does it feel to have been left by behind by those two" he asked with genuine curiosity. "No forget about Sasuke he was always something special wasn't he, from the very beginning right? Truly he was. But Naruto, if I had told you he'd be this strong at the Chuunin exams you would have laughed in my face."

He reached over to brush grass from my face and the coldness of his touch made my skin crawl.

"I hear the whispering here and there from some of the younger nin of the Leaf" he sighed. "They say that Naruto is the wind that will lift Kohona to great heights. But I wonder, how they feel knowing they are just blades of grass who can only look up or be swayed by the wind. Are they content with that role in their lives? Are you content with that Sakura is that enough, to forever look up at Naruto?"

I answered him by kicking up from the floor and crashing my fist into his face, shattering his glasses and crunching his nose at the same time.

The character flaw to any so called genius is arrogance. As Kabuto tried his usual play at mind games he had failed to pay attention to the fact that I had shifted away from his touch that my breathing patterns had regulated, that I had even attempted to spit at him. Tell-tale signs that I was breaking out of his body freezing technique. I hadn't done it in time to save any of my friends, but with their blessing I would do my best to smash their killer's face in. Knowing my opponent I had no time for anything fancy. I grabbed onto him and unloaded chakra enhanced knee strikes into his groin, hoping that either he or Orochimaru had not lost all interest in that area and there was still something worth damaging. He staggered backwards and I delivered a furry of punching combination, jabs, crosses, hooks, uppercuts. Each punch was a representative of my immediate hatred for Kabuto. The last one I threw may have been the hardest punch I had ever thrown in my life.

Though I resolved myself to not kill unless there was no other choice, I can't deny that I had gotten a significant source of pleasure in knocking his head clear off his body.

But my joy was not long lived.

Dozens of snakes erupted from Kabuto's body and hooked themselves onto his decapitated head. Like tightly coiled rope they fished his head back to his body, reattaching the separated pieces. Gathering Of The Snakes, you had to hand it to Orochimaru he had a knack for finding disgusting ways to prolong his lifespan. And his pupil had done him proud.

The problem now was that it had taken almost everything thing I had to break out of his body freeze and to hit him with that combination of blows. I drew in deep breaths, exhausted beyond belief, as Kabuto massaged the base of his neck.

"I see the blade of grass is really a mighty oak" he laughed.

I took a defensive stance in time to see his body flicker, and then he was suddenly behind me.

"Still even the Oak must gaze up and stare in awe at the moon."

Another character flaw in the form of horrendously melodramatic analogies.

"Damn you" I turned on my heels and attacked. He parried the blow and a snake darted from his sleeve the tip of a sword protruding from his mouth. I dodged just enough to keep the blade from sinking into my chest but it still managed cut at my shoulders. I ducked low to get inside for close combat, but the second I stepped up to his body I ended up seeing black. I wasn't sure what hit me, but it hurt like hell, and it broke a few ribs. Something I discovered in the process of sliding across the forest floor. Coughing up blood I tried to crawl to me feet, but Kabuto was on me again. I single kick knocked me back down onto the ground. Before I could use some chakra to heal my superficial wounds a massive snake emerged from Kabuto's cloak and wrapped itself around most of my upper body.

He then commanded the snake to lift me off the ground.

"That was fun, but now to official business. It was suggested to me, to kill any enemies or destroy any enemy structures I come across. However I have my own agenda. I'd like to speak to Naruto."

He said Naruto's name with the affection of an older brother.

"I am aware that Naruto can sense chakra over large distances. Well I have been walking around expanding chakra, needlessly killing for days now and he hasn't shown up once, I can't help but feel slighted. Now the question I pose to you Sakura is can he feel diminishing chakra?"

All this to draw Naruto out? I wondered through my pain.

"I'm glad I ran into you tonight Sakura, he'll surely come with you here. There's no doubt about it. Now do me a favor and scream for him, so he can get here faster."

I had tried; heaven knows I had tried to keep it together. For most of my life I had told myself that at any moment's notice I was prepared to give my life for my loved ones, for my village. I would die to protect them, to keep them from harm. Yet as the serpent's body tightened against my own, when its constrictions squeezed the air from my lungs, when I coughed up drops of blood and felt them run past my lips, and when my vision began to dim, I called out his name. Even though it was probably a trap, I called out for him to save me.

And Naruto, the idiot that he is he came of course.

Kabuto had the wherewithal to sense Naruto's Rasenshuriken and he quickly dodged it. But the massive snake hanging from his body like an overgrown tail was not as lucky.

That snake summon was obliterated before my very eyes, and abruptly I was falling through the air. Instead of landing on the rough ground however, a familiar pair of arms whipped up from below and suddenly I was being hugged tightly. Giddy Kabuto bounded into the forest with a swarm of Naruto's shadow clones trailing behind.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah"

"I can't feel anymore chakra, is there anyone else?"

"They're gone."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he placed me onto the ground. "Please wait here."

Through blurred vision under the pale moonlight I watched as Naruto streaked away leaving me behind. His feet barely touched the ground as he chased after Kabuto, and I briefly wondered if he would take off in flight. In between the haziness of pain and relief I wouldn't have been surprised if he had learned to fly, through sheer determination alone, since we last met. Naruto was not one to be bound to the earth like everyone else.

By the time I had picked myself off the ground and recovered enough to walk, the battle had been raging for a few minutes. I rushed towards the sounds of the fight as fast I could, passing by craters, mutilated snakes, and flaming bushes. The pain in my chest was unbearable, but I had it in my head that Naruto needed me, so I kept moving, until the forest became deadly quiet. Fearing the worst I used the last bit of my strength to quickly push forward through some thickets into a clearing.

"Unfortunately I can't let you have Sasuke. But you're still my favorite, do you know why?"

Turning my head towards the voice I saw Naruto breathing heavily and standing before Kabuto; who was in the middle of a technique that allowed the user to slowly disappear from view. Naruto and I had seen it before, when he Orochimaru and Sasuke were absorbed before our very eyes by an invisible flame.

"I don't want to hear it, what you have to say" Naruto growled at his demented enemy.

Kabuto's twisted smile crawled along his face. "If there's one thing to understand in this life, it's that one should choose a goal and pursue it wholeheartedly, no matter the certainty of his death or the meaninglessness of his actions. You truly believe you can save everyone, even when you know deep down its impossible. You have true purpose Naruto, and you pursue this course purely because this is what you have chosen to do"

"Enough" Naruto declared warily. "I'm going stop you Kabuto, and Madara, all of this is going to stop."

He chuckled softly. "A predictable statement, but the mark of sincerity is why people love you now. This is why you're my favorite; let us fight properly real soon."

Moments later his entire body was gone leaving behind a hint of smoke behind the faint order of burning wood.

I stumbled over to Naruto. "He ran away?"

"He never really wanted to fight me. He wanted to talk and give me this" Naruto turned towards me and I saw a scroll in his hand.

"What is it?"

"According to him information gathered on Madara's forces."

"Why?"

"He doesn't care about the war. He wants to get at Sasuke, he needs us to distract Madara enough to get a chance at him. What better way to distract then to start winning?"

"He killed all those people just to give you that?" I said dismayed.

Naruto looked over at me sadly and suddenly I was upset. Revulsed, I turned away. "Why did you come anyway?"

"What?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Don't you see how crazy it is? You spent a lot of energy getting over here; you didn't know for sure how much of the enemy was here, you didn't know if any of us were really alive, you didn't have any Intel on the area. It's basic strategy, the perfect set up for a trap and you rushed right into it!"

"But it wasn't a trap."

'That's not the point. It could have been a trap" I muttered.

The force of my fury and sadness surprised me. Naruto and I should be quietly mourning the needless loss of so many lives. Instead of this…what was this I had wondered?

"It wasn't though" Naruto said simply. "And besides if I'm not strong enough to overcome "basic strategy," then what is the point?"

"Well, you're an idiot." Was all I could manage to articulate, I had no energy to even argue irrationally.

However I was filled with a sick sensation, as if I had swallowed something rotten. And it was spreading through me quickly, filling me with apprehension. I briefly wondered if Kabuto hadn't poisoned me.

Naruto reached for me but I eluded him, I realized I need to be away from this suddenly airless forest. I limped, stumbled away but he followed.

"We should get back to HQ and tell them what happened here" he said almost pleading. "And you need to get healed..."

I turned to tell him I could heal myself, that I was capable of doing at least that. But simply turning around turned out to require more energy than I had. The dizziness hit first, then came a slow decent into darkness. Eventually I became dimly aware that I was falling. Even if I did have the faculty to brace my fall I wouldn't have bothered. I knew he'd catch me before I hit the floor, it's what he does, and it was who he was. What right did I have to be angry at that?

XXXXX

I came out of the fog feeling sunlight streaming onto my face and smelling the distinct smell of disinfectant that one comes to associate with the hospital. I turned my head to the right and saw a jug of sake on the nightstand beside my bed. Tsunade's favorite brand, a celebratory drink, I reasoned that I'd be back on my feet fairly quickly. My sense of hearing catching up to my sense of sight and touch, I realized someone was exhaling rhythmically every few seconds. No inhaling sounds, just exhaling, the sound of someone sleeping peacefully. I turned to my left to see Naruto dozing uncomfortably in a wooden chair. I wondered if he had carried me all the way here. No reverse summoning with the toads probably would have made things easier. But how had he contacted them. Did it matter? He had done it, and that's all that counted. The old adage suddenly came to mind, only the strong and the cowardly survive on the battlefield.

As if he sensed me watching him, his eyes suddenly fluttered open. Vigorously he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then the drool from his lips. When he figured himself presentable, he scooted his chair closer to the bed, leaned over and said "Hey you're awake." as if he were the one that had discovered me coming to.

"Yeah" I said. "I'm awake."

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

I started at him in disbelief. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

He studied my face for a moment before answering. "No, not really. But you were upset."

He looked at me with an open question on his face. Hands on his lap he awaited some answer for my behavior. I realized then, that I had no intention of explaining. An act of irrational rage is best left a mystery, especially in the case of women, Tsunade had once mentioned jokingly. I decided I would take this to heart.

Eventually Naruto spoke up, slowly, licking his lips. "I figured though I should have gotten there sooner, and really Kabuto was looking for me so-"

"Naruto you shouldn't apologize," I interrupted, "Especially when you haven't done anything wrong. You did everything you could."

"Oh, sorry."

I sighed, and he leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Still I-"

"You saved my life." I pointed out. "For that I owe you thinks."

He shrugged happily, "It's not like I could not try and save you. So if you think about it, I didn't really have a choice."

I laughed out loud, not simply because it was funny and it eased the atmosphere in the room, but it was also probably the truth.

Sitting upright right I said, "Hey, I don't want to sound ungrateful but the next time you save me, can you try not catching me "bridal style?" It's uh, just a little embarrassing sometimes."

"Oh, I didn't even notice that I was doing that" he laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

I shook my head. "You know what forget what I just said. Just do what you do best."

"Hey if it bothers you-"

"No it was stupid for me to even bring it up."

"Well, you know it's not guaranteed I'll even need to come save yo-"

"Ah that's wishful thinking on both our part. Forget I even said anything just-only-focus on saving my life."

"That won't be a problem" he replied.

Something was in the air. It seemed like simple friendliness, but it wasn't. I knew that much after all this time. Again he was simply waiting for a response; and as always I had none to give, and the "something" simply laid there.

He cleared his throat. "You know those people they uh, they didn't die in vain."

Naruto could never resist using some of the worst clichés: But there was nothing trite in the tremble in his voice.

"Fallen…..heroes they never die in vain. They die so other people can-could live- in peace, in freedom-in-"

"Naruto you don't have too-"

"What I'm saying is-"he continued on, apparently unaware that I had said anything. He leaned forward in his seat. "-Is that I promise to you and to them that we'll win and everyone will know that they had not died in vain."

My eyes steamed or maybe they were tears. There was such certainty in his voice at times that you almost come to believe that he knew for sure. Not that he was cheering you up, or that he was playing a role as a motivator, but that he had actually seen the future and was relating to you an inevitable outcome. He never made a promise he didn't truly believe he could fulfill. You looked into his eyes and you believed right alongside him; partially because he never stops surprising you, and partially because you didn't want to believe in the alternative.

I blinked back the moisture in my eyes then I said "Of course we'll win. It's the least we could do for them."

He drew in a breath and let out a sigh of relief. In reassuring me, he reassures himself. Which is the basis of many of Naruto's relationships; he derived strength from people, they in turn derived strength from him. He was at heart a symbiotic creature.

"Thank you Naruto."

Eyebrow arched he looked up at me in confusion. "You already thanked me"

"This is for something different"

"Oh?"

"I think, I'll go back to sleep now" I plopped myself down on my back and drifted off into sleep.

Three years or so later, the war had ended, Naruto had gone away and had returned, and I was lying in bed staring up at my ceiling. Thanks to Mari I was left wondering how much had really changed.

* * *

A/N Well that's it for now. Hopefully it was good enough to keep some of you sustained. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


	5. Creature comforts

A/N: Feels good to back, I gotta say. This story is the most challenging fanfic I've ever worked on. So I appreciate you giving it a read. Hopefully it hadn't been too long and you guys out there are still interested.

Well enough of my pandering, please enjoy.

* * *

It was break time, and for once I decided not to work through it. Neither did I take Ino up on her usual invitation to try and pack a day's worth of activities into a single hour that usually resulted in me being either embarrassed or somehow repentant. Good times usually in hindsight, but the nature of a break was to take a breather from the stress of work. So every now and then I would cozily burrow in deep into my office and lose myself in a book. The subject of my reading material has become a popular topic around the hospital, which has resulted in the occasional quip from my coworkers. The thing is I have read and enjoyed a wide range of different novels, but I only carry around on my person the books that occupy the lighter side of my book shelf. If you have a period of rest wedged in between healing burn wounds and dressing a gaping chest wound, well a literary tome just wouldn't do for the occasion. When the spirit is battered, why not enjoy a little romance? There comes a sense of renewal after being submerged in a happy little story, with the occasional mature edge. While not every romance novel is the same, there is a distinct formula to it. We can know for certain that at the end of the book we are promised a happy ending. There are no such guarantees in reality; where happy endings are not expected; nor are they necessarily deserved.

"Knock, knock."

When I looked up to see Yonanka Aomori at my door, I came to the immediate conclusion that I would never really get a chance to finish my book.

"We have a problem with a patient."

I jumped to me feet and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Like Hisato Ito?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "This is more like insanely stubborn than psychotic."

"What?"

I recognized the name on the patient's file immediately after Yonanka handed me his file, and honestly it brought a smile to my face along with a surge of nostalgia. Nakatomi Daijirô Yoriuji who had been my father's closest friend when I very young. I could recall vividly the sounds of my father and Nakatomi laughing it up in the yard, or arguing passionately over who would go down in history as the greatest Hokage, The First or The Third. Close as brothers the two men were which was why Nakatomi was a like permanent fixture around the house. After my father's death Nakatom's visits were far and few between. I hadn't talked extensively with Nakatomi since the post-war celebrations, and before that was when he offered congratulations and advice a day or so after my academy graduation.

"Normally we can handle the troublemakers, but this guy is a real idiot and he's got the most annoying laugh."

Ah yes, the laugh. I remembered this laugh well. It usually came on the heel on some outrageous statement. "_Jounin? Why would I want to be a jounin? I am the king of the chunin's!_"

Nakatomi was a man who enjoyed a good laugh, and he laughed hard when telling my father this. Then they'd roar with laughter together. They shared a strong bond having been born in the same section of the village, in the same month of the same year. They shared a deep friendship and many other similarities. Indeed the only difference between them was that Nakatomi was a ninja.

I heard his gravelly voice from down the hall when we stepped onto the floor and it brought me back to summer festivals where a grinning Nakatomi tossed small children in the air. At the tender age of five years old it didn't matter to me that he was and would only ever be a chunin, at the time no one else seemed stronger. When you were a little older, and if you were a girl, after a toss-up Nakatomi would set you down and make you blush with a little flattery. "_This little flower takes after mom, and not dad, huh_?" Heat would rise to my face as my father would slap his knees with laughter. My fondest memory of Nakatomi took place when I was just about six years old and my father took me to see a publicly held sparring match between a Nakatomi, and a jounin from the Sarutobi clan he had been feuding with for years. I remember my mother protesting against me going. It wasn't a healthy environment she for a young girl, she'd said. What if she sees him getting hurt. Even spars can be dangerous. Especially between rivals. She's just a little girl! Hearing this I was filled with a disappointment I would not truly understand until I was much older. For years I would wonder why she would want me to remain a little girl, to stay weak. But that was her way, she was a devoted mother. When she protested, my father in his infinite wisdom simply replied, "_If she wants to go_, _we'll go_." I couldn't have loved my father any more, as I sat up on his shoulders moments before the fight, feeding off the crowd's buzz as Nakatomi and his opponent displayed their strength through various flashy jutsu. Neither of them would aim for a killing blow, but they fought with their pride on the line. And so the audience erupted into applause for the gift they were being given. The gift of themselves the fighters were giving. By the end both men were visibly exhausted and the spar was officially called a draw. I squeezed my father's hand and silently thanked him for the peek into this world. Nakatomi's world. A ninja's world. A world where weakness was not tolerated and strength and courage and intelligence were valued. That day I had entered the world as spectator, but I wanted more. I knew it then, though it wouldn't dawn on me for quite a long time. This… this was everything to me.

"You call this a pillow? I've felt kunai softer than this."

Yonanka and I watched as another nurse stepped out of the room in an angry huff. Puffy cheeked she turned to us and shouted, "He's impossible!" before stomping off in the opposite direction.

"She's right. He's a real pain in rear. Which is why I think it's better if you handle this alone."

No one would ever say Yonanka was a glory hog. I placed an appropriately professional frown upon my face and walked into the room. I found Nakatomi sitting on the edges of his bed. His face, as always, had a story to tell. Scar tissue underneath his eyes, a crooked misshapen nose, and a pattern of scars on his forehead and chin. He was known for saying, "_If I wanted to stay pretty I would have been an actor." _I was sure Nakatomi probably had a series of scars running all along his body from his years in service. Like most active shinobi he had given everything he had during the war to defend the village, but spiritually he had retired from full-time service after being killed and subsequently resurrected during the Pain invasion.

"_Funny thing about dying matchstick, it changes your perspective on life. Makes you appreciate things a bit more, even the dips and lulls_."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tipped a ceramic cup up to his lips.

"You're not allowed to drink in the hospital," I scolded.

Nakatomi turned to look at me smiling. If he was surprised to see me at all he didn't show any sign of it.

"Hello there, matchstick!"

On numerous occasions I've explained to Nakatomi that the tips of matchsticks were red, not pink, therefore his nickname did not apply. Obviously such logic had failed to deter him from throwing it out whenever he felt the need.

"I heard there was a troublemaker in the hospital today. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

He laughed. "Troublemaker? Is it my fault that the staff is treating me like I haven't been in two wars? I am a veteran, I should be treated by the best. I request to be treated by Tsunade!"

He said it so stubbornly that I was almost tempted to call for Tsunade. She had an excellent way of calming idiotic patients without the use of sedatives. It usually involved a rap on the head and resulted with a mild concussion.

I sighed. Since we had history I decided I'd give the polite, patient, but firm doctor routine another turn.

"You're only here for a routine checkup. I don't think Tsunade will be able to see you, and you and I both know she has higher priorities at the moment. Beside this is a hospital not a dating service."

His grin went from ear to ear. "Matchstick, are you implying I have impure intentions?"

"From my experience people who request Tsunade, and they are not on the verge of death, are actually looking for a massage rather than medical aid. So if there is an actual problem why don't you lay back and allow us to do the best we can for you."

He smiled warmly at me. "Matchstick, why haven't you gotten married yet?"

Out went my breath and with it went any resemblance of professionalism I had walked into the room with. With a simple question I had been reduced to a stammering child. I sighed. That was likely giving him a bout of nostalgia.

"I-uh, I-ahem."

"I've talked to your mother. She says you are not visiting enough."

"I plan on visiting her soon."

"She's worried about your love life, y'know."

'_Good God!'_ I screamed inwardly.

"My mother," I cleared my throat forcefully. "My mother is aware that I work and train, and that there is plenty of time, for things of that nature. By that I mean marriage. In the future."

Well, I looked back up from the floor. Nakatomi was at the window staring out into space. I had forgotten that he was a strange man with an impatient attention span, something my father had always teased him for.

He gulped down the sake in the ceramic cup and let out a deep and heavy sigh. "Ah, if your old man could see me now. Outlived him by almost a decade now. Who would have thunk it with my line of work? Me outliving him." He shook his head at the apparent strangeness of it all.

He turned to me. "Good man your father, responsible man. Did right by his wife. Did right by his daughter. Good man all around."

"Thank you," I said. "I am sure my father appreciated your friendship."

"Ah, let's not go down that mushy road," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, having barely survived the past it's hard for me to be too sentimental about it. Let's talk about something else."

"Sure," I nodded. "I was told that you've been experiencing chest-"

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he interrupted. He grabbed the bottle of sake that was perched innocently on the windowsill.

"You can't drink in here."

"About Minato's boy… you're a very close friend of his, right?"

I paused. "Naruto? What about him?" I asked.

"I've been hearing interesting things."

"Things like what?"

"Like now that he is back, Kakashi is going to hand over the title."

'Handing over' seemed like an interesting choice of words to me. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends on who you ask," Nakatomi replied.

I found myself suddenly impatient. "Then I will ask you."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You must understand some people back then thought Minato was too young for the position."

"So as you can see…" he trailed off.

"Fair enough," I stated.

"Not going to try and convince me otherwise?" He asked curiously.

"Well, honestly I could sit here with you and make a list of all the incredible achievements Naruto has accomplished in his short time in this world, but that wouldn't leave me enough time to get to work. I suppose I could just tell you to look out the window and see there's a village out there, and not the massive graveyard Pain would have left behind when he invaded."

His right eyebrow arched up into his forehead. "Oh, are you saying I owe the boy my life and therefore my loyalty?"

"I am _saying_ Naruto's actions speak for themselves."

He stared at me for a moment before suddenly bursting out into laughter. "That is true. I don't really have time for the political intrigue so simple valid logic always worked best for me."

Nakatomi drew in a deep breath. "So you think he'll be a good Hokage eh?"

"I know he'll be an excellent Hokage," I said without missing a beat.

"Good enough for me," he shrugged. "Tell the future Hokage he's got my support."

"I am sure he'll be pleased to hear that. Now about your chest pains-" I wasn't even half way through my question when I realized he had collected his bottle and was making his way toward the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Thanks, I feel better already." As if to prove his point he bent over at the waist and effortlessly touched his toes. "Fit as a fiddle," he remarked.

"Yes, well, I'd still like to run some checks."

"You should have stayed young, matchstick! You would have been better off. This a adult world is full of nothing but stress."

"I don't really think I had a choice in the matter. Wait, can we stay on topic for a just one second?"

He snapped his fingers. "Here's an idea, one of these nights bring the kid down to my tavern. I'll introduce him to some of the nay-sayers, and we'll win them over."

"Ok, well-"

"Good to see you doing well, matchstick. Oh, and about what we talked about. Well, just remember there is plenty of time. But not as much as we'd all like to think"

"Ok, thank you," I managed to blurt out as he stepped out of the room.

A moment later his head popped back through the doorway. "That sounds like something you father would have said to you right?"

"Yes, it did actually."

"Good. It's the least I could do. Be sure to visit your mother then."

With that said he pulled his head back and I was left alone reflecting about this odd occurrence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I stepped out of the hospital room a few minutes later I realized I'd never really considered that there may actually be people who'd actively oppose Naruto becoming Hokage. That perhaps all those years he spent away would end up being a detriment to him. Maybe if he had been around more when the village was being rebuilt, when everyone was helping each other recover from the war, there wouldn't be any questions about him becoming Hokage. During that time the village became even closer than it had been before the war, and through that Naruto, the man who had the biggest hand in making sure there was a community to come back too, hadn't been around to be part of it. I wondered if he knew how much he may have been missed.

I kept walking through the hospital making eye contact and nodding to every person whose face I could put a name to. This overwhelming surge of sentimentality made me feel like a bit of a fool. As for Naruto...Well, maybe he had his detractors; those who felt he was too young for the job. But as a young man he had already done more than a lifetime of good for the village. How could anyone doubt his qualifications?

I turned a corner just in time to see the man himself rear back his head and yell. "Sakuraaaaa-Chaaaan! Where are you?"

Oh how I had almost forgotten what an unabashed idiot he was.

"Oi!" he called out to one of the passing nurses. "Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen Sakura?"

"Uh, I believe Miss Haruno's office is on the fourth floor."

"The fourth floor? And what floor is this?"

The nurse glanced around nervously. "The sixth."

"What! How did I get on the sixth floor?"

"I don't know, sir. How did you get on the sixth floor?"

"Is this thing a hospital or a maze? What's going on here!"

"Didn't the receptionist tell you how to find Miss Haruno's office?"

To this Naruto shrugged. "Well I didn't talk to the receptionist. I kind of jumped through an open window."

He then turned away from the poor startled nurse, threw his head back, and shouted. "Sakuraaaa-chaaan!"

I dashed forward and slugged him atop his head before he could embarrass me any further.

"What are you doing screaming in a hospital?" I yelled at him. "What kind of idiot are you?"

As he writhed on the floor the now very concerned and startled woman approached me. "Should we... uh, shouldn't we examine him for a concussion?"

"Don't worry about him," I assured her. "His head is the thickest part on his body. Trust me. I know from experience."

Naruto instantly popped back up on his feet as if on cue, actually helping to re-startle the poor nurse with his apparent, and unperturbed, recovery.

"Sakura something strange is happening."

I glanced at the nurse with a look that said 'See'. She nodded in acknowledgement and walked away.

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am," I said giving Naruto my undivided attention.

"So I'm with Chouji and Shikamura near the shrines ok?"

"Ok," I repeated.

"We're talking, having a good time, joking around, and then a priestess walks by and she smiles at me."

Naruto stopped and squints past me. "Kind of like that girl is smiling at me right now."

I turned my head to see a female patient sitting across the hallway there, smiling brightly at Naruto. She was fairly attractive at first glance. She had her head tilted to one side in a flirtatious manner that exposed her thin, slim neck as well as an unseemly bit of cleavage through the front covers of her white smock. The woman obviously acted as if I was not even there.

"Uh-huh." I said tensely, turning back to Naruto.

"Yeah, it was like that," Naruto said continuing with the conversation. Proving once again how terrible he was at reading the atmosphere.

"So, Chouji goes, and this is important, 'Naruto you already were already popular without Ino's pictures. What are you trying to do? Steal all the village's women? You know that's the first sign of a tyrant.'"

'Oh no,' I thought.

"I don't know what he's talking about, but as I'm asking him Shikamaru gives Chouji this look."

Naruto scrunched his face up until he had given himself a mean look. "Now every time I ask Chouji what he's talking about he asks me what I'm talking about. It was crazy!"

"W-Well," was all I managed to stutter.

"And then, when I had my back turned to them, Shikamaru and Chouji started snickering."

"Maybe they're jealous," I blurted out. Obviously I was not thinking clearly.

"Of what?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know," I lied. "Maybe it's nothing, your imagination," I continued lying poorly.

"I think Ino's doing something weird with those pictures of me," Naruto whispered conspiratorially. "I was wondering if you might know what that is."

"Why would I know?"

"She's your best friend!"

I shrugged.

"Ok. Let's go to Ino's store and find out what this is all about."

"Actually I'm pretty busy right now, Naruto."

Then it happened. The patient from before, obviously trying to pretend to pass by, stopped and stood directly in front of me and Naruto. The air suddenly tingled with electricity and a dead silence reverberated between the two of us.

"Hello," the woman said finally.

"Hi," Naruto said casually.

"You're Naruto, aren't you?" she asked as if she didn't know who he was. As if she didn't see me standing there.

"Yeah," he said his with friendliest voice. "That's right."

She extended her hand. "My name is Cho. Cho Saki."

She then deftly licked her lower lip and threw me a sideways glance. That look told me everything that I needed to know. 'I'm here to take over now', that's what the look said. 'It's my turn. You can go walk off into the sunset now, you insecure, flat-chested, massive foreheaded-having nobody.'

I felt flames course through my body.

"I am a big fan of yours, ever since the Pain—"

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," I said softly. "What do you say we go to Ichiraku before we pay Ino a visit?"

Naruto's head instantly snapped to me, his eyes shining brightly. "Best idea I've heard all day!"

"But of course if you're busy," I said coyly, "we could postpone it for tomorrow."

He turned to face me fully and, unknowingly by doing so, offered his back to Cho. "I'm busy? I thought you were busy."

"I think I might be able to get off early. "

"I was just thinking you should!"

"If you don't mind waiting outside for a few minutes while I sign out."

He shook his head. "I don't."

"Ok. We'll hit the ramen bar first, and then we'll see what's up with Ino."

"Fantastic," Naruto crowed.

I smiled. Then he smiled. And it stayed that way for a moment before he turned to leave and incidentally bumped into Cho.

"Oh, sorry Chow-"

'Cho," she corrected dispassionately.

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you," Naruto said to her before sauntering down the corridor.

Cho averted her gaze and walked off. Probably the fastest she ever walked in her entire life. I didn't have long to enjoy the moment since there was an immediate feeling of dread when I remembered where I had promised to take Naruto. It seemed he was hell bent on believing Ino was up to no good. And quite frankly she was. My only hope now was the slim chance that I could possibly convince him otherwise over a bowl of ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I should have known you'd choose a boy over our friendship."

"First of all I would choose baldness over our friendship, Ino. But for your information I didn't say anything to him. I was hoping to avoid this embarrassing situation."

We glanced over at Naruto who, red faced and sweating was frantically peeling through a mountain of scrolls one at a time. Sai, wrongly interpreting why Naruto was upset, stood beside him apologizing for not truly capturing Naruto's 'essence.'

"Well you guys are completely late to the party. Tsunade showed up to close down the operation a few hours ago," Ino muttered.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Gave me a tongue lashing about honor, respect, and professional ethics amongst Leaf shinobi. Then she confiscated a bunch of our scrolls and threatened to shut us down for good."

"And?"

"Well, we compromised. We can still put out portraits if they are 'positive' images of Naruto. So I had to tell Sai from now on we have to go for 'badass' instead of 'sexy'. I suspect a dip in sales," Ino sighed sadly.

I grinned inwardly. Apparently I had one more thing to thank my esteemed mentor for.

"So how did he find out?" Ino asked. "I bet it was Shikamaru. I knew he couldn't be trusted"

"Shikamaru may have hinted at it, piggy, but it wasn't confirmed until we were at Ichiraku and a woman asked him to autograph her scroll."

"Oh man," she giggled. "Which portrait was it?"

"The one where he's riding a stallion without a shirt on," I managed to say while being barely able to contain my own laughter.

Ino sighed sadly, "A part of me wishes I was there to see that"

I wasn't going to admit it, but the look on Naruto's face when he saw the contents of the scroll was of the priceless variety. It took every ounce of will-power that I had not to laugh out loud when his jaw dropped low enough to hit his chest. He autographed the portrait anyway and then asked where the woman had purchased it. After that it was off to the Yamanaka flower store and there was no stopping him.

"So is he really that upset about it?" Ino inquired.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WEAR PANTS THIS TIGHT? IT WOULD COMPLETELY CUT DOWN MY MOBILITY!"

"You tell me, Ino," I stated.

With one of the scrolls in hand, and total embarrassment on his face, Naruto strolled right on over to us.

"Well?" he managed to squeak at Ino.

"Now, Naruto, I know a cultured man like yourself would know art when he sees it."

The Yamanaka clan are a long line of skilled ninja and equally skilled salesmen. Ino had been a fixture at the family store right out of the womb, and thus she was a natural born salesman and storyteller. She had learned well that making a transaction seem bigger than life or offering a little flattery can go a long way in making a sale.

"Art?" Naruto replied skeptically. However the red in his face had dimmed, the bulging eyes had narrowed, and his shoulders were not as visibly tense as they were a moment ago. A reasonable reaction; he was looking for a way out of this situation and anything that made it less embarrassing would be music to his ears. He was giving Ino an opportunity to explain it all away and I was sure she'd jump on it.

Wagging her right pointer finger in the air haughtily, she said, "To the untrained eye it would seem like something indecent but the sophisticated individual can see this is an honor of the highest caliber. But to answer your question, of course it's art. Just ask the artist. Tell him what this is, Sai"

"I believe the appropriate term is visual erotica," Sai stated with a straight face.

A lesson learned for Ino; you never ever go to Sai. Naruto placed his face in between his hands as Ino quickly darted behind me.

Seemingly in deep contemplation Sai ran his right hand along the underside of his chin. "Hmm, it seems the subject matter of these pictures upsets you. Why is that, if I may ask? I do not see the difference between this and the late Jiraiya-sama's works."

Naruto unrolled a scroll and shouted, "But this is about me! Look at this! When have I ever rubbed cooking oil across my chest?"

Sai nodded contemplatively. "You do not find the portraits flattering?"

"Why would you not?" Ino exclaimed over my right shoulder. "If you ask me, those portraits are very flattering."

She nudged me in the small of my back. "Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"She's right they are very flattering," I said quickly, hoping to appease.

Naruto regarded me with skepticism. "Really?"

"I mean Sai really illuminated all you best feature," Ino declared. "Like-"

She nudged me again and I said quickly, "Like… the rough, spongy hair on your head"

"And his marble body," Ino whispered into my ear while nudging me for a third time.

"And your marble body," I parroted in my misplaced anxiety.

"And his muscular thighs that would greatly compliment his powerful, thrusting hips."

"And your muscular thighs tha-"

It would have taken the combined effort of all the great literary minds in the world to accurately describe the embarrassment I was feeling at that moment. Sai was scribbling into a piece of paper as if he were taking notes. Naruto gazed up at the ceiling saving me from making any sort of awkward eye contact with him. Ino on the other hand, well, I could feel her grin spreading across the back of my shoulder blades.

I stepped to the side exposing her to Naruto. "You can kill her if you wish. I promise I'll keep it a secret."

Ino gasped, "You're going to let a few laughs get in the way of a lifelong friendship?"

"May I suggest the gigantic-rasengan."

Ino and I exchanged childish facial expressions until I realized that Naruto hadn't uttered a sound in the last few minutes. I turned to see him unfolding yet another scroll. He studied it for a moment before briefly glancing at me then at Ino. Perhaps sensing another opening she practically knocked me off balance while brushing past me.

"Naruto, the store's profit margin has increased by thirty percent in the last month. And I'm telling you it's not because of the Hydrangeas."

He looked over the scroll in his hand once more before drawing in a deep breath. "I'm thinking, I am ok with this."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I thought you were upset?"

"So women are actually buying this?" Naruto mentioned to Ino completely ignoring my outburst.

"Of course they are, Naruto. I don't think you are really aware of how much of a catch you are."

In all honestly it was not the flirtatious tone that got to me, I would like to imagine I am for the most part not completely devoid of rational thought. Besides I had scolded myself already for my actions earlier today. No it was not the flirty tone; I could have easily dismissed that as Ino's teasing. It was her stance that caught me off guard, the come-and-get-me stance that suggested that Ino was not about to neither flee nor fight if anything inappropriate were to suddenly happen. By that I mean anything ranging from a simple kiss on the lips to a sudden make-out session of grab and grope. It was a testing stance, I knew it well. One used primarily to gauge the level of interest from a target. There was nothing unintentional about this stance, and thus since she was doing it directly in my line of vision it could only be seen as a deliberate and open challenge. Instinct overwhelmed reason and before I knew I had forcefully shoved her face aside and was standing before Naruto.

"Um." I struggled to come up with a proper explanation for my actions as Naruto and Sai stared at me curiously.

When in doubt turn the tables on someone else.

"You were clearly upset about this just a few moments ago. What happened?" I asked.

"I think I'm flattered," he announced with a grin.

"Why?" I asked. "Just because you have a few dozen women suddenly clamoring over themselves for your portrait?"

There are certain types of questions that do not seem to be completely absurd until after they have been asked. It took only a few seconds for me to realize one of those questions had just sprung from my mouth.

Naruto tilted his head. "Uh yeah"

It was the obvious answer, but I found the easygoing nature of it to be especially irritating.

"You can't assault me in my own store, forehead," Ino whined.

I ignored her.

"Naruto what could have possibly changed your mind so quickly?"

"Well-," he started.

Before he could finish his statement, a mind-jolting loud bang filled the room as the door to the store violently swung open. With a dango skewer in her hand Anko Mitarashi stepped into the room. Using her teeth she tore the last remaining syrup covered dango ball from the skewer, gulped it down, and tossed the empty stick over her shoulder.

"Yo Inochi's little brat!" she shouted, rubbing her hands together, "I hear around town that you're the one selling out stacks of dirty pictures of the Fourth's little boy. You've got any copies left? Cuz I've got some time to myself tonight, if you know what I mean."

Oblivious to the now unnaturally deep silence to the room, Anko scanned the room until her eyes fell upon a bug-eyed Naruto. "Oh-ho, speak of the devil," she said scanning him up and down. "The village spinsters are saying you're putting the 'fox' back in demon fox, little man. Don't let that go to your head though. No man can be considered one of Leaf's most eligible bachelors without my seal of approval."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Naruto grunted a challenge out with clenched fists. "You better take that back!"

"What are you getting competitive about, you idiot!" I shouted at Naruto. "Don't take that as some sort of challenge!"

By the time I'd crossed my arms and turned away from him Ino was already in the process of unrolling more than a few handfuls of scrolls for Anko.

"Ino! What are you doing?"

"I might as well sell the rest of these," she replied.

"Oh ho-ho-ho," Anko laughed at she held one out in front of her face. "Well now what do we have here? Packing a bit more than kunai in those pants of yours, aren't ya?"

"I-I," Naruto stuttered.

A red tinge started at the base of Naruto's neck, and slowly made its way up to his cheeks. Suddenly all his bravado was nowhere to be found.

"Now I always knew you were a cutie. Even back when you were an annoying little squirt pissing your pants before the chuunin exams."

"Hey I never-"

"But this," she whistled. "All grown up and in all the right places. Time has been your friend, foxy-chan. You've become something special. In more ways than one."

"Alright, fine. Well, I guess I proved you wrong then," Naruto replied rather smugly.

With her right eyebrow arched up into her forehead protector, Anko pulled away from a scroll and studied Naruto.

"Oh yes, you have."

A body flicker later she was right beside Naruto. Deftly she slipped her hand around his head and pulled him downward into her chest. Naruto let out a muffled 'umph' as the entire right side of his face was pressed against her partially exposed side-boob.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in public?" I shouted forcefully.

Once again I found myself ignored.

"Here's the big picture, foxy-chan. Your Senpai has just come back from a long mission. Long missions unfortunately result in that most terrible of practices of something called unintentional celibacy. As I see it now if I'm going to fix this problem I think I'll need your help."

With half his face still smothered in her bosom, Naruto glanced up to mutter a mute, "Huh?"

"Awww! He's hunky and dumb, he's like the perfect man." Anko turned to me misty-eyed. "You girls are so lucky; I mean have you seen my male peers? I mean Gai? Come on! What's the point of having all that stamina with that face and personality?"

"Why is Naruto's face still in your breasts!" was all I could manage to articulate rather loudly.

Anko looked me up and down, "Oh, I get it. Well we're all civilized kunoichi here, let's compromise. Let me borrow him for a few days and I guarantee he'll come back a better-rounded shinobi. Stamina plus advanced techniques think about it. It'll be win-win for the entire village."

"This is a very inappropriate conversation!"

"Alright, alright, I didn't come here to fight over man," she released Naruto from her hold. "Here's the deal, foxy-chan. When you're tired of playing house with the little girls around the village, come see me. Senpai will teach you what adulthood really means."

With that said she slapped Naruto on the ass and he let out a yelp akin to a frightened puppy. Then she instructed Ino and Sai to pack up the remaining scrolls in a single large bag, and they helped walk her out.

"Crazy snake-lady," Naruto exhaled moments later.

"You know, it didn't seem like you were trying all that hard to break out of her hold," I told him curtly. 'You beat Madara but you couldn't fight your way out of her chest?"

"Would you believe I was paralyzed with fear?"

"No," I muttered grumpily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you still upset?"

Truthfully I was not as upset about the day's events as I was currently letting on. However a concerned Naruto would likely follow me around like an adorable puppy, and with him in this state it was the perfect opportunity to get him into Tsunade's office. Yes, I was aware of the manipulative nature of my actions, but if he was truly avoiding Tsunade like Shizune had mentioned it was either this or I knocked him out and dragged his unconscious body there by force. And even though there were more negative memories attached to me deceiving Naruto than the alternative, when it was all said and done I would not need to justify being 'upset'. He assumed I was upset, and I was. Just not as upset as he thought. I would remain peeved until I wasn't, and that was that. Giving him a blow to the head, however, was too direct an action to not require clarification.

"No, I'm not upset," I replied in a tone that clearly suggested the opposite.

"Is this about the Anko thing?"

I felt a vein spike up in my forehead. Upon further review perhaps I was more upset than even I had realized. Though it was unclear at the moment what annoyed me more, Anko's actions today or the fact that Naruto felt the need to ask _if_ her actions today had upset me.

"Hold on. Do I need to be here?"

My hand was on the door to Tsunade's office and I was only seconds away from turning the knob and pushing my way in..

"I just have to pick up something from the office. It probably wouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Yeah, but do I need to be here?" He repeated.

"Well, don't you think it's a little rude to come all this way and not say hello?"

He seemed to consider this, and that in on itself was a victory. No matter how much he weighed the pros and cons, I was gambling on the fact that he would not want to risk having both Tsunade and I upset on the same day.

He let out a resigned sigh and I happily pushed through the door. As we entered the modestly-sized utilitarian office, we heard the legendary kunoichi shout out.

"Actually I'd think it would better near the windows, Shizune."

We stepped into the room and I locked eyes with my mentor and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, baa-chan. How are they hanging toda- What the hell is that?" Naruto gasped.

I glanced over my shoulder and followed his eyes to Shizune, who was in the process of nailing a scroll to the wall. The parchments and its detailed ink contents were horrifyingly familiar.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed at the wall.

Normally I would loathe to be caught losing my cool in such a way in front of Tsunade, but this was clearly not a normal situation.

"That's Naruto," Tsunade said simply as if I she were addressing a person who had suddenly gone insane.

"That's me!" Naruto cried out in horror.

"Yes, that is exactly what I just explained a moment ago. What is wrong with the both of you?"

"No, why is that me?"

"It's adorable. Look how rosy your cheeks are."

I prayed she was talking about his face. Upon closer inspection of the portrait, she wasn't. A sleeping Naruto, once again shirtless, lay on his stomach upon a white sandy beach completely unaware that a fiddler crab, for reasons unknown, had taken a hold of his shorts and had pulled them halfway down his legs. The sun taking no heed to Naruto's embarrassing situation left him with essentially blushing cheeks.

"It's adorable." Tsunade chuckled heartily. "It's like someone pinched his butt."

"I thought you confiscated the scrolls from Ino because they were indecent!" I exclaimed.

"I did. And then I realized that I have almost no pictures of Naruto."

Naruto slammed both hands against Tsunade's desk. "You cannot put that picture up on your wall!"

Tsunade responded with a series of rapid blinks. "You're right. That's not even my favorite one."

She pulled open a drawer in her desk revealing an unnerving amount of scrolls.

"Why do you have that many?" Naruto and I shouted in unison.

Ignoring us completely Tsunade unfurled yet another scroll. "Look at this one. There's a fox cub licking your face."

What she had failed to mention was that for all intents and purposes Naruto was nude save for a single leaf covering his… intimate area. It was a striking portrait to say the least. Eye brow raising some could reasonably argue. I knew enough of myself that I did not have the self control to keep myself from blushing, so I didn't even bother. I simply turned away and tried to hold on to as much dignity a grown woman with a reddened face could have.

""No! No, no, no, no! You are not allowed to have these pictures!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm not allowed?" Tsunade blinked.

"No!"

"And why am I not allowed to have something?"

I could have given her a number of reasons off the top of my head, but I figured it wasn't my place to advise Tsunade on what she could or could not find endearing.

At this point Naruto's hands had clenched so tightly on the edge of Tsunade's desk that he was leaving fingerprints in the wood.

"Because you're-like-my-grandmother! That's why!"

"Awwww," she cooed. She then reached back into the scroll pile. "Oh I just remembered my second favorite. Granted you're half-naked under a water fall, but it really showcases how much of a fine young man you've grown to be."

Crying out in frustration Naruto slammed his forehead onto Tsunade's desk.

"Shizune, you had a favorite as well," Tsunade called out.

"Uh, I do not recall," her assistant said.

"Oh come now, yes you do. Naruto looked very handsome it, you said so yourself."

Shizune cleared her throat. "I-uh, rather not get involved."

"I think it was this one." She pulled out the scroll and flicked it open. This time Naruto seemed to be applying a bit of healing balm to a small conveniently located spot in the tiny space between his belly button and hipbone. "This is a good one. You've always had a good eye for these things, Shizune."

A groan escaped from the lips of her long time assistant.

Tsunade sighed happily. "Naruto, I say this with all sincerity. Truly you have surpassed both your father and Jiraiya."

She then leaned towards Naruto with a sly smile. "You know if I were a few years younger, I'd probably take a shot at you myself. Give the women who brought these portraits some real competition."

"Oh my god, it's a nightmare," Naruto muttered as he buried his face into the wood of the desk. "This is not happening, I am in a nightmare."

So much for finding the portraits flattering, I thought to myself.

"But enough fun," she chuckled while stuffing the scroll back into her desk. "It's time for business."

"Please, let's get to business," I declared.

She stood up, walked over to Naruto, picked him up by the collar and placed him back squarely on his feet. "Pay attention, young man. Now I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. However I have an infinite amount of suggestions to offer, if you care to receive them. But I need to know one thing. Do you still want to be Hokage?"

"Of course he does!" I answered. "That's why he's been studying diplomacy with you, is it not?"

"With diplomacy Naruto can do many other things. Such as being a Jounin commander, or a representative," Tsunade snapped quickly. "Perhaps a representative to the Land Of Spring for example."

Naruto took in a sharp intake of air and held it for a long time before releasing it slowly. His eyes darted to me for about a nanosecond before returning to Tsunade. Before he could say anything however Tsunade had cut the distance between them. He was partially startled as she cupped his face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter what you do with your life, I will support your decisions. However if you still want this, I will do everything in my power to help you achieve it. _If_ you still want this."

I began to say 'Why wouldn't he still want it?' but I stopped myself when Naruto reached up and clasped the hand on his right cheek.

"I'm disappointed in you, Baa-chan. Did you forget who I am? If I set out to do something, I'm going to do it."

"Ok then," Tsunade said as she sported a smile running from ear to ear. "I want you to spar with Neji."

"What?"

"Or Lee or Shino or Sai. It doesn't matter, whomever you'd prefer. The condition is that that you have to spar in front of a group of people. You must prove to the village you are just as strong as you were since the war if not stronger. Secondly the anniversary of the war's end is coming soon. This is the first time you'll be here in the village for the memorial, I've asked Kakashi to allow you to say a few words to the crowd before he speaks."

"A-are you serious?"

"These are my suggestions, Naruto. I will offer them with all sincerity. You can choose to accept them or not."

"Fine," Naruto acquiesced.

"Also, I think you should move out of that tiny apartment of yours."

"And where would I live?"

"Your new home has been ready for awhile. We were all just waiting for you to show." Tsunade grinned. She then looked Naruto up and down. "Maybe it's time to permanently part with the orange jumpsuit."

"What? It's who I am!"

"Exactly. Any man who wishes to be a Hokage should have classier attire befitting his ambitions!"

At this point Shizune had tapped me on the shoulder and gestured toward the door. I followed her out as Naruto and Tsunade continued squabbling. Shizune let out a deep sigh of relief when I closed the door behind.

"It's good seeing those two getting along," she said to me. "Especially since Naruto has quite the positive effect on Tsunade-sama."

"Most would say it's the other way around," I told her.

"Not as much as they would think," Shizune said with a grin.

"Well," I coughed. "I did find it curious that she asked Naruto if he still wanted to be Hokage. Why wouldn't he? It's his dream."

Shizune knelt down to pet Ton-ton who was snuggling up against her leg. "Well in her more cynical moods, Tsunade is the type of person who sees things like ambition in the same light as any living organism: an organism is born, it grows, it matures and either it's strong enough to fulfill its role in this world or it dies prematurely. That's how Tsunade-sama can come to see many things: ambitions, friendships, love. Perhaps she believed Naruto's ambitions had expired, so to speak."

Before I could say anything she quickly glanced up at me. "However I'm not saying she's right. No one but Naruto can say for sure if his ambitions, or loves, have lessened any since he's been away."

"It never crossed my mind."

"I was just saying that's how Tsunade feels at times," she explained.

"I see. Though why would you mention Naruto's love-"

Ignoring my question Shizune swiftly reached into her kimono and pulled out a small dark rectangular card.

"Take this," she said.

I took the card from her and looked it over. Aside from its dark coloring it was completely blank.

"Try to imbue some of your chakra into it."

I followed her instructions and immediately my name appeared on the card in bright red lettering.

"It's an I.D card. Tsunade-sama and the heads of ANBU have decided as of today no one without one of these cards is permitted near Hisao Ito."

I had no idea things had gotten that serious. "Does this mean…?"

"If and when she asks for your input on anything, which should be soon, you'll have full access to the patient and his files without any hindrance. And if it happens again-"

"Again?" I interrupted. "Tsunade doesn't think this is an isolated case?"

Stone-faced Shizune simply shrugged. "I suppose this was her way of saying not yet." Clearly she wasn't allowed to say much beyond the speech she was giving me now.

"You should know if hypothetically a similar situation does occur again and neither Tsunade nor I are around, you can handle the situation as you see fit."

I twirled the card in my hand like it was a gem, a jewel; a perfect treasure that was mine and mine alone to admire.

"I'm honored. I'll have to thank Tsunade as soon as possible."

"No need. This was a professional citation."

I was familiar with the notion of Tsunade's "citations". She was not one for receiving gushing thank yous, or any other form of extravagant gratitude. It was her philosophy that there was no need to thank her for something that was expected of you. She wasn't doing me a favor; this wasn't a gift, this was something I had earned, as I should have.

"I understand," I told Shizune. "Still, I hope somehow it reaches her how grateful I feel."

"Well stranger things have happened in this world," Shizune smiled before glancing over her shoulder. Quickly and softly she said to me, "You may find it beneficial to read up on the Takifugu clan and the Siege of Kurasawa Castle during the First Shinobi War."

I regarded her curiously as I attempted to conjure up any and all bits of information I had on those subjects. Minor details but nothing truly in-depth came to mind. I planned on rectifying that situation as soon as possible.

"That's good advice. It never hurts to brush up on world history." I remarked.

"As Tsunade has been known to say, 'History teaches by example, and also by warning.'"

"Very wise," I replied.

The conversation ended there, seeing how Naruto came bursting out of Tsunade's office. "And just in case you are hard of hearing granny, I'll say it one last time. It will stay orange, and I'll have it on when I accept the title of Hokage."

With that said he slammed the door to her office shut. Sighing sadly he glanced at both of us.

"You guys like it right?" He said as he pulled at his clothes.

"I've always admired your look," Shizune said quickly.

"It's a classic look," I mentioned. "I can't imagine you without it."

"That's what I'm saying," Naruto beamed. "It's unique, it's different, and I think it pretty stylish."

Then Shizune said, "But you've been wearing that for years. Not too say that it doesn't have its charm but maybe it's time for a change. Something to reflect leadership, like Tsunade mentioned."

Naruto's face fell down to his feet. It pained me a bit to see such a melancholy air around him.

"Naruto, Tsunade is only thinking about your best interests. She'd never steer you wrong." I told him.

"Oh?" he said cutting his eyes at me. "She also said I should start looking for a wife."

Fall over onto my face. Check. Limbs in a twisted mass above me. Check. Yes I had met all the necessary requirements for a perfect face fault. It had been awhile since I had been literally bowled over by someone's words. It was just so surprising that there was no time really to filter my reaction.

"Why would she say that?" I said springing up to my feet.

"Apparently people have more trust in leaders who are married. I guess she thinks it'll help me becoming Hokage."

"B-But Tsunade is not married! And she was Hokage!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, Sakura. You're chocking me," he suddenly gasped.

"Oh," I said, only then realizing that I had grabbed Naruto by the collar with both my hands. I released him from my grip and awkwardly back-pedaled away from him.

"So you don't think it's a good idea?" He asked me with an oddly scrutinizing gaze.

For a few moments we stood opposite one another, it was awkward. Neither of us budged an inch. To anyone else watching it might have looked liked we were in the middle of an intimate conversation, but we weren't saying anything. I suppose it was true that some of the more significant conversation we might have in our lives happen in silence.

"T-Tsunade has your best interests at heart," I replied.

His response to this was a simple shrug of his shoulders and a half smile. "Well good thing I make my own decisions then." He briefly glanced back at the office.

"Most of the time I make my own decisions," he amended with a wistful sigh. "I've got to have a look my new house. I'll see you all later."

"Yeah, I'll see you," I blurted out rather meekly.

As Naruto departed Shizune offered me a 'boy that was awkward' glance, before turning away in apparent embarrassment.

I couldn't blame her.

Putting my brand of irrationality aside I still couldn't imagine what Tsunade was thinking. Naruto married? Naruto searching the streets of the village for his future wife? It sounded absurd. Besides, he had just returned. He barely had time to get comfortable, or for that matter everyone else to get comfortable having him back. As I watched him walk off into the distance, I thought to myself, 'Weren't things supposed to be less stressful with him home?'

* * *

A/N I'm still establishing a few things so the pacing may seem a little off. But if you stick around I guarantee it'll be worth it...probably...most likely. Read and review, criticisms, praise, tell me what you think


	6. House and Home

A/N Welcome back. I just want to thank those of you who reviewed for your kind words. Some of you guys are making me blush lol. Oh and in case you're wondering, I"m a guy. So blushing is not something I'd freely admit to doing. So yeah...

Anyway enjoy the story. Its a pretty long chapter compared to the others, (cuz I might be away for a bit) but hopefully it can keep your attention throughout. Big thanks to my proofreader, who has helped me out tremendously in this story

* * *

It was pretty obvious to me that I wouldn't be able to go back asleep. I hadn't had a nap all day. I had gone to sleep at a reasonable time and hadn't eaten any stimulating food three hours prior to bedtime. I knew for sure it wasn't anything physical keeping me up. I had been unusually anxious all night, tossing and turning and it had finally caught up with me. With two hours to pass before going to work I had a number of attractive options to pass the time.

I considered some time for tea and meditation or perhaps polishing off a few chapters of "Briefly Yours". I even had a research paper on a rare root: one that had always been considered poisonous, but combined with other natural compounds created a powerful painkiller, which needed to be revised before I submitted it to Tsunade.

There were plenty of things I could have done at home but I was feeling uneasy, and my heart rate was up above average. I might as well have put that too good use.

I got dressed, slipped on my weighted gloves and elbow protectors, and strapped some light weights against my ankles. Sticking my head out the window I drew in some fresh air. It seemed like a nice night for a run.

It seemed like a nice night for a run.

Unsurprisingly the dimly lit streets of the village were unnervingly quiet when compared to the hustle and bustle to be found during the day. Even after working the night shift at the hospital a number of times, I was still unaccustomed to it. But I vastly preferred the village during the daytime; I realized this in the aftermath of the Pain invasion and village reconstruction. This feeling became even more prominent on the heels of the war. I now found solace in the sea of people, peace in the indulgent chatter rising from the market place, pride in the scampering children off to the academy.

This was my village, our village. It sounded corny but it's the way I felt, it's why I fought.

Most of the civilians were sound asleep but there were was plenty of shinobi patrolling the area. Only a few of them I knew on a first name basis but that didn't stop some of the men from leaving their post and approaching me periodically as I made my way through the village. Something about being a single and a well-known young woman seemed to all but scream "screw me" to them. Politely, and sometimes impolitely, I turned them down depending on how persistent they were. As flattering as some of them were I wasn't sprinting through the night to pick up dates.

If I had run along the Nakano River and the interior of the village like I had planned I would have likely risked getting proposed to by some weary eyed chuunin, so I changed course, and ventured out of the village into wooded area on the avenues of the third Training Ground.

I have the habit of staring at the ground when I run. Usually I was either entirely focused on shifting my weights with each step or lost in a labyrinth of my own tangled thoughts. This time however I kept my eyes on the scenery, the moonlight had a dazzling effect on the Flowering Dogwood trees found near the village. In between sight-seeing every half mile or so I'd strike a full grown tree and attempt to snag as many leaves as I could before they hit the ground. Having excellent hand speed was one of the more critical factors to being proficient in taijutsu, I did not have that, but in no way did it hurt to keep working at it. If I caught ten in each hand from one tree in the next one I'd have to get at least twenty, then thirty after that and so on and so on.

Two miles, four trees, and over a hundred and forty plus leaves later I was startled out of my absorption by the sound of a familiar, loud, and angry voice.

"That's Mari," I muttered to myself.

Curious I walked off in the direction of her voice. Eventually I stepped onto a beaten path that was a well known shortcut heading back into the village and indeed I caught sight of Mari up ahead. She stood facing a man considerably older than her and a boy seemingly around her age.

No one else besides patrolling shinobi or hunters would be out at this time of night, and seeing how I didn't recognize their faces, and the way the older man's belly hung low, I could safely say they were hunters out for wolf pelts. Hunters and nin from the same village meeting in the middle of the night wasn't a rare occurrence, even for one as young as Mari.

I might have walked away if it wasn't for her body language. Nothing about it said that this was friendly encounter.

"See, Dad. Seems like when you become a kunoichi you become too good to talk to civilians even if they're your old friends," The younger one said.

Mari spat on the ground, "As if I would be a friend of yours. Now I've told you twice to move to the side and let me be on my way, don't make me tell you a third time."

"Come on, Mari. Don't be like that."

The older man stepped forward, "Mari Yosano? You're Chika Yosano's girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Mari said in a slightly more polite but equally as bland tone.

"Well, Mari, you're not old enough to be on patrol. Why are you out this late?" The father asked.

Mari snorted, "Ever hear about training? Nin don't have it as easy as the rest of you."

"Training, huh?" There was a knowing curl to the father's mouth. His gaze took a glazed turn and he ran his hands under his chin.

"If I recall correctly your mama used to run off into the woods at night for some training as well."

The statement was blatant and I saw Mari's entire body bristle. Obviously it was taking a great deal of effort for her to restrain herself.

"I didn't know her mom was a kunoichi," The son laughed out.

His father turned to him, "I never said she was."

Mari was fast, but even from a distance she was still as easy to read as a flashing billboard. I was already moving when she clenched her fist. I had cut down the distance between myself and the three of them in half before Mari started to dash forward. By the time she'd finally decided whether she was going to throw a hook or a cross I was already on her.

I grabbed her by her outstretched fist, pulled her along easily with my momentum, and tossed her clear over the man. Mari landed on her back with a loud, clear thud and the startled father stumbled backwards and on his rear end with an equally loud thump.

"She attacked my dad!" The son shouted as he rushed to his father.

I hadn't bothered to turn around and face them. I said, as professionally as I could with my back turned, "Mari Yosano was in the wrong. You have my word that the necessary disciplinary actions will be administered."

"She should be locked up for being a traitor!" The son cried.

"You have my word that she will be punished. You can go home now."

"She shouldn't be allowed to be a-"

"Hush up, boy," I heard the father huff. I assumed he picked himself off the ground. "Do you realize who you're shouting at right now?"

A moment later the father and son appeared beside me.

"Thank you, Miss Haruno. I'll leave everything in your capable hands," the man said politely.

They then started down the path. The son sneered at Mari as he passed, obviously fantasizing about any and all forms of punishment for Mari that was sure to come. Only when I was sure they were well gone did I finally approach her.

She hadn't moved an inch from where she had landed. She was simply staring up at the sky with two twin trails of tears running down either side of her cheeks. I simply held my breath for about a moment before I realized I couldn't find the right words to say.

"I am illegitimate," She finally announced with a hoarse laugh, "She... my mother... she messed around with alot of guys. Some married, some not... who really knows."

I said nothing.

"Some people still hold it against me though. Did you see his eyes? You had to see his eyes. 'Just like your mother, aren't you?'

I graduated at the top of my class, I'm chuunin now, and you'd think that would be enough to make all that unnecessary stuff go away."

I shook my head.

"You cannot attack unarmed civilians, there's just no excuse for that type of behavior. It's not befitting of a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf."

"You're part of something greater than yourself, do you not understand that? Something that did not start with you and it won't end with you either."

Mari sat upright, "I know."

I sighed, "I'll have to report this. You will probably be fined. You'll definitely get a curfew. You will not be allowed to train without a supervisor, and you will probably be suspended from even D ranked missions for awhile."

"I don't really care about any of that." Mari remarked as she got up to her feet.

I felt a huge vein throb on my forehead. I reached her quickly and belted her across the back of her head. "That's the kind of attitude that's going to get you in trouble!"

She yelped aloud and massaged her scalp. After she had regained herself she reached behind her head and unstrapped her forehead protector. She clutched it tightly and thrusted her fist out to me.

"If you really want to punish me, take this."

I did nothing but regard the gesture in silence.

"I don't know who I am without this," she muttered, "So it's only fitting."

I finally nodded and took the headband.

"You're Mari Yosano," I firmly told her, "And I hope you know I'm not going to give this back to you. You'll be earning it back, you understand?"

I turned and walked slowly away. She didn't call out to me. She didn't utter a sound.

As I paced myself back to the village I wondered how Mari could earn her headband back. What she could do and what she could learn. Would she have learned something about herself if she had gone through Tsunade's training? Could she learn camaraderie with the villagers from Kakashi?

There was something about her I liked. And yet something about her I didn't. Still there was no doubt she had worked hard to get to where she was at and I didn't want to see that hard work get wasted. So what could be done?

Satisfactory answers to those questions didn't come to me quickly but by the time I got home I felt warm and full of strength, invigorated somehow, by the very air itself. I boiled myself some tea and poured myself a cup.

I let my thoughts wander back to the village as I drank. My mother would be awake by now; her kitchen table would be full of specially hand-crafted knick knacks with the Leaf symbol engraved on them. She made them herself, and they would be sold by the end of the day.

Tsunade would be doing paper work or reading near a window, a cup of sake by her side.

Naruto would definitely be fast asleep, his mouth wide open against his pillow, drenched damp with his drool. He'd toss and turn until well past day break but it'll be a peaceful sleep and knowing that makes me smile. For the first time in a long time I feel like the village is whole again.

XXXXXXX

By that afternoon I had put the morning's events out of my mind. That is not to say what happened with Mari was an insignificant matter, but I had more pressing issues to address, issues that pertained to Hisao Ito. After receiving the I.D card from Shizune, I had marched off to the library and collected as much information on the siege of Kurasawa Castle as I could. Unfortunately there really wasn't much but what I had gotten, I completely absorbed for four straight days. I was well into my fifth day when Ino timely as ever, barged into my office.

"So you finally staked your claim eh?" She said beaming at me from the door.

I pulled my eyes away from the tome lying on my desk. "What are you talking about?"

With one hand behind her back and a smile on her face Ino sauntered into the room. "I heard something interesting from Yonanka on my way up here."

"Heaven help me" I thought. Nothing good could have possibly come from those two gossips getting together.

"What did you hear?"

"The talk of the staff is mostly about how you used your cunning and feminine wiles to wrest Naruto's attention away from a potential threat. You apparently had him wrapped around your little finger and made some other woman look like a complete fool."

Yonanka should have been a shinobi; the way she gathered and controlled the flow of information around the hospital was something to be admired.

"That's not what happened" I said quickly, hoping naively that she would take my answer at face value.

"Oh" Ino said with an arching eyebrow. "What did happen then?"

I had hoped in vain. I didn't see a way to answer her question without having it sound exactly the way she had described. For once the gossip going around the hospital was completely accurate.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation" Ino chuckled. "I have to say I approve, your actions are very befitting of a Hokage's wife. You might not want to admit it, but you have a penchant for political intrigue."

I groaned, "Not this again-"

"Now Yonanka and I were talking, and we came up with a grand idea. With your permission we could get the word out, and by morning light all the single women in the village will know that they should think twice, before stepping on your toes. Then you'll have all the time in the world to develop things as you wish."

For the first time in a long time, I realized I wasn't in the mood for a fight with Ino.

"Ino I'm a little busy right now so—"

She interrupted me by revealing the open bento box she had apparently been hiding behind her back. Swiftly she placed the box on my desk.

"I made you lunch."

I glanced at the bento; it contained a few pieces of umeboshi placed in the centre of a decent amount of rice. A simple meal, but in all honesty it did look fairly delicious.

"I didn't realize we were going steady, piggy."

She grinned. "I've thought about that, however while it would be pretty convenient, in addition to being a delight/disappointment to the male populace of Kohona. I don't think I could put up with your snoring for too long."

Ino then pointed at the bento. "This is what they call a bribe. I realize you've had your face planted in history books for the last few days but a situation has come up in my personal life. So I'm here to talk and knowing your work ethic, I assumed you skipped lunch."

A bribe wasn't necessary, Ino simply had to ask and I would have gladly been open to talking to her. However my grumbling stomach convinced me to accept the bribe anyway. Pleased by my lurching grab for the bento, Ino took a seat before my desk.

"Thank you" I mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

"No problem, forehead" she chirped happily. Then with a clap of her hands she said "first we need a trip into the past to put things into context. Do you recall a guy I dated a few months ago, his name was Fumio?"

I did recall the name and it only took a few seconds for me to put a face and body to it. His departure from Ino's life was one of her better stories. It happened that she had awoken one Saturday morning, with Fumio's arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Fumio then suggested a cup of tea, Ino readily accepted the offer. She hadn't been used to waking up in such a "lovey dovey" manner with someone, and the way she told it, the experience was rather nice.

Actually it was more than nice, at that moment she had been feeling inexplicably happy. It was Saturday morning, she had no plans for the rest of the day, sunshine was streaming through her window, and there was a man in her kitchen fixing her some tea. It was one of those little perfect moments, she explained, the ones that you had to embrace, to absorb with every fiber of your being since they were so rare. According to Ino the very essence of life was contained in these scare little moments. These moments are especially more powerful for a shinobi, whose life could be stolen from them at any moment.

Just as she was having this life defining realization, Fumio returned with the teacups. They were teacups that Ino had kept in the back of her cabinet for years for the simple fact that they were so hideous. I had seen those cups with my own eyes and I had agreed with Ino's assessment. Birthday gifts from her aunt, she only took the cups out when said aunt visited. For the rest of the year however, Ino despised those cups with all of her being.

Needless to say Ino was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of irritation. The tenuous veil of happiness was torn from her eyes and shoved down her throat. Had it been too much to ask for him to have been perfect? Why did he have to completely ruin the moment? Of course Ino was not the type to swallow her indignation. After she berated him, Fumio offered to change the cups immediately; not knowing that the act of choosing the cups in the first place was the beginning of the end.

"You dumped him because of the tea cups right?" I snickered.

"He should have been repulsed by them Sakura. He should have seen those cups and felt disgust and pity for me having to keep them in my house."

To be fair to Ino, I realized after giving the crazy situation some considerable thought, that the teacup issue on its own was not a big deal. However in the context of a two month long relationship, it was another case against Fumio being the right man for Ino. In the days leading up to the big blowup Ino had tried to convince herself that this could work full time; despite their many differences. Like for example the fact the she was a jounin and he was a chuunin in addition to his lack of appreciation for the beauty of flowers.

Fumio was probably in love with her, and he was a good man, but a good man is far from a perfect man. Ino had acknowledged her pettiness and intolerance as the years have gone by, and I was fully aware that she had been working on this aspect of her personality, but she couldn't, she just couldn't take Fumio's flaws for another moment. Every time Ino had uttered the phrase "it's not you it's me," she was being completely honest. As far as I knew she had yet to be dumped since she started dating regularly, but she also had yet to have a long term relationship. So it was almost always her, and she knew it.

"You realize how unreasonable you were being right?" I said as I popped a delectable umeboshi into my mouth.

"Okay" she conceded. "I admit it; I was being a fussy cow. I do demand a lot from guys, maybe too much. But there were more than enough reasons for me not to love Fumio back. Still it doesn't matter since he took it fairly well. No tears unlike some, anyway he was good guy, caring, generous, I'm sure he's married or something by now" she sighed.

I took in another mouthful of rice as the image of Fumio's confused face came to my mind. He would have squinted at the teacups, wondering what exactly was wrong with them as Ino fumed in bed. It would annoy her even more that he couldn't understand what she was trying to say, and eventually she would berate him for his lack of taste. It would snowball from there with her being for the lack of a better word a "bitch." And probably in the back of her mind, she'd be thinking a real man would have told her to "shut the hell up." But Fumio wouldn't, he'd have said "I don't get it, what's wrong with them." Then she'd say "it's not the cups, this –is just not working out."

"Ino," I said softly, "You were no were near distraught when this happened a few months ago. I'm going to assume this is the setup to something far more interesting."

"You know me well" she replied while leaning back in her seat. "Picture this; two afternoons ago, my house, chouji and Shikamaru are over because we're planning a surprise party for Kurenai. Chouji's stomach starts rumbling and he goes out to buy snacks. Chouji shops for snacks by the pound so it's me and Shikamaru for awhile. Eventually Shikamaru says "how about some tea?" Obviously implying that I get up and make him some as if I am his doting wife, so I go "the kitchen is to the left." He gets up, and on his way to the kitchen he goes "tch" like he usually does when I tell him off. It's our usual back forth, standard procedure for us."

"Uh-huh"

"So five minutes later he comes back with _the_ teacups, those horrific, blindness inducing teacups. I got irritated again, and yelled at him."

"So what did he do?"

"He said and I quote 'you're being unreasonable-shut the hell up.' At least it was it was something along those lines.

I shook my head slowly. "So what, did you throw something at his head again?"

Ino took a sharp intake of breath, "actually I kissed him."

My reaction was something a bit short of chocking on a mouthful of rice.

Frequently I had made it a point to tease Shikamaru about his relationship with Ino, but I had serious doubts anything would ever happen between them. Let alone that Ino would seemingly make the first move.

"W-Why would you do that?" I managed to say after gulping down the rice in my mouth.

"Because it felt like the right thing to do" she replied.

"Uh-huh."

She rolled her eyes, "y'know for someone who reads some of the books you do, you've never seemed to fully grasp the concept of sexual energy. "

"Oh don't give me that" I moaned.

"You don't get it. It's like the atmosphere in the room completely changed after he said it. Suddenly you can sense, sometimes almost tangibly, another's person's primal vibe, and the reaction between theirs and yours-well it's almost electric."

"I can't help but think you're implying a shortcoming on my part Ino."

"I am, see some people actually have a conscious awareness of their sexual energy. _We've_ learned to generate, center and focus our energy and communicate through our "inner fire."

"Would you say this "inner fire" is as strong as the will of fire?" I said as smart-alecky as I could.

She frowned. "You mock, but there's nothing wrong with acknowledging its power over our lives."

I put my right hand up in an act of surrender. "OK, so what happened next with Shikamaru?"

"It started out great, some passionate kissing, some heavy petting, and a little hair pulling" she cut her eyes away. "Some name calling, from both sides."

"Geez," I thought, as I straightened up in my seat. "Wait, wasn't Chouji like five minutes away from showing up?"

Her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling in an act of reflection. "Yeah, I do recall one of us bringing that up. But it um, it didn't really slow things down as much as it made it more intense."

"Really?" I asked leaning forward. "So you guys uh-"

"It seemed like it was getting to that point until-" she said with a heavy sigh "-he licked the inside of my ear."

"What?" I said incredulously.

"Tongue in my ear! I like ear licking/nibbling but not _in_ the ear, just on the lobe...it's kind of disgusting to have it right in your ear! Who sticks their entire tongue in someone's ear?"

"I don't know" I replied honestly.

"I'll tell you who, someone who doesn't know what they're doing! I should have figured that out when he was pawing at my chest like he was a preteen."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat once or twice before speaking up again. "Well maybe he's just freaky or something."

"Nah, before he did it, he had his eyes closed. It was that pensive look that's always on his face when he's concentrating really hard. This is the guy who can quickly think ten moves ahead of his opponent; he always has over a hundred strategies ready to be used. The man whose real skill is somehow always picking the best course of action, right? Well the best he could come up with, to heat things up, was to clean out my ear canal."

"I-hmmmmm," Needless to say I was momentarily speechless. And I might have remained that way if I wasn't so ferociously curious to know what happened next. "Wait; let's back it up a bit, do you guys even like each other like that?"

I thought I had known the answer to that one. If you took Shikamaru's word for it, he preferred low-key, unobtrusive women who made him feel manly without giving him a hard time. This was something that Ino was definitely not, but Shikamaru could have been giving out misleading information. Ino I knew for sure preferred men on the prettier side of the spectrum who could also make her feel delicate, like a blossoming flower. This was not Shikamaru.

"Yes and no," Ino stated. "Shikamaru is one of my favorite people in the world and one of the few men I could imagine spending a long amount of time with, if I could stand to spend long periods of time with him."

She paused.

"What I'm saying is, and I've been thinking about this heavily for the last two days. If we didn't get on each other's nerves in most cases outside of our usual routine….we'd probably be married."

Knowing that, there was only one more question to ask.

"So what happened after he licked your ear?"

"Well the ear licking ruined the mood, so I got annoyed. We got into a fight and I threw him out. And it's been awkward between us ever since. "

"Ino" I muttered after drawing in a deep breath. "I love you dearly. You're my best friend, and I'd do anything for you. Now I say the following with nothing but love and affection-you're a bit of a nightmare. And you should come with a warning label. I can't possibly imagine the absolute aggravations that would come with having feelings for you."

"Oh of course" Ino exclaimed with mock indignation. "Oh yes, I forgot I was talking to the world's expert on relationships. I almost forgot about you having your heart broken at the age of twelve and not having let anyone near it since. Hey can you even remember the surnames of the few guys you've been involved with?"

She challenged me so I thought about the surnames, and it took me longer than it should to come up with most of them. Even then there were still one or two blanks. There was definitely a Sano in there, or was it Sato, Sako, no that didn't sound right. Sasaki? No, that was someone completely different. Well anyway he was a nice fellow. A few second later I realized that this was actually looking pretty sad; my memory was excellent by most standards. I could recite certain quotes from medical texts, name the creators of the quotes, the year the quotes were said, the page number of the text they were written on, and how many paragraphs up or down they were on the page.

"Ok well," I whispered. "The difference is, I don't lead anyone on. At least the people I've been involved with know what they getting into. I don't give false hope that maybe this could be serious."

"So that just means you're so broken you can't even pretend something is serious. The point is you're in no position to make any judgments about me."

"Alright" I sighed. "So we're not entirely perfect. Things could be much worse y'know, but we're still young; besides there are more important things to worry about. "

"You don't think it's a little peculiar that we haven't had much of long term relationship between the two of us? It's sad to admit but maybe we're still affected by-"

"Don't….don't even say -."

"Sasuke-"

"Is the past! There's no denying it….but it's the past" I butted in. "And with the past no matter what happened, it's all come together to bring you to a moment in the present. And in that moment, you can choose to make everything new. Heck why not right now, this can be the moment too. Choose, and with that choice the past is over and gone."

Ino glanced at me skeptically. "You say that so easily but-"

"God I wish it had been easy. It should have been" I laughed anxiously. "It doesn't matter anymore though. All I know is that I'm better now; I'm wiser, smarter, more mature, and stronger. The world has changed-I've changed-into a different-better person than I was in the past."

Ino nodded with resignation. "Fear not for the future, weep not for the past, as they say."

"Speaking of the future…" I said, fully intending to change the subject. "What are you going to do about Shikamaru?"

She shrugged casually. "Well, I don't know if it's in my-the team's best interest to pursue that. Besides unless Tenmari becomes a village ambassador or Shiho has a five year plan about to come to fruition, I've got some time to really consider things before making a firm decision."

A sly look came to her face. "Good fortune smiles upon me, seems like I don't have nearly as much competition as you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said feigning ignorance. "But what I am aware of, is the fact that I am too old for these trivial discussions."

"Ah you know you love it" she said waving her hand in the air dismissively. I admit, if she did it to irritate me a little, she had succeeded.

"You can't resist Sakura-kun, which is why I'm inviting you to dinner as well as lunch; I am still in need of you therapeutic listening abilities."

"Well" I mumbled, before defiantly locking eyes with her. There was really nothing for me to be ashamed of. "Naruto moved into his new place, I've never been there…..I thought I'd visit after work."

Silence.

Ino she appeared to drift into deep thought for a moment, but then she smiled wickedly.

"Despite your contrary statements earlier, I can see now that I've fallen behind."

"Don't read too much into-"

She stood up with her right fist clenched. "I swore to Asuma-sensei that I would not lose to you in love."

"Oh God, it's not like that at all-"

"And I will keep that promise!"

"Don't do this to me Ino, please" I said lowering my head in embarrassment.

When I did glance back up at her she had her right fist thrust out in a challenging manner.

'"I won't lose to you!" she grinned.

"OK, I gotcha" I thought to myself before thrusting my own fist out.

"I won't lose either!"

One of us would "lose" eventually, in the strictest sense of the word. But it didn't matter as we bumped fist and smiled at each other from across the desk. I felt that the she was as certain as I was, that whether we "won" or "lost," we'd still be there for each other. Knowing that, the always unknown, uncertain future, didn't seem as intimidating.

XXXXXXX

It had taken the better part of sixteen years for Naruto to discover the identity of his parents, and subsequently the next four years of his life was anything but stabilized. Even knowing that it was still hard for me to come to terms with the fact that it had taken two decades for the bit of land in Konohagakure that his parent's had owned to be passed down to him.

There may be an infinite amount of rational arguments to validate the Third's decree to keep Naruto's parentage a secret, but emotionally how could one not feel for Naruto; not only were his parents taken from him but their legacy was as well.

"Come now. Happier thoughts for happier times, Sakura," I told myself as I traveled down the wooded tract that led to the rebuilt Uzumaki household.

Excluding its foundation the rest of the house had been completely destroyed during the Kyuubi attack, however the land around it had been kept in decent condition out of respect for the Fourth. In the few months leading up to Naruto's return Kakashi had ordered the home be rebuilt and the land cultivated. The last time I had visited the area was during the early part of its reconstruction and I could already tell then it was going to be something.

I strolled across a small wood bridge and the house came into view. I stopped and took in the sight of it. It was a large but deceptively simple-looking structure, with half-timbered walls and a copper tile roof, set up on curved stone a few feet above the ground. In its simple elegance it was actually more than I had imagined, I suspected a hint of favoritism from the Hokage's office when the budgeting plans for this house were being decided upon. I continued on suddenly became aware of the flood of activity ahead.

Walking past a formal garden I found myself threading my way through a small crowd of people gathered before the house, many of them were going in and out of Naruto's new home. They walked in with large bags, chests, containers, and they walked back out empty-handed. The ones who came out empty-handed marched over to some sort of encampment area to the west of the house where another group of people sat around a fire.

I wasn't familiar with any of the faces around me but the way they carried themselves told me they were shinobi, or at the very least had gone through specialized training. From afar you could tell that they were not from the village but up close their orange colored flak jackets and matching cloaks pretty much confirmed it. I didn't know who these people were but no enemy would be congregated out in the open like this.

As I neared the front of the house I was greeted with simple nods and smiles.

"What on earth is going on?" I wondered to myself.

No sooner had I put my foot on the bottom step that led up to the front porch did someone suddenly step forward, blocking my path. The man before me was a particularly large individual and he was dressed no differently than any of the others who were stomping in and out of the area.

His thin smile was similar to that of a merchant in the way that it completely complimented his mask of amiability.

"Good day, madam. Are you looking for someone?"

His questioning tone belied his respectful approach.

"I am," I said curtly.

I didn't mean to be rude but something about having someone who was obviously not a citizen of my village suddenly questioning me rubbed me the wrong way. After a moment or two it became apparent that he was waiting for me to follow up my statement.

"I am looking for Naruto."

He peered into my face gauging my reaction, and then laughed happily. "Ah, I see. A lady friend."

Turning away from me he shouted at the encampment. "Ichibei!"

Seconds later a young boy about nine or ten years old scampered past me up the stairs.

"Ichibei, tell young master to stop his training. There's a lovely young lady at the door and he shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Young master?" I thought to myself.

The boy bolted into the house as I started up the stairs.

"My apologies for stepping into your path madam, but there are a number of valuable materials being moved around. And... well... it's a just a precautionary measure. "

"I see," I replied to the man.

He extended out his hand, "Shotaro Baian, of the Rurousha clan."

I shook his hand and introduced myself in turn. The Rurousha clan if I recalled correctly were a traditionally nomadic people with no specific allegiance to a village or nation. The shinobi of the Rurousha clan dabbled in the occasional mercenary job, and also made their living as weapons dealers. The civilian elements of the clan were expert merchants and traders, as well as singers, dancers, musicians, and animal breeders. Rurousha civilian women were also famous for their fortunetelling abilities.

And generally speaking the clan was widely believed to be compromised of shady individuals.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruno," Baian grinned widely, "I hope we can become good friends."

"Well, I'd welcome that. However, if you don't mind me asking. What is goin—"

Before I could finish my sentence the young boy returned.

Standing at the doorway he bowed his head slightly, "Behold! The master appears! For he so feared the world; the Fourth Hokage left his only begotten son. To shed his blood; show that pain is love-"

If you had blinked you would have missed him. If you were ranked any lower than a chuunin you would have only seen a blur. I managed to catch sight of his form a second or so before he tapped the little boy on the head with his knuckles.

"How many times do I have to tell you to guys to stop introducing me like that? It's totally embarrassing!"

As the boy groaned, Naruto turned his attention to Baian, "You're having them do that on purpose, aren't you?"

Baian laughed loudly as Naruto fumed. He took a half step towards the man before suddenly cutting his eyes toward me.

"Sakura-chan?"

He was dressed in an embroidered aqua silk kimono and a cylindrical green cap that was designed to look like a toad's head. The ridiculously comical cap aside he did cut a striking figure.

I cleared my throat.

"So what's going on here, Naruto? There are enough people around here to have festival."

Naruto gestured with his hand towards Baian. "It's kind of a long story but Baian here is one of the four leaders of the Rurousha clan. They just arrived two days ago and their clan... well; they have a thing about obligations."

"Duty! Loyalty! To your clan and the repayment of all debts are the cardinal principles of our nindo! Our clan honor, highest and most important of all virtues, depends on adherence to this way of life!" Baian announced suddenly.

Naruto shook his head, "I ran into them in the Land of Rivers. Assassins hired by a nobleman they'd swindled—"

"He was evil," Baian interrupted cheerfully, "He had slaves, you know. A very evil man. The Rurosha only steal outright from the evil... or the mildly unpleasant."

Rubbing the base of his temple Naruto continued, "Anyway, the assassins started a raging wild fire around one of their settlements. It almost burned the entire forest down. But thanks to Gamabunta's water release everything worked out and no one was seriously hurt."

Ichibei who had fully recovered from Naruto's tap stepped in as storyteller, "And then everyone went to fight the jerk nobleman and the assassins."

He began to punch and kick at the air, "And it was like Boom and Pow and Gigantic Rasengan!"

"Yeah. It went exactly like he said," Naruto chuckled.

"Young master here not only saved me the Great Baian, but a good portion of our clan from complete devastation. This equates to a life-long debt for all Rurosha. To fulfill that obligation we've agreed to serve the young master as he sees fit."

Naruto looked at me and shrugged, "They don't take no for an answer. They won't stop calling me young master and I actually had to talk some of them out of serving under me full time. Still they do have storage facilities in almost every nation, so any junk or souvenirs or gifts I collected during my journey I gave to them. Now that I'm back home, with a new place, I asked for some of the stuff back."

Carrying a hideous five foot tall statue in their arms two more Rurosha clan members climbed up the stairs. The statue was a figure of a nude portly woman, holding a sword in one hand and a piece of fruit in the other.

"Shall we put this in your room, young master?" They asked.

"For the last time call me Naruto!" Tilting his head towards the statue and scratching at his cheek Naruto then asked, "Why would I want that in my room, staring at me in the dark?"

"It's a fertility statue, young master. That is why." Baian answered.

Naruto's eyes widened in apparent surprise, "Oh-h. Oh." His tone suggested that this key piece of information had suddenly been revealed to him.

"Ah, well. Maybe that can go back to the storage."

"No need to worry, young master. I am aware of the legend behind this particular statue. To ensure a couple's fertility the statue has to be placed on either side of the doorway leading to the bedroom chamber and if the woman or man touches the statue as they enter the room, she will soon become pregnant."

With both eyebrows waggling Baian turned to me, "If these specific conditions aren't met then everything should be fine."

I might have been offended if there weren't other pertinent questions on my mind. Still, I took a few seconds to sort them out in terms of importance.

"Ok." Naruto placed both hands on my shoulders and turned me towards his house, "Baian doesn't your clan have a saying like, 'Silence surpasses speech.'"

"Wait, Naruto. You accepted this statue without knowing what it was?" I asked.

"Yep," he muttered as he continued nudging me towards the entrance.

"You said it was a gift. Who gave it to you?"

"I believe it was a gift sent by Priestess Shion—" Baian started.

Naruto shoved me a little too forcefully into his house, "Baian! Doesn't your clan have a saying 'The tongue is but three inches long, yet it can kill men six feet high?'" I heard him shout from just outside the door.

"I believe the saying goes, 'It can kill _a man_ six feet high.'"

"I stand by what I said," Naruto replied.

"I understand. Still may I offer a suggestion to you, young master?"

"Alright," Naruto said hesitantly.

"It's unwise for a man to address any woman without this."

Immediately after that I heard Naruto start coughing and hacking. A few seconds later he stumbled into the house. He coughed, drew in a deep breath, and swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Are you, ok?"

"Y-yes. Y-yeah," he muttered. "He sprayed me with some perfume."

"Uh-huh."

Naruto then reached sadly for his now bare head, "And he stole my cap."

"Those are some unique friends you have there. The Rurosha clans are quite infamous for their mischievousness."

He nodded, "Tell me about it. It took some convincing to get Kakashi to give them permission to come in and out of the village."

"Hmmm," I muttered.

As if reading my mind he said, "They're good people… to me... I trust them."

"I suppose if you do then the village will at least try."

He grinned with a sheepish expression on his face; apparently he was expecting our earlier exchange to continue.

"So, how about a tour of the house?" I sighed, letting him off the hook.

His face lit up instantly, "Yeah let me show you around. The backyard merges into an awesome bamboo groove and that leads to an amazing view of a branching section of the Nakano River…"

He stopped.

"Wait, first things first," he said while pointing upwards. "Check that out."

I followed his pointer finger. We were at the edge of the hallway leading further into the house and hanging directly above us was a tiny wooden sign that read, 'The Fire's Shadow illuminates the village.'"

"That was my dad's favorite phrase" he sighed happily.

As he brushed past me I got a better look at his kimono. To say it looked expensive was not giving it the credit it deserved, it was the stuff of nobility: exquisitely tailored the silk kimono was exceptionally fitted for his body and the designs of a sun, patterned in orange swirls, could be found all along the hem guard, the back main section, and the sleeve opening. If I were to recall correctly it was the new symbol from the Land of Spring. In my opinion, at that moment, it seemed eerily similar to the open swirl pattern of the Uzushio symbol which was integrated into every Kohona uniform.

"That is a very impressive kimono."

"Thanks," I saw him run his fingers across the sleeve fondly, "It was a gift."

"A large house, nobleman's kimono, your own retainers... seems like you've bypassed Hokage and have become a Daimyo."

Naruto laughed anxiously, "As if a thick-headed guy like me could be Daimyo."

There was an underlying hint of self-depreciation in his voice that struck me as very out-of-character for Naruto.

"Well, thick-headedness aside, you'd probably be a great a daimyo."

Abruptly he stopped in his tracks. "You seriously think so?" he asked without turning around.

I nodded, "In my opinion, one day you'll be a great Hokage. I truly believe that. So it only makes sense that I would feel the same about you if you became a Daimyo."

He chuckled a bit before he continued walking on.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Somebody told me that before. Didn't think I'd hear it again," he remarked again without turning around.

I matched his pace and we exited the corridor.

"This is the... um... there's a fancy name for this kind of room... It's the biggest one in the house I can tell you that!"

We entered a vast but mostly empty reception room with a coffered ceiling. Walking in further I noticed the eastern wall contained a rather large portrait of Killer Bee and Naruto standing side by side and bumping fist. I remember watching them pose for the painting right after the allied villages had successfully defended Kumogakure from Madara's invading forces. It also amazed me how quickly those two had become such close friends in a small amount of time.

But the center wall featured a rather exquisite mural. One featuring Minato and Kushina standing back to back with his right and her left tied together by a single thick red thread.

Minato and Kushina were amazing people, and the more I learned about them the more I was impressed with the all the things they'd accomplished. The two of them being deeply in love, and soul mates, just made their inspiring story even better to me.

I could see Naruto stealing small glances through the edges of my sight.

No, I didn't just see him, I could feel him. It caught me as odd that I was so hyper-aware of his presence.

"I... u-uh... I'm sorry," I told him suddenly.

He regarded me curiously, "For what?"

Even if Naruto is able to fully come to terms with the villagers accepting him, it will always be clear that he was robbed of a strong, warm-loving background.

"I didn't mean to sound condescending, nor did I want to bring back sad memories... and I know that I can't possibly understand your pain."

"Uh, Sakura..."

"But I would understand if you felt that even if you've earned all this," I opened my arms out wide, "It might not feel like it's enough to make you forget what might have been. Not that anything could make you forget your parents! I'm just saying that it would be perfectly reasonable if you felt life to be unfair, even with your many accomplishments... since you cannot share it with your family... but of course you probably don't want to be reminded of that!"

Needless to say I found myself completely ashamed by my incoherent rambling.

I recovered quickly, "We can be sure though, that your parents never stopped believing in you, even in death."

"I think you're right," he smiled with a reddish tinge to his cheek. Then he just stared at me for a much longer than I was comfortable with. "Sakura-chan, I just remembered something important."

That was when the faint fragrance wafted by me for the first time. It was a mysterious scent, something I had never smelled before. With Tsunade's and Shizune's help, I had trained my sense of smell to the point where I could detect the faint traces of poisons in tainted food and drink, or key in on contagions that were invisible to the naked eye but could be sprayed on clothing. Now it seemed all that training was betraying me. The mystery scent was overwhelming.

I shook it off, "Baian mentioned that you were training earlier."

"Yep, it's been a few months since I've actually had to fight. So I've been working with the bunshins all morning."

"What were you training for?"

"The thing is," he said, mercifully backing away, "when I told Neji about the spar he immediately grabbed Lee and TenTen and ran off into the training grounds. "

"Oh right, the spar... I had forgotten. But it's a complete reversal from the Chuunin exams, y'know. Neji's the underdog this time. You hardly need to stress yourself out over this."

He grinned childishly, "I'm glad you see me as being that strong but I'm not invincible, Sakura-chan. Besides, Neji will be going the extra mile so he can show his stuff in front of the crowd. How would it look if I just sat around until the fight? I know that would piss me off if I was in his shoes."

I didn't even have to ask. Of course Naruto would at the very least match Neji's seriousness. Anything less would be looking down on his opponent, and I knew Naruto was the last person who would look down on the efforts of another person.

"You should know that Neji's in-step is now at least five time as fa—"

"Don't tell me," he interrupted, "I appreciate the help but I think I want to be surprised."

I didn't realize he had inched closer to me until the scent came to me again. We were standing shoulder to shoulder now and I breathed deeply of the rich smell that was apparently coming from him. It was a sweet heady fragrance, but that was something else there as well. Something salty; I could only assume it had to be the dried sweat from the morning's training.

Naruto sniffed the air a bit before he gestured with his head back towards the corridor, "So let me show you my room."

"Whoa, wait a second!" I sniffed the air as well, "First of all, tell me, what did Baian spray on you?"

Nonchalantly he peeled back the collar of his kimono a bit and another wave of fragrance hit me. He drew in a breath and shrugged, "Something called Ylang Ylang. I think I like it. "

The Ylang Ylang mingled with his natural musk created an aromatic combination. It just blended so well with his chemistry, too well. I felt the heat of a blush expanding on my face and creeping slowly down the rest of my body and that just about confirmed to me that there was no way I was walking into his room. In fact, it was clear as day to me that I had to get myself out of the house immediately - as in right now.

"Well I have to get going, Naruto. I've got some research to do for a new patient and I really just dropped by for a second to say hello."

I made a move to separate myself from him and he reached out and laid his fingertips on my forearm.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me about what I remembered?" he asked.

"No," I replied. It was an honest answer; I had changed the subject earlier for a reason. Instinctively I had felt that whatever he had to say would surely complicate many things.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Confusion came over his face, "No as you're not sure, or no you don't want to know?"

I realized then I was just as confused about it as he was.

"I-I already know what you were going to say. You were going to say that you remembered how much you liked a comfortable friendship and that you didn't want to complicate things."

He shook his head with a disbelieving laugh.

"Not even close huh?" I sighed.

The tip of his tongue darted over his bottom lip making it glisten. I knew it was a nervous gesture however the human mind can wander and when it does the lines between an anxious expression and explicit innuendo begins to blur.

"I remembered that you're kind and you're beautiful. Smart, obviously. I do admire you. And honestly I am still very, very attracted to you."

Apparently he had opted to completely forgo ambiguity.

"Still?" I asked, quite stupidly.

"Looks like it."

He cut the distance between us so that only a few inches separated our bodies. I knew I needed to back up, put some inches... no-feet between him and me. But I couldn't do it. What the heck was going on? Why couldn't I move? What was this impulsive atmosphere? And more importantly what happened to Naruto's baby face? Who was this man standing before me?

"Well... that's... it's a little surprising your feelings are still that strong," I replied through heavy breathing.

He snickered, "Oh, it's strong,"

"Would you say very strong?"

"Uhm, I'd say extremely strong."

"Well extremely is a pretty emphatic word."

"That's why I said it."

When I did manage to will myself to talk a half step backwards I realized I was pinned right up against the mural wall. Before I could react Naruto placed both arms against the wall, leaving both his hands beside each cheek. He was either trying to brace himself up against the wall I told myself, or he was further limiting my options for escaping. My eyes went from his mouth to his arm to his eyes and back again to mouth. I was finding it pretty hard to keep my gaze away from his lips.

He leaned closer a fraction of an inch.

"Naruto, there are a bunch of people coming in and out of your house."

"I can't feel any chakra in the house," he said simply.

Well, I did feel something. It was his right hand along my cheek going down my neck, lingering over my chest down to my belly, and stopping at my waist. The warmth of his touch brought a rush of heat through my body like a jolt of electricity. And now I was burning.

"Naruto… your parents are watching… "

If that had fazed him even just a bit, I didn't notice it. Instead of keeping him at bay it spurned him forward until the weight of his body was pressing me in the wall. It was quite the contrast; the cool wall against my back and the seemingly endless heat radiating off his body, warming me like a piece of toast.

"I am pretty sure we're alone," he exhaled sharply.

I suppressed a laugh when his breath tickled my collarbone. I bit down on my bottom lip as our cheeks grazed against each other. When his lips caressed my forehead I realized I could easily slip from his grasp but I didn't want to. The entire sequence had left me tingling, melting, and shaking.

So I didn't protest or fight when he curved both his hands around my waist.

And that's when he pulled back a bit and said, "Now that I'm back it's starting to feel like I never left," he said softly as his head tilted towards me, "I thought something would be missing, but I'm ok now. My dreams are still here; my goals, my wants, and my desires are still here... I can still have them..."

His words pushed one quick but heavy though to the forefront of my mind.

He dipped forward seeking my lips, but I leaned back. "Let me ask you something, Naruto, about Tsunade's suggestion for you to find a wife. Why did you ask me if I thought it was a good idea or not?"

He blinked at me once or twice before answering, "Oh, that, I guess I wanted to see if you would be against it or not."

"So was it like a test for me? Were you trying to gauge my reaction?"

"Yeah... I guess I was."

"SHANNARO!"

Anger doesn't allow time for one person to compare their own past actions to another's. Anger doesn't considering hypocrisy or double standards, it doesn't really have time. Anger only knows one thing that it needs to work itself out as soon as possible.

And so I allowed my anger to work itself out through my fist, by knocking Naruto across the room. He bounced across the wooden floor like a flat stone sent skipping along the surface of a lake. Then he slammed hard into the wall with a loud crash.

"Oh wow," he groaned against the wall, "I haven't been hit that hard since Madara."

"Let's get something straight!" I shouted at him, "I'm not a title to be claimed or a mission to be completed. Sakura Haruno is a not a trophy to be presented to you, or anyone, at the finish line."

He sat upright with his back against the walk, he massaged his jaw and said "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that when the war was coming to an end, I felt like there was something we... I thought we could just go back to that."

"It might feel to you like you never left but you did, Naruto. You left us all behind. The village and the people reestablished themselves without you. You can't just back and claim what you want. It's not going to be that easy."

His face blanched as he looked at me. I had seen it enough in my reflection to know the look of guilt when it appears on someone's face. Perhaps I said too much.

I walked over and helped him off the ground. "I'm sorry. I really am," I told him now that my rational mind was remerging.

Collecting chakra in my palm I reached over and checked his nose and jaw just on the off chance that I had actually broken something.

"You might be right about me missing out on things," he said as a trickle of blood dripped from his nose, "but I didn't come back home thinking anything would be easy. It's never come easy. I am willing to work for what I want as long as there is some chance."

"We're not talking about the title of Hokage are we?" I exhaled.

I didn't mean to sound so dismissive but it was a defensive gesture.

"My outlook on certain things has changed a lot over the years, Naruto. What makes you think there's still something for you to work for?"

"Because a wise woman told me once that sad eyes never lie."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's too corny even for you, Naruto."

He locked eyes with mine, "They never lie."

"And you don't give up easily, do you?"

"I don't give up at all. I can't do it even if I tried." He smiled then, a smile that reached his eyes. There was innocence about and yet still there was something else to decipher. Something totally about sex, I thought.

"_Totally about sex?" _Merciful Heavens, my inner dialogue was regressing back that of a twelve year old girl!

"I'm sorry if I crossed the line," he added.

"It's ok," I shrugged.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

I didn't reply. I didn't know how to answer that. It's impossible to understand the oppressive heat of silence until you're in the middle of it. It may have been half a minute before I spoke again and by the time I did perspiration had broken out all over my body.

"Are you hot?" Apparently he had noticed the beads of moisture clinging to part of my skin.

"A little bit," Abruptly I turned and moved away, "Listen, I really got to go. It's getting late"

"Fine," he said suddenly stepping away from me.

Admittedly I was surprised with which he had agreed. Especially with the predator-going-in-for-the-kill like attitude he had been coming at me with earlier.

"My outlook on certain thing has changed over the years too, Sakura-chan. I've learned to appreciate something called patience. I can wait. Do you want me to walk you home? I'll change and-"

"No," I said quickly not wanting to push my luck, "I'll see ya later."

I walked away with my head held high, and my shoulders squared. I stepped out of Naruto's reception area pride and integrity intact, probably knowing somewhere deep in the back of my mind, that walking in that manner caused my hips to sway provocatively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Ylang Ylang tree is generally valued for its perfume. The essential oil derives from the flowers producing an erotic scent that acts as a powerful aphrodisiac. It increases libido and enhances attraction between lovers. It can sooth the over anxious while boosting low energy. It opens emotions and promotes a more sensual and erotic experience during lovemaking. The most potent variation of this perfume is commonly traded by the merchants of the Rurosha clan-"

"I should have known!"

I slammed the textbook in my lap close and then sent it flying across the room.

"Stupid Ruosha clan! Stupid Ylang Ylang tree! Stupid Naruto smelling, like sweat! Stupid libido!"

I paced around my living room, stomping out my frustrations, amongst other pent up emotions, into the carpet. I grabbed a sofa pillow and drilled it with combinations of jabs. A half a minute later I stopped killing my furniture accessories and drew in a deep breath. I found that the room suddenly smelled of almonds. I sniffed again and the scent was gone, it had departed as quickly as it had come. If it had ever been there at all.

Ok. I obviously was going _nuts._ I needed to come up with a solution for this Naruto situation or else I'd be driven to madness.

Sadly I didn't have the feelings that Naruto wanted me to have. I didn't want those feelings. Too much pain, too many bad decisions came when I was in that mode. Somehow, in some way, I'd only end up hurting that boy again.

Boy?

Oh no, he wasn't a boy anymore. He was all man now, and that was one of the main problems.

_Damn it!_, I shouted to myself, I couldn't understand why it was so damn hot in the apartment. I glanced over my shoulder towards the windows but I noticed that the glass door leading onto my balcony was open. A cool breeze drifted into the room, so I left it open and plopped myself on the couch.

I needed to wrangle all my thoughts together. There were quite a number of things I could blame for my current predicament including Ino's stupid 'inner fire' theory earlier in the day, as well as the aftermath of the effects of the Ylang Ylang tree. It all contributed to a perfect storm of madness and now there was a door open that would not be closed.

But that wasn't necessarily true. Every time our relationship had been on the verge of changing, either for better or worse, somehow we instinctively fell back into the same patterns and the same routine. As odd as that aspect of our relationship was, its continuation had to mean something didn't it? No matter what we could always fall back to our natural state, when things are going good, it's great, when it's going bad... well we'd still have each other. And as long as nobody's heart ended up broken... again...

I sank and sulked deeper into my couch. What was wrong with Naruto? Why did he still have feelings for me after all time and after all I'd done? He must be some kind a masochist, I thought.

An uneasy prickling sensation cut me off mid-stride into my steady stream of self pity. Someone was watching me. I could feel eyes trained on me, boring into me with malicious intent. I froze, making sure every inch of my body remained perfectly still. I thought back... Had I opened the glass door myself or had it been open when I came in? And what was that almond smell? I'd allowed myself to get so worked up that I'd hardly even noticed. Was there a bigger fool in the entire village?

My eyes were slowly scanning around the room when I heard the first bit of crackling coming from above. I had just leapt over the back of the couch and cleared it when the roof completely caved in. Through the dust and smoke and falling debris I caught sight of a dark figure dropping through the hole in the roof, a long glittering sword in its hand. It landed and I snapped back just as the assassin's sword sliced straight through the middle of the coach, cleaving it cleanly in two where my head would have been just seconds before.

My blood boiled, I'd loved that damn couch. I literally had to fight over Ino for it.

I came to my feet just as the figure pulled his sword out of what remained of my couch. He was a flashy bastard, coming in through the ceiling like that, but I was also aware that he wasn't the one who had been watching me. Santa Claus was definitely not alone. I knew I had to keep that in mind, and the quicker I ended this the better.

The assassin was dressed in all black; no forehead protector, no symbols on his body, no marking of loyalty or allegiance. He had a full mask on to hide his identity and light lamellar armor to protect his torso. Oh and of course he had a sword whose blade was currently whipping through the air above my head.

I deftly sidestepped his next attack and spun around him, hitting him with an open palm to his back. A loud gurgle came from behind his mask and he was sent flying into the wall. I then felt rather than heard another come flying at me from above. I instantly dropped, pivoting on my way to the ground, twisted and lashed out with my foot. My kick crashed and met with him in his midsection as his kunai came streaking down from up above. His aim went wide and my kick lifted him bodily, spiraling into and then through the center of my living room mirror.

I stood back up and quickly scanned the rest of the room. Both of the assassins stayed down.

Excitement oared through my soul like a hot, fierce wind. In the shinobi world they say you're nobody until someone tries to assassinate you. And as unfortunate as it was, it was hard not to feel honored.

I was bracing myself for any more attackers when I felt the eyes upon me again. I whirled towards my balcony, and the sight shook me with awestruck horror.

I looked at_ him _right in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I gasped as my heart leapt into my throat.

He stood on the rails of the balcony, the full moon, large and radiant in the night sky behind him, reflecting off his dark hair. The light illuminated his face, and his eyes. His eyes pierced a gaze that tore through you, seeing you to your core, exposing you to the world... Sasuke's defining trait. It was definitely him. And not just the Sasuke I had last seen, this was an older version, living, breathing, and scowling.

_None of this makes sense,_ I thought as my mind raced. I considered briefly that I was dreaming, but I couldn't convince myself that this wasn't reality. It felt too real. The sound of the blood rushing to my ears too vivid, the shock I felt too powerful to be a dream.

Yet isn't that how it was with a dream? Isn't it your reality until you awaken? But still it had been years since I had dreamed of Sasuke. Years since he affected my sleep at all. Why now all of a sudden?

I swallowed hard and said the first thing that came to my mind, "You're alive? You can't be... Naruto said... Naruto told me... You just can't be..."

My words trailed off but I was in no hurry to correct that. At that moment, I was just trying to wrap my head around what was going on. Not only was Sasuke apparently alive, he was here in Kohona, in my home. I had to find out what was going before my heart pounded itself out of my chest.

I took a step forward and he still didn't move. He stood as still as statues while the white robe hanging off his still lean body fluttered loudly in the wind.

Breathing out like a wheezy accordion I chocked out a haggard breath that resembled his name once again. Suddenly the stoic expression on his face turned to fury. His hand sparkled with electricity as his chidori formed. The cackling sparks drowned out the sound of the blood rushing in my ear. His eyes blazed even brighter than usual. He darted forward so quickly that I barely even saw it.

"No!"

He struck, his hand slicing through the air between us with a snake-like hiss. I parried the attack an instant too late, his chidori sliced through the upper part of my left shoulder, the pain dragging a scream from my lips. Instinct was the only thing that caused me to counterattack, but he dodged my fists easily.

Against my will I remembered how strong Sasuke was. He and Naruto were-they had always been on another level, from me, from most of ninja world.

I stumbled to the side trying to put some distance between us. He came at me again and I ducked as his attack sang over my head.

I was losing my balance just trying to stay on the defensive. He was so fast, it was like he was everywhere around me at once. I never saw the stroke that grazed my midsection, but the pain which caused me to stumble over backwards.

Sasuke stood over me and laughed a high, demonic cackle that made the hairs on my neck stand. I called upon my body to move, to attack, to defend, to do something, but it didn't. It ignored my pleas. All my training, all my knowledge, all my strength, in the end it was all useless. I couldn't... I couldn't fight back.

"You've always been powerless against me," he said between deep inhales and rapid breaths, "And you're just as annoying as ever. Now, die already."

Slowly and deliberately he raised his hand high over his head and once again I saw my death in the depth of his eyes.

"Sakura!"

That was Shizune's voice! The door to be apartment burst outwards and I saw Shizune stumble forward into the room.

"Needle shot!"

A plethora of needles sprayed in Sasuke's direction and it forced him to leap backwards. Most of the needles hit the floor where his feet had once stood. He was too quick for the attack.

I looked over at Shizune and I saw that she could barely stand.

"It's a genjutsu!" she shouted at me collapsing to the ground.

"Genjutsu?" I muttered.

I didn't think twice before jamming my thumb into the wound in my shoulder. I couldn't half-ass it; the pain had to be just right to break the spell. Turned out 'just right' was too weak a phrase. The pain was intense. White dots invaded my vision, and for a moment I thought I'd faint.

I held it together until I saw Sasuke vanish before my eyes and another sword wielding assassin stood in his place.

I had been fooled, and as soon as I recognized it, something happened inside me. My insecurity vanished. All the shock and emotion that had been involved in seeing Sasuke again faded. I was only aware of only one thing as I stood up. I was really angry.

The faker rushed at me again with his sword slashing down in a diagonal arc. I brought my hands together at the same moment, and with a loud clap I caught the blade between both hands. The tip of the sword wavered inches above my head. I jerked the blade sideways using momentum to throw my opponent off balance. Bladeless he stumbled forward and before he could recover I pulled my left fist back and brought it down against his chin. He went down hard, denting the floor.

I tossed his blade away with my right hand. It seemed like this one was stronger than two that came before him. Even though I had felt his jaw crack under my knuckles, he lunged at me from the ground. I caught him by wrists, twirled and tossed him over my shoulders. The second he cleared my body our eyes suddenly met, I saw intense hatred, anger, but then resignation.

I followed his eyes to the explosive tags that were hanging from his waist.

"Shit!"

I was already concentrating the chakra to my feet when I was turning my body towards Shizune. The second I reached her I released my chakra. The body flicker technique had gotten us to the balcony when I heard the explosion. My leap had cleared the railing when the blazing shockwave of hot air hit my body and knocked me clear of the building, into the tented snack stand across the street.

A splash of iced water from the store owner helped me regain consciousness.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"The explosion... the building... there are people on the lower flowers," I sputtered, "I mean floors."

"Don't worry, the patrolling shinobi are helping the people in the building," He declared.

I looked past him at my building. The top three floors were currently blazing, but there were indeed multiple shinobi running in and out of the building or jumping from the windows of the floors just below the flames with civilians in their arms. Things seemed to be in control.

I glanced over to see the shopkeeper awaken Shizune with some more ice water. She came sputtering to life and I noticed the deep bruises on her forehead and cheeks.

She glanced at me then at the building.

"He blew himself up, too," she said with grim finality.

"Too?" I inquired.

"Tsunade was attacked at home, as well. In similar fashion. I just happened to walk in the middle of it. She had some bad wounds by the end."

"And she sent you to tell me about it? Even though you were injured?"

Shizune shook her head. "I came on my own. I figured her successor should know she was attacked. Besides I knew I could keep conscious long enough to make it to your house. When I got to your door though, I heard you scream and… "

"Thank you, Shizune," I exhaled while turning back to the fire, "Master is ok, right?"

"She'll live."

I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes all the way. Tsunade badly injured? It must have taken a lot to hurt such a legendary figure. I found myself genuinely stunned when something clicked.

"Shizune, did Master get caught in the genjutsu as well."

She nodded.

"Who did she see?"

Glancing over at her I saw thin layer of mist forming in her eyes, "My uncle."

* * *

A/N

Oh snap, yeah that was a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if that annoys XD. Hopefully you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it. I'll try to get back to this story as soon as I can. Read and review, tell me what you think. Feedback and sunshine, fuels the machine.


	7. The Kindling

OK back for a bit. The more I write for this story the bigger it gets, so I think I can officially say this won't be a short one. So if you're willing to ride this out with me, we'll have a good time.

A few things I should clarify or retcon depending on your point of view on these things lol. At the start of the Fourth Shinobi war Naruto and Sakura are around sixteen. The war lasts around two years and a bit. Naruto then leaves the village for three years. So yeah the characters currently are 21 for all intents and purposes.

Oh and there are minor spoilers from the recent chapters. FYI if it benefits the story and doesn't contradict what I've already got going on, there will probably be the occasional spoilers from the latest manga developments going forward in this story.

And special thanks to you know who for helping me out. Well anyway on with the show.

* * *

The building's roof blazed. Sparks flew upward into the night like brilliant fireflies while plumes of black smoke fanned the sky. A chunin, whose name had momentarily escaped me, pushed through the front entrance of the burning building, with a civilian family of four in tow. As soon as they hit the open air, a coughing fit overwhelmed the family. I had lived directly above them for two years; in those two years I have had peripheral involvement in their lives, consisting of birthday parties, remedies' for summer colds, and the right ointments for skinned knees.

When the father retched and spat on the ground, I felt a chill run through my body.

I was just seconds away from running to him when he regained his composure and then stoically ushered his family away from what remained of their home. They appeared none the worse for wear.

It would take more than smoke and fire to weaken the spirit of the citizens of this village, I realized while watching the family disappear into the night.

I didn't get a chance to simmer too long in my flush of home grown pride; the emphatic shouts coming from concerned citizens, the hurried footsteps of patrolling shinobi moving in and about the area, and the insistent clanging of the fire bell, brought my attention back to the matter at hand. Drawing a deep breath I removed the skirt, over my shorts, from my waist and wrapped it securely around my wounded shoulder. Leaving Shizune behind, I had every intention of diving into the building myself. The chunin, who had escorted my neighbors to safety, however, called out to me.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he asked.

In that moment his name came to me. "Hachirou-san let me through. There might be-"

"The building is empty," he said, interrupting me. "Luckily some of us were on patrol nearby. We're pretty sure everyone is out."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Has anyone been seriously injured?"

"If anyone was, we definitely would have come to you. You should probably worry about your own injury right now."

I briefly glanced at my wounded shoulder but then some new shouting caught my attention. Someone, somewhere, was shouting for somebody to fetch the fire brigade, the longer it took to put the fire out the greater the risk of it spreading to other apartments. It was well known that the Kohona fire brigade was manned from the ranks of her retired and reserved shinobi, and that they prided themselves on being quick to the scene. So their slow response time to the fire was unsettling. I could not forget that Shishou had also been targeted tonight, and there was no reason to assume that the attacks had stopped with just the two of us.

"Here they come!" somebody shouted.

I turned in time to see three members of the brigade, clad in leather cloaks, scrolls in hand, bursting onto the scene. Moving swiftly they scaled the building to what remained of the roof and unfurled their scrolls. Using generic sealing techniques, they summoned tremendous amounts of water out of the scrolls and into the building. Before long the fire was completely extinguished, leaving me to wonder if anything remained of my home besides a wet mass of soot, ashes, and ruined furniture. For a moment I lamented the loss of all my books, my clothes, my research notes, until I caught sight of the fire brigade commander muttering to himself while approaching me.

"Three explosions in one night? Do you know what's going on? Are we being invaded again?"

"Three?" A new sense of unease disturbed me.

He nodded. "One here, one at the former Hokage's house, and one at the hospital"

I quickly spun away from the brigade commander. "The hospital! " I shouted out to Shizune, before breaking into a full sprint. We raced together through the village, which was in the midst of an uproar. The fire bells had conceded to the bells of the village alarm. Female civilians, the very elderly, and children, were already migrating towards the village exits. The men carried goods and shouted instructions in the streets as the women huddled small children towards the gates. Dogs barked, yelped, and howled. I darted past other shinobi who were running back and forth trying their hardest to get cooler heads to prevail. It was safe to say the war and the preceding Pain invasion was obviously still fresh on everyone's mind.

To my great relief the hospital was still standing, when we reached it. I didn't see any damage to the building at first glance but the thin wisp of black smoke curling from the back effectively curbed my optimism. As Shizune and I neared the front entrance, two masked ANBU members flickered into our path.

"Sorry but the hospital is now a restricted area. No one is allowed in or out without the Hokage's permission," they proclaimed, barring the way.

'You're not going to let _us _in the hospital?" I asked.

"What is going on here?" Shizune asked.

"Don't worry. It's only for the time being."

Shizune and I looked past the ANBU members to see Sai step out of the hospital. "I apologize but we're still investigating the area."

"The smoke," I shouted. "The patients! The overnight staff!"

"No one is any immediate danger. The flames have been contained by the fire brigade. The area is secure. The enemy, whoever it was, is long gone."

"Are there any injuries? Is anyone hurt-?"

Sai stepped past the ANBU guards and stood before us.

"Again, don't worry, the hospital patients are fine, and none of the staff has been hurt. The enemy set off exploding tags in the Southern Wing. It did some damage but, since most of that facility is underground, the rest of the hospital remained relatively unscathed."

"The Southern Wing?" I inquired.

After the Pain invasion, the hospital, after being rebuilt from the ground up, had gone through a series of massive renovations that included the addition of several new wings. If one were to look at it from the outside, the Southern Wing was the smallest section of the hospital. But that was only because you couldn't see the heavily fortified underground facilities it contained. This ward was used mostly to house civilian convicts, detainees, or prisoners of war, who needed immediate medical attention while in custody. Unless it was a time of war, the ward was seldom used to my knowledge.

"The Southern Wing is where Hisato Ito was being kept," Shizune muttered.

"So it was another assassination attempt? They were trying to kill him as well?" I asked.

"Or trying to break through the barrier to kidnap him, we don't know." Sai said.

"He was behind a barrier?"

Shizune placed a hand on my shoulder. "He was being belligerent. He needed to be behind a barrier, trust me"

"So it's true, then? Sakura and Tsunade were attacked as well?" Sai asked.

I nodded weakly to him.

He cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. Not simply as an interrogator, which I am authorized to be, but also as a concerned friend. "

He paused as he studied my face.

"Are you alright?" I noticed a hint of worry creep into his voice.

"I am fine," I stated. However my body was telling me otherwise. The wound on my shoulder was starting to throb and I was already feeling light-headed. The night's events were already starting to catch up with me.

Through the corner of my eyes I saw Shizune reaching to help support me, and I let her, leaning slightly against her arms.

"Let me take a look at that," she told me. I could have performed the healing procedure on myself just as easily, but a state of lethargy had co-opted the surging adrenaline that was once coursing through my body.

"Hey, was it really your uncle?" I asked.

"That's what's what she told me. What did you see?"

"Y-you didn't see him at the apartment?"

She glanced at me curiously. "He didn't cast the genjutsu on me, so all I saw was a masked assassin. Who did you see?"

I didn't answer as I let the coolness of Shizune's healing palm lay against my skin. I suddenly realized that I was very tired and I needed a clear mind before I decided what to do next. And for that I needed a bit of rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fourth Shinobi War: Sunagakure Medical Hospital:**

_They waited for me at the far side of the corridor, sitting shoulder to shoulder on a wooden bench. The two teammates leaned gently into one another just enough to feel the support. A pair of fresh chunin, on a different day they would probably be filled with youthful energy to rival Lee and Gai, but now they only exuded exhaustion. The girl, Umeko, was a small but wiry brunette; she had a cute face with baby fat still hanging on her cheeks. In contrast the boy, Yasu, was big; broad in the shoulders and in the face. Though it was a pleasant looking face, and it practically lit up when he saw me approaching._

"_How is he?" Yasu asked, as he and Umeko leapt to their feet. _

"_There was a great deal of damage to his spinal region," I said. "But the good news is he'll live."_

_They were holding their breaths, so I paused to give them a chance to let it out before I continued._

"_The bad news is he'll have to be sent him back home, fighting or any other strenuous movement is out of the question for at least a year or more. This war is over for him."_

_Umeko gave me a pained expression before sitting back down onto the bench. _

"_Does this mean we'll have to be assigned a new team member?" Yasu asked. _

_Umeko shot him a stern look and his face fell. "I'm not saying we're replacing him or anything!" he blurted out._

_He turned to me. "I mean I don't want to be assigned a new teammate. Shiro is our comrade. We're a team, y'know… He-He can't just be replaced with a new team member… Y'know."_

"_Yeah, I know," I told him softly._

_Umeko sighed heavily. "How'd he take the news?"_

_Their teammate did not take the news well; he in fact had cried some upon hearing the news. This hadn't surprised me; yes, he was relieved to be alive but during times of war you were dealing with excesses of love and hate. Especially within the harsh environments of war; amongst Leaf Shinobi, who had come up through the academy together and who fought besides each other, there was an intense love. You are closer to your teammates than to anyone except perhaps your immediate family. And even then I knew a number of exceptions to that rule. It would probably be hard for non-shinobi to understand why someone would weep at the news of being sent home from war. But Shiro felt that if he were here, he'd be able to protect and save those who had protected and saved him. The thought of not being there for them was unbearable. _

"_He took it very bravely," I told them, and this made them smile. _

"_Can we see him now?" Umeko asked._

"_Yeah go on in."_

_Umeko sped past me down the corridor. Yasu started after her, but he suddenly stopped himself and turned to me. _

"_Thank you for saving Shiro, senpai." He bowed politely._

_Before I could tell Yasu I hadn't done it alone - that there were nurses and other alliance members on the medical staff who had assisted me - he had sped away. _

"_Giving out bad news?" a familiar voice asked. _

_Turning on my heels I caught sight of Shikamaru inching himself casually down the corridor._

"_That was a case of giving out bad "but-could-have-been-worse" news." _

"_Sounds…"_

"_Troublesome?' I interrupted. "Well decisive victories are kind of far and few between these days. Some of the medical teams needed extra help, so sensei asked and I…"_

"_Ah, I wondered why you stayed behind this time. Unfortunately you can't really call it a war if people aren't getting hurt, nature of the beast I guess." Shikamaru looked icy calm but his eyes betrayed his casual composure. _

_It made me worry._

"_Did something go wrong with the mission?" I asked _

_Despite our best efforts the Akatsuki member known as Zetsu had managed to successfully assassinate the Wind Daimyo. With this sudden void of power, many of the nation's nobility immediately jumped at the chance to seize control. In the wake of this political upheaval, about a fourth of Madara's Zetsu clone forces had invaded the Land of Wind to take advantage of the turmoil. Including his remaining family many of the late Daimyo's subordinates requested they be escorted to Sunagakure where they would be safe from Madara and their political rivals. A number of teams had been sent out to relocate them, one of which being Shikamaru's team, with Naruto and Sai backing them up. _

_Shikamaru blew out a breath. "Long story short last night one of the former Daimyo's advisers got sick. Our party made camp, Naruto and I went ahead to get the lay of the land. Then, well, we sort of ran into Kabuto."_

_Instinctively I grabbed Shikamaru by the forearm. "What happened? Is everyone OK?"_

"_For the most part."_

_My heart jumped with simultaneous relief and suspicion._

"_What does that mean?" I snapped at him. _

_The last run-in with Kabuto for Naruto and I had not been a festive one. In fact it was a near death experience on my part. Kabuto was a very dangerous individual especially since we still didn't know exactly what he was thinking, or what his intentions were. _

_He shrugged and looked past me not wanting to meet the eyes. "Kabuto wanted to talk. We heard him out for a while. Naruto got pissed; he wanted a fight one on one. He got a fight, and, well, he lost."_

"_What?"_

"_To be fair he wasn't in the right state of mind during the fight. He wasn't fighting with a clear head, is what I should say." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder before he whispered, "See Kabuto really wants Sasuke and he's willing to help sabotage Madara's war effort to get him, amongst other things, such as immunity" _

_Somehow Shikamaru had glossed over the little detail that was actually more important than any of the intrigue _

"_Where is Naruto now?" _

"_He's with Kakashi, Gaara, and some of the Jounin commanders. They're having a meeting of the minds right now. The second we got back to the village, he went straight to them." _

"_Wait a minute. He's at a meeting? Didn't you just say he lost a fight to Kabuto?" _

"_Yeah he took a real beating, got poisoned too, I think. Kabuto could have killed him there but he let him-us-go, actually." A nervous chuckle escaped Shikamaru's lips._

"_It was a sign of friendship, I guess," he said sarcastically. "Ino handled the superficial stuff with her medical tech and Naruto says his regenerative powers have taken care of the internal injuries and poison. But she doesn't completely believe him. I don't think I believe him either." _

_Anger and fear washed over me in a matter of seconds. "That stupid-idiotic-trying to act tough-dumbass!" _

_Shikamaru placed a hand on my shoulder before I could brush past him. "Wait a minute. You can't just drag him out of the meeting, that'll definitely upset him. He decided that talking politics was more important than getting treatment. I'd say that makes him healthy enough."_

_I glared at him. "If he's a healthy "enough," why are you telling me all this Shikamaru?"_

_He paused for a moment as if he were choosing his next words carefully. But then he simply shrugged, "I think we should consider the deal to let Kabuto have him."_

_A sour taste grew in the back of my throat. "Well, hey, Sasuke is the enemy right?"_

_Shikamaru exhaled loudly as he leaned his back against the corridor wall. "Ok let's not get dramatic. I'm not here to attack your history, or your loyalty. You and I will do what's best for the village and the alliance. So will Naruto for sure, but his actions say he equally wants to save Sasuke as well - a guy who doesn't want to be saved and who wants to destroy the village. Plus if this war drags on… well you of all people should know the consequences of that."_

_His eyes flickered to the door leading to the emergency room then they fastened to me, "Don't get me wrong, I'll back the guy up. But it's possible he can't have his cake and eat too. So I'm thinking maybe if you talk to him. "_

"_You want me to convince him to give up on Sasuke?"_

_He smiled at the ceiling. "I like the guy's idealism. It can be so inspiring at times. But there's idealistic and then there's being self-destructive. Perhaps you could help him see that there are other options." _

"_Naruto will do what he feels is right to him and probably nothing less." I replied simply. _

_Shikamaru put his hands up as if too surrender. "Ok, I'm just offering possibilities. I never said my way is absolute. Win now; win later, as long as we're alive when we win, right?"_

_He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking away from me. "Hey, if Ino asks for me tell her I'm taking a long nap. I think I've earned one. From the looks of It, I can say the same for you too." _

_I wanted to reply, but I suddenly felt worn and cold. Cold beneath the skin. My head hurt, my heart hurt. I wondered if I was the only person in the Land of Wind who was currently shivering. _

_By night's end I was so tired that everything I looked at had a blur to it. It all seemed subtly wrong, textured unevenly. It wasn't really surprising. I was closing in on at least forty eight hours since I had more than three hours of sleep. Things had finally stabilized at the hospital so I could have retired for the night, but even though I was ready to drop, I couldn't go sleep just yet. If what Shikamaru said was true Nartuto would eventually need my help. I made sure everyone was aware that I'd be working in room thirty eight for the night, and then I simply waited. It was about ten or so, when Naruto finally eased into the room. _

_He shut the door behind him, as soundlessly as he's opened it. "Wow still up? Don't you ever sleep?" he grinned. _

"_Not when I can avoid it." I pushed away from the desk I was working at and stood up. "So how did the meeting go?"_

"_Ah, you heard about the meeting huh?" he said scratching at his elbow._

"_When a meeting lasts about eight hours, it's probably not going to remain a secret." _

_Naruto gingerly massaged the back of his neck. "The thing is, having just gotten out of that ultra-long meeting; I'd rather not get into it."_

"_I understand," I replied. "But later right?"_

"_Yeah later," he sighed loudly. "So you probably also heard about the fight with Kabuto. It didn't go the way I would have liked. I might have gotten a little nicked up here and there, so I was wondering if you could—"_

_He took a step forward and immediately began staggering. I rushed over and held him up before he collapsed face down on the ground._

"_A little nicked up huh?" I asked. _

"_OK, honestly, I got my ass handed to me today. I thought my powers would work it all out during the meeting but I'm still beat up bad."_

"_Don't worry about it I-"I stopped when I noticed that he was holding his right fist tightly against his stomach. It seemed to me, to be slightly discolored compared to the rest of his body. _

"_Give me your hand."_

"_Take it," he replied, holding it up. "Not like I can completely feel my fingers anymore." _

_His fingers were still curled into a ball so I slipped mine underneath his and carefully straightened them out. In the process I couldn't help but notice how small my hand was in comparison. _

"_What happened here?" I said pointing to a surface laceration between his thumb and pointer finger. The skin immediately surrounding the cut had taken on an orange hue. _

"_I punched him and that weird snake thing sticking out of his ass bit me."_

"_Looks like he poisoned you, too," I remarked. _

"_Great, I've still got Kabuto's ass-venom in my body," he said with a frown. _

"_Did the fight go downhill after you got bit?"_

"_It didn't start out that well to begin with, but yeah, it took more concentration than usual to do even basic techs." _

"_The venom wasn't strong enough to kill you but its making it difficult for you to use your chakra normally."_

"_So what do we do?" _

"_First thing first." _

_I helped him stand on his own two feet and supported him towards the double doors in the other end of the room. Together we pushed through them into a lamp-lit, paneled, open-air back room where a small fire burned beneath a large round wooden tub. From the heated water rose steam that smelled of sweet, pungent herbs that had been laced into the bath water. _

"_What's this?"_

"_I've prepared a medicinal bath for you," I said. "Come on, get in."_

_Confusion flashed upon his face. "Get in? Wait are you trying to say I smell? I'm sorry, but you don't really get a chance to bathe out in the middle of the desert, Sakura-chan."_

_I groaned. "This isn't for personal hygiene; it's for the sake of your health. So get in."_

"_Alright." He reached for the zipper on his jumpsuit but stopped suddenly. "Wait, you're not going to stay in the room, are you?"_

"_I've got to see the extent of injuries, don't I?" _

"_I know that's the professional way of looking at. But you know it's..." his words trailed off into complete silence. _

"_Get in, before the water cools," I sighed. _

"_Fine, but the loincloth stays on." He blushed. _

_He undressed, and I saw the bruises on his body. Dark red and purple they stained his arms, legs, and chest, while healed but prominent scrapes marked his knees and arms. He looked as bad as he felt. Wincing in pain, Naruto climbed the short ladder into the tub and immersed himself in the water. A blissful sigh escaped him when the heat seeped into his aching muscle. Hopefully some of the pain and tension was already slipping away. _

"_Ok, I see where you were going with this," he moaned. He submerged his head for a moment and when he popped back up to the surface he childishly fired a stream of water from his mouth in my direction. I threatened him with immediate death if even he even thought about getting me wet. But this simply made him chuckle. _

"_Why would I want to get you wet, Sakura-chan?"_

_He splashed water at me again and I jumped backwards. "I don't know why but obviously you're trying real hard to get me we-" Seeing the childishly lewd implications on his face, I cut myself off. "Ah, real mature. Channeling your godfather, are you?"_

"_That man taught me all I needed to know about much about life, "he said, with innocent doe eyes._

"_Uh-huh," it was clear that he knew I wouldn't punish him in his current state. "You're a brave man hiding behind your injuries." _

_He splashed water on his face and ran his wet fingers over his head. "You know, I heard you operated on the enemy.' _

_I shrugged. "If I didn't the prisoner would have died. Not that big of a deal."_

"_I also heard the Suna medical nin wanted to let him die." _

_I nodded. To be fair it was a logical decision the medical resources were running a bit low. However it was hard for me to let someone die when I knew a simple operation would have saved his life. _

"_You knew you could save him, and no one else was even willing try. You did the right thing in my opinion."_

_A smile crept up my face. "Tell that to some of the seniors of the Sunakagure medical staff."_

_Naruto snorted, "Crotchety old geezers are probably jealous. By the way is the bath going take care of the poison as well?" _

"_No," I said, while picking his clothes off the ground. "But I have a treatment in mind. If Kabuto used the venom I think he did, it's going to take a few days to flush it completely out of your system."_

_He shook his head so vigorously that water whipped out from the strands of his hair. "I need to be ready by tomorrow. I need to be able to fight tomorrow if I have too."_

"_Tomorrow? There's no way."_

_He latched onto the edge of the tub and leaned over the side. "There's no way?" he repeated. _

"_There's no way, it's impossible."_

"_You can find a way, I know you can. You're good, you're great."_

_I hesitated. "Not by tomorrow, I can't. Besides the rest that you'll get waiting for the venom to naturally exit your body will do you some good. "_

"_I don't need rest, not when there's a war going on," he muttered. _

"_Everyone needs rest, even jinchuriki," I said. _

_He smiled. "What, are you worried that I'll turn out like Gaara used to be? You gotta remember though it takes a couple of years without sleep to get to that point." _

_Something about his tone, the genuine humor buried in the agitation, lodged itself inside the little cracks in my heart._

"_That's not what I'm talking about." _

"_Here's what I'm talking about. The Zetsu clones, you remember the army that's out there waiting for a chance to destroy this village, right? They aren't leading themselves. We know it's not Kabuto, so it's either Madara or…"_

_Again his words trailed off. We were both quiet for a few seconds and Naruto let out a slow tired breath. "I can't. I can't sit out a few days knowing they might be close by."_

"_You can't do any good if you're burned out Naruto. There are others capable of…"_

"_No, no one else can do this!" he said standing up in the tub. _

"_No one else can Naruto?" I muttered softly. "Are you really that strong, or just that arrogant?" _

_He froze, and then slowly he lowered himself back into the tub. His gaze held me still. "If someone else gets to him first, Sakura-chan, no matter how that battle turns out, I won't be able to live with myself. It has to be me. I need it to be me. After, after that everything will turn around." _

_I bit my lip, hating myself a little. "There's an alternative treatment."_

"_Thank you," he crowed. _

"_It's only meant to be used in extreme emergencies. Flushing the venom out this way will cause you extreme pain, and there's a fifty percent chance that you may die. What I'm saying is it's extremely risky."_

_This drew out the goofy grin. "Isn't it always Sakura-chan?"_

_I averted my gaze. _

"_When you get out of the tub lay down on the cot in the other room. Towel yourself off but don't bother putting on your clothes, you'll ruin them in the end."_

_I walked away without another word and made my way out of the room. Naruto could be very persuasive when he put his mind to it, but it wasn't just his argument that pushed me towards working on the antidote. I knew deep down that if I didn't treat Naruto he'd go out tomorrow anyway, handicap be damned. That was just how his internal logic worked. It was foolish and reckless and insane. His biggest strength and weakness were one in the same. _

_It took me ten minutes to combine the ingredients I needed for the anti-venom and to load it into a syringe. It then took another five minutes to double check my research, and an additional fifteen minutes to check if there were any viable alternatives._

_There weren't any. _

_By the time I got back to the room Naruto was out of the bath and on the cot. He lay flat with his hands under his head, bare-chested and covered by a layer of sheets. He sat up quickly when he saw me approaching. _

"_Temporary side effects, probable short term memory less, severe crippling physical pain, loss of consciousness—"_

"_Any the long term effects?" he asked, _

"_There are no long term effects if you survive."_

_Naruto ran his hands across his face and drew in a deep breath. "I'm ready."_

_I took a seat beside him on the cot and then readied the syringe against his chest. Under any other circumstance I would probably have never said anything, but as I steadied the needle the words rushed out of me. _

"_Have you ever considered that your nindo has become a destructive code. "_

_He regarded me with a curious stare. _

"_I mean what's the point of having a virtue when it leads to the self-annihilation of the person that harbors the virtue? There are few people as ambitious as you, Naruto, but if you kill yourself, then what?"_

_He exhaled loudly. "Don't lose faith yet, Sakura-chan, it's not over yet." _

"_I'm not losing faith," I said slightly frustrated. "I'm just asking you to at least reconsider, not just this, but a lot of things."_

_He leaned closer, exerting upon me the whole force of his compelling personality. "The one consistent thing in my life has been my nindo. It's the only thing I have always relied on. If I back off it, I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror. I won't be able to call myself a shinobi."_

"_Naruto…..Sasuke may not-"  
_

_He shook his head. "A promise is a promise; my word is my word. I won't go back on it."_

_I had one last one shot. "I haven't slept in a long time and I'm feeling a little loopy. I might be wrong with my diagnosis-"_

"_I trust you," he interrupted. _

'_Shit, he trusts me,' I thought to myself. There went my last resort, my final ploy. _

"_Well, promise me you won't die," I blurted out like an adolescent in a schoolyard. I wished the words back into my mouth the second they came out._

"_Ok, I promise," he stated, with all seriousness. Again ignorant or dismissive to the fact that he was once again promising the near impossible. _

_With nothing left to stall with, I pushed the syringe into his sternum. Then I pulled it out and let it drop to the ground. _

"_There you go. You probably have a few minutes before it hits you, hard."_

"_Thank you," I felt the warm puff of his sigh. "Don't worry about me I ca-"_

"_I know what you're going to say," I announced cutting him off. "Overcome the odds, what's impossible is possible, find the way to push past the barrier"_

_Naruto frowned in confusion. I can see by the look in his eyes that he's getting drowsy. "I've never said anything that-that terrible."_

"_Uh-huh, yes you have. I remember it clearly it was when we got ambushed at that river crossing the border into Amergakure? It was me and you, and we were surrounded by like two dozen mercenaries." _

"_Nah, I never said anything like that." His was breathing more and more slowly, more and deeply. _

"_Yes you did, and it's not even the corniest line you've had. Remember when we went back to Kohona."_

"_Anyway… Sakura-chan…" he said visibly embarrassed. I realize that he hasn't noticed that his speech is starting his slur. The anti-venom was starting to affect him. _

"_The point is, my nindo is… it's who I am. You understand, right?" _

_I stared at him. You didn't sense the dedication in Naruto to his ideals, as much you felt them pour from out from his very body. His willingness to sacrifice himself for arguably abstract principles, for his friends, for his village, for his nindo was matched by very few people. _

_No, not only did I understand, I truly did admire it. And this revelation thrilled and horrified me at the same time. _

"_Why don't you lie down, Naruto. Then you can get some sleep."_

_His head drooped forward. "You understand how I feel," he said, responding to an unspoken exchange. "If we work together it'll-it'll all work out like said. And maybe someday it can be like it used to be, back-back then."_

_Suddenly his enthusiasm shrank. "Well... maybe not exactly like it used to be." _

_His bold voice became a tentative murmur. "Sakura I-when this is all over—"_

_Naruto scooted closer to me and at this point we're sitting close enough that I could to smell the jasmine and fresh herbs off his skin. _

"_I just, I knew before you was over there, so far…" he stammered. "But maybe now you're not over there."_

"_What? I'm not anywhere Naruto, I'm right in front of you."_

"_Exactly" he smiled._

_I was gearing up to calm him down. But his face suddenly rushed towards mine, and I literally felt my face get warm and fuzzy right before our lips touched. _

_My immediate impression was that Naruto was not much of a kisser. He pressed a bit too hard, and it seemed that he didn't have a tight enough grasp on the "open-mouth curious-tongue moves forward" concept. It was all effort and no technique. Naruto in a nutshell. _

_But believe it or not, that was the flattering thing. The longer the kiss went, the more I wanted to give in and embrace it. Despite his clumsy persistence, the message came through loud and clear, and it was simply how much he wanted me. _

_Eventually he must have sensed that he wasn't going to get punched, that I wasn't going to push him aside, because he then managed to maneuver me down onto the cot. Initially he kept his body above mine; using his hands to prop himself up so only our mouths touched. I felt the anxious energy pouring off his trembling body as it hovered just inches over my own. It didn't take long for him to yield to the urges that were driving him and soon enough his weight eased down onto me. And just like that, he was pressing against me, pressing me deeper into the cot, his excitement very apparent through the sheets around his waist. My mind reeled as I wondered how things had gotten this far and how far would it go form this point. Should I stop him here and now? Should I succumb to the moment? I recognized the conflict of desire versus self-protection. A familiar war waged within me once again. _

_Abruptly his hand stopped roaming, his tongue stop exploring, and he lifted himself off me. I was somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time. _

"_Not yet," he said suddenly. "I-gotta fix it. First-gotta sav"_

_He didn't get a chance to finish his thought. His gaze became fixed on a spot that was beyond me, his face growing increasingly pale. _

"_Naruto?"_

_To my horror his eyes rolled up to his sockets, his body went rigid, and he let out a noise that sent ice up my spine. With a distorted face, he began to convulse in the worst seizure I have ever seen. I watched Naruto's body spasm, tearing itself apart, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. When he began making chocking sounds, I did the only thing I could think of; I clutched him tightly against me. However impossibly large torrents of sweat poured down his entire body making him slick enough to actually slip out of my arms. _

_I grappled him from the back and softly I cried, "You can beat this. Don't die Naruto please."_

_Naruto was dying in my hands, and I could not have been anymore trite if I had tried. But laying there drenched in his sweat I found I was at a loss for words._

"_You promised, ok. It's your nindo," I whispered into his ears. "You promised," I stammered._

_The convulsions stopped after five terrifying minutes. I was still clinging to his back, stroking his hair from behind. His body was relaxed now, but he continued gasping in heavy breaths. _

"_What the hell just happened?" he eventually whispered. _

"_You're alive."_

"_Alive?" he replied woodenly. "I'll take a nap then, if that's okay" _

_For the next few moments while we lay in the motionless heat of the room. Naruto drifted in and out of consciousness. In his delirium he whispered his thoughts on our possible shared destiny. I gulped at his words, suddenly drowning. Every survival instinct in me clamored in protest against the potential dangers involved. _

_What could I do to save myself? I wondered_

_Then I recalled the chances were that he'd forget most of what had transpired tonight. I doubted that I was brave enough to bring it up again._

_I waited patiently until a deep sleep overtook Naruto. It had been my attention to pull away from his body after that, letting him rest peacefully. But a sudden weariness came over me and I gave into it without much of a fight. I placed my head against the back of his shoulders. I fell asleep with my arms still wrapped around him, safe and warm and untroubled. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_

"I'm sorry, Sai. Is there anything else you need to know?"

I was supposed to be answering his inquiries but I had spent the better part of Sai's questioning drifting in and out of random memories. I was at best dimly aware that I was sitting in a waiting room in the Hokage residence, and that I was in the middle of an interview.

"Yes, I do have a question," he told me.

He then shifted uncomfortably on his two feet. It was a funny looking wobble that made him look like an impatient child. I realized that he was holding back on me, he had something to ask but couldn't bring himself to say it. Needless to say I found this very surprising; Sai and tact seldom went hand in hand. A part of me felt the need to encourage him to soldier on. He may have been questioning me but I felt like we were in this together. "Go on Sai, its ok,_"_ I said inwardly, hoping somehow I could reach him without words.

After Shimura Danzō's root branch had been dissolved, the entirety of ANBU had gone through a reformation that began under Tsunade's supervision and had continued under Kakashi's lead.

Since the war had ended ANBU's focus had been on protecting the village internally, or more specifically within the Fire Nation, rather than conducting the continuous high risk missions in enemy territory they were known for. With the village, well the nation itself, still recovering from the war ANBU's priorities were contained within the village and its surrounding areas.

Sai, as a former member of the root branch of ANBU had quickly established himself in the organization. He'd become a member of good standing, which was one of the reasons he was currently a part of the team in charge of handling the investigation. I was fairly comfortable answering his questions. No it was something more that; I am truly proud of his success, so I feel like I am helping him out.

After a long pause, he said in a noticeably softer voice, "Considering your experience and Tsunade's experience, this genjutsu, in your opinion, did it show you someone you loved and lost? Or did it show the person you love the most?"

My hand instinctively reached for my now bandaged shoulder. It felt a bit tight though the wound for all intents and purposes had healed. Shizune did wonderful, if not excellent work.

"I don't understand how that's relevant to anything."

"Well apparently it's a form of psychological warfare-" Conflict flickered on across his face momentarily softening his usually emotionless features.

"I feel if we understand certain aspects of the technique we can better… I mean, _come to better _understand the strengths of the enemy."

I looked away and silence reigned. Eventually he said, "Perhaps it's not as relevant as I think it is. We'll just focus on other things."

I turned back to look at him.

"Ah yes, the Rurousha clan," he announced. "I've been told that many of them were congregating around Naruto's home a few hours before the incident. You were there right? How many of them did you see? Was that your first time interacting with them?"

"Had to be about sixteen of them there; at least sixteen in my immediate line of sight. And yes, that was my first time meeting them."

"Was there anything strange about their behavior?"

"It's the Rurousha clan Sai, being suspicious is part of their culture. That being said Naruto appears to trust them completely."

"Does he?"

I nodded, "He told me as much."

Sai eyebrows furrowed, "We had to round them up for interrogation purposes."

"That's going to upset him. They're his guests."

"Knowing Naruto then this is likely to become an issue, for the lack of a better term." He paused for a moment's reflection.

"Excuse me Sakura, but I should go and suggest that their interrogation process be pushed forward. Hopefully we can get something out of them before Naruto returns."

"Returns?"

"You and Tsunade were almost killed, the village was attacked. Did you not expect him to be part of the squad searching for the culprits? I am fairly certain he's out there looking for something to punch."

"Ah," I said simply. "That does sound like Naruto."

"I must go now, however I want reiterate that I am glad that you are alive." With that said he started for the door but I stepped in his path.

"Sai, how much does Naruto-"

I paused to gather my thoughts in order. "How much does Naruto know about what happened to Tsunade and me? I mean specifically what happened to us."

Our eyes met and I saw a flash of recognition.

"He knows as much as the rest of villagers, which is essentially that you were attacked. Certain details were not revealed… For security reasons."

"Thank you, Sai," I said with a thin smile.

After an overtly formal bow Sai stepped past me and out of the room, leaving me to be alone with my thoughts. However this was something I wanted to avoid. Luckily before any creeping negativity washed over me the door leading to the Hokage office swung open, and without warning Kakashi's head popped in, Hokage cap and all.

"Hey, come on in," he muttered casually.

I strolled into the office in the wake of the usual air of indifference that clung to him. But I know better than to take his attitude at face value. For a man who seemingly didn't have a care in the world Kakashi had always been on good terms with almost everyone in Konoha. And I knew for sure that there were few people who cared as much about the people in this village as he did.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Physically, my wound is pretty much healed. Emotionally-well thanks to the career choices I've made I'm certainly used to "almost" being killed, so overall I'd consider myself just fine."

"Good, I am relieved to hear that you're okay." A heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

"Tough day at the office, sensei?" I teased.

I saw a smirk form beneath his mask "I don't even know why anyone wants this job."

I offered him a sympathetic smile, effectively reversing our roles. I understood that it was a difficult enough job trying to restore Kohona to its pre-war glory without having enemy nin' infiltrating the village under your watch. What happened tonight was probably a bitter pill to swallow to say the least.

He paused for a moment. "How would you feel about the idea of protective detail?"

"For me?"

"Certainly, until we have a handle on this situation."

"Honestly, with all due respect, my initial reaction is that you've insulted me" I declared.

"It's not an indictment on your talents, Sakura." He said with a shake of his head. "Its standard procedure after assassination attempts, to have a bodyguard for a while. It's not as bad as you think."

"I would still feel a bit insulted… Sir"

"Let me clarify. You're still free to move about the village, but with a ANBU guard, who will be within one hundred feet of you at all times, and you will just ignore his existence."

"Sensei," I said through tight lips. "Is this a suggestion, or an order."

"It's a suggestion that becomes an order upon refusal," he countered.

"Fair enough," I said, while trying to mask my disappointment.

"Well, do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

Questions? Sai had briefed me on everything I needed to know. Enemy ninja had snuck into the village and as of yet no one knows how or really why. I knew that Tsunade's office had been upended, and detailed records on Hisato Ito were confirmed to have been stolen. Around the same time Tsunade and I were being attacked, the enemy set off an explosion in the hospital to get to Hisato Ito. Whether they were trying to kill him or kidnap him, no one had a clue. There was an ANBU search party currently out looking for him right now, and apparently Naruto had tagged along.

I also knew that whatever was going on, I needed to be part it.

"I have more of a request than a question Kakashi-sensei. I assume there will be a sanctioned ANBU operation to reveal the identities of the assassins, in addition to discovering their motives and objectives. Of course afterwards there may be the opportunity to punish all those involved accordingly."

With his head tilted slightly to the side, Sensei looked at me with utmost curiosity. "Sounds like a plan; I wonder why I didn't think of that. So what's your request?"

"I haven't been part of a mission in a while, sensei. I'd like to be part of this operation."

"So, what's the point of protective detail, if you're headed right towards the heart of the matter?"

"Beats me, I never asked for protection."

He glanced tentatively at my shoulder. "This is all under the assumption that you've fully recovered right?"

"Obviously," I said, hiding my impatience.

"Alright, but while you're in the village the protective detail stands. If you have to go outside the village, well Sai is already on board, and Naruto should be fired up to say the least. Just try not to make any moves without your team members, or at least two other Jounin alternatives. I need you with someone at all times."

"That's fair."

Standing up stiffly, Kakashi drew in a deep breath. "I'll start up on the paper work then. In the meantime, get yourself some rest for once."

"Cheer up, sensei, things may look bad but things are not all that grim," I remarked.

"Not that grim, eh?" he laughed. "The Fire nation is going through economic troubles. The nation's problems will be our problems - just look at the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth, who haven't exactly recovered from having their daimyo assassinated by Madara. The latter is allegedly using Iwagakure shinobi to help the nation "stabilize" for the lack of the better word. "

He groaned out loud, "Plus the Land of Iron might be on the brink of civil war. With my luck there will be another Kage Summit in the coming weeks. Kohona is starting to get by again so now everyone's going to need our help in some way-"

He cut himself off before turning his attention back to me.

"Ah, you didn't hear all that from me, alright?"

"Of course," I straightened up, feeling just a bit excited to be privy to classified information. "Madara's legacy, eh?"

"The seeds of war are planted deep," he tagged, with his patented emotionless stare. "Anyway, the Hokage's problems aren't important; it's the needs of the people that are my concern. Which is why the memorial will have to be cancelled. In fact we won't be having any festivals, or any kind of mass assembly for some time."

"That seems a tad extreme, don't you think?"

He shrugged sadly. "You tell me what I'm supposed to do after unknown assassins, who aren't afraid to let off explosives, sneak past our defenses and attempt to assassinate two of our more prominent shinobi? The village really can't afford anymore major tragedies right now. It was finally beginning to feel like we were on the path to recovery."

"I see your point, sensei."

"Well, since your home was destroyed, where will you be saying?"

"I asked Shizune to let Ino know I may need to stay over at her place for a little bit."

"You're not going to stay with your mother?"

I laughed inwardly. If I had wanted to stay in a house filled with tension and conflicting emotions, I would be running over to Naruto's house.

"I don't think that's a viable option," I answered.

"The more things change, eh?" Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, thank you for reacting much more reasonably to the protective detail news than your mentor did."

I felt a smirk coming on. "Did she toss something at you?"

"She would have tossed me were I not the Hokage."

I chuckled knowingly before stepping backwards to start making my way out of the office. My back hit something solid and alarm bells rang in my head. Knowing that I was too deep into the room to have hit the back wall, I spun on my heels, already in a fighting stance.

I stopped myself while in the early motion of throwing a punch when I fully registered the uniform standing before. Porcelain animal mask, check; black and gray uniform, check; metal arm guard, check; spiral tattoo on the left arm, check; - definitely ANBU.

"This is your new guard, Akio. I thought it would better if he introduced himself instead of him simply shadowing from afar." Kakashi said.

"How long has he been standing there?" I asked.

"Since you walked in," Kakashi answered. "Akio here specializes in stealth and surveillance."

"We all specialize in stealth and surveillance, sensei," I declared.

"Yes, but Akio might be the cream of the crop in that field," he replied. "He'll be keeping an eye on you at all times while you're in the village until we have some idea of what we're dealing."

"At all times?" I asked incredulously. "What even when I'm bathing?"

Akio shrugged, "No worries you're far from my type."

Per usual ANBU members were socially awkward creatures. I turned and gave Kakashi a harsh glare.

"He was a root member like Sai, so patience is required. I'm sure you can understand."

"Sensei, I seriously don't think this is a good-"

"No one said you had to talk to him. Besides it's only a temporary matter."

In all honestly Kakashi was doing me a favor by allowing me to be part of the ANBU operation, so I was ready to concede much sooner than I would have otherwise.

"Well, Sai was a handful when we first met, but we get along great now. I bet it'll be the same with Akio and me."

"Good. Take care now, Sakura, and get some rest."

"I definitely will."

After turning away from Kakashi with a smile on my face, I discovered Akio holding the door open for me.

"Once you're out of the room, I'm your shadow and that is all," he announced, matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Akio is it?" I asked, walking past him. "Just try to remember that sneaking up on me like you just did will get you hurt."

He shrugged again. "But then you'll be pretty much obligated to heal me, so it all works out in the end. By the way, it seems like many of your friends have congregated outside. If there is a problem just call out my name."

"I'll keep that in mind," I grumbled.

When I stepped out of the Hokage residence to find not just Ino, but all of my shinobi friends arrayed around her, I was a slightly disappointed that I wouldn't have some time alone to think. They rained upon me variations of the same questions that included, "Are you ok?" "Are you sure you're ok?" "How many of them were there?" and of course, "Where is/was Naruto?" Ino's concern manifested itself in her over the top indignation at our currently unknown enemy. Kiba concurred with his own assessment that the enemy, or "those bastards", must have had "massive balls" to sneak into the village and attack one of their own. Hinata, TenTen, and Choji doted over my wounds. While Neji and Shikamaru tossed ideas back and forth on how the village should respond to this act of aggression. Shino hovered in the back in contemplative silence.

In a way it was all sweet and supportive, but I was too weary to fully appreciate it. Luckily Ino picked up on this and suggested that it was time to leave. I assured everyone that I was fine and bid them all farewell. Then Ino and I walked off, saying nothing to each other until we stopped in front of the three story building that took me several seconds to recall was her home.

"Well?" she asked, tentatively breaking my idle thoughts.

It was the nudge I needed to quickly mumble the night's events to her in detail. The words spilled from me with surprising ease and by the end of it I was left with heaving breaths, and feeling even more drained. Through the course of the conversation I had relived the entire gamut of emotions that I had experienced during the fight. Anger, dread, shock, it had all come back to me as if I was going through it for the first time.

"It's like you're living out your own Kabuki play," Ino surmised.

I laughed. It was a well-timed dose of levity and I was appreciative of it. Between levity and a bit of self-deprivation or succumbing to self-loathing, the choice was obvious.

"So are you going to tell Naruto about the S-word?"

This is what it had come to; Sasuke's name had been regulated to "S-word." There was no denying it now, even beyond the grave his influences still hung over us. Chances were great the same could be said for Naruto. Knowing him, knowing our history, well the last thing I wanted was to open those ancient wounds. To feel that ugly tension once again.

We were both quiet for a few seconds, and then I let out a slow tired breath. "Eventually but right now, I just can't. I can't think of a conversation that I've ever wanted to avoid more."

There seemed to be a lot of that going on between Naruto and I over the years, conversations to avoid that is. Perhaps that was the dark secret of holding on to a close relationship, walking on eggshells.

"Well, what may seem to us as bitter trials, can often be blessings in disguise," Ino recited from what I could assume was the "Art of Happiness," a book she'd been meaning to finish for months now.

"The optimism and hug can wait, Ino, right now I just need to clear my head," I said, as I stepped away from the building.

"Where are you going? I get that you're a tough girl forehead, but that doesn't mean you don't need to rest."

"I'm going for a walk, piggy, keep the door unlocked," I muttered.

* * *

A/N Well hope you liked it. Should be back relatively soon. Read and review tell me what you think.


	8. After the Storm

A/N

Ok, few things to note I changed the categories for this story from straight romance to adventure/romance. Because quite frankly this will be a big story, so hopefully you guys will enjoy all aspects of it.

Oh and yes Naruto has a tremendous role to place this story. Though it may not have seemed that obvious to some, leading up to this chapter. It's a lot about Sakura though, someone who catches a "tad" too much undeserved hate in the fandom. But yes Naruto is a big part of things to come.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to thunder.

Or what I had thought was thunder but was actually two idiots brawling in the middle of Ino's living room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat upright on the couch just in time to see Akio, come out of a black flip, land on his feet, pull the katana from his back, and take a slash at…

Naruto?

Akio's sweeping cuts ripped through Naruto's jumpsuit drawing a bit of blood on his forearm. However, this did little to curb the charging blonde's momentum. Naruto's shoulder tackle bounced Akio off a nearby wall, knocking the katana free from his grasp.

With the porcelain mask still on his face Akio drew back and slammed his head into Naruto's face, at the exact same moment, Naruto sent his knee crashing into Akio's midsection. Their respective blows knocked each other backwards.

Akio recovered quickly, reached into the bottom of his gloved hand, and unfurled a thin barely visible steel garrote. Naruto, seeing this, snorted out loud as swirling chakra began to collect in his hand.

I had, at this point, maneuvered close enough for me to belt him across the head.

The fight ended a few seconds later with Naruto groaning through clenched teeth as he placed both hands over the throbbing bump on his noggin.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. "Are you seriously going to use a rasengan inside of Ino's house?"

"I was defending myself from him!" Naruto shouted back at me, indignantly. "This guy ambushed me the second I walked in the room."

I glowered at Akio. "A katana? Steel wires? What the hell is with the lethal weaponry? Who gave you permission to try and execute my friend while I slept?"

"Why am I the only who got hit?" Naruto tagged in.

Akio eased himself out of his fighting stance, and with a professionally monotone voice, he stated. "I am authorized to subdue or terminate anyone who comes within fifty feet of Haruno Sakura, without her implied, informed or expressed consent."

"Oh God," I groaned, realizing I had been hoping in vain that Akio wasn't as bad socially as Sai.

"I've known Naruto, for years," I yelled out with exasperation. "Don't you know who he is? Obviously he's not an assassin!"

"I am very much aware of the shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. However, he did enter the household quietly, without knocking or declaring his intent through verbal communication. At the time Naruto-san also exhibited a similar method of operating usually reserved for the actions of an assassin, a thief, or a lecher. "

Now fully recovered, Naruto stood up straight. "Ok, wait. Hold on. What did he just say?"

"He said," I started, while staring daggers at Naruto. "Since you crept into the house, you either came in here to kill me, steal something, or do something perverted. So which is it?"

"How about none of the above? Geez!"

"There has been a rash of underwear thefts in the area, if he is an underwear thief that would be a reasonable explanation for his attempt at sneaking into the room." Akio offered.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto exclaimed.

I sighed. "He's my bodyguard, assigned to me by Kakashi-sensei. So you can't go around slugging it out with him, Naruto. This is Akio, Akio this is-"

I stopped my introductions when it appeared that Akio had abruptly vanished from the room. There was no wisp of smoke. No foot prints. No unusual scents were left behind. Besides the minor mess created by his brawl with Naruto there was almost nothing to indicate that he had even been in the room.

"That was pretty rude," Naruto suggested, huffing.

I shrugged. "He does specialize in stealth"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Who doesn't?"

"Wait… Why do _you_ need a bodyguard?"

"I don't know, ask sensei" I answered.

"Kakashi-sensei could have just asked me to do it instead of this jerk. I'd protect you better than he could."

"I can protect myself actually," I said when I faced Naruto. "But more importantly, do I need to explain why you walking into a woman's home, when she's not expecting you, is very, very problematic?"

"What's the worst that could have happened?" he replied.

I pressed my fingers against my eyes and rubbed them furiously causing tiny bursts of light popped in and out of my field of vision. "It's like you want me to hit you Naruto. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Oh wait; now I remember - Tsunade was attacked, you were attacked, so I guess I'm here to check up on you. I would have done it sooner but I spent like the entire night looking for anyone who was involved with the guys who tried to kill you!"

"Right, right, I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep." I ran my hands vigorously across my face. "Thanks for that, I appreciate it. So how did the search go?"

Naruto placed both his hands behind his head a let out a loud sigh. "Terrible."

"We searched all night but there wasn't a trace of anyone; not even a clue that anyone suspicious had been in and out of the village. I couldn't even sense any suspicious chakra. In fact, I should have sensed the negativity during the attacks, but I got nothing. I should have-"

"Don't worry about it," I interjected. "There was some property damage but no one really got hurt. The enemy clearly failed in their objective. Besides you can't do it all Naruto."

"Yeah, well, I should have done something," he grumbled childishly to himself.

I found that I was a bit surprised by his anger, and perhaps even a bit flattered. There was no rational reason for me to feel that way but the ego was an irrational thing and mine was no exception to this rule.

"Yeah, anyway, I got back in this morning and I ran into Ino at the store and she told me I could come up. I should have knocked but I was little anxious, and I guess I wasn't really thinking clearly. The door was open so I strolled in."

"Anxious about?"

"I was kind of down about not finding anyone," he said with a shrug. "And I kind of wasn't sure if you were still upset about what happened at the house."

I waved my hand dismissively in the air. "That wasn't your fault. It was the perfume."

I recited quickly from memory. "The Ylang Ylang tree is generally valued for its perfume. The essential oil derives from the flowers produce an erotic scent that acts as a powerful aphrodisiac. It increases libido and enhances attraction between lov… _people_. It can sooth the over anxious, while boosting low energy. It opens emotions and promotes a more sensual and erotic experience during lovemaking."

"Wow, are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I could show you the medical text to prove it. Well if it hadn't been destroyed by the explosion."

Naruto gave me a curious stare. "How much of the stuff-that-happened do you think was caused by the perfume?"

"Well, the stuff-" I coughed. "-escalated pretty quickly so I assume a lot of it had to do with perfume"

"Yeah…" he scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't know about that."

I stared blankly at him for moment. "Well, the medical texts say-"

"Well, I can only speak from my perspective, but I think there was something there."

Silence.

"Ok. Let's just talk about something else," I declared.

"Fine. So what happened last night? How did the assassins get a jump on you?" His eyes were studied me carefully, but behind the curiosity I saw genuine worry.

"So how's the house?" I asked.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "The house is fine. It's big. Really big. And creepy sometimes."

In the unbroken silence that followed, which not even our breathing disturbed, I reflected on what had taken place in the last few hours and considered revealing everything. Before I could give it much more serious thought however there came a knock at the door and my apprehension for such a conversation with Naruto quickly resurfaced.

"Excuse me." I swiftly pulled away from him.

As I neared Ino's front door I heard a shout from behind it.

"Sakura! Are you in there?" A woman's voice, authoritative, rang out. I knew the voice and I was immediately overwhelmed with annoyance.

I let the pounding continue for a few seconds while I braced myself for the unavoidable. Sighing heavily I threw the door open and the source of the voice stepped into the room with her ruby colored lips curled around a single cigarette, and her fuchsia hair pulled back tightly into a thick single braid.

She wore a dark Haori Jacket that featured two, round, white-colored circles on the front and one on the back. Technically this represented the crest of my family but it was more well-known as the crest of the small shop that my mother now ran, alone, ever since my father had passed.

Plucking the cigarette from her mouth, my mother put the flame out with her fingertips and flicked it over her shoulder. Her facial features were blank as she reached up and adjusted the gold-knotted headband around her head. If you hadn't known her you would have been given the impression that she was getting ready for a street fight.

"Mom?" I muttered.

I was unable to get another word out before I was suddenly wrapped me up in her flower scented arms.

"Sakura-chan! Oh thank goodness you're alright" she cried, sweeping me into a tight embrace. "A young child wanders, an enveloped mother stirs, a dream during the night."

_Oh, crap. Already with the terrible Haikus _I thought to myself. _Oh, how I have had enough of the haikus!_

Still, as she held me, rubbing her own cheeks into mine, I was a little girl again with monsters under my bed. She turned and planted kisses upon my cheek and I felt that things were going to be alright.

"Oh, my little one, you cannot imagine how joyful I am to see that you are safe and sound. Tell me, is it enough now? Has your life been endangered enough for you to stop being stubborn and think about retiring?"

And so my agitation returned. I quickly recalled the last thing I wanted was to be a little girl again. I gently pushed her away.

"I know it wouldn't be your choice, mother. But I have a different perspective on life. I do find the life of a kunoichi to be fulfilling, whether you thought I would or not."

She took both my hands and held them tightly. "There's so much of that stubbornness lurking within you that is too reminiscent of your father. This is why I let you have your way most of the time. But you have to understand that a mother shouldn't have to worry every night that she may outlive her child."

I sighed, "I understand mom, but this is the life I've chosen."

"I pray one day you can reconsider but for now."

She reached over and pulled me tightly against her again while breaking out into tears. I didn't bother fighting it. The truth was I did sort of miss her hugs.

When she finally broke the hug, she wiped away her tears before her eyes trailed over me. "You, by the way, are wasting your figure by having no love life to speak of—"

"Mom!" I said through clenched teeth before gesturing subtly to the third person in the house.

Naruto waved at us. "Yo."

"Naruto-kun," my mother said dispassionately. "It's good to see you. How long has it been since you returned to the village?"

Naruto and I briefly exchanged glances before he answered.

"Awhile."

"Oh," my mother sniffed. "And during this 'awhile' you couldn't find it in your heart to visit an old widow."

_Oh God! _I shouted inwardly.

"Mom! Naruto is under no obligation to pay you a visit."

"Of course, what am I thinking - my own daughter doesn't visit me why should anyone else?"

My head throbbed. I could feel the pulse of a large vein on my right temple. There may have been an incident if Naruto hadn't stepped in between us.

"Tsunade has been keeping me on a short leash since I've been back. Can't become Hokage without learning the ins and outs of the job, y'know? But you're right, Missus Haruno, I should have taken the time to check in on one of my favorite people in the village."

A smile crept over my mother's face. "Oh, Naruto-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Akane?"

She cupped his face and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "A shinobi who humbly apologizes when he's wrong, what a rarity."

I let out a heavy sigh. My mother adored Naruto, but she didn't adore him for the same reason other people in the village. It was mostly due to her claim that Naruto was the anti-thesis of a Konohagakure shinobi. This was something she and I had argued over on numerous occasions. "He's a dreamer," she'd said. "Shinobi are traditionally self-righteous individuals with limited imagination concerning anything beyond their worldview. "

She was an infuriating woman for sure.

The second contributing factor to her adoration was that he had generally kissed up to her over the years. Something I could now clearly see had always been a misguided attempt to curry favor with me. It certainly made her day whenever Naruto, whose popularity continued to dramatically rise from the Orochimaru's invasion to Pain's attack, would treat her with the respect she felt she deserved from any and all shinobi since she dropped out of the academy long ago.

Once Naruto had shown an eagerness to please and be accepted by her, she fed off his respect and, in turn, because she had deemed him everything a typical shinobi wasn't, she generally ignored every most leaf nin and acknowledged him as being worthy of her small talk.

"Looking more and more like your father. I bet all the girls are after you."

"Well not all the girls," Naruto laughed sheepishly. "But there are some pictures of me out there that are pretty cool."

"Now, Naruto-kun, listen carefully, you mustn't go around breaking young girl's hearts. Be careful who you love. Be careful what you do because a lie can very easily become the truth. There are women out there who are predators and they want nothing more than to have a famous shinobi slip and—"

"Guys!" I shouted out with frustration. "I appreciate you coming to see me, but I'm tired. I still need to get some rest."

Naruto turned to me, turning away from my mother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I got along okay for three years without you watching over me" I snapped at him.

He winced and my stomach jerked.

"Look, Naruto, I was caught off guard last night, ok? It won't ever happen again. I just need to rest for a while."

He shrugged. "I've got to go talk to Sai about the Rurousha clan anyway. So yeah I'll guess I'll get going."

He waved goodbye to my mother and then made a beeline for the exit.

"Uhm, what was that about?" My mother asked when the door had shut behind Naruto. She placed both hands on my shoulders. "Did something happen to between you? Why didn't you tell me? What am I saying; you don't ever tell me anything do you?"

"I believe you're jumping to conclusions, mom."

She stared into my eyes. "What's he like? No, don't tell me, it would only make things awkward between everyone. Still, he is a young man who is very eager to please; I can probably take a wild guess."

"I _know_ you're jumping to conclusions now, mom."

"So all that just now was nothing, that's what you're telling me? If there is something wrong maybe I can help."

"It's complicated," I replied.

Her gaze lingered on me. "The strong girl whispers, vibrating friendship shakes, a goal farther away."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, if you want to help then just leave me alone. "

"Fair enough. You know where to find me if you need me."

She leaned over and laid a gentle kiss upon my forehead before walking off in defeat as Naruto had moments ago. And I was alone again, just like I wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got a full day's rest so how are you feeling?" Shizune asked as we made our way down a set of stairs that had been cut into the earth and covered with a layer of concrete.

"Officially? I'm skipping through life with bare feet, Shizune."

Stepping from the staircase we entered a small tunnel which ended as soon as it began after a sharp turn to the left.

"Unofficially?" she questioned.

"I fell asleep yesterday afternoon and I woke up this morning. Waking up seems good enough."

"Yes," Shizune chortled. "I suppose the act of waking denotes some measure of well-being."

"And I walked over here too. That should count for something as well," I joked.

We approached a large set of double doors and my eyes scanned the reinforced ceiling and walls of the tunnel leading up to the four corners of the door.

"Looking for the barrier tags?" Shizune offered. "Trust me, they're around but we don't have to worry about them. Are you ready?"

I nodded quietly then trailed after Shizune through the double doors. I hesitated just a bit before stepping completely into the room. I had no delusions of grandeur that I would uncover something that Tsunade had missed. That I would fall upon some overlooked but incredibly significant physical sign that would completely solve everything. But I needed to step into this room and contribute as best I can. It was a horrifying thought that my being there was pure theater. That I was just an extra pair of hands

I followed Shizune into the intensive-care unit, with its familiar backdrop of medical equipment and white robbed medic-nin wandering back and forth. As usual there was a hint of medicinal incense in the air but unlike the rest of the hospital there was unusually low level of nursing going on. Still, it was familiar territory. There was no reason that I couldn't do my best here.

"We've isolated Hisato Ito in this side room."

Shizune stopped before a closed doorway. To the left of the door was a window, and inside the room I could make out the patient strapped tightly to a hospital bed. Hisato Ito was semiconscious, ghost-pale, perspiring, and breathing hard. His face was ashen colored and it was obvious that he was in tremendous discomfort. His eyes fluttered open and I was immediately filled with dread.

"There's hemorrhaging in the whites." I took in the sight of him, his sunken eyes and the skin on his face slack. "He looks like he's suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"That's because he is suffering from chakra exhaustion. Your assumption is correct."

I glanced over my bandaged shoulder to see Tsunade approaching. Besides a few bags under her eyes, she didn't look any worse for wear. But that wasn't surprising with techniques such as Creation Rebirth. Ten minutes after being on the brink of death, Tsunade could look at worst like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Master, I'm glad to see that you're fine. I'm really sorry about what happened to your home."

A knowing smile came to her face. "Destruction, and restoration are a reoccurring themes in my life. I've long since accepted that. More importantly how are you?"

"I've have had better days and I've had worse," I remarked

"I'll go look in on the patient," Shizune stated.

As she entered the room I watched Tsunade stare contemplatively through the window. I gave her a moment of silence before speaking up again.

"So master how can I help?"

"Well I suppose the first thing we need to do is get the formalities out of the way. You have to swear not to reveal any information about this operation to anyone unless you've received appropriate authorization. Violation of this oath is possibly punishable by death."

"How… enforceable is this?"

"To be perfectly honest you, Shizune, and I could probably disclose whatever we choose without having to fear drastic consequences. Well that is, as long as it doesn't involve spying or leaking information to a foreign power. That of course would pose a definite problem," she said with a smirk.

"I would imagine," I replied.

"Still as a mark of professionalism-," she stopped abruptly and her eyes narrowed while looking at me. "-Which reminds me Sakura, professionalism happens to exclude having a catfight in the hallways of the hospital."

I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh, you heard about that?"

"News travels around the hospital very quickly."

"Well to be honest it wasn't a catfight. See what had happened was Naruto and I were -"I took one quick glance at Tsunade's face and received the message loud it clear. I cut my losses by trailing off into silence.

"Now, as I was saying, as a mark of professionalism if you want to be trusted with information in the future, I would recommend you keep what you learn here close to the vest. In addition the last thing village morale needs is another crisis."

"Alright, I swear." I looked around the room. "Do I sign something or-?"

Tsunade waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry, everything was implied the second you walked through the door. Have you ever heard of the Siege of Kurasawa Castle?"

"I am aware that was a battle you participated in during the initial skirmishes of the Second Shinobi War. But beyond that there's not really much available information about it."

"It was a minor incident in the grand scheme of the war, Sakura. Kurasawa Castle was a small fort on the border of the Rain and Grass Country so it was far from the last line of defense leading to Kohona. Nevertheless the fort held moderate strategic value, so Jirayia, Orochimaru and I were sent in to help defend it. The castle was under siege for around a week when I was introduced to mercenary shinobi the Land Of Wind had bought in to supplement their troops from Iwagakue. Though not necessarily connected by blood, it's not uncommon for certain mercenary groups to entitle themselves with a clan name. In this case it was The Dokukumo Clan. They were a small group, and they specialized in poisons."

"Like Chiyo-sama?"

Tsunade spoke distractedly as she kept her eyes on Shizune in the room. "They did not last long enough to become as well known as Chiyo-san, but they had the potential to be as much of a menace as she ever was, if not more. Fortunately the entire group had been involved in the siege, and because their trump card was a rare, powerful, now universally forbidden jutsu, we soon to be known as the Sanin, went out of our way to stamp them out of existence."

"They were that dangerous?"

"Yes, they combined manipulation techniques and other powerful jutsus with poisons. Such as combining one member's Hidden Mist Technique with poisonous vapors, to create a fog of death that would envelop the castle. However their trump card was a high level jutsu so dangerous if it was not properly mastered it would cause the painful death of the user. See the leader of the Dokukumo clan would unknowingly inject a captured shinobi with a special poison and then he would have the troops perform a strategic retreat leaving the prisoner behind. His custom made, extremely complex, highly corrosive poison ate at the prisoner's insides and as it did so it forced the body to release enough adrenaline for the prisoner not only to feel no pain, but to appear at peak fighting condition. No one would know anything was wrong until the former prisoner died suddenly and painfully. And if that wasn't bad enough the poison would re-release itself into the world through the dying man's breath, blood and sweat thus infecting anyone who had rushed to his aid."

Tsunade paused as if reliving a lost memory. She then pushed it away with a shake and her attention was returned to me. Out of fear of patronizing her, in addition to not knowing how to reply to such a horrific tale I simply nodded sympathetically.

She received my awkward gesture with a gracious smile. "Anyway, it took three week of shinobi fleeing from their dying comrades and barring prisoners of war from reentering the castle so they could die miserably outside the walls before I managed to create an antidote for the poison. It was a devastating tactic but we successfully defended that fort for what it's worth."

"Do you feel the Dokukumo have reemerged?"

"Once I had the antidote, the Dokukumo problem was eradicated for all intents and purposes. "

"So someone else is using the forbidden jutsu?"

Turning her attention back to Ito Tsunade let out a sigh. "Sakura the Dokukumo or their leader's jutsu is not what is important here. The strategy they used during the siege is what is relevant. Injecting a shinobi with a dangerous substance and then releasing him back to his people and comrades as a tool of destruction."

I glanced over at Hisato Ito; bits of dried blood caked his lips. As I looked upon the stricken man I felt obliged to do something, anything to help him. Turning to Tsunade I drew in a breath and hurriedly explained my conversation with Kakashi-sensei. I then insisted on placing myself in the position where I could have full disclosure from her, Shizune and ANBU. Once I said all I could think of to say about why I should be helping lead the medical aspects of this operation, we marinated in silence for a second before she spoke again.

"Obviously," she stated.

"Huh?"

"When you received that chakra laced identification card, did you think you were being brought in simply to observe?" she told me. "You were brought in for your expertise. You're demanding something I already expected of you. Perhaps, contentment has curbed your ambitions? "

"No there's nothing further from the truth," I said swallowing my embarrassment. "Thank you for this opportunity master. I will not let you down; I'll do my best to identify the poison before it does any more damage to Ito or anyone else."

"Identify?" Tsunade said with another shake of her head. "That's not why you're here, please watch closely."

Tapping lightly against the window Tsunade captured Shizune's attention. Then she gestured to her longtime assistant with a silent nod. Swiftly Shizune tested the straps binding Ito's arms and legs.

"The straps are reinforced. To put it into perspective even with chakra enhanced strength you'd have trouble with it," Tsunade remarked.

"I didn't think Ito was that strong Master."

"He's not, usually."

After glancing in our direction once more Shizune reached out and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Ito's eyes widened and they flashed with obvious distress. A solemn look came over Shizune's face a second before she leaned over and muttered something into his ear. The shrieks of pure rage were instantaneous; Ito lurched against his restraints in Shizune's direction forcing the entire bed to shake

"What just happened?" I asked incredulously. "What did she say?"

"She whispered his wife's name," Tsunade said nonchalantly. "A few days ago someone mentioned his teammate and it became unpleasant. He injured four medics, and I had to restrain him personally."

"I don't understand—"

Ito shouted obscenities towards Shizune at the top of his lungs. I watched the restraints strain but still hold his wrists and feet. Color suddenly returned to his Ito's body and when he went completely rigid with anger I felt his chakra. The sudden overwhelming output of energy would have been amazing if it wasn't completely implausible.

"T-this chakra-he was completely drained a second ago. He was dying-"

I stopped myself because the atmosphere in the area had grown ugly. It was that tense kind of ugliness one felt right before a fight broke out. No not even a fight, before someone got violent. The air had grown violent, and it was nauseating.

I shook my head. "This can't be his chakra, he attacked me before and his chakra wasn't this hideous, this—"

Disgusting yes, stifling, yes, familiar yes, it was surprisingly familiar. A spiky ugly feeling crept along my chest.

"This is a recent development, Sakura. Something that rose to the surface as his condition worsened. You've felt this chakra type before right?"

"Yes," I muttered inching closer to the window.

"I expected as much. This surge of chakra is stimulated by negative emotions, which leads to an increase of the patients base physical attributes. The source of all this is the unrefined enzyme that is the basis for Orochimaru's cursed seal. This enzyme, as you know, can produce uncontrollable rage and madness to those exposed to it. Ito-san here was injected with a variation of that enzyme."

I knew what her diagnosis was going to be. I had ticked off the checklist in my own mind as she described them to me. Her conclusion was also my own, it was a logical diagnosis, but yet I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"Orochimaru is dead!" I blurted out while pointing to Hisato Ito. But the truth dawned on me; the snake bastard's demented jutsu wasn't exclusive to him alone.

"Has Kabuto escaped?" I muttered.

"I thought the same but Kabuto remains a prisoner of the alliance. ANBU has checked, and double-checked, it seems that there's no way he could be involved done with this. He's still under lock and key."

"Then who-?"

I turned to Ito to see his face glowing with hatred for Shizune. Ito ground his teeth together and his voice dripped with fury. He continued to fight against the straps, growing angrier and angrier while Shizune tried harder and harder to pacify him. Even if Ito had wanted to calm down, to stem the tide of his emotions he couldn't. It was beyond his control.

My head snapped towards Tsunade. "We need to find out who did this."

"We need to cure him first, remove any traces of the enzyme from his body."

"How long can he survive under these conditions?" I asked.

"If he gets our undivided attention, like he is now, at best we have a few weeks."

I paused to reflect on this.

"Too little time?" Tsunade asked in my silence.

"More than enough," I proclaimed.

Tsunade grinned and I smiled, and it's through this awkward and somewhat embarrassing moment of master to pupil lecturing, that I found the words to form the question that had been eluding me since I had hear about her being attacked.

"Master, did you really see-Dan?" I inquired abruptly.

"Yes I did," she said calmly, coolly, as if I had asked her for the time.

"How did you feel? I assume it left you vulnerable enough for an attack but-," I said quickly. "-But how did you feel?"

She snorted. "I felt many things. Some were very, very strong, others not as strong as I recalled."

The vagueness of her answer irritated to the point of annoyance. I wanted a specific answer, so I could gauge an appropriate reaction, to understand what I should be feeling and then figuring out how to proceed.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, but what I see is Sasuke's face - heavy lidded onyx eyes pale lips curled into a sneer. So darkly handsome. So very, very unwelcome.

"Was it love?" I ask, like a frustrated child. "Did you feel love at all?"

"Love? Perhaps, but what kind? The props of love are many Sakura. They're many and ever changing."

I frowned.

Tsunade chuckled. "I'm not giving you what you want here am I? Not looking for the philosophical answers, are you?"

"I wasn't looking for anything really, I was just curious," I replied.

"Oh?" I felt myself being scrutinized under her gaze. It finally dawned on me the fact that Kakashi and Tsunade amongst others probably knew about the enemy using Sasuke's image against me.

"Perhaps that's for the best" she said. "We are similar in many regards but we're different people. My answers may only lead you to more questions."

"I understand" I told her.

Tsunade walked to the door leading into Ito's room and had pushed halfway through the when she turned back to me.

"If I were to childishly rank the strength of the feelings I had that night, regret would top the list. Regret so strong it was paralyzing."

"How did you overcome it?"

"If I hadn't I would have died."

"I see."

"I believe many of the strongest feelings a person may have in their life can be tempered by time. But regret, not for the things you did, but for the things you couldn't or did not do that might be inconsolable."

Not wanting to press the issue further I muttered an appreciative thank you before glancing back at Hisato Ito. In the room before me lay what really mattered at the moment. This operation held much greater weight than the irrational emotions of a confused young woman.

Though I had to admit "The Irrational Emotions of a Confused Young Woman" would make a decent title for a novel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I opened my eyes to the world I found myself face down on a stack of papers with my handwriting on it. It was a collection of research notes on removing lethal substances from the human body that I had labored over the night before and had apparently fallen asleep on. It was scary enough that the drool dribbling from my lips was threatening to destroy a few days' worth of work, but while blinking the sleep from my eyes I became suddenly aware that I was not alone.

I sat upright, and let my gaze slide along the room. I was in Ino's living room, sitting up on her couch. My notes lay directly on the table before me. On a chair to the right of me, sitting casually, clad in a black robe, with a scroll on his lap and an ink brush in his right hand, was Sai.

"Sai?"

He looked up from the scroll, no sign of surprise or shock on his face.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake. I would have only waited another hour before leaving."

"What are you doing here, Sai?"

"You told me yesterday afternoon to see you in the morning. I do have information to brief you on if you want it."

"But-how did you get in here?"

"Ino let me in about an hour ago before she went out," Sai announced casually.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He looked at me like I had gone insane. "The last time I woke you abruptly you literally kicked me out of your home.

"That was different; you entered my apartment in the middle of the night because Kiba got you drunk and dared you too."

"I had my first nightmare in years that very night."

Frustrated I jumped to feet. "Ok, just wait here."

I rushed to the bathroom to perform the basic early morning necessities. Fifteen minutes later I returned fully awake but with a bit of a headache. You don't spend most of the night reading dense medical texts and come out refreshed in the morning. Still the pain was worth it; my research was coming along beautifully. Though I was adverse to jumping the gun and declaring I had found a solution, I felt if I wasn't on the cusp of a breakthrough I was definitely on the right track. I just needed to organize all my notes and put them into a professional and presentable manner.

"I brought you breakfast," Sai said when I plopped myself back down on the couch.

A quick glance at the table revealed a bento box I hadn't noticed earlier.

"What is it with people bringing me food?" I mentioned as I popped the open the lid to see five pieces of fresh Tamagoyaki.

"When did I become a charity case?"

"It's not that, Sakura. When you are highly focused on one thing you tend to ignore other things… such as eating. It's common knowledge."

"That's a huge exaggeration, Sai," I mumbled while swallowing the first two piece of Tamgoyaki. "Besides we're shinobi, we can go days without eating. It's no big deal."

I shoved down the rest of the meal before letting out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sai. Maybe you can talk to Akio and rub some of your sanity off on him."

"I doubt that," Sai remarked before he returned to sweeping his brush across the scroll. "Even amongst Root members Akio was considered unusual."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Akio never took fully to most of the mandatory mental conditioning involved with being a Root member. However he might have been the most efficient in regards to completing his "assignments." By the standard definitions of sanity I always used to assume he was in better health mentally than I was. Perhaps he wasn't in hindsight. "

_Oh boy, what kind of luggage had sensei unloaded me? _I thought. My headache was beginning to grow in magnitude when something clicked in me about the robe Sai had on. Today was the first day of the Bon Festival, and I was ashamed to realize that I had forgotten all about it. Traditionally the people of the Five Great nations welcomed the souls of the deceased back to the land of the living for a five day visit. However after the war, on the very first day of the festival at least, there had been an extra emphasis in this village on honoring all the deceased shinobi of Kohona who had died in the war and since. At this time, for the least three years there would be a mass assembly in the village square and Kakashi-sensei would say a few words.

_Why hadn't Ino woken me?_

Sai peeked up from his scroll. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"Did I sleep through the assembly?"

He shook his head. "The morning assembly was cancelled don't you remember?"

Yes, sensei had cancelled because of the assassination attempts and everything involving Hisato Ito. Suddenly the fire that had fueled me last night had been rekindled.

"So what do you have to tell me about Hisato Ito?"

"It seems as if his wife had cheated on him with his team member. According to her it happened only once, and she and Ito had talked it over and worked it out."

"Tell that to the medic whose shoulder he dislocated."

"From my experience what people say they feel out in the open can be quite different than what they actually feel."

"I'm not surprised that it still affects him. He feels betrayed. It's a truly hurtful thing. It's the deepest wound, Sai. Betrayal is the skeletal remains of love, when love has died."

Sai tilted his head and gave me a stare like that of a dog being trained by its master.

I cleared my throat, "I read that in a book. That's a line from a book."

"I see," he said.

"I read books, too, you know," I declared defiantly,

"I know."

"Well anyway… at least this confirms that this enzyme is not a huge departure from Orochimaru's cursed Seal of Heaven jutsu. It does feed off anger and suppressed emotions. Is there anything else important you can tell me?"

"Not yet" he said matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought sensei had given me clearance."

"You have clearance to information I'm cleared to tell you."

I fumed. The knowledge that even at this level I was being kept in the dark did not particularly sit well with me.

"Don't get upset, there's a lot of information going around inside and outside of the village. It takes a while to get it organized into a clear picture."

"Well, what can you tell me now?"

"What do you what to know?"

"Oh I don't know," I rolled my eyes. "Here's a ridiculous one, can't we tell where the enemies' weapons were crafted?"

Sai paused for a moment in reflection. "Good question, I can talk about that. Katanas, the ones that weren't destroyed, were the only weapons the enemy seemed to be carrying. Now the blades were made of metal that was capable of easily being infused with chakra. This isn't really rare; there are a number of bladesmiths in the world that could craft such weapons, however judging by the designs and grooves cut into them, they were produced in this nation."

"And?" I asked.

"ANBU is still following up on that."

"Pieces of their clothing? The bodies?"

"The explosive tags the enemy used were incendiary types. As a member of Root I'm quite familiar with them, since these tags are very useful for espionage operations where the point is to make certain everything in a specific area is completely destroyed. See the outgoing explosion these tags create is just window dressing. Their main features are that they're designed to either start a temporary, self-sustaining, compact but intense fire, in the epicenter of the explosion or release substance called "liquid fire" that would destroy any sensitive materials that come in contact with it."

"So no to the bodies and clothing then?" I sighed.

"If it makes you feel better at this time, we can safely assume that Hisato Ito is the reason you and your mentor were attacked."

I leaned back into the couch. "You think so?"

"Think about it. It wasn't enough that all the medical records for Hisato Ito were stolen and that he was captured or killed, someone needed to make sure you two hadn't made any progression in diagnosing his condition, and the only way they could do this is by killing you two."

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"If you're wondering why they would go to such lengths, well, Tsunade is the greatest medical nin to ever take up the profession, She also has extensive knowledge on Orochimaru's jutsu; you're her pupil, who knows just about everything her master does in addition to having some prior exposure to the workings of the cursed seal. You guys have the means to find something that someone doesn't want found."

"So essentially to whoever did this to Hisato Ito, we're a massive threat?"

Sai regarded me curiously. "Does that please you somehow, knowing that you're a perceived threat?"

"Some," I lied.

"This is surprising but good news," Sai stated suddenly. "I assumed that over the years I had learned everything about you that was either of interest or worth knowing. Continuous development is a mark of a solid relationship."

I ran my hands across my face while letting out a sigh of exasperation. Glancing back at Sai, I saw that he returned to his artwork. I had no idea what annoyed me more, that he had used rank and regulations against me or that he was completely unfazed by the fact that he had used rank and regulations against me.

"Working on something new, Sai?"

He smiled broadly. "Yes, I am just putting the finishing touches on it right now. Would you like to see it?"

Sai rolled up the scroll on his lap and slipped the ink brush into a pouch before strolling over and presenting his work to me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow," I said looking down at the unfurled scroll.

I said that with all sincerity because Sai's art was always skillfully executed, exquisite in detail and texture. With my very first viewing, his stuff had taken my breath away.

A young woman with her back turned to me stood standing in the shadow of a doorway. She leaned against, possibly even clutching the door frame, while gazing out into the world where a sunlight day, featuring men and women walking hand in hand, passed her by.

"What do you call this?"

"Losing ground," he told me. "Since I've been doing commissioned work for Ino, I found that I can be inspired by certain elements in my environment."

"So w-what element was your inspiration for this?"

"People," he said simply.

"_People_ inspired you?" I asked skeptically.

"Often."

"Never mind." I rolled his scroll up and handed it back to him. "This is beautiful but we should change the subject back to more important things. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Like I said not at the moment," He glanced at the door. "I suppose I should go now, give you a chance to catch up on your rest. If you'd like I could come back in a few hours and we can go to the spar together."

"What spar?" I asked.

"Naruto and Neji's spar this afternoon."

"I thought that got cancelled. "

"It did, but two days ago Naruto decided to continue anyway. Much of the village already knows-Ino didn't tell you about this?"

"When I get back from the hospital, Ino is usually asleep."

"Naruto was pretty excited about that so I'm a bit surprised he hasn't told you about this himself. I mean, didn't he jump through the windows of the hospital the other day to tell you something?"

I ran my hands together. "Yeah, see, I sort of told him, politely, four days ago to leave me alone."

"And he did?" Sai asked clearly surprised.

"Y-yeah he has, so far. I just told you I haven't seen or heard from him in four days."

Somehow this bit of information came to me as a minor shock. I had not been fully aware of the elapses of time. "Well I was busy, and he respected my wishes."

"Naruto respected your wishes and willingly stayed away?"

"Yes, why is that so surprising to you?" I muttered in frustration.

He shrugged. "It seems out of character. Of course, I thought that he still had feelings for you after all these years."

"Why would he, Sai? Like you said "after all these years"?"

Another shrug. "It's a good question. I came to the conclusion a while ago that he must have what is commonly called a "fetish" for abrasive personalities."

"Sai… Recall the discussion we had about thinking before you speak?"

"Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"No," I sighed. "It's always a delight speaking to you."

"Yes, I am quite pleased by the strength of our friendship. "

He paused for a moment. "Ah, you were being sarcastic. I read a book that said humor is a common factor in most friendships, yet another that said in getting along with coworkers sarcasm is never helpful. This poses a bit of problem with us being both."

"Thanks for dropping by, Sai" I announced.

"Ok, well, the spar will be at the Hermit fountain if you decide to come. I hope to see you there."

With the scroll under his arms Sai made his way out of the house. I sprawled myself across the couch and weighed the pros and cons of temporarily leaving my work behind. It didn't take me long to realize that Naruto wouldn't be skirting Kakashi-sensei's order if this wasn't something important to him, and most likely to the village as well. Though a part of me felt bad for thinking it, I knew I had made enough progress that I could afford to have a day off. Tomorrow I'd pool my ideas together and present them to Tsunade. Today I'd take a trip to the park, and bring a friend along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the most part the Festival of the Dead was well underway. Heading past the marketplace, I saw vendors like my mother selling supplies for observing this important five day holiday. They sold incense and lotus flowers for gravesites or altars, decorated dishes for serving spirits during symbolic feasts and lanterns to guide these spirits home and back. Shoppers lined up for these processions, but the market place was less crowed then it should have been at this time of year.

"Is this mandatory?" Mari asked as we made our way towards the park. "I know the last three years, the morning assembly was mandatory."

"This isn't, but a lot of shinobi will be there. Including your teammates. Don't you want to be part of the event?"

"Not particularly. Besides, if I had any say about it I would have dropped those losers after the Chunin exams. Holding their hands throughout that process was an ordeal."

I wondered briefly how she had gotten through the exams with such little faith in her team. It was either a testament to her and her teammates' individual talents or the examiners had softened. Though granted every exam might seem soft in contrast to one featuring an Orochimaru led invasion as the main event. Still, Mari wasn't going to get anywhere as a kunoichi with her current mindset. Hopefully this event would help me in turning her around.

"Well, at the very least you'll get to see Naruto fight. That should be something."

"Meh," she muttered.

"Meh?" I asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The son of a former Hokage, and a Jinchuriki, having monstrous strength; what a surprise," she whistled sarcastically. "I'm more interested in people like you."

"You're the first person who has ever uttered those words. Probably the last," I chuckled. "Still I don't think you're giving Naruto the credit he deserves."

"I mean, yeah, it's a good in-your-face story with him proving some of the narrow-minded idiots in this village wrong, but what does he need credit for? Unlocking the potential he was born with and becoming strong and thereby popular?"

"Hmm… If you only see what Naruto has now then you are severely overlooking his path," I said simply.

"It's easy to overlook something you're not interested in." She regarded me curiously. "How about instead we talk about what happened to you?"

"Nothing to talk about. The enemy attacked and they were defeated."

I turned to give her a stern look. "Danger is a part of a shinboi's life. You have to prepare to face dangerous situations at all times, even at home. You'd be wise to remember that."

"Understood," she said with surprising vigor. "But for the record I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you," I replied softly.

When we got to the section of the park that contained Jiraiya's fountain, it suddenly became obvious why the crowd at the marketplace had seemed so thin. It looked like a third of the village's civilian and ninja had gathered together to see the spar and they were all dressed in ceremonial dark robes.

I spotted Sai and Ino in the crowd and made my way towards them.

"Quite a turnout for just a spar, huh?" Ino remarked.

"It's not completely unexpected. No one has seen Naruto fight in a while. People want to know if he's weakened over the years."

I looked around until I caught sight of Neji with Hinata and a few of the others. But the man behind the event had yet to be seen.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"See that tent over there?" Ino pointed out the large tent that was located on the far edges of the crowd.

"He's in there?"

"Until he figures out how to make a "bad-ass" entrance," Sai announced.

"Sounds like a real intellectual," Mari snorted.

I slapped her lightly on the back of the head before gesturing for her to follow me to the tent. We walked in to find Naruto in the midst of a conversation with Shikamaru and Iruka.

Chuckling softly, Shikamaru turned towards me. "Get this, Sakura. He's nervous about being in front of the crowd."

"What? Really?" I laughed when I saw Naruto's blush and shrug of embarrassment.

"I had the exact same reaction," Iruka snorted. "What are you nervous about? The villagers love you."

"They don't all love me-They can't all love me. I'm not crazy enough to think that's possible."

Naruto grinned. "But still they all know who I am, that means I'm on the right track."

Iruka ran his hands through Naruto's hair. "Who is this guy? What happened to bratty Naruto? Where did all this maturity come from?"

"Iruka's right, Naruto. I don't like this one bit. No one wants to see maturity and coolness from you; we want the kid who farted during his match in the chunin exams. That's the Naruto we know and love," Shikamaru joked.

"Excuse me for learning a thing or two over the years," Naruto blurted out.

"Nah, it's sickening. You're far too good-too perfect now. No, no one want to see this kind of Naruto, isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Too perfect? I wouldn't go that far, Shikamaru," I quipped.

"Ah, thanks for sticking up for me, Sakura-chan. I think."

We laughed out loud at this like children on the playground.

"Ok, so what am I supposed to learn from this pointless banter again?" Mari whispered from behind me.

I responded by deftly striking her in the shin with the heel of my foot.

"Guys are you going to tease me all the day or are you going to go tell Neji about my entrance and get the crowd in position."

"Hey, don't rush us. You're not the boss, yet," Shikamaru stated.

"Well this fight better happen soon. I just walked through a big crowd out there and they're getting a little impatient," I told them.

"Guess we better get to work then, Shikamaru. I hope you're not rusty, Naruto. Neji improved greatly since you last saw him."

"I think I'll be ok, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.

Iruka gave Naruto another "I'm proud of you" rubdown down to his scalp. "I guess we've got some crowd control to do Shikamaru."

"Try not to pass gas in front of the entire village," Shikamaru teased, before following Iruka out of the tent.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Damn it, Shikamaru! Now I'm going to be worried about that throughout the spar."

His eyes cut from the tent flap to Mari and me. "Hey! You made it."

"No thanks to you. Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"You kind of politely implied that you wanted me to leave you alone."

Iruka was right, Naruto had changed some. But any positive gains may have come at the expense of him becoming a bit of a smart ass.

"I figured Sai or Ino would let you know anyway. If they didn't then you were probably too busy to come. But you're here so it worked out."

"It barely worked out. What's with the necklace?" I asked changing the subject.

It was one of the first things I had noticed when I had entered the tent. Over his memorial robe was a sliver necklace designed like a spider's web with a greenish blue stone dangling from it.

Naruto glanced down and the necklace and tugged at it. "Rurousha clan good luck charm that was given to me by Baian's mother after I got them released two days ago. First time I've gotten a chance to wear it. It's even got a name depending on who you ask."

"A name?"

"Baian's mom insists that it's called the Web of Destiny. He says it the Slave Collar. They're odd people, but I think I can pull this off. What do you think?"

"I think it looks great on you," I said, though my better judgment told me that revealing this information could possibly be a problem. My judgment was proven correct when I witnessed mischief flash across Naruto's face. It was clear now if I gave him an inch he'd make a mile out of it.

"So you like how I look, huh?"

"Yeah… I'm still in the room, y'know" Mari said suddenly.

Naruto pointed at her. "Who's the mood-killer?"

"She's-I'm kind of tutoring her" I said.

Mari pushed past me with her chin jutted out definitely. "My name is Mari Yosano, from now on try and remember my name!"

She pounced in his direction like a cat but Naruto casually sidestepped her attack.

"Sakura, what is she doing?"

"Looks like she's embarrassing me," I sighed as Mari lunged at Naruto once again. "Also I think she's trying to get a clean hit on you so she can brag about it."

"Oh," Naruto muttered, as he eluded her punches.

At one point her momentum carried off her off feet, where she hit the ground rolling, and continued to do so until she was back on her feet; with her face scrunched in confusion her fingers swiftly went through a series of different hand seals.

There was a long pause of awkward silence before Naruto and I both roared with laughter.

"What?" Mari cried.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "Nothing it's just, I-I can't believe you tried to put him in a genjutsu."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto appeared behind Mari startling her. "Listen, uh, Mari is it? No offense but I kind of have some "history" with genjutsu users, so you're just going to give yourself a headache trying to hit me with the basic stuff. But if you've got something with a little extra oomph, I'll be happy to give a shot."

Visibly annoyed Mari attempted to strike him with her elbow. Naruto easily blocked the attack with his open palm. Far from discouraged, Mari feigned stumbling from the force of the block, for a step, before performing a seamless flat-footed forward flip. Naruto leaned backwards allowing Mari's heel to sail harmlessly past his chin. He then reached out and grabbed her ankle, snatching her cleanly out of the air.

Though she was hanging upside down, Mari continued swinging her fists in Naruto's direction.

"Damn you!" she shouted.

"I like her, Sakura. She doesn't know when the fight is over. But what do I do now."

"When I trained under Tsunade she used to say that the hard-headed need to feel it to believe it."

Naruto shrugged. "You got yourself a harsh tutor."

He flicked his wrists and Mari was sent twirling into the air until she landed on her back with a loud thump.

"Ow." Mari groaned.

"Ok, Mari, you've all the fundamentals down, but the problem is I can see your moves coming over from a mile away.

"She probably could also to try to learn something about her opponent before jumping into the fight," I pointed out.

"What she said," Naruto added. "But for now I will acknowledge your effort."

Naruto walked over to Mari and crouched down beside her. He looked at her as if seeing her in a new light. "You know when you walked in here I thought you had a big nose, but from this angle, it's actually kind of cute."

Her face flamed up immediately and both hands slapped over her nose.

"Don't patronize me!" She shouted before jumping to her feet and fleeing out of the tent.

Naruto turned towards me.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, you did fine," I told him.

"Should I go after her?"

"She'll be fine, I'll talk to her."

Naruto stood up straight. He looked over his shoulders once or twice before reaching into his robe and pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Ok, since you're here take a look at this. This is the speech I'm giving after the spar. Tell me what you think."

I took the piece of paper from him and the first thing I noticed was the abundant number of words and sentences that had either been scratched out; or had additional words or entire phrases scribbled right over them. He had obviously agonized over this a number of times. I quickly read through it once and then took my time the second time around.

"Well?" Naruto said expectantly.

"Very nice," I said.

"You didn't like it?" Embarrassed, Naruto snatched the paper out of my hand and began to crumble it with his hands. "I knew it was terrible. Fine, I'll figure something out."

"No, don't do that!" I said grabbing the paper out of his hand and unfurling it. "I liked it. It was very heartfelt."

"Yeah, but did it sound like its coming from a mature, responsible, loyal, dedicated person."

"It sounded like it was coming from you."

He seemed dissatisfied yet perked up. He quickly pulled out a pen and pushed it towards me.

"Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, please fix it, Sakura-chan!"

"But everyone is waiting for you to come out. What can I now do in such a short period of time?"

"Please, please, please, please, please…"

"Alright!" I complied by taking the pen from him. I turned the page over on its back. "I'm just going to write up a slightly revised version. So it's a little bit clearer and more concise. But I'm leaving most of it as it is."

"Feel free to add a few more complex words," he told me. "Maybe quote a philosopher or two."

"Trust me, Naruto, it'll work better with your own words." Putting pen to paper I started writing. "Let me ask you something though. Don't you think Kakashi will be a little upset about all this?"

"Yeah, he probably will. I really wanted to tell him about it, but I was afraid he'd convince me not to go through with it. It's unlikely with the extra security around that the same people that attacked you and Tsunade will show up in the village again." He paused, as if to think about something. "Yet… there's a _slight_ chance I've put all the people out there in danger.'

"But this is important to you."

He scratched at his cheek. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds selfish."

"I didn't intend for it too. I was just saying-"

"No you might be right," Naruto interrupted. "Maybe it is a little selfish. But I think this could be important to the village as well. The village is kind of in the dumps right now and I want to do something about that. No matter what happens this village is my home. I mean some nights when I was away and I couldn't sleep, I'd just closed my eyes and then I was here. And I'm home. So yeah I want to do something. I expect Kakashi-sensei to punish me, but it'll be worth it."

"You know you don't need to do this, Naruto. You might think that being away has curbed your popularity but that's far from the truth. Yeah, it's right to think that not everyone _loves_ you, but if Kakashi steps down today you're definitely a top candidate for the job."

He looked at me. "I don't want to just be the Hokage."

In two long strides he crossed the floor and closed the distance between us. "Remember when Chiyo told me to be a Hokage like no other?"

"Yeah" I managed to murmur, recalling the elder from Sunagakure was almost always immediately followed by a wave of melancholy. She had impacted my life greatly in such a short period of time. To this day I wished I had met her earlier in life.

"That's what I want to be. Like the First Hokage. I've been reading a lot about Hashirama Senju lately thanks to baa-chan."

"Oh she's still schooling you on that?"

"I don't mind it anymore. I'm slowly learning a lot. Back in the academy we learned that before The First came along ninja were just mercenary clans that knew nothing but warfare. He changed things; I mean he changed how ninja around the world thought about things. Look even before Tsunade started helping me out, I've thought to myself for a long, long time that since Hashirama nothing has changed much. Kages in all the villages even though they are great leaders and great people, sometimes they went along with things just because of the idea that's how things are."

He drew in a deep breath. "Jinchurki are created as weapons for their villages. As long as they're fed and have shelter it doesn't matter if they're hated and feared by the villagers, because that's just how things are. Ninja Academy graduates fight against each other in a battle to the death for a final exam, that's just how it things are, that is until one graduate kills all the year's students."

"Wiping out an entire clan of a village is an option on the table because that's how things are, it doesn't matter what could have caused the situation to get to that point. A Hokage shouldn't just accept certain things as they are because, "Life is like that sometimes" or, "A shinobi's life is meant to be harsh" or, "That's the world we live in, so I might as well abide by the world's laws." If the Hokage accepts these things, injustices sometimes, then everyone else will accept them as well"

Moved by sudden emotion, Naruto reached out to take my hand in his. "I want to make the kind of difference in the world that Hashirama Senju did."

I smiled. "And why are you worried about your orator abilities?"

"My what?" he said clearly confused.

Finished with the revision, I handed back his speech.

"Here you go. I added one extra line at the end there. It's something befitting a man who enjoys having near impossible goals."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"Ok, if I had to bet on anyone from our generation becoming a legendary Hokage I'd put my savings on you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe," he glanced at me with an endearing smirk. "I'm not the only one with big goals though. Sai did tell me that you're in charge of something big at the hospital."

"Tsunade is still ultimately in charge but I do have a greater role. Still it's true; we're on the right path towards our dreams."

"Everything is turning out like we wanted," Naruto laughed. It was a kind laugh, accompanied by a faint smile, as if of regret.

He fell into something that looked like a trance, but came out of quickly it with a sigh. "You can say it's almost perfect, huh?"

Carefully I told him that was only because we hadn't yet achieved our goals. I was uneasy thinking about the turn the conversation could take so easily and so suddenly. Especially in light of the recent developments regarding Hisato Ito, and the method the enemy had used to attack me. It would be wonderful if everything could be solved without Naruto knowing any of details. I doubted that things would work out that well. Eventually something would come out but not today, not from me. He was as enthusiastic as I have ever seen him. I wouldn't be the one to taint Naruto's day.

So having said my piece I suddenly became very aware that he was still holding my hand. I pulled my hand away. "You better get ready for the spar. People are waiting."

He nodded slowly. "Sakura, um, I've got a big entrance planned. Maybe you, I don't know… Do you want to be part of it? Like standing beside me or something?"

I was taken by surprise, but I recovered quickly. "With me there it doesn't sound very badass."

"Think about it like this-What's more badass than a guy coming into a fight with a beautiful woman standing by his side? I'll look a lot classier. Probably ten times as cool with you there."

Momentarily tongue-tied like a little girl, I laughed softly and reached up to tuck my hair behind my ears. Also, to my surprise, I suddenly felt warm all over.

"I-uh—um. "

When in doubt deflect.

"What was that? A pickup line?"

"I don't know… It was, um, y'know… something," Naruto sighed with rosy cheeks.

It terms of combat tactics, Naruto had gone for an all or nothing attack to breach my defenses. I managed to surmount his blitz and so it had deflated his morale.

"I'm flattered. But I'll pass," I told him.

"Aw! You're so mean to me, Sakura-chan," he said as I walked past him to the exit.

I had reached the flap of the tent leading out when he called to me. I stopped and turned to him.

"I did want to come and tell you about all this."

"So why didn't you?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you're afraid of me."

"Why would you say that? I'm not afraid of you."

"I didn't say you are I just get this feeling" he shrugged.

"Well you're wrong" I stated firmly.

He cut his eyes away from me. "Someone told me once, "with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair, climb over your hill and see what you find there.' Have you ever heard that saying?"

I shook my head, "first time I've heard it."

I waited for him to explain the significance if any that the saying held in this context.

"It's a good saying, I like it."

"Ok, but what does it mean?"

"It could me anything to anyone I guess. If you think about it long enough"

"Fair enough but what does it mean to you then?"

"Well it's like saying things will get better if you keep moving forward. Instead of staying in the place where they feel all this hurt you continue your journey to see what awaits you. With you know grace and forgiveness and all that good stuff."

"You're right it is a good saying. I'll keep it in mind, and maybe pass it along,"

"I'm just saying…."

"Well, good luck with the spar Naruto."

I heard him sigh a thank you right before I dipped out of the tent. Once outside I drew in a deep breath just as Mari's diminutive form jumped into my path.

"You didn't tell me that guy would be so annoying! I swear if you just teach me how to use my chakra more efficiently I'll—" She glanced up at my face and stopped.

"What happened?"

I patted her on the head. "Trivial adult matters. Hopefully nothing you need to worry about for a while."

* * *

A/N

So the deal is I was writing this chapter when suddenly I realized it had become a huge pile of wall text. So I decided to break the chapter up into a multi. So the next chapter and possibly the one preceding that will be out relatively soon.

Anyway read and review tell me what you think of course.


	9. Shinobi's ambition

Got a bit sidetracked by the holidays. But here you go. Some things to note, again I'll try to have the story in the ballpark (or within the city limits as the case may be) of with the newer manga chapters going forward. Unless of course something happens that might really wreak havoc with the plot-line I've worked out in my head so far or already laid out. *Cough Edo Tensei cough*

Second thing is, I realize for me to tell the story to the best of my capability I'll need to do some perspective shifts. So occasionally there will be some third person sections in this story, likely starting in the next chapter. I'll try my best to weave it in seamlessly with the first person narrative.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait? It's been like half an hour" Mari whined.

"I'm not saying it had to be me. It could have been Chouji. But no, he picked Neji. There's a bias based on looks in this village and Naruto has given in to the peer pressure."

"I'm sure looks were not a factor in Naruto's decision, Kiba."

"Exactly Hinata, if looks had come into play than Naruto would have chosen me to spar with."

"Did you even want to fight, Ino?"

"No. But that's irrelevant to the point I was making, Lee" Ino said with a smirk.

"Here we go," Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you've got the brightest smile, the prettiest face, sexiest walk, etc, etc."

"Oh? So you've noticed, have you?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Alright, you two," I said, stepping in between Ino and Shikamru. "There's already a fight on schedule."

"This is a fine example of what is called "belligerent sexual tension" I'd like to keep observing if you don't mind."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Sai!" I turned to Shikamaru "by the way, is Neji alright with Naruto making an extravagant entrance?"

"Yeah, he only cares about the fight. I wonder what Naruto's got plann-?"

Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence a massive cloud of smoke materialized over the crowd, suddenly Gamabunta, the toad boss himself, soared right over the crowd and landed in an empty clearing. The earth shook and rumbled beneath our feet. Loose dirt and debris geysered into the air, much of the crowd were knocked off balance and sent tumbling to the floor. The great toad towered over the trees, clearly he was larger than most of the buildings in the village. He puffed deeply from his large pipe, let smoke steam out of his mouth and then he broke out into uproarious laughter. Standing proudly atop of the toad's head with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face was Naruto. The crowd, those who were still on their feet, came to life whistling, clapping and shouting out.

"Woohoo, Niichan! Show them what badass really means!" I heard Konohamaru shout at the top of his lungs.

"Bit much?" Mari remarked to me as she climbed up to her feet.

"Judging by the crowd's reaction it's just right," I countered.

Neji stood a few yards away from the crowd and I looked over to him to see if he was really alright with what was going on. I had to assume he was fine since he had nothing but his usual stoic battle face on. His pupils were more distinct now and the veins near his temple were bulging. The Byakugan was already activated and Neji had his focus solely on Naruto. I was about to turn back to Gamabunta when a look of complete surprise came over Neji's face. He leaped backwards from his position just as the ground exploded outward and Naruto came springing up with his fist extended upward.

I glanced at Gamabunta but he and Naruto had dispersed in a pillar of smoke.

_Started off with bunshin deception, that seems about right for Naruto. _

Neji had seen through the ploy but Naruto had at least fooled the crowd and they cheered raucously when they became aware of it. Unaffected by the noise, Neji simply shook his head, which I took as him saying "not this time." In response a delighted and playful look came over Naruto's face.

"Watch closely," I told Mari. "See how much you can learn about them in as little time as possible."

"I'm not a genin! I know how to analyze a fight."

"Alright, tell me something."

"Something's up with mister popularity's eyes."

"Guess you've never heard of Master Jiraiya's famous Sage Mode." Yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and a reddish-orange pigment mark on each eye. There was no doubt about it; Naruto had gathered natural energy into himself.

"Sage Mode?"

"Remember how strong Naruto was a few minutes ago? Well his physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability have now dramatically increased."

"Hmmmm" Mari murmured.

Neji stood his ground as Naruto sprang forward and stepped in within arm's length. For most shinobi challenging Neji to close quarters combat was a suicidal act. However the look on Naruto's face seemed to say he was relishing the opportunity. His right arm thrust forward but Neji dodged it by a hair's length and counterattacked almost simultaneously. Instinctively Naruto bobbed his head and Neji's strike sailed past his cheek by one or two inches. Using his left hand Naruto lashed out with an uppercut, Neji swayed backwards dodging the vicious blow entirely.

"The feminine looking one is really pouring out the chakra right now."

I yanked at Mari's braided hair and she yelped in pain.

"Or you can refer to him as Neji-senpai since he's a respected member of the village. By the way I didn't know that you were a sensor."

"I like the surprised look on people's face when they find that out about me. You can say it's the only decent gift I ever got from my family."

I steered the conversation back to the fight. "Anyway the continuous expulsion of chakra around Neji acts like a sensory barrier. It allows him to detect anything that enters his immediate area and slow or impede incoming projectiles. But for this fight I'm guessing it's also being used to nullify some of Naruto's senjutsu chakra."

"Senjutsu chakra?"

"Its natural energy, to initiate Sage Mode you need to draw natural energy into yourself. You can't see or use senjutsu chakra unless you've gone through specialized training. Anyway by utilizing an aura of natural energy, Naruto can extend the reach and force of his physical attacks. So even if a strike looks like it may miss, there's a chance Naruto could still make full contact."

"I'm guessing _Neji-senpai_ is not willing to take a full contact blow from Naruto?"

I smiled broadly. "The way Naruto is swinging it may kill him. Though I'm sure Naruto is just as unwilling to suffer the severe internal trauma he'll get from taking even one of Neji's blows."

"Crud."

I patted Mari on the head. "Yep there are people who are lots of people on a much, much, much, much, stronger than you. So you have some serious catching up to do."

"Catching up? Should I go back in time and teach my mother about bloodlines?"

"Or you can work, twice, maybe three times as hard to be as strong as you want to be."

Naruto pressed forward aggressively with taijutsu. He threw wild punches that should have sapped his energy if he didn't have an obscene amount of stamina. Neji's utilization of his tremendous agility and dexterity allowed him to use fast and fluid attacks while simultaneously dodging Naruto's massive attacks. His expert bobbing and weaving drew excited murmurs from the crowd. His concentration and focus was impeccable.

"Neji-senpai's counterattacks are just as defensive as his dodging. He won't get a clean hit if he's already swaying to defend even as he is initiating an attack" Mari declared.

"Yes Naruto is applying a lot of pressure, but Neji is the calculating type. You can bet he's trying to uncover a rhythm to Naruto's attack patterns, and if he does, he'll definitely find an opening."

"This spar is surprisingly intense" Shino remarked.

Shikamaru sighed, "I figured at least Neji would be able to control himself. But they're both riled up."

"No, this is how it should be between splendid ninja!"

I turned to see Lee's eyes sparkling with awe. "This is the vigor of youth forged by tremendous camaraderie."

"He seems excited" Ino stated.

_He and everyone else, the crowd is fired up_

I closed my eyes and let the sound of the cheering crowd wash over me. There was a buzz of electricity in the air that led me to believe something special was happening here. I was glad that I had stepped away from my work; I was pleased that Mari was here to experience the event.

When I opened my eyes Neji had indeed discovered a small opening and seized the opportunity by using his empty palm technique to violently push Naruto away. The second Naruto had clear his striking space Neji assumed the Gentle Fist stance and bounded after his opponent. Knocked backwards a few dozen yards Naruto landed on his back and allowed his momentum to roll him back to his feet. His hand dipped into his robe and his fingers came back out with shuriken between each of them.

With deft movement, he sent them flying at the Neji's charging form. Without bother to slow down, Neji batted each of them out of his way with both hands. He then launched himself forward using his momentum to initiate the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Reacting amazingly quick Naruto sidestepped the first two initial strikes, grabbed Neji by the arm and using his momentum against him swiftly hurled him away as easily as one would a training dummy. Neji landed with a loud thud on the ground, immediately bounced up to his feet, and initiated the Heavenly Spin just as Naruto came crashing down upon him with a rasengan.

The resulting explosion kicked a cloud of dust into the sky.

"I hate to say it-but this-is-pretty-awesome" Mari said as her fists clenched tightly by her side.

The dust dispersed revealing that Naruto and Neji, besides having bits of earth on their clothes, were relatively unscathed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lee suddenly blurted out.

I watched weights fall from his arms.

"If I can't participate in this gallantry amongst men I won't be able to live with myself."

"Hold on Lee you can't jump in there" I said.

"Why can't he, Hinata did like ten second ago" Chouji stated through a mouthful of potato chips.

I turned back towards the fight. Naruto had begun to charge towards Neji when a shadow fell directly in his path. He pulled up, when the shadow suddenly lunged. Naruto swayed to avoid Hinata's palm attack before immediately leaping backwards.

Hinata stood in between him and Neji with her Byakugan already activated.

Neji called out to her, "Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Neji-nii-san, I apologize but it seems that I do not possess as much self-control as I would like to believe!" She shouted back without turning around.

Hinata then took the stance of the Leaf's strongest taijutsu style.

"Naruto-kun I respectfully but selfishly ask for the opportunity to test how much I've grown over the past three years!'"

Naruto's face went from featuring astonishment to glee. He nodded happily and immediately Hinata sprinted towards him. Neji rushed forward likely intending to stop the fight but he suddenly jumped backwards again. A moment before two more shadow clones burst up from the ground.

Naruto must have had the clones molding natural energy to eventually catch Neji off guard. One of the clones diverted Neji's attention while Naruto and Hinata engaged in a swift and aggressive taijutsu battle.

"The Huyga princess isn't that bad" Mari said.

The chatter from the crowd echoed her sentiments. "Impressive, Neji and Hinata are keeping up with Naruto," "What do you expect from Kohona's strongest clan?" "It's possible they've both surpassed Hiashi."

"I see five bodies out there!" Lee declared. "Perhaps it's time for the Hidden Leaf village's handsome devil to make his appearance and even out the battlefield!"

I stepped to the side and watched Lee blitz joyfully towards the "battlefield."

Confusion reigned on Mari's face. "His skin changed colors?"

"He unlocked four of his chakra gates. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. Don't worry h's used to it, he'll be fine"

"Hey if rug-brows can get in on the action why can't Akamaru and I?"

"Because it's supposed to be a one on one spar, in theory anyway" Shikamaru stated

"Does that look like one on one to you? Akamaru, let's go get wild and give these people something to really cheer about!"

Akamaru barked happily in response and followed Kiba towards the melee.

"Aren't you going to disturb the symmetry?" Shikamaru called after them.

"I'll help with that."

Shikamaru and I turned to see to Shino starting off after his teammate. "It is in a shinobi's nature to test his strength."

I sighed, "Anyone else?"

"I know I'm messing up the symmetry like Shikamaru said, but some might say I'm big enough to count as two people."

Shikmaru glanced at Chouji in surprise before chuckling mirthfully. "Go ahead big guy; show them what you've got."

By the time Chouji had rolled onto the scene the whole crowd was in a fever pitch, stamping and yelling.

"Well ladies looks like the four of us are the only level headed ones in our group."

As if on cue I glanced over to see Tenten summon a sparkling dagger from a scroll. She turned to me and said, "I'm thinking about lacing my weapons with poison. Do you mind sprinkling a little something on this? Obviously I don't need any hard poisons. Maybe something that would give people the stomach flu or put just put them to sleep."

"You're joking right?" I asked.

Grumbling to herself Tenten unfurled a mini scroll and replaced the dagger with a Bo staff. She twirled the staff along her body before marching down to the fight.

"Not sure how Neji handles it" Shikamaru commented.

I peeked at the crowd, saw many overly bright eyes and realized this was what Tsunade had in mind when she came up with the spar. Of course Naruto must have realized this too. A small portion of the village's manpower was being put on display, civilians witnessing this would be reassured in those who protected them, Leaf nin witnessing this would feel pride and honor, and perhaps they'd be inspired to become stronger themselves. Once again I listened intently to the chatter of the crowd.

"Naruto is unbelievably strong, but the other jonin of this village are nothing to sneeze at as well, the future is in good hands." "Hey I'm pretty strong myself." "Oh yeah, do you think you can challenge Naruto?"

Slowly but surely, more and more young shinobi trickled out of the crowd to wander directly into the growing battle royal. And for the next five minutes or so I scanned the mass of fighters as ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu flashed around everywhere. No one was intending to seriously harm anyone but everyone was being competitive. Mari glanced up at me and I nodded to her. We remained vigilant in case anything escalated past a few bumps and bruises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I realized something was up when all the fighting ground to a complete halt. Noticing that Naruto's clones had dispersed, I skimmed the crowd for any sign of him. The fighters parted and he emerged from the masses in a shroud of yellow, the nine tail's chakra flickering off his body like flames. I had seen this form before, but it was still something to behold, especially for the genin who had never seen Naruto this way before. The crowd quieted as everyone stopped to take in the sight of him. The Kyuubi was a legendary monster, one that had terrorized the village twice and had taken the lives of countless leaf shinobi. It was the sources of continuous nightmares for anyone who remembered its attack over two decades ago. It was feared throughout the world as a natural disaster of the worst kind. Yet Naruto now used the beast's chakra as his own, and he had wielded this power to defend the village a number of times before. It was really the stuff of fairy-tales and myths.

Naruto's head swiveled back and forth when he noticed that he had gained everyone's attention. The chakra shroud slowly faded from his body as he scampered quickly over to the Jiraiya's fountain. He hopped onto its edge before gesturing for everyone to come forward.

"Guess he has something he wants to say" Shikamaru said. "You know what this is about?"

"Maybe" I replied coyly as we started towards the fountain.

The crowd reunited with the shinobi who had participated in the spar. Together we formed a mass of upturned faces around Naruto.

He cleared his throat and loudly he said. "So um-how is everybody feeling out there? Good?"

The crowd responded with cheers of abrupt approval.

"I want to thank everybody for coming out today and sharing this moment. It means more to me than it can to anybody else. Trust me on that!"

Naruto briefly glanced up back at Jiraiya's stature. "I know today's a sad day; we're supposed to remember the shinobi who have died for the village. But to me heroes aren't supposed to be mourned; they're supposed to be celebrated. Yes, shinobi who have lived and loved in this village are gone, but their good memories should still be carried on by those who've stayed behind. Let them see our laughter not our tears."

The crowd broke out into applause but Naruto held his hands up and they quieted down.

"It feels good to be back. This is my home, but it's still hard when the memories come back and suddenly I'm boy again. A boy in a situation where -well it was a situation that was beyond his control."

The crowd was silent, hanging on every word. For a moment I thought Naruto appeared confused. I wondered if he perhaps had a moment of disconnection from the crowd. At the very least it must be odd to realize that you were the only person not under your own spell.

"At the time I might have thought it was me against the world. I might even have started hating some people. This was before Iruka-sensei and the academy of course, before my team. You could kind of say before I got my first kunai I was already armed."

He chuckled softly.

"Anyway I wanted to be known as the Hokage, known as the strongest just for my sake. That's how I would prove my existence and damn the world if it thought it was going to stop me. I'd do whatever it took to tear down the towers of everyone who looked down on me."

There was a hitch in his voice but he soldiered through it and continued. "Everyone should hold onto their memories, like Master Jiraiya used to say, today comes because of yesterday, and when tomorrow comes it's due to today. Still what I know right now is that all the important fights I've won, I had help or had people from this village cheering me on. In my toughest battles, I found myself wishing for strength not for myself but to fight for others. It's amazing being around you guys I feel like I am strong enough to move the world and lift it up over my head. Wanting to protect your team, your friends, and the people of your village, that's where true strength comes from. I wish I was telling you something new but I'm not, this is what the First Hokage was talking about, what Leaf Ninja have died for. If anyone asks about the Will of Fire I'm sure we'll all give the same answer!"

The crowd went wild with applause and cheering, Naruto beamed with pride.

"But today isn't about me."

"You sure?" a voice from the crowd called out. There was a wave of laughter, and then the crowd roared his name like a battle cry.

Visibly embarrassed Naruto chuckled while raising a hand in acknowledgment. I made a mental note to tease him about sporting rosy cheeks in front of the crowd.

"I wanted it to be about us, look the village was attacked a few days ago and we're out here celebrating our heroes. Our buildings were destroyed by Pain, but the people rebuilt it better than ever with their own hands. See no matter what we've been through, what we will go through, we are a village of strugglers, of survivors; you can bet your forehead protector we'll persevere!"

More cheers and Naruto fed off it became a part of it. It seemed at the moment he was speaking with their voice, not to them but for them. So they cheered louder, cheered for him, cheered for themselves, and cheered for the potential of things to come.

"People may try once again to throw their hatred in Kohona's direction, but we will bear it, overcome it. Even if they turn the lights out, our show will go on in the dark. You don't wonder if the sun will come up when you can dream through the night. Trust me; together we can keep this dream going strong all the way to sunup!"

The crowd erupted; startled by their reaction for a moment Naruto looked like he was having a heart attack. Naruto had underestimated his oratory abilities and how well he would do. He must not have imagined things would go so well. Yes, he had yet that to understand that it wasn't what he said exactly that earned people' admiration. The sincerity that he projected transformed even the most contrite and cliched phrases into earnest words bounded together by genuine emotion.

Naruto's gaze swept over the crowd, he was seemingly overwhelmed. Our eyes met across the mass of people and for a good beat we just stood there, the noise of crowd pulsating around us. I realized there was some truth to what he said earlier, I was a little afraid of him. But still, I smacked my left hand over my right bicep, and rubbed it down while clenching my right fist. Immediately the corner of Naruto's mouth quirked up, and he drew a deep breath and delivered the final line that I had written.

"Kohona, we can try to be a beacon to the rest of the world. This is my desire, and I offer it up to you!"

Naruto climbed down off the fountain ledge and the civilian element of the crowd surged forward, trying to get close to him, pushing hard against each other. Watching from a distance, I was a bit struck by the fervor, the excitement on the faces of the people who, even if they were not close enough to get to Naruto, seemed to be caught up in the fascination of even being close to those who could. Most of the shinobi stood back cheering, shouting, and laughing at the frantic pace that the civilians went through to touch even if just for an instant, the outstretched hand of a man who may one day be Hokage.

I was in the midst of clapping, when a shadow materialized right before me.

"Don't move, something is very wrong."

"Akio?" I asked after recognizing the ANBU uniform and voice.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Akio muttered

I was suddenly conscience of the unease in the crowd; I peered past Akio's shoulders to see someone sitting cross legged on the spot on the fountain that Naruto had stood before. The dark clothing over his entire body and the light body armor over the torso caused an increase in my heartbeat. It didn't help me much that this intruder was wearing the pelt of a wolf over his body.

_Damn, is it one of them?_

The intruder lifted his hand. "People of Kohona, I am Tabata the commander of the team that was ordered to assassinate members of your village. I see no way to complete my mission alone. So I have failed, failure is death. So if I must die, I choose to die on my own terms. I wish to challenge the great lion known as Kohona, specifically the blond face of your village."

Clearly shocked at the intruder's presence Naruto approached the fountain. I brushed past Akio and moved through the crowd towards the fountain.

"Wait a minute" Akio shouted after me.

"You have a lot of balls walking into our village like this. I'll give you that" I heard Kiba declare.

"Courage, above all things, is the first quality of a warrior" was the reply.

I stepped through some civilians and came into and opening. I watched as Shikamaru stepped in front of Naruto.

"You are insane to think we'd do you any favors." His shadow suddenly extended along the ground and merged with the enemy's. "The interrogation room is in your future not a fight."

Mari suddenly appeared besides me. "What's going on?"

I turned to her with the intention of telling her to leave. But I caught sight of an arm shooting towards me. At first I thought it was another civilian but I caught a glimpse of the wolf pelt, this "civilian" was dressed exactly like the intruder Tabata. Reacting quickly I shoved Mari away with one arm. I was bracing myself for the attack when I saw the gleaming flash of a steel blade. Stunned, I watched as Akio drove his katana into my assailant's lower belly, then with a terse grunt he ripped the blade upwards through the flesh and muscle until it reached the heart.

"W-wait, did he just…"Mari stammered.

Akio stared deeply into the eyes of the enemy before pulling out the blade. "It's a bunshin"

As if on cue the body disintegrated into a mass of dirt.

"Did you know it was bunshin before ….?" I asked

Akio casually kicked at the dirt and shrugged. "It was a bunshin."

I didn't have time for that. I turned quickly and for the second time today my eyes met with Naruto's. I nodded to confirm I was alright, and he turned back towards the intruder who simply shrugged as if to say "you can't blame me for trying."

Naruto's jaw clenched tight. "OK guy, I hear you loud and clear. Now I'm going to make you shut up. Let him go Shikamaru."

Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes. It had been awhile since I had seen him this upset.

At this point everyone had become aware of the mysterious intruder and orders had passed through each shinobi to disperse the crowd. The civilians broke into a scramble in all directions while ninja darted in and out, moving individuals, checking for anymore clones, or making sure that no one was getting trampled. When mostly shinobi remained Naruto stepped closer to the fountain.

"I can see that you're very upset. People don't make their best decisions when they're angry Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"I'm not angry, I'm furious."

"Exactly, that's why fighting him is a bad idea. We don't know what this guy can do. But what we do know is that you used up a ton of chakra already. We all know this and obviously so does he. Think this out; even if he somehow breaks out of my technique, we've got plenty of other people here that can take him."

Naruto paused for a moment to consider this "Tried to kill her right in front of me Shikamaru."

"Naruto, I'd like to do the opposite of what the enemy wants. We're bringing him in. Maybe you'll be satisfied if Kiba pees on his leg?"

Konohamru stepped up enthusiastically and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm still in good shape. I'll fight him on the boss's behalf!"

"No one is going to fight him" Shikamaru proclaimed out. "He's going to the interrogation room."

"Neji, does he have any explosive tags on his body?" Naruto asked.

"No he doesn't" Neji announced. "However I can clearly see two scrolls attached to his wrist. They're the kind that would potentially allow the user to summon a number of tools."

"This is so weird" I heard Mari mutter.

"What is it?" I said without taking my eyes off the scene.

"This guy, he's barely got any chakra coming from his body. It's about as close to a dead body as it could be. I've never seen anything like it."

Tabata sighed. "You have a mighty roar lion of Kohona, but will you not protect your pride? Or will you abandon them once again?"

Naruto took a half step backwards as if he taken blown to the midsection. "Back off Konohamaru, let him go Shikamaru,"

"Not sure that's a good idea."

Nartuo glanced at Shikamaru and they simply stared at each other for a beat or two.

"Fine" a moment later Shikamaru's shadow retracted. "Try and calm down, anger doesn't help you fight better. Oh, and I know your pissed but try and hold back some. Can't interrogate the dead."

"Don't worry I'm just going to kick this bastard's ass."

"I wasn't worried, sometimes I just like hearing myself talk."

Konohamaru and Shikamaru stepped back as Naruto continued walking towards the fountain.

"Ok, let's do this" he declared to the intruder.

"Naruto be careful he might be able to use genjutsu" I called out.

He turned to me "Genju-?"

Before Naruto could finish the enemy was upon him. Tabata's thrust managed to drive his katana into his side, and Naruto hissed air in between his teeth at the pain. The blow had landed but Naruto had instinctively grabbed at the blade, stopping Tabata from driving it any deeper. There was a brief power struggle before Tabata was forced to release his hold on the weapon.

Reaching down, Naruto yanked the katana free, gasping aloud as the pain flared across his face. But his enemy was far from done. Tabata's front foot crashed into Naruto's chest, and then flowing like water he brought his hands chopping down against both sides of Naruto's neck. Coughing blood Naruto stumbled forward and the intruder spun around him delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the back of Naruto's head, sending him sliding across the ground.

"Did you see that?" Mari cried out incredulously. "There was an explosion of chakra all at once like the senpai with the eyebrows. But then it was gone in an instant, it was like nothing happened!"

Tabata bent forward, touching his fist to his heart he began to chant. "May your transition to the spirit world be gentle, may your next birth be one with the light."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said enraged.

"Prayers for the deceased" he said. "It appears I have killed your friend…. I would appreciate it if someone extended the same honor once I've passed."

"You think he's dead? You must be stupid."

"Your faith is quite admirable ma'am. I am as surprised as you are that I caught him off guard so easily. However with all my strength I sent his ribs into his heart cracked his neck and I shattered his skull. His regenerative powers are fearsome but not immaculate."

I snorted out loud. "What kind of low-rent assassin deals with assumptions? I'm half embarrassed you even targeted me. One, your initial attack didn't stun him as much as you'd like to think. Two, he braced himself for the kick to the chest. Three, he shifted his balance with the chops to nullify some of the impact. Four, he kept moving forward to weaken the blow when his back was exposed to you. But congratulations, you made Naruto bleed a little, and you've given him a migraine."

Tabata chuckled softly. "As much as I had hoped for an epic battle I'm afraid your faith is misguide—"

He stopped talking when Naruto's fist slammed into his face, sending him across the floor.

I glanced at Naruto, he held one arm against his side and a thin line of blood trickled from his lips.

"How are you?" I asked

He roughly inhaled and exhaled. "OK, but my head is killing me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached down, picked up the katana by the handle and looked it over. Visually I couldn't tell if anything had tainted the blade, and I couldn't pick up any telltale scents off it either. I let it drop back down to the ground.

"Let me see the wound" I told him. "He is an assassin the blade might have been poisoned."

"Fine" Naruto exhaled before pulling his Yukata open at the breast.

"Ok, I might be starting to see what all the fuss is about" Mari quipped.

It wasn't a conscious decision but I quickly dipped my hands into Naruto's robe and ran my fingers along the side of his body. From what I saw and from what I could feel, the flesh around his wound was normal, no puffiness, swelling, or discoloration to signify the existence of a poisonous substance. A little deeper or a few inches in both directions and the katana might have hit something vital. But Naruto would be ok his healing process was already starting. Soon the cut would be at best somewhat of a hindrance to his overall mobility.

"I feel fine, it doesn't look like there's any poison" Naruto declared.

He was probably right, but standard poisons weren't exactly what I was worried about. Still I probably couldn't confirm anything without medical equipment. On the list of things I was fond of, uncertainty was nowhere near the top.

"Did you say something about genjutsu earlier?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. If it wasn't for me, he probably wouldn't have caught you off guard."

"I'm fine really. So this guy can use genjutsu?"

"I don't know if he can use genjutsu, but I had it used against me when I was attacked by his group." I replied through gritted teeth.

Tabata's grunt of pain and the jeers from the remaining shinobi alerted us both to that fact that he was in the process of picking himself off the ground. He grabbed at his face and stumbled about a bit, the wolf pelt had been knocked clear off his body. He groaned out loud and another round of jeers rained down from the crowd.

Naruto called out to Tabata, "had enough?"

The assassin quickly ran through a series of hand seals and tapped his right wrist; suddenly a Magari yari manifested in his right hand. The cross-shaped spear, brandished a pair of curved blades around its central lance, its piercing strength probably was not to be underestimated. He took a step forward and heaved the Yari, his release of it was as perfect as it could get so the spear flew fast, and straight toward me. I was preparing to dodge the projectile when Akio stepped in front of me just as Naruto reached out with his fist and battered the spear along the shaft whilst in midair. The broken pieces landed harmlessly at Akio's feet.

_I might be __overly protected here._

"He's trying get you upset Naruto! Don't fall for it" Shikamaru blurted.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. "Sakura-chan this genjutsu something I need to worry about?"

"It's no Tsukuyomi, but it fooled me for a while. I don't know how I got caught in it, so I would recommend caution." I called out.

"Good thing I have been working on my patience."

A series of hand-seals later six bunshin appeared besides Naruto. They immediately pounced towards Tabata, who in turn swiftly went through hand seals of his own before slapping his palms back on the ground. Abruptly the surrounding earth rose up around him creating a protective dome. The first two clones to reach the dome proceeded to pound on it with a frantic combination of punches and kicks. Surprisingly, though they had dented the dome, their combined might wasn't enough to completely bash it in. The rest of the bunshin split into group, two of the four joined the previous clones and continued hammering; while the remaining two began concentrating their chakra into their hands.

Unexpectedly stone spikes shot out of the ground in a forty five degree angle shearing up plumes of soil and cutting through the two closest clones. Additional spears continued to protrude from the ground in rows of five. They reached up to ten feet in the air and worked their way outwards from the dome with impressive speed impaling the rest of Naruto's bunshin before they could react. Though by the time they sprang up out of the ground towards Naruto his eyes had changed. He had collected enough natural energy to become a sage once again. Without hesitation he stepped forward, clenched his fist and pulverized an oncoming row of spikes with his bare hands. As if sensing the futility of their efforts the previous row of spears retracted back onto the ground.

"Dangerous jutsu, pretty useful as a short range defensive technique, looks like it might use up a lot of chakra" Mari stated.

"Is the enemy still hiding beneath the dome?" I asked.

"Yeah, though either his chakra has dimmed significantly or he's consciously lowering it again"

"It doesn't matter Naruto won't be caught off guard again. He's gathered enough senjutsu chakra to end this quickly—"

Before I could finish my thought a massive wall of solid earth erupted from the ground to Naruto's left and a second came up immediately to his right blocking him from my vision. They were perhaps twenty feet wide and twenty feet across. It was obvious what was to happen next, the question was if Naruto could get out of the way in time. My stomach turned when then walls came crashing together in a thundering clap, before crumbling to pieces

Fortunately it had taken time for my brain to catch up with my eyes. A blond blur had vaulted through the diminishing gap between the walls seconds before they had collided together.

"I'm not sensing anymore chakra under the dome" Mari announced tugging at my sleeve.

Having placed my concentration on the colliding walls, I was just as surprised as Naruto when Tabata got the jump on him a second time. Naruto had hit the floor sliding on his feet and before he had come to a complete stop Tabata had sprung out of the ground without disturbing the earth in the slightest. I had seen the Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu done before, but never this skillfully executed. With another explosion of unexpected swiftness Tabata, with a new Yari in hand, thrust forward aiming to pierce Naruto through.

Recovering quickly Naruto slapped both hands on the top and bottom of the center blade; he parried the spear down and to the side, and allowed Tabata's momentum to carry him forward until he was close enough to receive a sudden backhand punch to the face. The blow sent the assassin staggering backwards, and Naruto snatched the spear from his grasp.

_Broken nose most likely_ I mused

"Yo Boss, stop playing around with that jerk, finish him off with one blow!" Konohamaru yelled out.

Naruto tossed the spear to the side. Tabata having recovered somewhat burst forward once again. Naruto dodged a few more of his attacks before blurring into a series of blows designed to break the assassin down. No longer able to catch Naruto by surprise Tabata had lost any competitive edge he may have had. The fight lasting this long was the consequences of a combinations of Naruto's anger, curiosity and charity.

"How did you get into the village?" Naruto asked, right before his sent his elbow into his opponent's shoulder blades.

He was in full control of the fight and there wasn't a person in the audience who wasn't aware of that fact. Following Konohamaru's lead a chant of "Naru-to" wafted amongst the remaining shinobi some were even urging Naruto to kill. This was facetious of course; no one had come out here with the mindset to watch an unsanctioned execution. However if Naruto had decided to take things in that direction, however uncharacteristic as it may be, it was unlikely that anyone would file a complaint.

Clearly dazed Tabata attempted to initiate another jutsu but Naruto swiftly punched Tabata solidly in the solar plexus. The force of the blow left an imprint on the assassin's armor like the metal had been made of moist clay. Gurgling, heaving, and clutching his body with one arm Tabata swung weakly at Naruto who simply side stepped the blow and drove his foot into the side of his opponent's left knee. Tabata yelped and went down to both knees.

_Fractured shin that would likely cause a tremendous amount of pain_

"Who sent you here?"

From his kneeling position Tabata glanced up at Naruto.

"I-seem to have- upset- you. ….Maybe it was a step….too far attacking your…..friend? I shoul…d have saved….my chakra inst..ead of wasting…..it on her" he laughed breathlessly.

Needless to say, it took everything I had to keep myself from charging out there and slugging that bastard myself. I watched Naruto approach Tabata with a strange mixture of eagerness and agitation, and secretly hoped he wasn't above striking his enemy in the groin, multiple times.

With a subtle movement of Tabata's left arm, a trench knife appeared in his open palm. The knife glinted in the sun while Tabata inhaled and exhaled very loudly. I was tempted to warn Naruto about the blade but I found myself uncomfortable with the idea of interfering in this fight. I glanced around quickly, Sai, Ino, Akio; all the shinobi around me could see the blade. Still no one was going to warn Naruto, it wasn't that we all assumed he would notice that Tabata was up to something. It was more that we knew Tabata would ultimately fail, so warning Naruto was unnecessary. It was an irrational faith, dangerous even. Yet there we were, watching Naruto approach his opponent, wondering not "if" Naruto would come out victorious but "how long" it would take.

"Ah what a scary look, you truly are a monster" Tabata said barely concealing his pain.

Naruto recoiled, and Tabata sprang forward once again. If I hadn't been focused on him I may have lost track of his movements. Even injured the assassin appeared shockingly quick in short spurts, and for a brief second I cursed myself for not warning Naruto.

Fighting through his pain Tabata swung the weapon in a long, sweeping arc. It was testament to Naruto reflexes that he dodged at the last second. Barely getting his body out of the way, a half inch closer and his intestines would have been spilling out for anyone to see. Having missed, Tabata gave himself to his momentum and managed to twist his body to perform a roundhouse kick. Naruto stifled the kick with his right forearm; from the block his hand shot forward and stuck the assassin alongside his head with the back of the right hand. The closed fist slap stunned Tabata long enough for Naruto to continue with a short jabbing punch with his left hand. Tabata's head snapped backwards and his knife tumbled out of his hand onto the ground. Instead of backing off due to his injury, he summoned a kunai to his right hand.

I could imagine the assassin gritting his teeth; steeling himself for another push forward. He brought the blade up and it bit into Naruto's arm. Tabata was rewarded for the blow by being on the receiving end of a short uppercut. Naruto followed-up with a simple side kick that sent him flying and landing in a heap before Jiraiya's fountain.

_Possible bruised sternum, possible dislocated shoulder. It'll be surprising if he gets back up again. _

I was wrong; Tabata crawled up to his feet as Naruto grabbed the kunai still stuck in his arm and wrenched it free, tossing it to the ground.

Wavering on his feet Tabata suddenly proclaimed "Undeniably strong, but only in the body. Weakness of the heart and mind becomes weakness of character. Sadly you fall short of true greatness lion-san. It's a pity."

Naruto glared angrily for a moment as his opponent drew quick and sharp breaths. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you accepting my hatred!"

Naruto bristled angrily at the comment and Tabata's hands came together. "Now prepare yourself for my ultimate technique! A jutsu strong enough to destroy you and our captivated audience in one full sweep!"

A frown came to Naruto's face while a ball of chakra swirled to life in his right hand. He then took off like shot with his arm thrust forward.

I doubted Tabata had an ultimate technique or anything else capable of defeating Naruto, let alone wiping out the audience. But Naruto didn't have the luxury of calling his opponent's bluff. Not with it being partially his idea to gather everyone here, putting us all in sudden danger. He had to make sure he stopped whatever Tabata was prepared to do at whatever cost. I prepared myself to move. When Naruto's attack landed Tabata's body would likely be blown backwards. I needed to be on the scene when he hit the ground. Considering Tabata's level of strength and Naruto's momentum I guessed there was a chance the assassin wouldn't be killed instantly. I wasn't sure if Naruto was gambling on the fact that someone would jump in and give his enemy medical aid, but keeping this unnecessary blood stain off his hands was more than enough motivation for me to do so.

However once again the assassin defied my expectations; he stopped in the middle of the tiger seal, reached up to his face and tugged the dark mask off his face. With the mask off, Tabata looked not much older than Mari. The sight of the bruised and battered baby face must have been quite the surprise to Naruto judging by the shock that registered on his face. Caught within the flow of his forward progress and with little time to consciously disperse his chakra before making contact, Naruto switched targets. He slammed the rasengan down around Tabata's feet. At the same time the young assassin summoned a katana to his hand. Naruto glanced up as Tabata gripped the hilt with both hands and brought the blade down.

Things looked grim but Naruto's penchant for snatching victory from the snares of defeat was about to be put on display once again. The product of his natural talent, extensive training, and the kind of luck that would make gambler's drool, it was a character trait many envied.

Tabata's swing was off target. For a number of reasons, firstly the swelling in his eyes caused by Naruto's earlier blows had likely wreaked havoc with his depth perception. Secondly Tabata had completely lost his balance since Naruto's rasengan, having blasted through the ground's foundation, had caused the earth to cave in beneath their feet leaving them both momentarily suspended in the air.

Naruto's battle instincts took advantage of the missed opportunity. He twirled his body in midair, dodging the fatal blow and escaping danger with only a gash in his robe to complain about. Naruto then grabbed Tabata's hair with his left hand, and brought his right fist to the boy's cheek a nanosecond before they both fell out of my field of vision.

With the rest of the audience in my wake, I raced to tiny crater's edge. The hole was about two or three feet deep, looking down I found Naruto sitting upright mostly motionless while gazing intently at the unconscious, crumpled form of his enemy. For about half a minute the world waited for any significant movement from Tabata. Eventually Naruto turned away and a swarm of masked and unmasked ANBU members immediately descended upon the area.

"I suppose the fight is over" Sai muttered

Stepping forward from the group, senior member Yugao Uzuki glanced down at Naruto.

"I believe we can safely declare you the victor of this bout. We'll take it from here, Naruto-kun."

"Assassin commander….is just a brat" Naruto remarked as they fished Tabata out of the hole.

Yugao simply shrugged. "Our own Hokage became a chunin at the tender age of six. You were just a brat during Orochimaru's invasion."

Naruto nodded at this, albeit reluctantly. "You didn't really have to wait for the fight to end to take him in."

"A lot of information can be gleamed from watching an enemy in battle. Besides, we couldn't risk disappointing your audience" she said with good humor.

Then with a flick of her purple hair she rejoined her group as they carted off Tabata's unconscious body.

Naruto slowly turned to the crowd, only to be greeted by the howling and stomping feet of approval from his peers. Already pooling chakra into my palm, I stepped off the edge and immediately grabbed Naruto's wounded arm.

He grimaced from the pain as I rolled up his sleeve. "Hey, I'm ok it!"

"I'm not buying the tough act. I know it hurt like hell. I saw the blade sink down to the bone." I said while scrutinizing the wound.

"I didn't say it didn't hurt, but I'm ok now" he sighed "Besides everyone is look-"

"Just because the first weapon wasn't poisoned doesn't mean the others weren't."

I took a second glance at his wound. His regenerative powers had removed any serious danger involved with the stabbing itself. Everything appeared normal, nothing out of the ordinary for Naruto.

"So was it poisoned?"

"No I don't think so, but that's just a guess from an initial check anyway."

"Then everything is fine" he said far too casually.

I frowned but the conversation ended there. Kiba and Lee led the other shinobi in a surprise ambush that featured Naruto being snatched out of the hole by the arms and then hoisted him up to their shoulders while the group uttered cheers of victory. Naruto shouted and halfheartedly struggled to break free.

Sai shrugged and followed after the impromptu parade. Ino sighed before turning to me and saying. "You know this is usually the part when the heroine pushes through the crowd, rushes towards the hero and leaps into his arms."

I glared up at her.

"You're right it's way too cliché" she winked down at me before walking away.

I hopped up out of crater to find that Mari had not followed along with the crowd.

"Blondie's not poisoned right?"

"I don't think so. But still I'm going to keep an eye on him for a while" I said with a sigh. "Last lesson for the day, sometimes your teammate's greatest strengths, for example his daring and bravery can double as his greatest weaknesses. So if you know a certain teammate doesn't necessarily believe in caution, you'll know to prepare accordingly."

I did indeed keep an eye on Naruto, I watched him receive pats on the back and go through the motions of handshakes. I saw jokes exchanged and anecdotes reiterated. But in between these interactions, I saw him literally pull away from the crowd, only to be drawn back in afterward. I had seen Naruto float between a festive mood and a glum attitude a few times before. So I knew for sure he had something weighing heavily on his mind.

When he had finally managed to squeeze himself from the crowd and went off on his own I followed him back to Jiraiya's statue. Looking a bit sullen, he pulled his gaze from the fountain when he saw me approach.

"I thought you went home."

"Nope."

"I'm glad."

Nonchalantly I strolled up to him "Doesn't look that way to me. In fact it looks like the troubled hero is isolating himself from his friends. The people he loves can freely enjoy themselves but he cannot, for something deeply concerns him. Yep I've seen this exact scene before."

"When?"

"Specifically? A few times after the war, before you left on your journey."

"I won't be leaving again" he snapped quickly.

I shook my head. "I never said you were. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You say that but you've been staring up at your Godfather's statue with furrowed eyebrows for the past fifteen minutes."

"Fine, but I didn't isolate myself."

I looked Naruto over quickly. He didn't seem to be favoring his arm or his side. For a second the image of Naruto with sunken cheeks, and loose skin flashed before my eyes.

"You say that but you've been _here alone_, staring up at your Godfather's statue, with furrowed eyebrows for the past fifteen minutes."

"No, before that I was enjoying myself with everyone. Heck I even had a long talk with Neji and then Hinata. Mostly about politics though. Never really had casual talks about politics before, it's pretty strange."

"I saw all that, though you're chat with Hinata seemed a little too cheery to be mostly about politics."

"You were watching closely huh?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you" I conceded.

Swiftly I grabbed his arm once again and rolled up his sleeve. The stab wound had healed for the most part. My fingers ran over his skin, soon enough there wouldn't be any signs of an injury.

"Naruto have you experienced any drowsiness, vomiting, sweating, excessive perspiration, trembling, muscle twitches, extreme weakness, mental confusion, blurred vision, difficulty breathing, irritability, or other sudden changes in behavior?" I asked.

He blinked at me. "Um-no."

"Open the Yukata" I instructed.

"Hey, listen to me I'm pretty sure I'm not poisoned."

Firm tugs with both my hands pulled open the top half of his Yukata. I ignored his stammering protests and slid my hands into the robe for a second time. It was the same situation as with his arm, still no signs of redness, no swelling, nor extensive bruising, the wound was healing normally….well for a person with the powers of regeneration.

I backed away.

"Your hands were cold" he grumbled.

"Stop being a baby."

"It's a little annoying that you can grope me and be so completely professional about it-"

Naruto stopped talking when I pulled his face down to my own. "Let me smell your breath, I might be able to detect something."

His head snapped back quickly. "Sakura-chan I'm not poisoned! Why would anyone lace their weapons with a poison that had such a delayed effect?"

"Alright but if you feel anything….unusual, tell me. Oh and are you sure you didn't get cut anywhere else."

"Well um if you really want to check I might have gotten nicked right here" He tapped a portion of his inner thigh with his hand.

"Really?" I glanced at him skeptically and he wilted under my gaze.

"No" he said sheepishly. "I-w-was just kidding."

I ground my heel into his foot, "Pervert."

Ignoring his whimpers of pain I took a seat at the edge of the fountain. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on mind."

_My ass!_ His melancholy was as plain as day, and I was getting a little annoyed that he didn't think I could see that.

"Naruto" I started, and held on to a thin, I'm-not-here -to-play-games smile. "Let me guess you're upset that your idea might have potentially put a lot of people in danger."

He ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Is that not enough of a reason to be upset?"

"Naruto you want to be the Hokage. Most of the decisions you'll have to make as Hokage will involve putting people in danger."

"I understand risks and consequences. Still, what I didn't want to happen is exactly what happened. I just wanted to make everything right, and it almost became a disaster."

"That incessant need to prove yourself over and over again is still a problem for you huh?"

"I'm not the only one with that problem" he flashed a toothy smile in my direction. "But it's not just about me proving myself, it's not that simple."

"It rarely is that simple. " I stood up and gestured for him to follow me, "Let's take a walk, I want to show you something"

Evening faded into night and the village soon fell into darkness. Gongs rang, calling the dead back to earth, and along the Nakano River bonfires burned lighting the way for the spirits' journey home. Nearing the village square we found the air smelling of incense from windowsills and echoing with the clatter of wooden soles on cobblestones. We passed a number of people bearing lanterns heading in the direction of the cemetery. Many of them happened to be admirers of Naruto, and since news of his duel was being passed around, they inquired enthusiastically about his latest victory. He hadn't changed when it came to people approaching him for an autograph. It was still a half embarrassed, half surprised reaction which was something I still found amusing.

"That assassin….he was pretty tall for his age" Naruto stated after we separated ourselves from a group of adolescent fans.

"It's not uncommon for people to have growth spurts at that age."

"Do you think the guys who attacked you and baa-chan, were that young?"

"It's a possibility."

"Did you see that kid's face? It kind of reminded me of Haku for a second…" Naruto said letting his words trail off. "So what's going to happen to him anyway?"

"You did some job on him, so I'm pretty sure he's currently locked up in somewhere in the Southern Wing for medical treatment and then he'll be interrogated right afterwards. "

"Makes sense."

I grabbed his arm and brought him to a complete stop. "We've been walking around for a while now, what have you noticed?"

"Nothing you wouldn't see normally around this time of year" he shrugged.

"Exactly, think about this. Kakashi cancelled a lot of the events for this week's festival. But people are out, gathering together, and enjoying themselves. Its goes back to what you said in the speech. This is the show going on in the dark. Things might not have gone exactly as planned but if you consider all this." I opened my arms out wide, "then the spar was a success."

Naruto's head swiveled back and forth. Then to my relief a huge grin split his face.

"Pleased with yourself are you?" I asked.

"That would make me bigheaded," he happily glanced around a few more times.

"You know it worked out for the best today, but sometimes things won't work out. You're going to have to accept that" I said earnestly.

Naruto cast his eyes up to the night sky. Drawing in a breath he said, "I know how it feels to have things not work out for me. I don't like it. But I can deal with it now."

We watched a group of women dressed in the ceremonial garb of Bon Odori Dancers, go through their choreography. Two nights from now they would be joined by dozens of other women before proceeding through the streets of the village welcoming the spirits of the dead with their folk dance. After a while I became aware of Naruto regarding me with a self-conscious smile. At which point he said;

"Things have changed a lot while I was away, more than when I was training with Jiraiya."

"You think so? Sure some additions were added to certain buildings, and there are some new memorials in the park but I don't really see it-"

"No doubt it's changed. Everyone has changed some. It's never going to be the same again" he said.

After a moment's reflection I realized I could relate some to how Naruto was feeling. The house that I had been lovingly raised in had not been spared by Nagato's Shinra Tensei. It like many other homes in the village had been wiped clear off the map by that nightmare inducing technique. However my mother had the house rebuilt on the exact same spot it stood before, and she insisted on it looking exactly the same. If we had anything in common it was that we both had a very sharp memory so she had the new house looking like the old one with very little difficulty. The same dimensions, the same damp basement, the same creepy attic. When I walked back into my former room, I first noticed the replica of a creamy beige but graceful rug on the floor that I had picked out myself years prior. And then my eyes fell on the familiar looking curtains that were just like the one that had hung from my window sill for years. It was as if the room had been ripped from my memory. But it never really felt like my room, nothing had changed, yet everything had changed.

"I should have come back sooner but I uh….I failed to be a loyal Leaf nin….and I'm sorry"

_And I thought I was prone to melodrama _

I laughed out loud. "You, a disloyal Leaf Nin? Talk about blowing thing out of proportion. No one is going to accuse you of disloyalty Naruto. Besides we've had this kind of discussion before. Only idiots apologize in a situation when there's no need for apologies."

He paused for moment to consider this. He started to say something else, reconsidered, and then he simply shrugged. We walked on through the silence, until Naruto spoke again.

"Everybody's gotten so much stronger too. You can't break Neji's focus; he's got ice in his veins. Gentle fist is still scary, especially from Hinata because her taijutu style is way more aggressive than her cousin's. Can you believe that? Kiba and Akamaru move like they share a brain, Lee moves like the wind, Chouji eats damage like…like it was potato chips and-hey why didn't you join in?"

"It was kind of a crazy mess Naruto."

"Yeah, but it was fun."

"I noticed."

"I would have liked to see how much better you got over. Actually I do want to see what you've got."

"You know that almost sounds like an indirect challenge?" I shot back.

"Maybe it is" he replied.

I turned to look at him with grin on my face. "I've been working on something that might impress you, or scare you, depending on the situation."

He grinned, "Can't wait to see it."

"Ha, even a tough guy should be careful what he wishes for."

We walked along the village a bit more goofing on the spontaneous madness of the battle royal and on each other when the situation warranted.

"Feels like my stomach is getting warm" Naruto said quietly and abruptly

"You're getting older it might be time to cut down on the ramen."

"I don't think it's a physical thing, it's an emotional thing. Think about this we're separated for a couple of years, I come back and it doesn't feel like any time has passed between us."

We stopped walking and he smiled at me. "We're still close, I'm happy about that. But I want us to be closer."

There are plenty of good reasons for being indecisive. Life, by nature, is confusing and full of ambiguity at least most people would come to this conclusion if they've bothered to pay attention to it all. Sometimes the most intelligent, level-headed and perceptive individuals are those who can also be labeled "indecisive." Tyrants, for example, are rarely indecisive. Zealots rarely have change of hearts.

"I'm guessing you don't mean closer in a platonic sense."

"You already know that I have serious feelings for you."

"Well, have you tried snapping out of it?"

But in the long run indecisiveness can cause many problems in your life, it will cause you to over think things and your mind will deceive you with your heart. It is a form of holding back, fear of something you are not sure of, and a form of denial. It will cause you to break down, because you do not allow things that may be beyond your control to happen. When you are indecisive, you doubt your judgment, and your rationale. And if you doubt yourself, chances are you will come to doubt even the people closest to you.

"Snap out of it?" he asked

"Yeah" I said shamefaced. It was likely the most absurd thing I had ever said in my life, but it was out there now. No need to back out now.

"OK I'll do it." He closed his eyes and ran his hands across his face. "I'm snapping out of it right now. Is it working, am I snapping out of it?"

"Alright, you're mocking me."

He opened his eyes, "maybe a little."

I shrugged. "This is not even serious so, I'm going to go."

I made a sudden move to escape and I had gotten a step away before Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

"Actually this is pretty serious. When I said I had serious feelings for you I really wanted to "I love you" but I thought was coming off too strong again, and I didn't want to scare you again."

"I'm not so sure that you did scare me. I just don't feel like this is the right time for this conversation."

"People can die waiting for the right time to do or say things. "

When it came to dealing with Naruto indecision was no longer an issue as much as it was the deciding factor. For sure I wanted Naruto in my life; true intimate relationships however should be built on give and take. I had taken so much from Naruto already, and I still couldn't give him what he really wanted. Was that fair to him? Absolutely not. And there were times, there were certainly moments where I thought I could be that person, but I also had the undeniable talent for lying to myself. If he somehow saw through me once again, saw the truth in me even before I did, well hard to imagine there would be another friendship reset after that.

"Do you realize what we're talking about here?"

"I just want you to know I love you, and obviously I'm still very attracted to you….sexually-"

"I understood that part!"

"-I think we should be together. That's what I was saying, you're saying—"

"That you are dangerously optimistic Naruto."

He frowned. "What does that mean? It's bad to be optimistic now?"

"When you're far too optimistic Naruto, this world can only break your heart" I managed to utter softly.

"Oi Naruto, Sakura, I've been looking all over for you guys!"

We turned our head to see Kiba and Akamaru appear down the street. "Everybody's at the Afternoon Snack, we got Sai drunk, now we're making him do stuff!"

Naruto attempted to continue. "Um Sakura-chan…."

"Oi Did you hear me!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, "Dammit Kiba will you shut the hell up! We're about to have a moment here, you idiot!"

People say in matters of love, you should listen to your heart. That is exactly what I had done; it wasn't a cold clinical decision, detached from human emotion. If I just followed my head, I could easily have reasoned myself into a relationship with Naruto. But my heart, the heart that foolishly gave itself over completely to love the first chance it got. Well this time it said no.

Quickly I cleared my throat. "Listen I know that pub they're at, someone will have to keep Sai away from this waitress there. But I have some very important work to get back to back too."

Naruto blinked at me. "I won't take it back."

"She holds her hair up with blue ribbons. You actually won't be able to miss her, since her cleavage draws men and women in like a vacuum."

"And I'm not sorry I said it either. Even if it was just to remind you of something you already knew."

"It's almost hypnotic. To tell you the truth I'm a little envious. Anyway that's why you have to keep an eye on Sai, he doesn't have a filter and when he's drunk he tends to fall in love very quickly. He gets very affectionate and very jealous."

There was a moment of silence and then eventually.

"Really? We're talking about Sai? Our Sai? I can't believe it." Naruto asked in a disappointed and wondering voice. He didn't even get close to what he wanted to hear but thankfully, he had heard something worth looking into.

"Yeah, he's a lightweight when it comes to drinks."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"Hey hurry the hell up, he was already dancing on the tables when I left! We're missing out on all the fun!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru stomped over and butted his nose into Naruto's backside.

"You better get going, tell everyone I'm sorry for not being able to make it" I told him.

Akamaru herded Naruto away. I let out a sigh of relief as I waved goodbye. It seemed I had a problem on my hands which could prove to be even more complex than my work with Ito-san. Naruto was set on waging a war of attrition, and it was just a matter of time before someone got hurt again.

* * *

A/N OK writing action is hard, writing an action scene in the universe is harder, writing an action scene with a top tier character in this universe is herculean. It took a while to get it looking decent, I hope it came out OK, if anyone has tips on writing fights in the Narutoverse I don't mind hearing it.

Already working on the next chapter and it's a pretty important one. So stayed tuned, read and review.


	10. Stepping stone

A/N So I'm going to stop making promises because I can't keep them. Completing a chapter is not an easy thing to schedule at least for me.

But enjoy this chapter, God only knows when another will come out. ;)

* * *

_Rika drew her husband's katana off the mantelpiece. As long as this remained in their home it guaranteed his eventual return. He would drift in from the shadows in the hour of the dog, plant a kiss upon her and settle down for dinner. Yes, as long as the sword remained he would return, unlike before when he taken it down, choosing a war over her. Stoically he had gone overseas in pursuit of glory, as if she hadn't mattered to him at all. Leaving her alone to stare up at the empty mantelpiece with only her tears to soothe her. _

_Clutching the sword tightly, she drew it to her chest. The bastard, she remembered when she had first seen him with this very sword, practicing diligently beneath the shade of an oak tree. Her first love, he was an immaculate sight. Right then and there she felt it to the bottom of her heart it would be the proudest victory, to have won his love. In the end she did win him, she believed she had. She got him to confide in her and she secured these secrets close to her heart. Carried them with her to marvel over when they were separated, she had earned access to his heart and his deepest confessions bound them tight to each other._

"_You are a cruel woman." _

_Rika's eyes drifted from the sword to Sano. Leaning against the bedroom wall, he gently plucked the stings of a shamisen. She knew all along he had been watching her intently, perched like a cat on the window sill._

"_Every time there's a moment's silence your thoughts go back to your husband."_

"_A wise man once said the true magic of first love is the ignorance that it can never end" Rika stated.  
_

"_Your cruelty knows no bounds, yet still I love you. I must be a fool."_

_She turned away from him. "Tis fate that is cruel. I find myself being judged by someone who lusts after the wife of a man he pledged his life to."_

_The plucked notes of the shamisen came to an abrupt end. The room fell into a deep silence that would be broken seconds later by Rika's gasp when Sano embraced her from behind, covering her small breasts with his hands. _

"_Are you looking down on my feelings? I love you, I enjoy you, and I need you."_

"_If you enjoy me so much," she asked, "Why are you leaving?"_

"_Should I stay?" Sano snorted. "Here with you and your husband? Shall he adopt me into his family? Besides I have a duty to uphold, to my lord and to myself"_

_Rika turned in Sano's arms, this safe place, and let out a sigh. "Spare me the chivalry. I suppose I knew this day would come. Why would you stay? Why would you return? There is nothing here for you but the arms of a married woman."_

_Sano circled her waist with his muscular arms, pulling her close. "I'll be back, I swear it."_

"_Maybe you will, maybe you won't, makes no difference. My tears dry on their own."_

_He placed his arms around her, squeezing a kiss offered, a kiss taken. _

_Suddenly the heavy steps of the house's rotund maid could be heard outside the door. The maid rapped lightly on the door before calling out for Rika._

"_Lady Rika, are you OK?"_

"_Yes," Rika said, with strands of her own hair in her mouth. She spat it out. "Yes I am alright."_

"_May I come in?"_

_Sano nuzzled into Rika's neck, his mouth suctioned on her collarbone. _

"_I am sleeping," Rika yelled. "I am very tired, but I am fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Please leave me alone, I am trying to rest."_

"_But…"_

"_Go!" Rika said, and luckily the maid did. Just as Rika's kimono slid to the floor. _

It occurred to me that perhaps it was too early in the morning to dip my toes into this kind of reading material. I left a bookmark on the page and slammed the book shut. My copy had been destroyed in the attempted assassination, so perhaps I should have simply forgotten about it instead of snatching Ino's copy when she wasn't looking. It wasn't like I didn't have better things to concentrate on. Heaven knows, I could have been reading something… well something less cheesy. Besides the pacing was slower than I was used to, and the author was a uncompromising tease who was obviously pandering to his large female audience.

_Well maybe just one more chapter. _

I was in the process of flipping back to where I had left off when there came a knock on the door to my office. Shoving the book into my desk I shot up to my feet just as Shizune walked through the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Hmm. Well, Hisato Ito is awake and he is about as lucid as he's been for a while. So if you have a minute, you may want to…"

"Yes, of course," I interrupted. "I am looking forward to talking to him."

I followed Shizune out the door and together we made our way to the Southern Ward. Personally meeting with Hisato Ito wasn't mandatory. Up until now, Ito was being treated by either Tsunade or Shizune and he couldn't have been in more capable hands. In theory Ito did not need to meet me until the day of his procedure, and I was aware that anyone would be much more comfortable having the world's greatest medical nin' by their side explaining what would come next.

Still, a part of me wanted to claim this procedure as my own, and meeting Ito would (in my mind) officially cement my role in this operation. Also, if this man's life was soon to be in my hands, the least I could do was speak to him face to face and show him that I was someone he could depend on when the time was right. It was hard for me to discern if my motivations for seeing Ito were selfish or good natured. Perhaps like everything in life it was combination of both. Either way I felt it was a necessary move.

"So how is he?" I asked.

"He's in really bad shape," Shizune replied. With a smile on her face she turned towards me. "However this is likely a temporary situation. I've read the report you handed in this morning, it has made me optimistic about the situation."

"Ah, well, I didn't really bring a whole lot of new things to the table. Most of it was based off Master's previous research."

"Hmm, that is true. Basing a new procedure off somebody else's prior research does show a distinct lack of ingenuity."

Her sarcasm was potent, yet uplifting. "I suppose I can just call Tsunade's work my inspiration. But…don't you think that it's rather-drastic? Maybe I should spend a few more days looking for alternatives."

"I'm not sure we have the time to look for alternatives. In matters of life and death sometimes drastic actions are exactly what is needed."

"I suppose." I said as we strolled past a few of the hospital's treatment bays.

"Oh and Sakura, it's good to be modest but there's nothing wrong with taking a compliment every now and then."

I laughed. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

Once in the southern ward we met Tsunade beside the door to Ito's room. She and I exchanged quick but pleasant greetings before she handed me Ito's medical chart. I briefly entertained the idea that Master handing me the chart symbolized a passing of the torch. The realization of a dream. The succession of the world's greatest medical shinobi; becoming the medical chief of the hospital, discrediting the doubt I'd seen in a few eyes, including my own. It was a fleeting thought; I was a hundred years too early to begin comparing myself to Tsunade. However another step had appeared before me, one that promised to bring me just a bit closer to the where I wanted to be.

"He's not allowed to talk to anyone but ANBU about what happened to him."

"I understand."

"I hear a certain someone gave a speech yesterday."

"Yes, I was surprised you weren't there master?"

"Why would I be? The Hokage cancelled mass assemblies."

"Yes, well" I cleared my throat. "He…Uh…he did great with the speech."

Her lips quirked into a smile. "I expected as much. Next time you see Naruto, remind him to read those texts I suggested."

I scanned the chart as I entered the room. Ito was a twenty nine year old chunin. He'd never had a bad cold let alone a major illness. His first and only major injury had occurred during the war at the hands of a Zetsu clone. Ito spent a few months in recovery before returning to the front from lines and serving valiantly. Now according to Tsunade's observations, Ito's health worsened with each passing day. However when his anger wasn't triggered he had apparently kept a positive outlook. His body was failing him but Ito still had the courage to live.

I glanced up from the chart at Ito who sat on the edge of his hospital bed with his back turned to me. Fidgeting in his hospital gown he scribbled furiously into a tiny notebook.

I rounded the bed. "Ito-san, I am Haruno Sakura and I will be treating you from now on. How're you doing?"

He glanced up briefly at me. "How am I doing? I'm dying."

"Ah… well… " I found myself at a sudden loss for words.

In the meantime he returned to his writing. My eyes shot towards the door and for a moment a part of me hoped either Tsunade or Shizune would come through the door and tell me how to proceed.

I closed my eyes.

I'd had men dying on the battlefield. I'd seen the light fading from shinobi's face and I had used my abilities to see that light return. No, now was not the time to retreat. Retreating was out of the question as this was not beyond the realm of my ability.

"I've never seen a dying man work a pencil that hard before. Do you mind if I ask what you're working on?" I said courteously.

He coughed harshly and I could hear as well as see the fast-growing frailty of his body.

"Jutsu," he said. "Something I've been working on for the better part of five years. I've had it mostly worked out in my head, so I thought I'd get it down in my journal for prosperity. You know, just in case."

I attempted to sneak a peek at his notebook. "Jutsu huh? That sounds very intriguing. I wouldn't mind learning something new, y'know as long as it's not bloodline ability or requires a specific elemental-"

Ito quickly pulled back before taking a long, hard look at me.

"Can't do that, it would defiantly spoil the rematch" he said.

"Rematch?" I asked. "Ah, so you did remember-"

"You kicking my ass?" he interjected. "Yeah, I remember you kicking my ass, Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's successor, teammate to Uzumaki-san. You should know I was not in the right state of mind. I'm not all about brawn on the battlefield, I'm more of an analytical type. Did some studying with _the _Nara Shikaku, I'm all about perceiving and visualizing, deception and illusions. So when I was in that rage I was actually handicapped."

"I don't doubt that," I said with a smile. "But it would only fair for me to tell you that I've got a lot more in me then what I showed you."

"Is that right?" he grinned.

Even with that smile on his face, one thing was certain, Ito had seen much better days. He had lost twenty pounds in a matter of a few days and it left him looking thin and extremely tired. I was sure that he probably couldn't stand without some sort of support. Still, though his sunken eyes were milky with mucus they peered out at me with a challenging amusement.

"So, if you're asking for a rematch I suppose you're feeling optimistic?" I asked him.

His eyes dimmed and he instantly lost his grin.

"Before we set a date," he said somberly, "Let's get to the elephant in the room. I look and feel like shit. And I don't mind Tsunade-sama checking my pulse every now and then, but I've got to get out of this room eventually. Alive, or dead. "

I looked at him critically. "We both want the same thing then," I said. "You, walking out of this room."

He looked disbelieving. "How?" he asked

I caught Ito's gaze and held it. "What do you know about Tsunade-sama's Creation Rebirth Technique?"

"It makes her hard as hell to kill, but that's as far as my knowledge on it goes." he said. "It's all anyone really knows."

I leaned my back against the wall and got comfortable. "Tsunade-sama has for decades concentrated her chakra to a spot on her forehead. You've seen the seal before I'm sure, it appears to take the form of a diamond. Now, when she releases the seal, the chakra disperses, flooding her system, stimulating the cells within her body, and dramatically increases the speed of which the cells divide, shed, and repair themselves, for as long as the seal has enough chakra."

"Uh-huh," Ito muttered.

"This allows her to recreate entire organs and missing tissues, instantly healing any wounds. It's really the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu." I crowed.

Ito stared at me blankly.

"And what we think, is that we can use a variation of it to-"

"Even if it's just a variation," he interjected. "I can't hope to even gather the chakra needed perform it. Not to mention how am I supposed to learn it before I croak?"

"Yes, it would take much individual practice in addition to years of chakra storage to perfect that technique on oneself but I can create a seal on your body that takes your participation out of the equation for the most part. In fact you will be asleep within a ritual circle throughout the procedure. It'll draw upon your chakra but you'll be supplemented by the chakra of five other medics who will be in the room. I'll personally activate the jutsu and release the seal. The main distinction between this and Creation Rebirth is that instead of cells dividing, your body will be stimulated to vastly increase the number of antibodies and antioxidants already naturally occurring in your body. These proteins will aggressively seek out, identify and neutralize any foreign objects in your body. This includes the enzyme that was injected into you. And even if the antibodies can't outright destroy the enzyme they will bind themselves directly to the pathogen cutting off it's ties with all the other cells in your body. This will make it immensely easier for us to extract it from your body."

Ito looked intensely at me. "I see you're excited about this."

I drew a sharp breath and tucked a stray hair back into place. "I'm sorry."

"No, I like it. It means you really believe in this. It makes me optimistic. So tell me, not as a doctor to a patient, but as a fellow shinobi, what are my odds?"

And there it was, the question that regulated life and death into a matter of winning and losing. Put it all under the umbrella of game of chance. One of first lessons Tsunade's had taught me was that death didn't listen to odds, a perfectly healthy shinobi could have his insides turned upside down by a simple poison and weaker man could easily be spared. The reality was that medical odds were practically unknowable. So many things can go right, and so many things could go wrong.

"Well, while there is no proper way to truly estimate somebody's chances…"

He held up his hand. "As a fellow shinobi and your senpai."

"I think it's safe to tell you there is a fifty percent chance of it being successful." I paused as he bit down on his lip. "But, honestly, I'm really thinking twenty percent. And even then the chances of it succeeding are shrinking by the day."

"Are you going to let me see my wife beforehand?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

I hesitated. My response needed to have the delicacy of surgery.

"That's not a good idea," I said carefully. "While most of your fits of rage are random, we do know that if something directly triggers a memory, in you, about your wife, things get a little testy. So for now for your own well being, I'd like to avoid any further provocations if possible."

Ito rubbed his forehead. "I can count the number of times I've lost my temper at her on one hand."

"That might be true however she's not a kunoichi. And I might be able to say I could protect her from you if an episode were to manifest but would you even want her to see you in that state?"

Ito shook his head his head. "She and I we talked about this. We fixed it. It was in the past. I shouldn't still be mad at her."

"It's possible you might have repressed your anger."

Ito suddenly sprang to his feet. "Repressed? What are you a counselor too?"

I inwardly berated myself for letting my thoughts slip.

"No, I dealt with my anger" he said.

I calmly backed away from him, giving him some space. His eyes were wide and hazed. "Oh it had me constipated and itchy sometimes, I even walked in my sleep once or twice.

He started fervently packing back and forth along the wide of his bed.

"I would argue with her in my sleep, cry and beg with her in my sleep, all over all this. But I dealt with it! It was in the past! I am _not_ supposed to be angry about it anymore!"

Seeing an opening I moved forward and placed one hand gently but firmly on his shoulder, and set one of my feet behind his. I was ready to subdue him if it became necessary.

"You can't reason yourself back into happiness-" I said as gently and as calmly as I could. "-Any more than you can reason yourself into having an extra arm. But its ok, I know you've got a good head on your shoulders, you are a good man. These things just take time."

He looked at me with his light blue eyes bulging outwards. Then the energy in body seemed to sag and as he lightly pressed one of his hands over mine, he gasped, and broke into a long shuddering sob. I helped lead him back towards the bed where he laid down, pressing his hands against his face looking like a man who couldn't bear the weight the world had put on him anymore.

Between shuttering breaths I could just make out him reciting to himself, "I will hold on, I will hold on, I will hold, I will hold on."

"I'm going to help you." I promised him.

"Please… " he begged.

"I will help you so you can go back to her." I told him.

"I can't die without seeing her again," he cried.

"I promise."

He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his garb, and laughed suddenly. "Look at me, a noble warrior, bawling like a baby. The Hokage should pass an edict banning shinobi like me from falling in love. "

Feeling the tension leave the room, I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Wouldn't matter it's easier to become Hokage than to keep yourself from falling in love." I told him. "At best you can keep yourself from acting on it, maybe, but feeling it is…"

I stopped when I noticed Ito's bloodshot, red eyes scrutinizing me.

"I'm sorry," I said regaining my composure. "That was inappropriate of me to say."

"No, that was interesting." He said somberly. "Don't stop there, obviously you want to try and spark a patient-doctor emotional connection," he said as he coughed.

"Well… yes… there was that." I admitted somewhat appalled my previously well-meant intentions were exposed so easily. "But any decent medic respects the patient to have and to hold any view, to make any choice, and to take any action they deem amicable to their own set of personal beliefs and values." I recited to him perfectly the first creed I had taken whilst under my shishou's tutorage.

"So you're here to make sure my choices are respected?" he asked me.

"Yes." I nodded.

A sly smile crawled along Ito's strained face. "So there's nothing to stop me from demanding Tsunade-sama perform this procedure instead of you?" he asked.

"You're right." I admitted to him. "If you wanted you could request just that."

"But you want to do the procedure. I can tell by how excited about it you are."

"Perhaps."

He seemed to ponder this. "This procedure that's supposed save my life, you came up with it right?"

"Yes, I did."

Ito snatched his journal off the bed and held it up. "I believe in every technique in this book. I created them, I understand them, I trust my jutsu."

I thought I knew where he was going with this. "I created this procedure," I said to him. "I believe in this procedure, I understand this procedure, and I trust this procedure."

"I admire that," he said. " I really do. If I trust you, I trust in your own trust of your skills. And I only trust people I like."

"You went a long way there just to convince me to reveal something personal about myself," I replied wearily.

"Did it work?" he asked, smiling.

I sighed.

"Love…" I started. "It is a beautiful thing."

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Alright, I guess you want something a little more substantial" I sighed. "Well a philosopher once said that we fall in love when our imagination projects perfection upon another person. And when the day comes that that fantasy evaporates, love dies."

"That's insightful but it's not your own words" he said. "What do _you_ think about love?"

I ran my hands together. "Any notions we grasp upon love are moral abstractions imposed from outside ourselves. Any specific instance of being in love is a glimpse at something wholly incomprehensible, it is irrational because it is something imperceptible, imposing itself on our perceptions; the intangible dictating the material. So how could it, it being love, subordinate itself to either causes or consequence?" he asked me. "And yet no matter how many interpretations one can gleam through a lifetime of experiences there is only one absolute truth. There is no justice in love. There are mercies but no justice. Just because you give love does not mean you will receive it. Though you may feel it is your right, your privilege, because of all the labor you have exerted."

He stared at me with glazed over eyes.

"Let me guess," he said. "That's another quote from another philosopher?"

"I've done a lot of reading on the subject over the years."

"You can recite well enough, but what do the quotes mean to you. What are your personal thoughts?"

Drawing a deep breath I exhaled loudly. "I don't have an opinion really, I've only come up with questions so far. For example keeping love at bay or surrendering blindly to it - which of these two attitudes is the least destructive?"

Ito kept his curious eyes on me. "What's the answer?"

I shrugged. "You tell me."

"What if I tell you tell you something cliché like love is about following your heart one way or another?"

I shrugged. "I would agree. Ideally love with all your heart no half measures, either love completely or let it go..."

Ito smiled and I made note of his trembling hands. "Forget about philosophy I'm going to give you the truth about love. I've had relationships in my younger days, I'm a married man so this is an experienced perspective you could say. Love can make you feel awesome in one moment and shitty in the next. It's exactly like life itself."

"That's um very profound" I said.

"You bet is" he met my gaze and pointed at me. "You've been bit by the betrayal bug, just like me, this is fairly obvious."

"No, not like you" I said with a shake of my head. "I was a little girl. Besides you have to have an intimate connection to be betrayed."

"Logic really doesn't play into it does it? My wife apologized, I haven't slept in the same room as her in weeks. My teammate once I would have given my life for him, I'm not so sure anymore. They both genuinely apologized, I should be alright." Ito spread his arms out wide. "Yet here I am dying…"

The desperation he was feeling had crept into his voice. The color was returning to his face and I saw beads of sweat forming on forehead.

"I'll do everything I can to help you, Ito-san, just like I promised" I said in a calming voice.

"I like you, I trust you, more than I do my wife and teammate at the moment. He was always, always an ass, but she should have known. I love her so much….I thought she knew me."

Teeth gritting, clenched jaws, there was a fire in his eyes now replacing the dim light that I had been staring into for most of our conversation. If you didn't know better you would think he was miraculously recovering right before your eyes.

"You are not alone in this Ito-san-"

He breathed in and out several times before he could speak. He was attempting to restrain himself.

"I will die alone and betrayed! Where was it my fault hmm? Was it in giving you my whole heart?"

Literally blinded with anger, he spoke to me as if I was his wife. I glanced at the door to see Shizune enter the room, I cut my eyes for her back to Ito.

"Ito-san I said I'd help you remember, I promised I'd get you better."

Rage flashed on his face, darkening his features. "I cannot find the truth in your lies!"

It was like a slap to the face, I took a half step back just as he sprang forward. Luckily I recovered quickly, I caught him with a light jab in the midsection, as he was breathing in and his diaphragm was moving downwards. The strike literally knocked the wind out of him.

Ito was stunned, Shizune appeared behind him and jabbed a needle full of sedatives into his arm.

"I'm sorry Ito-san, but we can't have your body weakening itself anymore. You might wake up with a slight headache, but that's better than the alternative" she said.

Seconds later Ito's body went slack. With Shizuen's help I placed him back in bed.

"I'm going to strap him down just in case" Shizune told me.

"We'll probably have to keep him sedated until we're ready. We've got a hard time ahead of us already without him getting any weaker" I told her.

"I'll take care of it" Shizune replied.

I nodded a 'thank you' to her before stepping out of the room. I immediately made my way up to Tsunade's office. I barged in just as she was bringing a cup of tea to her lips.

"Master, I promised Ito I would save him."

She peered over the cup at me. "His odds of survival are very low."

"I am aware of that. Still I do not believe I was giving him false hope. I am feel very optimistic about this."

"Any promise you've made to is irrelevant. If someone doesn't save him he will die. Essentially you've made a promise to yourself. "

I stood at the door considering what I had just heard. Tsunade had a penchant for being right even if I had yet to understand why.

I thanked her, and walked out as quickly as I had come in. There was a thin line between arrogance and confidence, but I didn't have the desire to self-examine. If vanity was part of my motivation it wasn't the driving force. I felt above all things that I wanted to reunite this man with his wife, so they could talk together and cry, work things out, and then live happily ever after.

Apparently I was not as cynical as I liked to believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I do not like the Rurousha clan," Sai muttered.

He and I stood on a footbridge overlooking the Nakano River. On the river bank to the left a few members of the Rurousha clan had been performing a puppet show for most of the afternoon. A large number of children sat on the grass surrounding a surprisingly well-crafted stage, built especially for outdoor theater. The children were completely enraptured with the antics of the life sized puppets on the stage. They sat perfectly still with their small eyes brimming with excitement. Their parents, or any one who had been pressured into buying tickets, stood to the side watching with a mix of authoritative suspicion and mild curiosity

"They are not my enemy, nor have they affected my life personally. Yet I am holding unreasonable, preconceived judgments about them. I find myself pre-judging them. I am prejudice." Sai said.

"Well they do have a dubious history. And shinobi clans with no loyalty to any village or daimyo in this day and age are seen as unwanted guests in many places. However as you've said yourself, they haven't given you any reason to doubt them. They are also visitors to the village Sai, so it's only fair that you treat them as you would want to be treated."

"That would be practical advice in most cases. But I'm not exactly sure where my prejudice ends and my survival instinct begins." Sai admitted.

I leaned against the railing spanning the bridge "The only way to free yourself of all prejudices is to dislike everyone equally. Until you have the energy to master that, I suggest the path of least resistance, being polite."

Back at the miniature amphitheater, concealed chakra strings pulled the main character of the play along the stage. The mythical hero bearing flamboyant armor dropped to his knees and glanced up at the heavens. The voice of the show's hidden narrator boomed loud and clear from somewhere below the stage.

"**He was torn between the meaning of his existence, and the true love of his life. He prayed for both, but the great hero was denied."**

"By the way Sai, how did Naruto get them all free so quickly?"

"He asked." Sai said simply.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Maybe you should elaborate a little?"

Sai looked back at the performance going onstage. "Luckily we had enough information to rule out the Rurousha anyway, so any further confrontation was simply avoided."

"Why do you say that was lucky?"

"Because that interrogators confirmed that about an hour or so after the Rurousha had been released."

"How did that happen?"

"It happened because Naruto asked like I said. And because one of the lead interrogators has a civilian lover who apparently still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares of her roof caving in and killing her, as they had during Pain's invasion. The interrogator-san is very grateful for her survival."

"I suppose it all worked out then."

"Worked out very well" Sai agreed.

Immediately another random thought occurred to me. "Hey, did you happen to notice that neither Tsunade nor Shizune were at the spar yesterday?"

"Neither was Kurenai Yūhi, Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Ebisu, Shino-san's, Ino-San, Shikamaru-san's, Chouji-san's, and Kiba-san's parents. Also Ibiki Mo—"

"I get it, Sai," I interrupted, with a wave of my hands. "Most of the older shinobi were not there."

"As they wouldn't. They were following orders."

"And we weren't?" I tagged.

"No" Sai paused for moment. "However it was for a good reason, disobedience for positive gains I…..like that."

"Unfortunately it's easy to rationalize that after the fact."

"What happened yesterday was good for the village" Sai stated.

I nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Naruto, was he alright last night?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter why he wouldn't be OK, I'm just wondering if he was."

"Naruto watched over me after I-lost myself for most of the night. Overall everyone had a good time, you should have come."

"I spent all night collecting my notes and finishing a report, so I couldn't make it. Still I'm glad to hear everyone had fun."

"Although..." Sai started. "There were brief moments when Naruto was uncharacteristically lost in thought. Then at the end of the night he….."

I waited for as long as I could for Sai to complete his thought.

"He what?"

Sai tilted his head as a look of confusion came to his face. "Naruto may have wanted me to keep it a secret but that wasn't implied….or maybe it was, but I do not recall the atmosphere of the conversation. Still it is common knowledge that private talks between friends are meant to be kept confidential. But you and I are good friends as well and secrets being kept between friends are not conducive to a healthy relationship. If I tell you I may be betraying Naruto's confidence if I don't tell you I may be…..."

"Sai it'll be OK just tell me what happened" I said soothingly, pouring on the bedside manner.

"Naruto asked if you were involved with anyone after the war."

It would be hard to chart all the firing synapses in my brain. Anger oh yes, but anger defused by the subtle discomfort behind Sai's eyes. And irritation, yes there was that as well, though alleviated by curiosity.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him the truth that you….dated causally since he last saw you."

"And how did he react?"

"Unexpectedly."

"And that means?" I groaned.

"He appeared OK with it."

Any anger I had simmering because of Naruto inquiring about my personal life behind my back was overrun by confusion. I couldn't help but agree with Sai. It _was _an unexpected reaction. Or was it? I thought about it for a moment before turning away from Sai and returning to the railing.

"Why wouldn't he be OK? He is my friend isn't he? "

"Yes but considering… " Sai stopped, as if pondering.

"Considering what?" I asked.

Sai looked at me with a rather blank face.

"I suppose if you both consider it a friendship then there's nothing more to consider."

We were interrupted by the narrator's voice carried over to the bridge once again.

"**His desire to control things, that are ultimately outside his control, in defiance of the natural order of the universe, was to be the beginning of his ultimate downfall."**

I sighed and turned back to Sai. I felt like our conversation was going nowhere fast, so I decided to drop it… for now.

"So let's get down to the business at hand, Sai. Why did you invite me here again?"

"I like this spot. It's very tranquil." He said, glancing over the water. "There's always a cool breeze coming from the river."

"_Why _am I here?" I butted in. I'd had almost all I could stand of his aloofness at the moment.

"I wanted to tell you give you some important information before you're big meeting." he said seriously.

I turned to him. "Meeting?"

"You are going to be called into a "spontaneous" meeting today."

It was the first time I was hearing of any such meeting.

"How do you know of this?" I asked him.

"ANBU." he smirked smugly. "We're supposed to know things."

"I hate being out of the loop." I muttered. "I should be privy to important information like this."

"Keeping secrets is what ANBU does." he said, turning back towards the river. "It was even worse in ROOT."

"I can imagine."

"No. Actually I doubt you can." Sai replied with a shake of his head.

"Fair enough," I sighed. "What's this meeting about?"

"It will likely concern Hisato Ito. The Hokage has been in communication with the daimyo about this situation."

"The Fire Lord knows about Ito?"

"Yes because of bandits." Sai declared suddenly.

"Bandits?"

Sai smiled, for some reason the prospect of revealing information to me seemed to appeal greatly to him.

"Since the war's end roving bands of bandits have been growing in strength in the Fire Nation, leaving some of the aristocracy justifiably concerned. Of the dozens of nameless outlaw bands operating near the borders of the Fire and Grass country, one of the more ambitious ones managed to kidnap the mistress of one of a nobleman and was attempting to extort money from him. Not wanting to risk scandal by utilizing his own guards the nobleman contacted the village. "

So far it seemed like a common story, scandalous affairs amongst the nobles, shinobi cleaning up the mess, standard procedure.

"So Ito and his group were tasked to retrieve her" Sai continued. "They infiltrated the bandits' headquarters and after coming to contact with the young woman they proceeded to handle the matter with extreme prejudice, as suggested by the nobleman"

Surprise must have shown on my face because Sai cut me off before I could speak out.

"In the Hokage's defense, these were not a romantic roving band of mischievous misled and disenfranchised outcasts. These were the murdering, woman assaulting type of bandits."

"I'm not about to hold a memorial for them Sai, I was just surprised."

Having said that I suddenly felt very naïve.

"Don't think I am judging you. It's actually the opposite. After being in ROOT for years, sensitivity to life is a trait I find quite admirable."

"Thanks I suppose."

"Besides your surprise is a reasonable reaction. Things have changed some in the world since the war ended. However big changes are gradual, they seem to take time to sink in."

"As interesting as this discussion is Sai."

He nodded, "yes so, Ito and his team made their way through the headquarters, and in the process they discovered that the nobleman's mistress wasn't the only one the bandits had captured. Dozens of people from various villages in the area or from rival gangs were being held against their will. Now at this point Ito and his team had split up. So moving alone he found himself in a large room where he discovered a few of the captives fast asleep on hospital beds, standing over them was a man whom Ito noted to be dressed in doctor's garb, with a half mask that covered most of his face but didn't conceal the man's milky white left glass eye. So Ito took a step into the room when suddenly things went dark, he catches fleeting glimpses of his wife and then he passed out."

"Genjutsu?"

"Possibly, maybe even similar to the one used against you."

"I've given that some thought. Kakashi once used a genjutsu against me, a D ranked technique called the Narakumi no Jutsu. I'm thinking its an advanced form of that was used against me.

"I'll look into it. Anyway Ito's team found him mumbling on the ground moments later. They grabbed him and made a hasty retreat. Ito-san had a minor wound on his arm that featured a bit of swelling. He was treated on the spot with antitoxins. When Ito recovered they returned to the hideout. The doctor was gone, and so were the remaining bandits well-the few that were still alive by the time Ito-san had discovered the mysterious doctor. The prisoners were still there, and fortunately so was the mistress. They released the prisoners, returned the mistress to her home and then they hurried back to the village to get Ito double checked."

"Did Ito-san's team question the prisoners?"

"Every one of them thought they were being kidnapped for a ransom, even those who had shacks for homes. According to Ito's teammates excluding some bumps, bruises, and hunger pangs none of them seemed worse for wear. They were all able enough to walk home. Everything seemed fine."

"Ito-san wasn't fine."

"And neither was the mistress. Apparently when the nobleman tried to break off the relationship a few days ago, she snapped his neck in a fit of rage."

Dozens of thoughts swirled in my head as I considered the problematic nature of the obvious. "If the rest of those prisoners were ejected with the enzyme then there might be a problem."

"Not if you or Tsunade have figured out a way to safely remove the enzyme from the body. If you haven't then yes there may be a serious problem out there."

"I came up with a procedure that should work in theory…but in theory…What about our prisoner? Did the interrogation squad get any information from him?"

"Not yet but soon. The prisoner has been barely conscious since Naruto took him down. But the interesting thing about the prisoner is that they found two seals on him, one of which if activated had the potential to turn his body into a deadly bomb."

"So then I guess he wasn't bluffing when he said something to take out the crowd" I said.

"It seems not. Luckily he got greedy, you could see it in his eyes how badly he wanted to win. To live and savor the victory."

"What about the other seal?" I asked.

Sai shrugged, "oddly enough no one in ANBU has ever seen it before….."

Before Sai could finish I caught sight of a diminutive figure walking across the bridge and heading in our direction. It was an elderly woman. She wore an orange colored tunic with a long helm, long fitted sleeves and a round key hole neck facing. Strangely a young snow monkey sat comfortably upon her left shoulder, nibbling on some type of fruit. After a moment's reflection I pegged the old woman as an elder of the Rurousha clan. She stopped walking and began deliberately sizing us up.

"Hello?" I said.

"This is why I'm not fond off them, they sneak up on you" Sai muttered.

"Good afternoon children, I am Shotaro Tameyo. You two are close friends of Uzumaki Naruto are you not?"

_Children?_

"This is Shotaro Baian's mother" Sai whispered to me as if reading my mind.

"Oh you know who I am boy?"

"I am supposed to know things."

She smiled. "I admire a person who understands the importance of information."

"Ah yes" I blurted out. "Now I remember, Naruto mentioned that you were the one gave him the good luck charm."

She sniffed haughtily and the snow monkey hissed before returning to its fruit.

"Calling it a good luck charm, belittles its very nature."

"Well, alright I can say for sure he does appreciate the gift."

She shook her head. "Gift? No, it was not a gift. Gift implies it was mine too give. The chain was his from birth; it belongs to those who are destined for greatness."

I always felt a jolt of pride when someone within the village referred to Naruto's "greatness." But there was always something extra going on whenever someone from the outside remarked on Naruto's achievements. It was like a marker on how much things had changed, mostly for the better, and how much we'd survived since childhood's end. Of course Naruto didn't need his ego inflated or his vanity fed. But after everything that has happened he deserved the applause.

"That's quite a wide smile you have their girl."

_Girl?_

"Alright, perhaps introductions are in order. I am Haruno Sakura, this is Sai and to answer your previous question yes we are close friends of Naruto. But how did you know that?"

"When I first met him, he spoke very highly of his village. He spoke in detail about those he was close too, I have an excellent memory."

"Naruto spoke highly of us?" I asked.

"Yes, yes has. Its good that he has close friends. Great ambitious men need friends, not just followers, and do you know why?"

"I-"

She interjected before I could get a word in.

"A man with too much ambition cannot sleep in peace. For Peace will not and cannot come easy to men such as Uzumaki Naruto. Without key people in their lives they will not survive the burdens they place on themselves. This is one of life's great truths" she said solemnly.

"I do not recall either of us asking for her insight on anything" Sai whispered to me.

"Be nice Sai" I whispered back.

As if on cue the narrator's voice once again washed over us.

"**Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world!"**

The children burst into applause. I briefly glanced at the delighted audience.

"Well your clan puts on quite a spectacular show" I told Tameyo.

"I disagree." Sai said, knocking me off balance with his abruptness.

"Your people's rendition of the trials of the hero Kamei Akiaki's is incompatible with the mythology that has been passed down by shinobi for generations."

Tameyo spat on the floor, and the snow monkey did the same before hissing at Sai.

"What makes you think the mythology you heard as a child is any more accurate then tales that have been with the Rurousha clan for centuries?" The old woman snarled.

"Your version dismisses Kamei Akiaki's heroic qualities. If I recall correctly he was universally known as an admirable man who paid deep respect to his ancestors. The mythology was created for a reason; you are ignoring its thematic significance."

Tameyo stepped past me and made her way towards Sai. "Kamei Akiaki's was an indecisive fool who fell in love with the first woman he lay with! That is what history not myths tell us! Besides his heroic qualities have actually been emphasized by our play, the hero's will is not that of his ancestors or of his society, but his own. This will to be oneself is heroism."

I stepped in between them, leaving the snow monkey hissing in my ear.

"Alright there's no rule stating a story has to be told in one way. I'm sure both versions have their highlights."

I faced Sai, "Everyone calm down, Sai perhaps you should apologize to the village's guest."

"I've done nothing wrong. I believe it was the Rurousha who debased a timeless myth."

_Oh boy_

"Sakura-san!"

A familiar voice broke through the tension in the air. I looked over to see a medical nin I knew from the hospital running up to us. He came to a sliding halt before me.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama has requested that I immediately escort you to an important meeting."

_The meeting!_

"Thank you for coming all this way for me Narinobu-san."

I turned to Sai but he was still exchanging silent but angry stares with Tameyo and her shoulder monkey. I tried to catch Sai's eyes but his focus was locked on his adversaries. No matter what the meeting brought, at least I'd be able to avoid having to salvage this upcoming wreck.

I bid them both hasty farewells before skipping after Narinobu-san towards the Hokage residence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the last two Hokage Kohona's council had consisted of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Village elders who had once been close friends with the Third Hokage, even though they may have disagreed with him on a number of key issues over the decades. Master had kept them as councilors during her term, not out of need for their wealth of experience in village affairs, but they were elders you see, and you can't just fire them. Kakashi had run into the same problem, however much to Homura and Koharu's chagrin, he had appointed Shikaku Nara and Kurenai Yūhi to council seats. An infusion of youth to balance things out Kakashi argued.

So I found myself standing beside Tsunade, or perhaps more specifically standing slightly behind her, as we faced the seated council members. Kakashi-sensei however was not yet present

"We can start the meeting as soon as the Hokage arrives" Kurenai said.

Mitokado Homura scoffed. "Hmmph I find it in bad form for Uzumaki Naruto to arrive late to such an important meeting."

"Now Homura, to my knowledge Uzumaki Naruto is not the Hokage " Koharu replied whimsically.

"Oh, I could have sworn after last night…"

It took all I had to suppress my cringe.

"It's good to see that time hasn't diminished your sense of humor. Mitokado Homura's infamous biting wit is always welcome to any meeting I am a part of." Kakashi coolly strolled across the room, past Tsunade and I, and made his way towards the Hokage seat at the head of the council table. Beside him were the seats of the councilors two on each side.

Before he sat down he drew in a deep breath. "Believe it or not, I knew about last night before the festivities took place. The banning wasn't enforced because Naruto did the right thing for the village once again, as of now I am removing the edict banning the mass assemblies. This holiday week will proceed as usual."

Kakashi glanced around the room but he was met with silence. He took a seat, "I was just finishing a discussion with Chief Chamberlain Yoshirou."

"The Chief Chamberlain? You did not speak directly to the Daimyo?" Utatane Koharu asked.

Kakashi sighed. "As you know the daimyo and his family have expanded the private government of the Fire nation since the end of the war. Well the result of this is that certain noblemen have gained more administrative duties in the government as honored officials or magistrates. Considering that and the fact that the daimyo no longer seems as interested in political affairs, it means I talk to Chamberlain Yoshirou."

"Though he is from a relatively lower class as far as the nobles are concerned he is a well-respected member of the government, and he has been very cooperative and generous as far as the village is concerned" Shikaku added.

"He's arguably the most powerful man in the nation" Kurenai tagged.

"Now that we are well acquainted with the Chamberlain" Kakashi started. "We can move on to the fact that he and apparently the Daimyo have become increasingly concerned with a recent development in the nation."

Kakashi went on to explain what Sai had let me in on earlier that day. The general consensus was that your typical bandit or even tattooed Yakuza member wouldn't have been able to get access to Orochimaru's research and jutsu let alone put any of it to use. Although a few of the other hidden villages had not recovered as quickly as Konoha had after the war, the Shinobi alliance was still intact and there had been no indication of animosity between any of the Kages. In fact, aside from Kumogakure most of the other villages had been receiving aid in some form from Konoha. Still no one was putting betrayal out of consideration. Either a foreign village was causing trouble in the Fire Nation or another terrorist organization had emerged in Akatsuki's wake. Neither scenario had anyone feeling optimistic, about things.

Kakashi turned to Tsunade. "If the people of the nation are being injected with this enzyme can they be treated?"

Tsunade elbowed me in the ribs and I stepped forward. I explained the procedure as I had to Ito, but with a few more medical terms thrown in for professionalism sake. They stared at me attentively as I gave them a step by step overview. There were moments where I may have felt a little flustered but my nerves held, there were no questions they could ask that I wouldn't have an answer to. I had done my research; I had come up with the procedure, it was my promise to Hisato Ito.

"Sounds like a radical procedure" Utatane Koharu muttered.

"It's the only alternative we have if we want to save the patient" I replied.

"It will be difficult to subject the nation's citizens to that kind of treatment" Kakashi remarked.

"Having _a treatment_ is enough to open doors for us" Tsunade stated.

"Fair enough, his treatment begins when?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" Tsunade answered.

I was a little caught off guard, but when I turned to master she simply nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon is fine" I agreed.

"As long as it is in your capable hands Tsunade-hime, I'm sure it will turn out for the best" Homura said.

And just as matter-of-factly Tsunade stated, "Sakura will be performing this procedure."

Concern appeared on Homura and Koharu's face. Shikakau and Kurenai 's features offered only mild surprise. Kakashi-sensei simply stared blankly at me.

"Is she experienced enough to handle this complex procedure? " Koharu muttered.

"It was her research, it's her procedure, and she should be allowed to take the lead in this" Tsuande said.

"That's good enough for me. I think this meeting is adjourned" Kakashi said quickly before anyone could say anything else.

I was turning away when the Hokage suddenly called out to me.

"Hold on Sakura. I want to talk to you about something."

I stood by as the rest of the room filed out slowly. When we were the last two remaining Kakashi approached me.

"Are you up for this?"

"Yes" I said emphatically. "I am ready to own this."

I could see the smile beneath his mask. "Good, that's what I needed to hear."

Figuring this was as an appropriate time as any other I gather up the courage and asked, "Sensei, will Naruto be punished for what happened yesterday?"

"Should he be?" He said with a hushed voice.

Not knowing what to say exactly, I simply shook my head.

Kakashi shrugged. "I already said he was right, why would I punish him after the fact? It seems senseless to punish Naruto for being Naruto, especially when it was in the best interest of the village. That's all that matters really, the village. However he can come and talk to me about these things, let him know that I'll hear him out."

"I'll be sure to do that."

I had taken a step away from him when he called out to me "I want to say good luck tomorrow but I'm sure you won't need it. I am looking forward to the good news."

I smiled and bowed courteously "thank you sensei, I appreciate it."

After that I could have done the procedure right there in the council room. With nothing more than a Popsicle stick and a bag of ice. Charged and excited I left the room feeling happier than I had been in the longest time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wandered out of the Hokage residence feeling like a kid let loose at a festival. Initially I had aimed myself in the general direction of Ino's house, but still I ended up walking around in circles. I did not become aware of that fact until I passed the market place for the fourth time. I realized I was in a good mood and I had the urge to share it, Ino usually celebrated the days of the Bon festival with her family so going back to an empty house would not satisfy my craving for gaiety. So where could I go?

It was a question I apparently did not even need to ask. Before I had even firmly set my mind on what to do next I was already walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It was just around dusk, supper time really and I knew what to expect. Approaching the bar I heard Teuchi's hoarse laughter, it seemed that the atmosphere already matched my mood.

"So then I asked the old wanderer to teach me the jutsu since it might be useful y'know" Naruto chuckled with his eyes down in his ramen. "But he says to me 'listen kid this jutsu is like making love, easy to get into impossible to master.'"

Teuchi laughed out loud.

"So then I said, I said old man you don't know how things work with me. I'm the type who learns by experience. If I get a feel for things, I'll get it down. So if it means practicing something time and time again to get it right. I'll do it, even if I'm exhausted or on the brink of death. Now this applies to learning jutsu and especially to—"

At this point Naruto had glanced up from his bowl and noticed that I hid slid into the seat beside.

"Especially to..?" I asked, presenting him with an eager face.

"To...to….nothing really, the story ends there" he sputtered with a tinge of red on both cheeks.

"Didn't sound like that to me. It sounded like you were just about to brag about something, Dontcha think so Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi shook his head happily. "Nah I don't think so. It was a dull story anyway, I'm actually glad it's done."

"It was pretty boring" Naruto tagged on.

"Almost put me to sleep" Teuchi concluded.

"That's a complete lie; the both of you were laughing it up a moment ago" I declared.

"I was just being polite" Teuchi told me.

"I was just following along with his politeness" Naruto said.

I painted a mock frown on my face, "Teuch-san this has been my fav lunch spot for three years! How can you repay my loyalty like this?"

He put his hands together and bowed slightly "Sakura please do not make me choose between a great friend and a beautiful young woman. It's an impossible decision, I can't decide."

"What the hell Teuchi?" Naruto said after slurpful of noodles. "I'm your best customer…"

I tapped Naruto's arm with my elbow. "If you didn't notice knucklehead, he already chose. He went with the boys club."

Teuchi once again bowed to me apologetically.

"Still I will be able to forgive since you called me beautiful young woman. Oh _and _for some shoyu ramen."

"Of course!"

Teuchi started on the meal while Naruto tipped the ramen bowl to his lips. That's when I finally noticed what he was wearing. The basic jonin uniform, green flak jacket, scroll patches on the right and left breast, zipper up the middle, the back bearing the red swirl insignia. If I hadn't been caught up in the moment, it would have been something I would have immediately noticed.

"What happened to the orange? Were you and Konohamaru blowing up mud clones with the rasengan again?"

"It's called training Sakura-chan."

"Some people might call it playing in the mud. I told you years ago that elite ninja do not walk around the village with mud on their clothing" I lectured.

He smiled "Ok, I did spend some time in the mud with Konohamaru. But that's not the reason I'm wearing this. "

"The reason is?"

He gazed down at his bowl and sighed. "This is what I'm going to wear now."

It had the surprising effect of a slap to the face. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said suddenly enthusiastic. "Anyway you seem really happy today."

I take no pride in saying that over the years I had honed my craft when it comes to evasive tactics. I was ever improving my skills at avoiding personal issues; hence I knew a thing or two about deflections. Many wouldn't expect Naruto to be the evasive type, since he usually wore his heart on his sleeve. But truthfully he could deflect with the best with them. It was clear that this topic of conversation was over but I made a mental note to dip my toes in again when the time was right.

"Yes, I am very happy."

"Because?" Naruto asked as Teuchi slid my order under my nose.

"Because….." I replied, drawing steam into my nose and taking in the light, wet, but sweet scent of the broth.

"Because Tsunade and Kakashi believe in me."

"And you didn't know this before? After all the stuff you've done?" Naruto said skeptically.

"I knew, I just didn't know…but I knew" I uttered.

He stared at me without speaking. Silently he tipped the bowl back to his lips. He slurped, placed the bowl down, and I watched a tremor run down his throat. But still, he didn't say anything.

"Shut up" I said punching him in the arm.

He rubbed his arm down. "Sakura-chan, I didn't say anything!"

"The silence said it all." I used the chopsticks to stir the noodles around with the vegetables. "Anyway, you're the one who has done stuff."

"Saving lives is not stuff?"

"Yes, yes it is very important stuff" I nodded. "But I meant legendary "stuff," the historical "stuff" that makes people want your autograph. I'm sure you got mobbed last night."

Naruto made a face at that. "Well…..This one guy tried to kiss my hand. It was too weird."

I laughed, it was the biggest laugh that I had had for quite some time. "Teuchi-san Naruto doesn't understand that people want to see him, to look _upon_ him."

"Naruto, you've told me you have run into people who admired you outside the village. How did you not expect to be a big deal in your own home?" Teuchi exclaimed.

"I'm just saying sometimes this was a weird moment, can't I think that something is weird!"

"Naruto" I leaned in close to him. "You are no longer Naruto, you've become "_Naruto."_ "

His face scrunched up in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I gave Teuchi a look of exasperation, he sighed and said "Naruto it is your achievement and your _will_ that people see now, not you. It is the will that defeated Uchiha Madara that some have attached their hope to. It happens to all great heroes."

"Teuchi-san tells the truth" I said chomping on a bean sprout.

Naruto leaned backwards with his hands entwined behind his head. "So it's just like The Third."

"You're getting there" I said in between gulps. _If you're not there already_.

I dug back into the delicious ramen. And with each mouthful of curly noodle came a warm jolt. Excitement, exuberance and satisfaction were all stirring and colliding within me. I couldn't help but feel very grateful for having gotten this far, to have survived to this point in time. Heaven knows there had been plenty of brushes with death over the years. More than a civilian would have in five lifetimes. Tears spilled, blood spilled, but I had gotten to tonight and tomorrow I'd get a chance to really show my worth.

With that said, I still had some hours to go before proving my worth. I had all this pent up energy with nothing to pass the time.

"Sakura-chan, since you're in good mood, why don't we go do something?"

_A sudden maneuver bold in its abruptness. _

If the situation last night had upset Naruto he had overcome the negativity very quickly. At the very least he was no longer deterred from his objective.

"You're asking me out on date?"

"I just thought we could do something together. If you want to call it a date that's ok too" he replied.

"Uh-huh"

I wasn't sure if it was conscious effort or not but a roguish type grin materialized on his face as he said, "We can do whatever you want tonight Sakura-chan."

"I see" I said.

After the sudden _intimate_ _interaction_ that had occurred between us while he was recovering from Kabuto's poisoning. There were moments in time, where I _knew_ that Naruto would have been _physically_ available to me if I had made a move. I had often been caught off guard by the suddenness of it; the "adultness" of it left me feeling a bit vulnerable back then. Yes, at first even I questioned my own arrogance when I reflected on a moment passed. But it happened more frequently than one would expect and in mostly random points in time.

For example Tsunade had knowledge of a Fuinjutsu that Naruto wanted added to his repertoire, she taught him the fundamentals but he couldn't get it exactly right. Eventually he came to me for some advice on how to adapt it into his fighting style and, after an entire night of practice, he leaned into me warily to thank me and then… a moment. No it wasn't my arrogance, or my imagination, the moment was not the result of either my or Naruto's doing. I had not designed it, nor had I expected it. Perhaps I should have? I'd wonder looking back. But it usually came in like divine inspiration, since nothing flirtatious had happened between us. I thought about it, when I had the free time, and I had no explanation for what appeared to be a purely sexual connection that had been communicated without the basic conventional acts of seduction. At the very least it had been communicated to me, intensely so. There was always a chance I was wrong about what Naruto had felt on his side of the fence, but in those brief moments I was suddenly, painfully aware that if I simply reached out…"something" would probably happen. I never did reach out and instead of "something" happening we typically ended up just talking or playing a game like "Go" under a tree, or in a tent, or in any kind of empty room that was available at the time.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

I struggled to regain my wandering thoughts.

"I want to play Go?" I said, though the question seemed posed to me than to Naruto.

Naruto's face fell. "Go? No way…."

"Why not? "I said, surprised at his refusal. "Come on let's play a round like we used to I'm feeling-nostalgic."

"You always win when we play Go! I never get to win" he said childishly.

"Naruto, a gentleman never refuses a ladies request" Teuchi scolded. "What does it matter if you lose once or twice?"

"I would be fine if I lost once or twice. But ten times in a row? That's what's happened the last time I played her."

"Come on, Ino has a board back home, and she also has green tea ice cream and Mochi."

"Nope, it's embarrassing" Naruto fumed.

_Embarrassing eh?_

"You know what's kind of embarrassing? Hearing from Sai, that somebody has been interrogating him on my personal life."

Sweat drops appeared on Naruto's head. "I wasn't interrogating him I just….I didn't think you'd want me ask you that anyway."

"It probably would have been awkward, but…I'd rather you ask me then someone else.

"I'm sorry." Naruto ran his hands through his hair "but it wasn't really something I needed to know, at least I didn't think I cared until I was in the middle of asking Sai about it."

Before I could ask a follow-up question Teuchi cleared his throat.

"Um would anyone care for seconds, free of charge?" he said.

"Not tonight Teuchi-san." Naruto turned to me, "do you still want to play?"

I did, even if the mood had shifted slightly.

"Yeah."

"Alright" he said clenching his fist as if bracing for a fight. "We're going to have fun; I'm going to have fun, even if I lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He won.

I wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. I had beaten him six straight times previously. The seventh time well…..I suppose having imagined that I was in complete control off the board I must have left my guard down. Anyway I found myself staring down at my defeated pieces while Naruto lapped the couch for a third time with his victory dance.

"Rematch?" I managed to blurt out.

He pumped his fist in the air tree times before turning to me. "Nope"

"Best two out of three?"

He shook his head, "nope, we both agreed this would be the last match and we had a bet."

_Why had I agreed to that damn bet! What the hell, why hadn't I been more cautious!_

Naruto had proposed the bet as I was trying to convince him to play one more round. Riding such a hot streak, I didn't imagine any harm would be done. Yet now I was forced to watch Naruto pelvic thrust the air with unbridled joy.

"Stop doing that!" I said throwing a couch cushion at him.

With a wide grin on his face he snatched the cushion out of the air. "You have to agree to whatever I say until tomorrow night."

"This is childish, we're adults there is no reason to hold each other to this…juvenile bet."

He pointed to me, "You gave your word, if you can't trust the word of a fellow Leaf nin…"

"Fine" I grumbled. "But I'm not going to eat anything weird, I'm laying that down right now….."

He shrugged happily. "Let's get the obvious out of the way; I think it would be we good idea if we went out on a date sometime in the future."

"Fine I promise" I said. "But only one date."

"Ten dates."

"One date."

"Six dates."

"One date."

"Fifteen dates."

I glared at him.

"Two dates" he grinned.

"Fine" I conceded.

He clapped his hands together. "OK the easy stuff is out of the way. What's next?"

Naruto began pacing back and forth across the room, and all I could do was watch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking!" he said.

"While you're thinking, do you mind telling me why you ditched the orange for the green? What happened to Konoha's Orange Hokage? Did Tsunade really wear you down?"

Naruto stopped walking and glanced over at me. "Granny made some good points but I didn't make a decision until this morning"

He lifted his arm and let his gaze fell onto his sleeves. "After yesterday with the speech and the spar-well this will help keep me focused that's all. I can still go back to orange jumpsuit when I'm Hokage. But right now this is who I am."

"I never thought I'd see the day…."

"Nothing stays the same forever, not even me" he declared offhandedly.

A thought occurred. "You know technically you're still a genin. You're not allowed to wear that."

"Details, no one's complained yet" Naruto shrugged.

Before I could think of a way to keep the conversation going, Naruto abruptly resumed his brisk pacing. Watching him walk, I wondered how long it would take to get used to seeing him in green. Truth be told while the orange jumpsuit had its charm, fashionably, switching to the traditional uniform of Konohakagure was an improvement. It was a very dashing look for Naruto. Compared to the "look at me" attitude of the jumpsuit the Jounin attire seemed to speak of his solidness and reliability. To add to that I noticed there was an interesting juxtaposition between the steadfast uniform and Naruto's usually mussed hair.

_The uniform screams good character, the unruly hair whispers mischief, the combination is actually quite sex—_

I stopped myself from finishing the thought. This was definitely not what I needed. It would complicate an already complicated issue if my mind officially filed Naruto under the category of "sexy," along with its root word sex and the up and downs that carried.

_Easy now Sakura, you're turning into some cliché sexually frustrated middle-aged-_

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice pulled me out of my own head. I glanced up at to see him standing before Ino's bookcase.

"I've got it."

Naruto, after declaring that he knew how much I enjoyed a good book, had decided that I would read to him.

_Number one unpredictable ninja indeed. _

Dumbfounded, I agreed to the odd request. Not that I had a choice according to the bet.

He pulled a book from the shelf and tossed it my direction. I grabbed the book and glanced at the cover, it featured a buxom nurse about ready to pop out of her uniform clutching a shirtless brawny man. I quickly scanned the title of the book "Nightshift nurses" right before tossing it at Naruto's head. He was laughing when the book's spine struck him in the forehead.

_I'm going have to ask Ino why the hell she would even have that out in her bookshelf_

"Let's give one more try. Whatever I pick will be my real choice" Naruto closed his eyes and randomly snatched a book from the shelf before throwing it in my direction.

I caught the book in my hands, and scanned the cover. The title of the book was called "Madly"

"What's the matter? Have you read it already?"

He must have noted the surprise on my face.

"I have" I said turning to the back cover. "Ino let me borrow this once."

"Is it good?"

"I really enjoyed it, but you might not like it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing this doesn't really have a happy ending. It's about the inflected eroticism and disruption of a doomed love affair. Two people who start a relationship that blossoms, then unfortunately they must watch it suffocate beneath the weight of its own obsessiveness, and then it dies…...like a withered flower that was foolish enough to believe it could grow in the parched wastelands of a windswept desert."

A frown came to Naruto's face. "Sakura you're giving the story away!"

"Sorry….I just…I really don't think this story is your kind of thing."

Naruto sighed "would you I don't know, recommend this book to someone else. Someone who liked to read."

I nodded.

"That's good enough for me. We're reading this" he said while walking towards the couch.

I started flipping through the book. I had given my word so I was honor bound to read him the story. "Alright I'll read it to you, even though this is all a little weird."

"The whole book, you gotta promise now that you'll finish the book."

_He's become devious since he's been away. _

Unfortunately the gleaming of extra time from the bet wasn't the extent of his deviousness. Standing before me Naruto asked that I scoot over to the end of the couch. Not knowing what was to come next I did exactly that. Then I watched him, in slow motion, take the couch pillow I had thrown at him, place it upon my lap, and then he lay his head on the pillow.

"Are you insane?" I figured I'd ask for an explanation before I clobbered him.

"Nothing in the bet said I couldn't do this," he said looking up at me innocently.

"You are so lucky you won that round" I grumbled.

"You know what? The bet was win-win for me from the start" he grinned.

I glanced down at him, "Has it occurred to you that this is all dangerous ground? What about our friendship? Are you willing to risk that?"

With his gaze fixed upon me he remained silent for a considerable amount of time. Eventually he said, "Yeah."

_Yeah? Just like that. _

I really shouldn't have been so surprised. It really was the least surprising moment of the night. But in life, it's quite a journey from suspecting something and having it confirmed.

"For everything lost, you have gained something; and for everything earned, you've sacrificed something. You told me that Sakura."

Yes I had told him that.

While we were in Kumogakure sometime in the weeks after the war, a courier nin approached Naruto with a package from a boy in the Land of Iron. The package was an amber stone, Naruto's reward for avenging his father, a samurai who had died from the injuries he had suffered at the hands of Sasuke during the Kage Summit.

Though Naruto didn't say a word as he clutched the stone in his hand, it was obvious the boy's gesture had rocked him.

He couldn't feel bitter towards the little boy or anyone else really. No one could understand how he felt and it might have been wrong for him to ask anyone too. Suddenly Naruto found himself mourning the loss of a brother alone. I had to a certain degree accepted Sasuke's death before it had become a reality and anything I said about the situation rang hollow to me. At a loss for the words to soothe, I attempted to make Naruto look at the bright side. So I quoted my father.

I was surprised he remembered it. For years I assumed nothing I had said during that time had reached Naruto's ears. I didn't think I had helped him at all, especially since he had decided to walk away.

"I'm willing to sacrifice the friendship to earn something."

"T-that's" I sighed. "You can't apply that saying, to this context."

"Why can't I?"

"I don't know, you just can't" I answered honestly. "And you should consider my feelings."

"I actually think I am."

There was no point in continuing, he was going to be hard headed about this. So I started reading.

**_"For all intents and purposes, my highest professional and moral obligation was to concentrate solely on preventing assassins from killing my lord. Crouched in the shadows of the castle, or lost in the crevices of a crowd, I remained ever vigilant, keeping a watchful eye over my master. However in all honesty, no one really had any interest in killing him. For all my years of guarding from the shadows, no one had ever found master worth investing the time to scheme and plot for. So there were times when I shirked my duty and allowed my eyes to wander. Which is how my usually dedicated gaze, first fell upon Fukida Shimura during a parade one hot summer afternoon nearly ten years ago."_**

"Hold on Sakura. The main character...the narrator is a girl right?"

Ignoring Naruto's inquiry I continued reading. He chose the book so I was going to read it.

"**He stood under a blanket of sunshine, tall and stunning with tousled dark hair**."

"It's a girl, right Sakura-chan?"

He repeated the question three more times during the first paragraph of the story, and a few more times sporadically afterwards. I kept reading since the answer became increasingly obvious as the story went on. Especially when the narrator's father addressed him as Ichigo three pages into the story.

Whether the narrative was intriguing enough to overcome Naruto's reluctance or he kept it together to look mature in front of me, I don't know. But by the end of the first chapter he had quieted down and was genuinely listening to what I was saying. It kept his attention for another five chapters before his eyes started to droop. However not out of boredom, he was tuned in to the previous chapters enough for me to assume he must have simply been tired from a long day. He fought sleep for another two chapters before it overcame him and I stopped reading. With his eyes closed, I could finally see the exhaustion on Naruto's face. The slight puffiness under his eyes indicated that he definitely was not been getting enough sleep.

Very gently I put my hand on his face, to feel the warmth and softness of his cheek. He didn't move I imagined he felt perfectly comfortably with my hand being there. There was now denying this moment, it didn't have an erotic tinge to but this was definitely two people sharing a moment for what it's worth.

With his eyes still closed Naruto smiled, slipped his hand over mine and slid it down to his chest so I could feel his heartbeat through his clothes. Then he stopped moving, apparently returning to sleep.

_Truly devious_

I was too tired to get angry, so I leaned back into the couch and made myself comfortable. I had an early morning ahead of me and it was about time for me to get to sleep anyway.

* * *

A/N ALERT!: If anyone knows how to translate "The Will To Fight" into Japanese please drop my a line. The online translations I've used have not satisfied me at all. An while we're at it, I want to throw "wolves" out there to be translated.

Tell me what you think folks, critiques, criticism, anything that comes to mind. It might not feel like it but this chapter is fairly important, the next one eve moreso.


	11. Useless

Well I'm back.

It took a long time to write this thing for what will probably be obvious reasons. I just want to say I'm not a medical doctor and I'm probably not as boned up on the Naruto-verse "lore" as some of the better writers on this site. But I tried, and of course fights are never easy to write.

I switched to a third person perspective in the middle of this chapter for various reasons but mostly to get information across. This is the first time I've worked so extensively with first person PoV and I haven't exactly figured out how to excel at it to say the least. So I will occasionally use the 3rd person every now and then.

Oh the word "Taishou" means general, it's going to come up a lot in that middle area.

* * *

I only managed to sleep for a few hours.

Which was perfectly fine, I did not need much sleep to have an effective day. Being trained as a kunoichi meant I could function on high level without much rest. In fact I could probably go a few days without sleep if I really had too. Luckily, I hadn't needed too since the war.

In a post sleep daze, I gently slid my lap out from beneath Naruto's head and wandered off to the bathroom in Ino's bedroom. There I stuck my face under the shower nuzzle until I was wide awake. Ino had been gracious enough to spare a few inches of closet space for my sake so after hopping out of the shower I threw on some fresh attire in her bedroom. Feeling lively and refreshed I stepped back into her living room to have my ears unexpectedly assaulted.

Walking over to the couch, I found Naruto sprawled out on his back, rough snores sawing out his nose and mouth. It was unbelievable that I had missed this on my way to the bathroom.

_How did I even sleep through it?_

I tickled him under his nose and without waking he batted my hand away and continued snoring.

It was funny; I had almost forgotten the kind of noises Naruto made when he fell into a very relaxed deep sleep. During our genin days, more than once I had seen a sock from Naruto's own foot being stuffed into his sleeping mouth thanks to Kakashi-Sensei and his sensitive hearing. The next morning you could bet Naruto would be very annoyed with a very bad taste in his mouth.

Thinking of breakfast I turned away and made a beeline for the kitchen. Ino kept her pantries stocked so she had all the key ingredients I needed to make a nice bowl of ramen. But that seemed far too obvious, so I decided to go a more traditional route. Freshly boiled rice, pickled vegetables, a grilled fish dish, and an omelet roll. It had been awhile since I scrounged up a meal from with my own two hands. If I ate breakfast at all it was in the hospital, the cook there specialized in chawan-mushi, which I personally consider to be my lucky breakfast dish.

This morning I was more focused and energized then I'd been in a long time so the finished product turned out better than I had expected. It was like something right off the cookbook. I proudly assembled the food on a tray and walked into the living room. I peeked at Naruto, his eyelids flickered in his sleep and his hand twitched giving him the appearance of a massive yet adorable puppy. But then saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth onto the couch.

_Oh Ino wouldn't appreciate that._

I put the tray down on the living room table before returning to Ino's room for a pencil and piece of paper. By the time I had gotten back I had scribbled out a little note. "Sorry I really, really couldn't resist, take this as my apology."

I put the note down next to the tray, and then with as gentle swiftness I grabbed Naruto's right leg. It took only a moment to deftly free his sock from his foot. I brought the somewhat moist package up to his face and delivered it to its new home. Immediately the room fell into silence. I imagined the look on Naruto's face upon waking as I gathering my things. Then I tiptoed out the door quickly and quietly.

On my way to the hospital I caught glimpses of people staring, likely wondering what the heck was so funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I put my finger against Ito's neck, hoping desperately, but coming up with no solutions. I stood there, breathing hard, feeling hollow, desperate, and angry. In my mind, I tried to sort out what exactly had happened in the last ten minutes.

Tsunade called it focus, I called it zoning out. I did not feel like myself when I zoned. I have a tendency to think…over think things in my personal life. Thoughts lingered, they gained weight over time and certain feeling ate at me over the course of years. Yet when I was doing medical work, my brain was free of all extraneous thoughts.

For close to an hour I had hovered over Hisato Ito who lay unconscious in the middle of a ritual circle. For close to an hour I probably had not moved a muscle except my hand and forearms. I had zoned out, and it had been a complete joy to be there.

And then it had all went to hell.

"I think I got it all," I had exclaimed joyfully to the five other medics who were seated on the outside of the circle distributing chakra into Ito's prone body. Using the Creation Rebirth variant I had created, Ito's body, drawing upon his chakra and that of the medics, had furiously attacked any substance it did not recognize. What wasn't destroyed was isolated from the rest of his body, giving me the opportunity to carefully extract it without the tremendous risk to the nervous system otherwise.

I had allowed myself a deep sigh of relief when the monitors suddenly went haywire. My eyes met with Shizune's who had been assisting me throughout the procedure.

"He's spending more chakra then we're putting into him" she said.

_How?_

"Blood pressure activity at ninety and rising," Shizune had told me.

I looked over Ito; his body was beginning to gleam with sweat, his color was improving by the second, muscles in his body tensed or twitched violently. I did not need to see any more to confirm that I must have failed to completely extract the enzyme for Ito's body. Still my mind raced to understand how it was now affecting him while he was supposedly unconscious.

_Was he awake throughout the entire procedure? What are the odds? Wait I know the odds. General awareness during medical procedure only occurs to about 0.1% to 0.4% of all patients._

I pulled backed his eyes lids, to see his eyes moving about quickly. It was REM, he was dreaming.

_Dreaming even though he is unconscious?_

Ito was dreaming and whatever he was dreaming of was causing him emotional distress, triggering the enzyme. And that was drawing on his chakra, but he had nothing left, my seal had drained him. If it weren't for the medics supplementing his body he would have died from exhaustion already. We couldn't wake him up to calm him down; the chakra supplementation would only work while he was out cold. He being awake with no chakra and the enzyme already triggered would be jumping out of the frying pan into the fire.

"More chakra, please keep going." I had told the other medics.

I then instructed Shizune to gather the powerful stimulants and nutrients used to create soldiers pills and to inject them periodically into Ito's body. In the meantime, I'd make another attempt to extract any remaining enzyme. Four, five minutes in and I couldn't find anything, yet there must have been some somewhere, something that was feeding off his emotions.

Ito's breathing began to labor. The once tense muscles had now slacked, I went back to his eyes the pupils were large and not responsive. More chakra was being drawn from him then the medics could administer over time.

"Now his heart rate's dropping dangerously!" Shizune told me

He stopped breathing. His body was on the verge of failing if it had not already, the absolute confirmation of complete chakra exhaustion. I stopped the extraction process, and inserted a breathing tube into Ito's nose, breathing first everything else second, that one of the first things master had thought me.

It was an exercise in futility as Ito's heart stopped altogether.

Those last ten minutes of the operation replayed in my head in about a nanosecond. Desperately, I tried to remain calm and sort through the possibilities. Looking around I realized the entire staff was hanging on my every word. I wondered if they could tell I was losing control.

I instructed Shizune to keep injecting Ito with higher dosages of stimulants, and I directed a medic out of the ritual circle and asked her to keep a finger on Ito's femoral artery while remaining vigilant for a pulse in case it reappeared.

Using the mystical palm technique, I attempted to restart his heart but despite my effort, Ito remained in persistent cardiac arrest. Eventually it became one minute and thirty seconds since I started working on his heart, two minutes since the last injection of stimulants, ten minutes since Ito's body starting failing.

And thirty seconds since I started losing control.

I gave up on the Shosen Jutsu and started pushing against his chest, beating against it, willing him back to life, though it was just as useless as everything I had tried before. Everything I knew was failing me, everything substantial seemed meaningless now.

"It's over," Shizune said matter-of-factly. Then she gestured for the medic checking for a pulse to back away.

"Shizune, why have you stopped with the injections?" I turned to the other medics and shouted at them.

"No, don't move!"

Then I turned my attention back to Shizune.

"It's not over" I said trying to hear over the pounding of my heart in my ears. "We can still revive him, there have been cases where even twelve minutes without oxygen circulation-"

"Sakura take a step back you already know." This she said with sadness in her voice.

"No, it hasn't been too long especially if we revive him right now" I returned to the Shosen Jutsu and Ito's heart.

_Not if we revive him right now, right now, right now_

"Sakura you've seen people die before. This is not new to you."

I yelled at her, told her to shut her mouth, she was not the one had promised to reunite him with his wife. She wasn't the one who had sworn as a fellow shinobi to give him another chance at happiness. She wasn't the one betraying master and Kakashi's sensei's faith.

Right now, right, right now—

"Sakura you've done everything you could, anything anybody could…"

I poured more of my own chakra into Ito's heart. "But I promised—"

I sensed Tsunade's presence bearing down upon me. Master may not have been known for her speed but she had sudden quickness, you were doomed if she caught you even slightly off guard. I stood up but I did not get my hand up in time, and her slap connected with the right side of my face. She hit me hard enough with her palm to make me see stars. My legs gave and I crumpled to the ground.

"Unfortunately Hisato Ito has passed," Tsunade said to everyone in the room.

I gave in then, it really was over, and I let myself believe it. I didn't look up at Tsunade, my pride was severely wounded but I knew I deserved the slap. I bent close to Hisato Ito's face. Hearing was the very last sense to go in death, so if there was any of him left I needed him to know.

"I'm sorry," I said.

After apologizing profusely to Shizune, it was a quiet exit out of the surgery room into the bathroom. I threw up, and then splashed cold water on my face letting it run down my cheeks. In the mirror I relieved the operation sequence three or four times. Less sure about what happened with every second that ticked by.

Then a thought temporary disrupted my journey of self-loathing.

Walking down the hall and exiting the floor, I figured that there would be plenty of time to go to war with myself. However at the moment, my anger and frustration had a bigger target. Slowly I made my way to the southern wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Deep concern filled Tabata as his master suddenly drew in a sharp shuddering breath. He hit the ground convulsing; clawing at his neck as if he were trying to snatch the web like necklace, he wore right off his own neck. Instead of rushing to his side, Tabata remained seated in the seiza-style position. Stoically he stared forward, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, acknowledging nothing._

_Eventually his master's erratic breathing started to even out. Tabata watched discreetly as he sat upright and ran his hands across his neck._

_"I apologize for that Tabata, I suddenly felt nostalgic."_

_Tabata was pleased to see that life had returned to his master's face. Only when he was lost in memories of the past did his he ever show an exploitable weakness. Otherwise, even when he slept he had the aura of a hunting tiger. From afar perhaps, to the uninitiated, the master would seem like a mild-featured young man sporting traditionally short ash-blond hair. The dark yukata decorated with white wolf patterns was more dignified than imposing. Still his smile-exuded confidence, the kind of self-confidence that words alone couldn't express. His eyes the colors of fine gold conveyed the man's cleverness and cunning. Truly when you were in his presence, you realized he was not a man but something more._

_"Are you enjoying the day taishou?"_

_"You know Tabata you can call me Iyoku."_

_"I respectfully refuse taishou."_

_"Fair enough, let's get down to business. Tabata there is a situation in the Grass country that I would like to personally investigate. Unfortunately, it seems I can't leave the Fire Nation until a problem has been resolved. To solve this problem I am in need of assassins Tabata, and as far they go, as young as you are, you are the veteran presence within the group of us stationed here. Even if I wanted to outsource this problem to veteran mercenaries, there's not enough time to scout and recruit a trustworthy group in time to help. So I must trust you to lead a team into a dire situation."_

_Tabata bowed lightly. "I am already aware of the problem taishou. I have been briefed about it by Ayauihana -san. I am leaving with my team in a few hours. "_

_Iyoku chuckled softly. "Ayauihana -san briefed you himself did he? I suppose he would since this is his fault. I've been given quite a tongue lashing for not having him on a short leash. "_

_"From my brief interactions with the man I've noted that he can be overzealous about certain things."_

_Iyuko sighed wistfully. "Tabata I've never met someone in the medical profession who wasn't eccentric._

_"Taishou if I may speak bluntly. Many of the men feel he should be replaced. He hasn't necessarily done any of his own improvements on Orochimaru's jutsu. Now I am aware that the rest of our brothers either are back at home with your honorable sister and her samurai, or involved in complicated matters around the Great Countries. If you would assemble them, it seems obvious to me we could break into the Alliance jail and—"_

_Iyuko cut Tabata off with a wave of his hand. "I know what you're thinking Tabata but I do not have the clearance to take on the entire shinobi alliance. Additionally Yakusi-san has become far less cooperative lately, working with him fulltime will have us chasing ghosts."_

_"Very well taishou. I shall concentrate solely on this mission."_

_"Speaking of Yakusi-san I received these from him two years ago. I want you to study them before leaving."_

_Tabata watched quietly as Iyuko fished two cards from inside his Yukata. He held out the cards and Tabata received them graciously. The face of the card was blank and the back was bright orange with a formalized design that he had never seen before._

_"Apply some chakra to it," Iyuko instructed._

_Tabata did as he was told, and immediately the profile of Senju Tsunade appeared on the face of the card. The profile contained her picture and data regarding her personality and fighting style. Tabata glanced at the second card and it reveled to him information regarding Haruno Sakura. He scanned it quickly for a second before returning to Tsunade's profile._

_Senju Tsunade is a legendary kunoichi," he said barely containing his smile._

_"Don't get excited Tabata. If all goes well you will not get the opportunity to fight her. Your priority of course is Hisato Ito. Which is why you must personally make sure he is dead, above all things he needs to die. However by the time you get to the village, infiltrate it, and scout the area Tsunade will have gleamed as much information from Ito as she can. It would be very beneficial in the end if she were to perish along with her research, the same goes for her protégée. But this is optional you understand; above all take care of Ito."_

_"I understand," Tabata said, inwardly vowing that he would not return unless all objectives were completed._

_"No one on your team has the experience to match the legendary Sanin. So I will have Ayauihana -san come up with a way to even the odds. This latest blunder aside, he's been working on some very interesting things lately."_

_"And the protégé?" Tabata asked._

_"Whatever strategies you apply to the master apply to the student."_

_"Very well Taishou."_

_With that said Tabata leaned forward until his forehead touched the floor. "Ayauihana -san has made it very clear that I cannot fall into the hands of Konoha's interrogation squad. However I refuse to carry the suggested explosive tags as I am not planning on dying on this mission. There is no reason for me to believe I will be captured, and there is no reason to believe I cannot fight my way out if I am discovered."_

_The room erupted with the roar of Iyuko's laughter; it was a belly laugh warm and full. "Tabata you have always been the type of person that I truly love."_

_"I am not worthy of your love taishou."_

_"You're selling yourself short. Now please raise your head."_

_Doing as instructed Tabata picked his head off the ground and reentered the seiza position._

_"Your words are inspiring Tabata. However, you don't have a firm grasp of the situation. You know far too much to fall into the hands of Konoha's interrogation squad. I understand there is an undignified element concerning lowly explosive tags. If you prefer I know of a fuinjutsu that can turn your body into a-."_

_"Taishou I have not proved my usefulness to you yet. I won't die until that's happened."_

_Deftly Iyuko reached into his Yukata and pulled out another card. He caressed the card reverently before flicking it over to Tabata. "You are walking into a lion's den Tabata. And this is the lion."_

_Tabata said snatching the car out of the air. "I can guess who is on this card. I fear him no more than I fear Senju Tsunade; even living legends can be defeated."_

_"You are dealing with a great man Tabata. I'll give you an example, the type of empathy and charity he exhibits would be clear weaknesses in lesser men. Yet these characteristics that are so innate and pronounced within Uzumaki Naruto they frequently affect and or disarm even the coldest of his enemies. An overt weakness made into a tremendous strength. But this is what great men do; great men force the world to acknowledge their will. Their will influences the people and environment around them."_

_Tabata's face flushed red as his body stiffened. "Of course you are a greater still taishou!"_

_"Your flattery is appreciated Tabata. But I was trying to make a point; he is a great man, currently superior to me—"_

_"No!"_

_"But what he doesn't know Tabata is that a man's will is a force of nature, a demon some might even say. It gives him great strength but it can control him through ambition. A strong will and great ambition is something that demands great sacrifice. The greater a man's ambition the steeper the price he has to pay. I will pay any price."_

_A cold seriousness suddenly came to Iyuko's face. "So that is why I can send my brother to almost certain death for my benefit. You will be sneaking into a great warrior's home and you will kill his comrade and if you're lucky you will succeed in taking away what he considers family. I don't expect you to escape his reach Tabata; you will be captured so I insist you learn the fuinjutsu before you depart."_

_The small room fell into silence, punctuated only by the faint sounds of heavy breathing. Eventually Tabata nodded._

_"Very well taishou."_

_"That solemn response is unbecoming of you Tabata" Iyuko sighed, but slowly and surely a smile came to his face._

_"The fuinjutsu is the very last resort Tabata when there are no other options. Until then simply do as your will dictates, in life or death all I want from my brothers is for them to be truly magnificent."_

_Tabata looked at Iyuko with wide eyes "You want me to be like you!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I cannot, all I can do is serve you with all of my heart."_

_Rising to his feet Iyuko walked over to Tabata and kissed him on the top his forehead. "You will make me proud, I know it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tabata had found success in his embarrassing failure.

The initial plan of course had always been to find some way to get into the southern wing and kill Hisato Ito while the rest of the team took the opportunity to further punish Konoha for its meddling by getting the drop on the Legendary Sanin Tsunade and her protégée.

However, Tabata had not anticipated Ito would be in the southern wing where strong barriers blocked his access to his target. He attempted to blow through the barrier with a controlled explosion but that failed leaving him with no means to get through the barrier on his own. Nothing had gone right in the mission leaving Tabata with the choice of retreating in disgrace or gambling on getting through the barrier as a prisoner of the Hidden Leaf. The risk of the ploy involved him having to provoke a fight, losing on purpose and not being killed in the process.

Uzumaki Naruto was the strongest shinobi in the village however he was also the most idealistic, losing to Naruto would garner no suspicion and the chances of Tabata being outright killed were extremely low. He was the perfect target for Tabata's plot; however the assassin had a strong love of a good fight. In fact there was no bigger thrill in the world to him than being tasked to kill someone of superior skill, especially if it were a reputable target. Countless times Tabata had volunteered for would be suicidal missions. Usually he returned bruised and battered with a grin going from ear to ear.

During the battle with Uzumaki Naruto, Tabata had more than once found himself lost to his warrior instincts. Yes his opponent had been holding back, but still the idea of holding his own with one of the world's true elite had enflamed him. With strategic use of the detailed profile he had on Naruto, Tabata's taunts and ploys had succeeded in occasionally displacing the great hero's focus. And for a few brief moments, a glorious victory seemed to be at hand. With each failed attempt Tabata yearned for the fight to go on.

Luckily, for the sake of the mission he had been defeated before he had gotten the urge to…

"You paying attention, kid?"

Ibiki Morino leaned over the table. Grabbing Tabata by the chin, he turned the boy's head so that he was looking directly into his eyes. Tabata groaned aloud.

Ibiki grinned and released him. Leaning back in his seat he looked the prisoner over. He snorted inwardly at this baby faced assassin. The kid had large brown eyes that were like two drops of chocolate, and a weak looking jaw. The only real distinguishing thing about him was his baldhead.

"What's the matter kid? You sounded like you were in pain. Oh right, you got the snot beat out of you. Let me see if I could remember the medical sheet, a broken nose, fractured clavicle, there's a partial muscle tear on your left leg, dislocated left shoulder, oh and fractured ribs."

Ibiki tsked softly, "That's quite the beating. Not quite as good as I would have wanted for you but a good beating nonetheless."

Tabata glanced down at the restraints on his body. To say he was fixed to the chair was a great understatement. Reinforced straps crisscrossed all along his body, alongside wires leading to a machine that monitored his vitals. Essentially Tabata had been hogtied since being taken into custody. He'd been latched to a hospital bed until he could sit up without passing out and now he was latched to a chair. He had not had free use of his limbs in about twenty-four hours. With the injuries he had suffered, there was little chance he could do much of anything with his current strength.

"Luckily I'm getting the best medical treatment in the nation," Tabata heaved.

"Luckily the Hokage pities you. If it were up to me you'd be in a muddy hole being snacked on by vermin."

"I appreciate the hospitality."

"Kid since your conscious today, I think it's about time we had a Q and A."

Tabata blinked, at the imposing figure across the table. He searched himself and found that he held no fear for the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. There had been very few moments that Tabata had felt fear since he swore loyalty to Iyuko. In fact, amongst the warriors handpicked by his master Tabata was known as the most fearless. No, fear had not registered within him since infiltrating Konoha; however, curiosity was a different story.

"Sir, I wonder, do you understand the strength of Uzumaki Naruto?" Tabata asked.

"I think there's been a miscommunication here. It seems like you believe you're the interrogator. Maybe you took one too many blows to the head?"

"It's his virtue sir. See the virtues of a warrior are the projections of a man's inner perfection. This projection is what we admire in the individual. This is why I admire my taishou, and why people admire Uzumaki Naruto. "

"Who is this taishou?" Ibiki said quickly

"It's as my taishou says. Courage, audacity, wisdom, and determination, these kinds of virtues seem to be weapons great men acquire to conquer their foes. But really these tools were first acquired to conquer the enemy-the weaknesses within. Apathy, laziness, cowardliness, disloyalty, these are a man's eternal enemies. When another person recognizes the constant battle with these forces within his soul, they seek out a person who has these tools of self-conquest. They are drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

"And what the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes a man can overcome his enemy simply by showcasing his virtue. Sometimes not only can he defeat his enemy, but he can turn him into a friend and comrade. Moreover, if he truly wishes to, he may even make them his slave. That is the strength of Uzumaki Naruto."

Abruptly Ibiki pounded his fist against the table startling Tabata. "Never thought I'd see the day a brat would try and lecture me on human nature. Story time is over kid, it's time we talk about what interests me."

Tabata recovered from the surprise the table slam had given him. "I have a question, find me the answer and I'll let you hear as much as you can handle."

Now Ibiki was grinning. "Here's the situation, I'm going to get the information I need from you one way or another. It's just a matter of whether I get it the easy way or the hard way."

Deftly he reached under the table with one hand and brought up a black leather bag that included many pockets, pouches, and zippered openings. Tabata glanced briefly at the bag before turning back to the interrogator.

He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and reopened them.

"That necklace around his neck where did Uzumaki Naruto get it?"

Ibiki had no intention of acknowledge the boy's inquiry. However what he did intend to do was get the prisoner's undivided attention by grabbing him by the head and slamming it roughly against the table. Though he felt no joy in interrogating a child it was the nature of the business. It was all part of a long involved process when dealing with uncooperative prisoners, and Ibiki fancied himself a traditionalist.

But before Ibiki could reach over and snatch the boy by the hair, the door to the room flew open and two bodies came towards them in a whirlwind of flailing limbs. The room filled with angry shouting as Ibiki rose to his feet and collided with the new guests. Recognition gave way to surprise for Tabata. As Haruno Sakura was pushed back toward the door, she glared at him with fire in her eyes.

Ibiki shouted to a shinobi who was attempting to restrain Sakura.

"Kamui, you were supposed to watch the door!"

"I tried! But she forced her way in!"

Visibly agitated Ibiki pried the shinobi away from her. "Watch the prisoner!"

He then grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, spun her around and ushered her out the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ibiki growled when they had gotten a few feet from Tabata's room.

"I need information from him," Sakura said as fury overwhelmed her. She told Ibiki about Ito's death. She told him about how much he had suffered over the last few days. She told about Ito being injected by an unknown enemy, an enemy Tabata was likely working for.

Calmly yet still rather gruffly, Ibiki replied "You need information huh? What do hell do you think I'm doing in there, playing games?"

Chastened Sakura froze into a stiff pose.

"Are you on the interrogation squad?" Ibiki asked.

"No" Sakura replied somberly.

"Well I am the commanding officer. If you need information I will get it, it'll take some time but you need to let me do my job. "

Ibiki turned angrily away from Sakura and marched back to the room. When he was a half-step away from the open door the world exploded with a scream of frightening intensity, as if thousands of voices had combined together to create a single thunderous roar. The force of it knocked both Ibiki and Sakura completely off their feet. Ibiki's landed hard right onto his back and remained motionless, Sakura slammed against the wall behind her hard but she hardly noticed the pain. Rolling facedown, she clasped her arms over her ears, trying to block out the abdominal noise that resonated through her very body. Her ears throbbed with pain; her nerves were on fire and muscles in areas of her body she couldn't readily name twitched spasmodically.

Mercifully, the scream came to an abrupt stop ending the agony. Silence filled the hallway and Sakura drew in a relieved breath. Her ears rang, her body ached, and her head throbbed profusely. With her heart still pounding she crawled to her knees.

Tabata's body had been trained to efficiently use every muscle in his body including the inner larynx muscles that coordinated his vocal chords. Even in his immobilized position, Tabata was able to have access to enough chakra to enable him to gather a massive amount of condensed air from his lungs to his larynx. With the use of his trained muscles, Tabata focused the air pressure to a single point and released it through a terrifying song that caused a massive concussive explosion.

His chest heaving Tabata saw the inert body of the guard named Kamui sprawled on the floor nearby. A smile crawled to his face, Haruno Sakura and the interrogator couldn't have gotten that far, he was sure they would have at least been caught in the blast radius even if only the outer edges. They would at the very least be disorientated enough to give him time to break free.

Tabata had used his monstrous form a handful of times before; still the onset of the transformation came over him so quickly that it caught him by surprise. The odd sensation of power crawling up his body was not something he imagined ever getting used to. He felt his flesh melting transforming, his injured body rippled with sudden strength. He briefly questioned if this was his own strength, however when the restraints began to give way, he no longer cared.

"Ibiki-san!" Sakura cried.

To her relief, the gruff interrogator groaned once or twice as she checked his body. However, he slipped back into unconsciousness a moment later. She looked around quickly to see that three ANBU guards had suddenly appeared on the other side of the hallway. She figured they must have been patrolling the area just outside the hospital.

They started sprinted down the hallway towards her location but as she was waving them forward, they came to an abrupt stop. Turning from Ibiki Sakura followed their line of sight to see Tabata emerge from his room as a monster. It was as if a bull had wandered into the hallway on its crooked almost human looking legs. His clothes torn and tattered revealed his powerful arms and thighs. Three curved horns had sprouted on the side of his head, he sported maroon skin, yellow eyes with a black sclera, and his hair now went down to his waist. These were common features of all those who had activated the second level of Orochimaru's cursed seal technique.

"This is my fight. No one else interferes," Sakura called out to the ANBU members.

Tabata as well as the ANBU guards were taken aback by this declaration.

"You, where is Hisato Ito?" Tabata asked recovering from his surprise.

He didn't expect her to answer outright. He gambled on her eyes unconsciously glancing towards the room Ito was in, or perhaps she would even foolishly send one of the others to guard Ito. He would take anything she could give that would cut short the time he needed to search.

However when his gaze crossed hers, daggers flew between them. He felt her rage, but not for the first time. He had already encountered her disdain for him when he had first taken Uzumaki Naruto by surprise.

"Ito where is he?"

"He's dead," Sakura said with narrowed eyes.

This sent Tabata reeling. They had always known the enzyme would have eventually killed Ito. Nevertheless, common sense deemed it too risky to leave him to fate while he was in the hands of the greatest medical shinobi in the world. On the off chance that Senju Tsunade could find anything to use against them, Ito had to die. Upon death of its carrier the modified enzyme quickly fed on itself, eliminating any trace of it that could be used for additional research

Tabata felt a pang of regret. The situation had seemingly resolved itself, what had the rest of his team died for? Why had he followed through with this plan and gotten himself captured if the mission was going to take care of itself?

_No, taishou would be ashamed if he knew I was thinking this. Ito had to be killed that had always been the priority; the deaths of Tsunade herself or her supposed successor were bonuses. Ito is dead; there was still the opportunity to collect on the bonuses._

Drawing in a deep breath, Tabata stifled his growing negativity. Enemies surrounded him; the chances of escaping the village were nonexistent. But if he acted quickly there was still glory to be found if he managed to kill Senju Tsunade not only could he ensure that this mission was not a waste but it would bring glory to himself and his brothers.

"Stop!" Sakura suddenly called out breaking Tabata's concentration.

Sensing danger Tabata twirled his upper body just as Akio slashed through the air with his Tanto. Tabata swayed backwards and the tip of the blade grazed his neck. Completely unfazed by the attack, Tabata took hold of Akio and sent the shinobi crashing into floor forcing cracks in the linoleum. Feeling nothing bust disgust for his attacker, Tabata placed his heel on the of Akio's neck.

He was ready to grind Akio underfoot when through the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Sakura charging towards him at full sprint. Reacting quickly Tabata reared back and directed his fist towards a collision course with his adversary. He figured she was coming in too fast to dodge his blow, but his fist sailed harmlessly though her image. Too late Tabata realized that Sakura had cast a genjutsu spell upon him while his attention was diverted. She popped up suddenly into his field of vision and landed a chakra charged strike to his midsection sending him flying down the hallway.

Sakura grabbed at her shoulder. It is not every day that she got deju vu connecting with a punch, however hitting her adversary felt very similar to hitting a wall of Sasori's iron sand. The reverberations from the blow reach up to her neck. A muffled groan brought her attention to Akio. Dropping to her knees she turned him over.

"Are you alright?"

Akio coughed up a bit of blood right before his eyes went wide.

"L-look out!" he cried as his shadow washed over his body. Sakura's head snapped up just as a hand clamped over her throat like a vice, cutting off her air. Tabata lifted her off the ground, exerting pressure to her windpipe.

Sakura's mind raced; the enemy's recovery had been impossibly fast considering she had hit him hard enough to break bones.

"Nobody move or I break her," Tabata called out to the ANBU guards who had begun advancing on him.

Heeding the assassins warning, the group came to a complete halt.

"That's better," Tabata grinned.

A growl of defiance escaped Akio's lips as he slipped a kunai from his vest but before he could slam it into Tabata's thigh the assassin delivered a powerful kick that lifted him off the ground and sent him flying across the hallway.

Swinging her feet, Sakura slammed a kick on the side of Tabata's left knee. He didn't even flinch at the blow. Once the transformation had begun taking effect the pain from his previous injuries had vanished from his body. As long as he was in this form, pain would never be a problem.

"The futile gesture only proves how sad you are. What even make you worth targeting? The title of "protégé," is that all? "

Sakura swung her leg and kicked Tabata once more.

Contempt sprang up in Tabata, this "successor" was not even worth killing and if he wasted more time with her, he would never get the chance to ambush the slug woman. Drawing on his tremendous strength, Tabata hurled Sakura with into the group of ANBU members whom he had been keeping at bay. Her body collided with two of the three of the guards knocking them backwards. As the third guard checked on the group Tabata rushed through a series of hands seals before slapping both hands upon the floor. A wall of earth burst up from the ground and proceeded to break through the ceiling. A mass of rubble crashed down around the wall while it rocketed upwards breaking through multiple floors. Leaping onto the pillar Tabata dug his fingers into the earth, and proceeded to scale the wall, pulling himself up a few feet at a time.

If he remembered correctly, Tsunade's office was on one of the top floors.

Tabata passed through four floors and was making his way towards a fifth when he glanced down for an unexpected surprise. In an explosion of chakra balance and speed, Sakura-no three "Sakuras" charged up the wall as if there were no clear differences between the words horizontal and vertical. Suddenly Tabata found himself the target of three fierce gazes. He drew a breath and cleared his mind. Briefly, he wondered if he was once again under a genjutsu spell but he did not believe that his opponent had the talent to cast an illusion over such a distance. If not genjutsu then he was dealing with shadow clones.

Grunting loudly Tabata grabbed a chunk of the earth wall with his left hand and sent it speeding towards the leftmost Sakura. Not bothering to pause and watch, he grabbed another chuck of wall and tossed it down towards the Sakura in the center. With the speed at which she was running up the wall and with the velocity of the fallen stones, Sakura's only option was too dodge by leaping off the wall or by smashing the stone out of the air. The leftmost Sakura drew her fist back and threw a punch only to explode in a puff of smoke upon contact with the rock.

_I knew that it was shadow clones_

A grin formed on Tabta's face when a moment later he watched the clone in the center go up in smoke.

_Gotcha_

Peeling another chuck of rock out with his bare hand, Tabata sent it on a crash course with the last Sakura. Instead of jumping off she suddenly stopped and put up both arms to block the incoming blow. Tabata watched on as she braced herself and then she too went poof as the rock sailed harmlessly through her.

_What the hell?_

Something, instinct told Tabta to look up. He did so just in time to see Sakura turn the corner of the wall and look straight down at with hatred in her eyes.

_The shadow clones were a distraction. She ran up the other side!_

Before he could move an inch, with both hands interlocked at the fingers Sakura slammed a hammer blow into the wall and it was pulverized by the excess shock of strike. Dirt, Tabata, and crumbling pieces of the earth were blown into the air. Tabata found himself falling through space, when Sakura appeared above him with both hands glowing blue. She ran her hands along the front and back of his arm a second before he managed to batter her away from his body with his forearm.

He twirled his body in the air and landed on his feet.

As the dirt began to settle on the ground, Tabata attempted to regain his bearings. Dozens of footsteps and shouts could be heard stomping about the floors above and below him. However, the room he was in now was surprisingly empty.

He looked around recalling his Intel; the entire fourth floor was the rehabilitation area of the hospital. The room contained real world obstacles, such as moveable wooden stairs, that helped severely injured shinobi readjust to basic living standards in addition to fitness equipment to get them back into fighting shape.

The assassin glanced up at the ceiling; his wall had created a hole through multiple floors. He could likely leap from floor to floor, without meeting much resistance. He was preparing to do so, when three portable infusion pumps slashed at the air towards him. Tabata quickly batted them out of the air, and down by his feet.

_Where is sh-_

Before he could finish his thought, a hospital gurney flew towards him with tremendous speed. Tabata swiped it the side, but immediately after the gurney had cleared his vision a freestanding tub filled with ice rocketed towards him from across the room. Standing his ground, Tabata aimed his fist at the incoming projectile. His hand collided with the resin tub and with a loud pop dozens of shattered pieces and bits of ice rained to the ground.

Sakura materialized in the midst of this destruction.

_Shunshin no Jutsu?_

Dipping down into a crouch she whipped out her leg and connected with the side of Tabata's left leg for a third time. Though he did not feel the blow, Tabata was furious that she had managed to slip in his defenses once again. Sakura quickly shifted her stance and delivered a quick but powerful jab to Tabata's abdomen. Agitated beyond belief Tabata interlaced his fingers over his head, with the intent of bringing a full force hammer blow upon his enemy.

_Die!_

Tabata's attack landed squarely on the top of Sakura's head but to his horror Sakura went up in a puff of smoke and one of the infusion pumps he had knocked down earlier was sent crashing to the floor. He had been fooled by a low-level body replacement jutsu. With chakra scalpels activated once again Sakura appeared before Tabata and ran each hand along the front and back of both his arms.

"You're like a roach!"

Lifting his right leg Tabata kicked her in the midsection knocking her clear of him. Sakura flew across the massive room and hit the ground with a loud thump before she flipped to her feet. Tabata took in the sight of her. She looked exhausted and worn out. Sweat poured down her face, her disheveled hair stuck up all over the place, and dirt covered her clothes. Drawing in short quick breaths in rapid succession, Sakura placed a glowing right hand against her stomach, droplets of blood dripped out of her gloves onto the ground.

Just hitting me is hurting her. And the way she's breathing, she must be running low on chakra. Still that kick I thought I put all I had in it. At point blank range that attack should have killed most shinobi around her level of strength.

Upon further reflection, Tabata realized there had been something off about the kick. He had almost lost his balance and fallen backwards in the middle of executing the blow. In that position there was no way he could have hit her with his full strength. He took a step forward and his left leg buckled and he dropped down to one knee. Immediately Tabata recalled the interrogator rattling of his list of injuries. He had mentioned damage to his knee. Had she remembered the injury from watching his fight?

Then what had she done with his arms? Tabata clenched both his fists, and moved his arms up and down. They seemed fine; perhaps she hadn't gotten the chance to do enough damage.

He glanced at his adversary. She grinned at him, flashing the whites of her teeth.

"Haruno Sakura, teammate of Uzumaki Naruto , former teammate of the last of his clan Uchiha Sasuke, student of Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake, protégé of Senju Tsunade. You realize you are defined only by the people around you?"

"I don't recall seeing the name Tabata in any bingo books" Sakura remarked.

Tabata bristled at the comment. "I've adjusted in fights with worse injuries than this. Do you think that this one injury means anything?"

"Let's find out." Sakura sucked in a breath and shot forward.

"All I need is one good blow to kill you!"

Tabata stood straight up and planted both feet firmly on the ground before charging forward. Even injured he was still undeniably fast. He cut the distance between then in the blink of an eye. As Sakura was bringing her hands up to perform a hand seal, Tabata scooped up some dirt and threw it in her direction. Using her hand as a shield and turning her head Sakura avoided the dirt hitting her eyes.

Tabata pushed his body, turning up the speed until he was right on top of her. He cocked his right arm and bunched his fist; he swung aiming to ram his fist into Sakura's face. She ducked the blow, but Tabata was ready for this, moving swiftly he performed a short uppercut with his left hand and slammed his fist like a cannonball into Sakura's stomach.

Yes one good blow would have killed her. However, what Tabata could not have calculated was how much a punch's power was diffused when a person could not draw on the strength of his legs and abdomen. It also did not help that a percentage of his biceps and triceps had been cut by way of chakra scalpels.

Sakura stiffened against the impact of the blow and clamped both arms over the assassin's forearm. She tugged forward pulling Tabata off balance. Sakura then turned a swift pirouette into a high kick that hit him right on the ear. There was no pain but the blow sent Tabata rolling along the ground and had his ears roaring with the sound of a thousand bells going off at once. Tabata rolled to his feet and a wave of dizziness hit him. He staggered backwards, his ear still ringing and light's flashing in his head. Sakura jumped into striking distance; snapping jabs targeted specific points of Tabata's body.

Knowing that each swipe would somehow worsen some injury Tabata fought to steady himself. Dizzy he swung frantically at Sakura whenever he imagined he caught sight of her outline. Unfortunately, he only hit air as Sakura circled him striking him at her leisure. No pain registered but Tabata felt the vibration of every blow throughout his entire body. It quickly became apparent to him that Sakura gave no regard to the injuries in her hands as the barrages of blows were constant and unyielding.

_NO!_

Tabata quickly leapt backwards and attempted to draw air deep into his lings. With the amount of chakra he had at his service he would to be able to blow this nuisance's head off with a magnificent scream. To his horror however, Tabrata found that drawing in the air he needed to execute the technique was nothing short of a chore. In fact it was getting harder and harder to breathe regularly. He was barely able to take in short gasps of air leaving him dizzier and even more nauseous. His vision swam it went dark at the edges. It dawned on him then, he was familiar with the symptoms of this type of injury.

_Broken ribs, the bitch is taking me apart!_

Tabata caught the fleeting sight of Sakura's form darting towards him. Panicked he lowered his head and charged forward like a mad bull. Sakura reached up and seized Tabata by the horns, the young assassin tried to push his body forward so he could run his enemy over. Sakura slid backward for a few inches before bringing herself to a complete stop. Tabata attempted to budge her with one last mighty push but his legs once again gave out beneath him. Putting her strength into a twisting motion Sakura sent Tabata sprawling on his side. He flailed about like a fish out of water but she kept her hold on the horns. Gritting her teeth she lifted him up over her head and exhaling loudly she swung him around only to slam him against the closest wall.

Tabata coughed up a splattering of blood upon impact. Fear suddenly crept up on him. It mocked him, daring him to face the prospect of defeat at the hands of an enemy he did not respect. He urged his body to move but simply began to tilt forward. He was halfway to the ground, when Sakura stepped forward and propped him up against the wall with one arm.

_Move, move, move!_

Tabata saw her fist coming at him one second and he went blind the next.

_Arms, legs anything, just move!_

He watched on helplessly as Sakura pulled back her fist once again. "That was for me. This is for Kamui-san and Ibiki-san-"

_I won't lose to you! Never, never… not to you_

"-For trying to kill my master-"

_What is this… losing to the… I do not understand._

"-For damaging this hospital-"

_Taishou—_

"-For Ito-san and his wife."

Tabata made another attempt to move the world had begun to fade. He realized his body was failing him. Sakura's hands pulled back once again right before the swimmy darkness enveloped him.

XXXXXX

_"Taishou I am honored, but I have not done enough to be called your brother."_

_"Tabata simply having Toushi makes you my brother."_

_"Toushi?"_

_"Life is a constant struggle Tabata. Faced with this struggle some people are content with simply adapting to life's ebb and flows. Some are even content with merely being alive. Well the kinds of people I respect have never succumbed to life, accepting the little it has to offer. They rise above the struggle and create their own happiness instead of working within life's confines. The people I respect have Toushi, the Will to Fight. A person with Toushi has the potential to do amazing things, because they are fighting against life itself, and "it" will yield to their will or they will die facing it head on. You have this type of will Tabata."_

_"It is my will to help my brother's receive the glory they seek."_

_"Not just glory Tabata, but the kind of glory that will never die imperishable fame. A fire that even death cannot put out, so when one passes from the world he knows that much of the known world has changed simply due to your existence. This is the glory that I will achieve Tabata, and so will all that are loyal to me."_

_"I dream of that day taishou."_

_"If somehow you are not with me at the end Tabata, if any of my men are not with me in the end, know that I will remember all of your lives. And with that you will live through me. Rest assured that I will leave a scar on this world in memory of each of you."_

When Tabata's eyes fluttered open, he found himself on his back, surrounded by a pile of rubble he assumed were once part of the damaged wall behind him. The dull ache in his head throbbed unmercifully and the intense ringing in ear was still there. For a moment he lay still, trying to work up the courage to move his head. In the meantime he took in the sight of his body. The effect of the cursed seal must have worn off while he was briefly unconscious. He had returned to his original self with his body even more battered and bruised then it was before. Fighting the pain induced nausea Tabata eventually glanced upwards and watched Sakura, her back turned to him, ambling towards the massive hole in the ground that he had created.

_Should have killed me_

Agonizing pain shot through him as he jerked his right arm forward and ripped the remains of his clothing off his torso. There on his heaving chest lay the seal that would end life. ANBU having become aware of its existence had placed a suppressing seal on the fuinjutsu his master had given him. The suppression seal closed off the forbidden fuinjutsu from Tabata's chakra. With the seal suppression in addition to Tabata being physically bound, the members of ANBU likely believed they had taken enough protective measures to see that the fuinjutsu was never activated.

Unfortunately, Tabata would prove them wrong. Gritting his teeth in anger Tabata climbed up to his feet. Uzumaki Naruto was strong, Konoha was strong they were one in the same in his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that his master's path to glory would go through Uzumaki Naruto. To weaken Naruto was to weaken Konoha; to weaken Konoha was to weaken Naruto. This was Tabata's will; this was what his Toushi dictated.

_Ignore the pain, be magnificent._

He straightened his body. A guttural cry escaped his lips at the blinding pain that followed him leaning a bit of weight against his injured leg. The cry captured Sakura's attention; she spun towards him and for a moment surprise illuminated her face. The air shivered, trembling for a moment when their eyes met.

Tabata smiled when he saw the fire in her eyes once again. "It seems Konoha has a lion and a lioness."

He bit down on his thumb. Using the blood from the cut he traced the word Ookami across the seal on his body. Immediately a number of dark hexagram figures radiated out from the center of the seal spreading along Tabata's body. In a matter of moments his body would be an exploding tag ready to go off.

Sakura took a step forward as a grin spread across Tabata's face. He didn't have the strength to hold her off but chances are she'd strike him with just enough force to knock him out again. What she wouldn't know is that the justu could only be cancelled by his death. By the time she realized this, they would both be taken out by an explosion that would decimate at least three floors of the hospital. Sakura took another half step towards Tabata, and he simply wobbled on his feet. Seeing this she burst forward cutting quickly cutting the gap between them.

Haruno Sakura, I acknowledge that you are worth killing. With your death I weaken both Uzumaki Naruto and Konoha-

Tabata saw the flash of metal right before he felt the pain. It was as if a bolt of lightning had slammed into him and instant, overwhelming pain paralyzed him. Slowly he recognized the glint of the Tanto blade that had penetrated through his chest from his back.

"Not a dirt clone this time," Akio muttered into Tabata's ears from behind.

Tabata's eyes focused the blood that had begun to run down the length of the blade. The blade withdrew from his body and he toppled forward. He attempted to lift and arm to break his fall, but his body refused to respond to his wishes. As he fell forward he saw a pair of arms reach up and grab him. Suddenly he wasn't falling but floating to the ground.

_Taishou, I was not magnificent, I was…_

"Useless" Tabata muttered as Sakura suddenly hovered over him. She stared at him for a moment as if waiting for him to finish his thought. Then he saw her glowing palm coming down over his body. But the masked ANBU member reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. Tabata suddenly found himself amused that she would try to save his life. He had failed his objectives but there was no shame in losing to a strong foe. He wished Haruno Sakura a warrior's death as he had. Then he wished for an immediate end to his pain.

After a second's eternity it came.

XXXXXXXXX

He was my enemy and I hated him for the damage he had done to the hospital and for his involvement with those who had injected Hisato Ito. Yes, I hated him but there was something inherently ugly about someone being killed inside of a hospital.

Akio's aim had been true; a fatally precise blow through the chest that you would be fatal to anyone who didn't have Naruto's healing abilities or Master's creation rebirth technique. And so I saw the color drain from a person's face for the second time in the span of a few minutes. I glanced up from Tabata's body to Akio.

"Did you know any high level suppression seals?" he asked suddenly.

"No"

He shrugged, "I know of the jutsu he was about use, don't know how he activated it considering the circumstances, but I'm familiar with it. He was going to blow this floor and then some, the only way to stop it was too either suppress his chakra with another seal or kill him."

"I didn't ask for an explanation."

"Your face didn't ask it demanded. There was no choice, feed that to your conscience if it helps."

"I don't need my conscience fed," I snapped.

"No offense, but you are the type of shinobi who usually does." Akio took a step forward until he was right over Tabata's body.

"May your transition to the spirit world be gentle, may your next birth be one with the light."

I quickly recognized this was the chant that Tabata had recited when he thought he had killed Naruto. Akio had not hesitated in the least as he pushed the blade through Tabata and now he was seemingly showing respect to the fallen assassin. Sai's assessment on Akio might have been right after all, he was odd even by Root standards.

I didn't get a chance to give his actions much thought, seconds after reciting the prayer he collapsed. I rushed to his side, just as he pulled off his ANBU mask. I caught glimpses of dark eyes, short brown hair, and two small scars on the right side of his face, and a long one running from his chin to his neck.

Quickly I inspected his body.

"Looks like fractured ribs."

He laughed or wheezed loudly, it is hard to tell with a person with injuries to the ribcage.

"Hey I thought medics were only academy nerds. You're pretty interesting."

"Interesting? Seems like you've also suffered a concussion."

He laughed this time I was sure it was a laugh. "That would explain the floating dots."

"You'll live; I've got to check to see if anyone else was injured."

"Go ahead I'll just lay here and count these damn dots."

As I walked away from Akio, the three ANBU guards I had been thrown at earlier jumped down into the room from the floor above.

"It's over," I said gesturing to Tabata's body.

Two of the guards brushed past me heading towards the fallen assassin. The remaining guard simply glanced at them and then back at me.

"We went through all the floors affected by the earth wall. There were some injuries but no casualties."

I nodded "thank you… for letting me handle this. I realize it was a very selfish request. "

"Well you did say that someone needed to check the floors above the southern wing to see if anyone was severely hurt."

A more pressing thought suddenly invaded my thoughts. The guard Kamui had gotten caught point blank in Tabata's scream. The concussive blast would likely have caused internal damage, and the scream itself would have done substantial damage to his ear drums.

"Alert Tsunade to get a ritual seal and a few medics ready. Tell them someone is going to be in need of the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration technique."

I thanked the ANBU guard once more, before heading off and leaping down the hole in the room back down into the southern wing. If I got Kamui to Tsunade quickly, he would be able to avoid permanent damage to his hearing. I landed in time to see Ibiki starting to come around. He sat up against the wall and groaned out loud while holding on to his head.

"Are you alright Ibiki-san?" I called out to him.

He nodded to me, his hearing seemed to be alright and he appeared no worse for wear so I made way quickly into the room where Kamui lay. He had not regained consciousness. His complexion was poor giving him a ghastly grey color. His respiration was cleared labored, and even from a quick glance it seemed like he was working much too hard to draw in a breath.

If his breathing wasn't regulated there was a chance he didn't make it to the regeneration seal.

I used the chakra scalpels to cut open Kamui's uniform. The veins on his neck were noticeably enlarged; in addition, the breathing movements on the left side of his chest looked very limited, in contrast to the right.

It was a collapsed lung, a one way air leak.

His chest was filling with air that had no way to escape. The air not only pushed down on the lungs but it also added pressure to his heart keeping it from pumping normally. I wasn't sure how long Kamui had been in this state but he couldn't last much longer. I needed a syringe or something at the very least sharp. I was in a hospital, syringes weren't a rare commodity but I didn't like the idea of leaving Kamui behind a second time.

My eyes fell on Ibiki's bag, if he had brought it out that meant that he was about to administer a truth serum, or pull out some teeth and fingernails. Any way that it was going to play out I was sure he had what I needed. I grabbed at the bag; scrounging through it I was overjoyed to find a needle and a syringe along with a latex glove and a box of antiseptic swabs. I pulled the needle from the syringe then I used chakra scalpels to snip off the middle finger of the glove. Next I poked the needle through the top of the middle finger piece. And with that I had an improvised flutter valve that would relieve the air pressure in the chest without letting additional air in.

I fitted the needle back into the syringe and removed the plunger. I ran a few swabs between the Kamui's second and third rib. Then without hesitating I jabbed the needle through his skin. I pushed through muscle and in between bone until the needle pierced into the empty space where the lung should have been. With the hiss of escaping air the piece of glove began to flutter. The dangerous pressure was released but the job wasn't done. I went back to the medics most trusted justu; I placed both glowing green hands over Kamui's chest. I needed to stimulate his heart, get the circulation going.

I was sweating profusely now, actually tasting the salt on my lips. Physically I was exhausted, emotionally I was beaten but I needed a sizeable amount of chakra for this and it needed to flow consistently into Kamui's body. No matter how strong the human will, the body had a finite amount of strength and chakra. Once the body reached that point, it would just cease to function. The body just stopped working ignoring your determination.

_Unless of course you were Naruto, that guy… that guy just doesn't stop when he puts his mind to something._

An anxious chuckle escaped my lips as I continued working on Kamui's heart. Seconds or maybe minutes later, he began to moan. Then he started making purposeful movements, and when a few drops of my sweat came down on his face his eyes fluttered open. He locked up at me awake but dazed, possibly wondering why he was staring up at such a large sweat drenched forehead.

"Don't move an inch; Tsunade-sama will be here shortly to take care of you. Do you understand me?"

"I can't hear you," he rasped.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I don't," he groaned.

I couldn't answer; at that point I'd already tilted over and was lying down beside him. I was starting to black out, and in that moment I had expected to die.

I didn't fear death; in fact I'd been prepared to die from a very young age. But as a medic death was my nemesis. I was a guard on duty and it a thief in the night. I had to do everything in my power to keep it from stealing away my teammates or anyone else in my care. One day, either as an old beloved grandmother or as a kunoichi on the battlefield I will have to embrace this thief.

Today however was not that day.

I lived through my bout of chakra exhaustion. I knew this because I found myself immediately recalling how I had failed to save Ito, and how my reaction to that failure had led to the death of a prisoner and severe injuries to my fellow Leaf shinobi. The peace of death was in not having to deal with feelings and emotions. So clearly my self-loathing was the proof of my existence. I was fairly certain self-deprecation was filtered in the dying process.

"You're awake?"

I turned my head to see Shizune sitting beside my hospital bed. My right hand was in between her two glowing palms.

"You did a number on your hands."

I lifted my left hand and found tapping around my palm, wrist and thumb. All this after Shizune's healing meant that she hadn't been exaggerating. I really had done a number on my hands.

"You must have really liked hitting him," Shizune mused.

"I didn't hate it."

"Besides your hands you've got a mild fever. You'll be perfectly fine after some rest."

I thought about it. I was relieved to have another chance to converse with Shizune. No, not simply relieved but grateful. I wouldn't get another chance to save Ito's life, the man had died under my watch and I'd live with that forever. But as long as I was alive I'd have the chance to search out those who had caused Ito's suffering and make things right. Every breath I took imposed on me a sense of duty to rectify an injustice.

"Shizune I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"One apology is enough. I am aware of how hard that entire-situation was for you."

Dizziness suddenly came over me in a wave. My body requested that I needed rest and it wasn't willing to be patient about it.

I was about to close my eyes when master appeared to float into the room.

"You saved Kamui's life," she said to me. "He is recovering quite nicely, his hearing will be fine."

"I let Hisato Ito die master."

"You let him die? Ah well that would make you a traitor wouldn't it? Is this a confession on your part?"

I shook my head at her blurring form. I couldn't exactly see the look on her face but I knew she was being difficult on purpose. She had a tendency to do this when I was supposed to be learning something. But what could I learn from this, besides the fact that I always seemed to fail to live up to any expectations.

"I failed to save his life."

"Did you know one in a hundred patients have been known to experience dreams during a medical procedure even while unconscious?"

"I didn't expect it."

"Not many people would have. If it would have crossed my mind, certainly I would have mentioned- it doesn't matter. The human body-you can't accurately predict how it will react to any particular situation; you can only make an educated guess. The procedure was actually the best shot at saving Ito-san's life. Everything you did was the best we could do with the knowledge we had."

"And it failed."

"Yes that is true; we're back at square one. It seems as if it's impossible to remove the enzymes by any means we know of. "

She paused. Drowsiness was sinking in and I was on the cusp of falling asleep on her.

"Sakura, do not allow this to destroy you. You are stronger than that, I know you are."

_I am? How could you know? Do you really know your pupil all that well Master? Do you really know me, more than I know myself?_

"I do know you, Sakura—"

_She's reading my mind, she must be_

"-So I know if I spoke highly of your skills right now you would not believe me. Rationalize this however you need too, but do not allow doubt to sink in. A medic can't live or be competent with doubt in her hands."

My resistance was wearing thin, sleep washed over me. One moment awake, the next asleep, dreaming and not hating myself.

When I awoke, bars of sunlight were falling across my bed. I squinted at the windows and gradually remembered how I'd come to be there. But before I could recapture the bitterness I had felt before falling asleep I became very much aware of another presence in the room. I sat up quickly in a panic; I glanced over the side of the bed only to have my alarm evaporate immediately by what I saw.

If I said I was surprised by the sight I would be lying.

Naruto sat on the floor with his back up against the wall. Upon initial inspection he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. No, that wasn't true, I realized. Naruto sleeping peacefully was the uproarious snoring I had heard the other morning. Here he seemed to be breathing softly, completely lost in sleep, but in contrast his innocent vulnerability from earlier was nowhere to be found. This was Naruto as a trained shinobi, alert even while sleep. The slightest sound or any extraneous movement was likely to wake him. I watched him sleep for a while longer before reaching out to him.

My fingers were inches from his face when he reached up and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey," I said.

He blinked at me once or twice before releasing my hand and pulling himself up to his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"You know for the safety and health of all concerned, the hospital does not allow anyone to sleep on the floors in the waiting rooms, halls or lobbies."

"There was a chair in the room earlier. But, uh, ba-chan threw it out… with me still sitting in it. She said something about disturbing your rest, even though you did manage to sleep through her tossing me out."

Naruto paused and looked me over. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I shook my head.

"So how are you feeling?"

"You already asked about that."

He shrugged. "You didn't answer me the first time."

I showed him my bandaged hands. "I busted them up but I'm alive."

He took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"So the village has had two major incidents since I've been back. Should I be gathering sage chakra while sleeping or walking around = with the demon fox chakra-I mean what's going on?"

"I'm not really allowed to give you any specific details…" I mumbled to him.

"Uh-huh, Granny said the same thing, so did Shizune, and Sai."

"Well, if you're going to be Hokage Naruto you're going to have to get used to secrets and classified information."

"I'll try to remember that," he said and there was no mistaking the note of disappointment in his voice.

Damn it.

No one needed the kind of friend who got snippy when you are trying to cheer them up.

I swept my legs over the side of the bed and sat beside him.

"Hisato Ito. He was my patient. He was the assassins' target from the very beginning. Tsunade and I were apparently bonuses. I had to perform a medical procedure on Ito-san to save his life… but it-I failed. Then I reacted poorly to my failure, my reaction lead to Ibiki-san, my bodyguard and an ANBU guard getting injured."

"Sakura-chan… "

Before he could finish I interrupted. "Naruto, you didn't need to spend the night on the floor. I know you were worried but I was safe in here."

"You do realize I snuck back in here right? I told you Tsunade tossed me out."

"Ah, well…"

I admit that he had gotten me there.

"If there were any assassins left I doubt they would be as—"

"Stealthy as I was," he interjected

"As determined to get in here as you seemed to have been. You're pretty stubborn."

"Being stubborn has worked out for me sometimes."

"I never said it was a completely a bad thing," I smiled.

He reciprocated the smile. "Sakura-"

"You don't have to try and cheer me up. I should feel bad about what happened."

"But-"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for watching over me Naruto, I really appreciate it."

I spied my boots right before the bed. I stood up and quickly slipped them on.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked as he watched me curiously.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I feel fine."

This was not entirely true. Any sudden movements I made had me feeling light headed. However I wouldn't get another moment's peace if I didn't get a chance to talk to Ito's wife.

"So… where are you going?" Naruto called out as I made my way to the only window in the room.

"I'm going to see Ito's wife."

"Wouldn't Tsunade have already talked to her about what happened?"

"I feel like I should apologize."

"Where does she live?"

"On the outskirts of the village near the main gate."

Naruto scratched at his cheek, "I'm not sure that you should be going out so soon."

"I promised Ito that I would save him and reunite him with his wife."

A brief look of understanding crossed Naruto's face. But then something had flickered in his eyes, a sudden sadness that I hadn't seen in three years. The look was gone before I could build the courage to comment on it. It was ridiculous for me to have imagined that I would never see that look again but I was still surprised by its reappearance.

"Ok," he said

I lifted the window open. I didn't dare walk through the hospital and risk running into master, there was no way she would be pleased with me moving around in the state I was in.

"I'll come with you."

I stepped away from the window and turned towards Naruto. I never considered that he would have wanted to go with me. I was likely heading into one of the more uncomfortable moments in my life, and that was saying a lot considering the things I've said and done in my relatively short time on this planet.

"Did you sense more assassins lying in wait in the village?"

He paused to think this over. "No, I haven't sensed anything unusual but I want to come and at least pretend I'm watching over you. It would make me feel better about not being around to help earlier."

It was my turn to pause and think it over. It dawned on me that I hadn't really considered what reaction Ito's wife would have to my apology. She had every right to be upset; she had put her husband's life in my hands. Still it was one thing for me to blame myself, it was another to feel the brunt of a widow's scorn as I stood helpless and shamefaced. The worst case scenario played out in my head and quickly a concentrated despair invaded my mind and soul.

"If you don't think it'll work out with me there, I'll just wait till you get back."

I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Naruto leave the bed and come up beside me. Standing strong and solid beside me… standing with me and that meant more than he could probably ever know.

It was difficult to remember days where I hadn't drawn some courage from Naruto's presence.

"I'd like you to come with me, but it might get really uncomfortable, really emotionally uncomfortable."

"And we're not used to being emotionally uncomfortable?"

"Good point," I declared before jumping through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Civilians who marry shinobi are expected to value stoicism and practice self-control. A shinobi could die at any time, and the spouse was expected to come to terms with this. If a shinobi died, tradition dictated you represented not only yourself but your deceased spouse. Causing a bad scene in public or having an obscene display of grief in front of other people was seen as compromising the shared dignity. However this was seldom socially enforced; traditional standards of behavior are inadequate preparations for tragedy.

As I started my apology Ito's wife was the epitome of composed strength, accepting it with such dignity and grace Ito surely would have been proud. I was so relieved by her forgiveness that I immediately delved into how much he had loved her, and how his greatest wish had been to return to her. It was then that the tears began to stream from her eyes.

I knew I had crossed the line of professionalism by commenting on their personal life but she needed to know how much Ito had really loved her, how much he had wanted to work things to work out between them. Her soft cries turned into weeping and I went to her and hugged her. It wasn't that I felt obligated to but I wanted to, I needed to. Medics weren't counselors; hugs weren't part of the routine. She stiffened at first, startled by me unusual display of affection but then she relaxed. I murmured words of comfort.

Crying is contagious especially at close quarters, my body caught it and I tried resisting the strong tremors that came over me from head to toe. Still holding onto Ito's wife, I glanced over at Naruto who for most of the encounter had remained a silent observer in a corner of the room. Our eyes met and he studied me for a moment. With a blank face he quietly stepped out of Ito's living room and the second he was gone I felt the tears coming.

For hundreds of years there has been the belief that crying could cleanse the mind through the process of catharsis. Catharsis being a way for the body to reduce emotional stress through the expression of emotion. Ito's wife and I we were emotional for our own reasons. My cathartic moment would be different from hers; she would find her way from sadness to acceptance. I would go from sadness to anger, and then settle there for a long time. I needed it as a motivation.

I stepped out of Ito's house lost in my own thoughts, Naruto stood just outside the door and I had taken three steps past him before his presence registered.

I turned to him. "You didn't have to leave the house."

"I know you don't like me seeing you cry. I guessed that you probably didn't like me hearing you cry either."

We walked along in silence for a few minutes, Naruto a step or two behind me.

I fully expected to be punished somehow for my earlier actions, but I couldn't allow myself to be taken off whatever operation concerning Ito that would follow. I would understand if Kakashi-sensei had lost faith in me, but I could still be a valuable asset to this mission. Somehow I would convince him that I could make things right. Avenging Ito was my number priority.

Eventually my thoughts overwhelmed me and I felt the necessity to vent them.

"We're going to get the guys who did this," I declared suddenly, somewhat childishly.

Naruto's immediate response was an enthusiastic "We are going to shut them down!"

Somehow it was exactly what I needed to hear. I inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"It doesn't matter how many they are, if it's an organization, or a village, or a nation, anyone who was involved directly or indirectly with what happened to Ito will be taken down!"

"They're going to wish they never caught sight of the Hidden Leaf uniform!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. Hyped beyond belief I suddenly reached out and grabbed Naruto by the vest.

"And I'm never going to lose someone under my personal care ever again!" I blurted out.

Naruto cocked his head to one side and stared at me curiously. I thought about what I had just shouted out; it was a statistical impossibility to never lose another patient. It was an absurd statement.

"That would be amazing, Sakura-chan, I think you can do it."

I released my grip on his vest. I had forgotten that I was talking to the man who wanted to break the chain of hatred in the ninja system. No, he understood the concept of impossible, he simply did not see the need to acknowledge it.

However I did see the benefit to setting up "insurmountable" goals for oneself. After all there was some merit in falling short of the impossible rather than doing nothing at all. Reach for the moon, fall and land on the clouds. But I searched myself and realized that I did not even want to think about falling short. I never wanted to lose someone again like I had lost Ito.

I looked at Naruto and he was awaiting my response as much as I was.

"Even if it seems imp… I'm never going to lose someone under my personal care ever again. There I said it, and I mean it."

With that said I suddenly felt a surge of apprehension and dizziness and hope. Naruto put his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"You look a little pale."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I wobbled a little on my feet.

"You're fine?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but I may have a low-grade fever. A side effect of chakra exhaustion is a lowered immune system which can cause a person to become more susceptible to infections"

"So… you're not fine?"

I attempted to step forward but I stumbled and fell into Naruto's arms. He caught me and held me tightly, more tightly, perhaps, than was actually necessary.

"I think we can both agree you're not fine Sakura"

"I just need a second to regain my bearings."

"Ok, take your time."

I could hear the smile in Naruto's voice. For a few seconds, we didn't say anything; we just became enveloped in this frighteningly intimate moment. Two contrasting flames were lit within me. One part of me wanted to rebel against the moment and retreat and the other part thought that Naruto didn't have to be so polite with his hands.

"It can't always be like this you know, you catching me, you comforting me," I said rebellion winning out.

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't. That doesn't means it's not selfish on my part."

"How is it selfish?" Naruto asked in a quiet and curious tone.

"You shouldn't have to constantly comfort someone who hasn't fully reciprocated your feelings."

"So you're telling me to move on?"

I felt an immediate tightness run from my chest to the base of my throat. It seemed obvious to me that this new pain had nothing to do with my earlier fight. It was an emotional pain the type that was spurned from complex and messy things called feelings. So, yes, I had feelings for Naruto. They were muddled feelings but they existed and I had been aware of them for quite some time. I had let them lay, submerged, undefined and dormant.

But you couldn't just stupidly say so or maybe you do like some dumb teenager blurting out every impulse and passionate whim. An idiot who finds herself in a desperate need to fix a dire situation. You do so and you're almost certain to destroy an important friendship.

It seemed to me that there are only two ways to deal with feelings - that is when you're not wondering first if they are real - either you release them and risk getting them getting crushed, or you crush them yourself, packing many dense emotions into little tiny boxes within you. Perhaps both situations happen and that would not necessarily be a bad thing. After all, doesn't it make some sort of sense that already crushed emotions would be even easier to pack within yourself?

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Naruto. You have to do what's best for you."

Naruto exhaled loudly. "Right now, I think this is what is best for me. Actually maybe I should also go in for a kiss."

I looked up at him. "No, you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Y-you'll catch my fever." I said as my heart slammed against my chest.

"I can live with that."

He leaned into me and I mumbled something quickly right before I closed my eyes. As I sensed Naruto's face come closer my body shivered involuntary, I pressed my lips together bracing for the shock of the kiss.

But nothing happened even as seconds ticked away in my head. Eventually I opened my eyes to see Naruto's face hovering inches before mine.

"I thought you were going to kiss me!"

"You said no," Naruto replied. "I wasn't going kiss you if you didn't want me to… Wait. Did you want me to?"

"That's not the point!" I said

"So you did want me too?" Naruto's said his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I didn't say that."

"I'm confused, you did say "no" right?"

"I did."

"So I didn't do anything, but you're still mad."

"Because…."

"Because?"

"Why did you lean so far forward?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, that was a trick. But if I had known you really wanted me to—"

"Why would you try and trick me like that!"

"I like seeing you blush, but it was mostly payback."

"Payback for what?" I exclaimed.

"The sock."

"The sock?" As I said it out loud my mind rewound to the prank I had pulled on him the other morning.

"Oh-the sock… " I said my face deflating.

"Yes the sock. It tasted like dirt," Naruto whined.

There was something about his expression, it was just… I didn't know how to explain it, adorably indignant? In the end I couldn't keep it together so I mashed my face into his chest and made quiet, sniggering sounds.

"You think it's funny?" he remarked now with a smirk on his face.

I attempted to respond but a snort escaped my lips and I dove back into his chest.

"I had a bad taste in my mouth all morning, you know that right?"

Eventually I needed to pull up for air. "Maybe you should clean your socks more often?"

"Maybe someone shouldn't stuff it into my mouth, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm-I'm sorry. Hey, I made you that breakfast though."

"The breakfast tasted like dirt because the sock I had in my mouth, it tasted like dirt. Sakura stop laughing. Everything still tastes like dirt!"

There was really nothing I could do about the hysterical giggles that burst from me. I laughed until my sides hurt. I laughed until I was weak and gasping. If crying is contagious then so is laughter. It didn't take long for Naruto to succumb to the merriment as well, and his chuckles only spurned me on.

"If my breath smells it's your fault," he said purposefully breathing heavily onto me.

"No wait-" I giggled turning away from the blasts of breath.

"Is there a problem, does it smell like feet?" he laughed. "I wonder why, why would my breath smell like feet Sakura-chan. Tell me why it would smell like feet."

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry," I said wiping my tears from my eyes.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight Sakura-chan," Naruto mock threatened.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply I tried to regain control, "Naruto after everything that happened recently I'm glad you were here to… I'm glad… I'm glad..."

I paused.

I didn't know how to end my thought, and in the wake of the silence impulse took over. Apparently the only option I had available to me was to place both bandaged hands on either side of his face and to pull his lips down onto mine. Making a choice that would obviously complicate things exponentially in the immediate future. It was scary, but that was a shaky bridge I would cross in time. But in this moment, since it had gotten this far, I decided I might as well make this kiss count.

So I kissed him like I was in the desert and he was the first drop of water I had seen in days.

Naruto was… surprised by the sudden turn of events but he got the message soon enough when our tongues made their initial contact. He kissed me slowly, almost hesitantly, as if he still wasn't sure that was happening. So I gave him a reality check by biting down gently but firmly on his lower lip. A small noise rose from his throat right before he pressed his lips against mind and the kiss grew. And then finally the hands came to life. His right hand caressed the back of my neck and his left hand found a home kneading my lower back, threatening-promising to continue exploring further below. Our bodies pressed together and I felt my stiff fingers involuntarily curl into his vest as heat rushed through my entire body. The kiss ended with both of breathing hard.

"Hopefully that didn't taste like dirt," I said breathlessly.

"No that-that tasted like great," Naruto replied.

"That doesn't make sense." I chuckled but then a strong sense of light headedness came over me.

"I can't think right; maybe another kiss will clear my head," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I'm going to pass out," I announced.

"Uh, wow, I didn't think I was that good of a-"

"No, it's not the kiss. The kiss was amazing- "

"I thought so too."

"-but this is the fever." The world spinning around me I leaned forward and collapsed into his chest once again.

"I just need some more rest. Get me back to the hospital."

I was fading in and out of consciousness when I suddenly felt myself get taken off my feet.

"Don't worry I'll get you there for sure."

I wasn't worried in the slightest. But before I could let him know this however the world went dark.

* * *

A/N

Well tell me what you think. I've gotten some quality criticisms for this story, gotten some odd ones to say the least. I think some dude actually just wrote "bullshit" which in my better moods I found amusing. But yeah hit me with some feedback, it helps me gauge what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong.

This chapter was extra long because I might not be back to this story for awhile unfortunately. It is my favorite thing to write though so I'll definitely be back as soon as I possible can.


	12. Dream Deferred

A/N well so I'm back after being away for a few months. I got personal records on the amount of reviews on the last chapter so I am very grateful and appreciative of that. You guys are really great. But before I forget if you would like me to respond to your review, you've got to log-in. Not that I mind guest reviews but there are times when you guys ask a question and I can answer or I'd like to respond to a comment and well I can't.

Note the (rather long) opening sequences would make more sense if you read the previous chapter fairly recently or just brushed up on Tabata and his boss' conversation in the last chapter. It's not _necessary_ but it may help after a long hiatus.

And a special thank you to Nick Soapdish who combed through my chicken scratches to the absolute best of his ability. But a man can only do so much.

Anyway on with the show. Hopefully it lives up to the previous chapter.

Update: I re-uploaded this chapter because of ff .net screwing with me. Something is up with it. It's not tracking any hits at all which is odd.

* * *

It didn't look much different than how she remembered it.

Karin took in the sights of her immediate surroundings. The same inedible giant mushrooms sprouting from the trees, the same sticks of bamboo spearing up from the ground. Nothing had changed regarding the forests of the Land of Grass. Yet she couldn't fight the feeling that she was a stranger in a foreign land.

This was for all intents and purposes her homeland. But to say she had been born and _raised_ here wasn't exactly the truth. Her childhood had been interrupted by the outset of war and her village was burned to the ground leaving her the sole survivor. Orochimaru found her soon afterwards. He figured her useful, and brought her to Otogakure where she served under him for years. That is until he was killed by Uchiha Sasuke. In a haze of infatuation she followed Sasuke for a few months. He also figured her to be useful. That lasted until he felt the sudden urge to impale her and Danzou Shimaru. After surviving the last Uchiha's showcase of gratitude, Karin found herself as a captive of Konoha but fate would have it that she would end helping with their war effort.

There may have been a chance for her to stay in Konoha and become a Leaf nin but Karin had decided against it. Her walking away was no indictment against the Konoha. Though they had been major players in three shinobi wars, in comparison to the other great villages, the Leaf always held the reputation for generally being bleeding hearts with perhaps a self-imposed sense of righteousness. As a captive of Konoha, Karin kept her guard up at all times, but being around certain people…well, as the days became weeks and the weeks became months her cynicism became no match for the genuine warmth and optimism she found amongst shinobi from Konoha.

But even if she had no real interest in giving up her life as a shinobi, Karin also had no urge to resume following orders. After serving others for years, she wanted to work for herself. So she became, essentially a mercenary, a freelance shinobi specializing in finding missing persons. Her latest job was why she was currently in the Land of Grass.

Because of this job after some number of years she had found her way home.

"Now I don't mind being paid a substantial fee to stare at trees. But really shouldn't I get started on my job?"

Karin turned towards her left a frown on her face. The object of her disapproval gazed quietly down into the depth of a nearby ravine. He was a samurai, though one may think him an average swordsman due to his lack of mask and armor. No typical thug swordsman however would wear a flashy silk purple kimono. Seemingly feeling her gaze he turned to her. He was tall, strong jaw, beaky nose, and a stick so far up his ass that Karin was sure the tip of it likely tickled his brain.

"Are you not enjoying the return to your homeland?"

"Sure nostalgia is a bewitching liar." Kari sighed. "But I can't say I'm entirely comfortable, I am a missing-nin, a former kunoichi of Kusagakure. I have no countrymen here; only enemies which as you know, explains the spike in my usual asking price."

The samurai turned his attention back to the ravine. "Then I have good news. That particular issue has been resolved; you no longer need to fear the wrath of hunter-nin."

"That's good for me to know, but you also know that my consulting fee is non-negotiable and I don't offer any refunds if the job gets done."

"But of course" the samurai replied.

Karin sighed. "Ok let's recap. Somewhere between here and Amegakure is your V.I.P. The border to Amegakure from this spot is about three days away if we follow the straightest path there. Now my question is why we are out here sitting on our asses taking in the scenery?"

"It'll be easier if we wait, trust me."

Karin frowned once again.

"Are we done recapping?" The samurai asked without turning to her.

"Actually I've got a question. If you have that much clout with Kusagakure, why do you need me? Why not get a tracking team or two to find this fortress your V.I.P is in? "

"Though certainly it may have been cheaper" The samurai replied. "It would not be in anyone's best interest at the moment if The Land of Grass was to be associated with my "V.I.P." as you say it. Additionally to your credit, I think you'll find him faster."

Karin shook her head. "I'll take the compliment but I don't really like the sounds of that. I already told you my days of walking into international incidents are over."

"I doubt we'll run into any sanctioned shinobi. But this world of ours is highly unpredictable."

He wasn't lying, Karin concluded. Still no sanctioned shinobi but perhaps missing-nin? Dealing with enemy nin called for a little extra padding to her service fees.

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" Karin asked.

The samurai turned to her, his facial features told her he was very disinterested in the current conversation. "You will know it when it comes. Until then feel free to reminisce."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Fine, if we're going to waste time let's go back into the city and get some okonomiyaki. They're delicious….and a business expense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Illuminated by the television screen hanging on the wall before him Takeshi Sato quietly fingered the scar that stretched down from his left eye to his cheek. It had been two decades since he'd taken leave from his now fallen shinobi village, so his days of consistent fighting were behind him. But his instincts were still sharp, he still trusted his intuition. When his scar itched, it only meant one thing and one thing only.

Trouble.

He studied the images on the screen. Three dozen men and women dressed in drab grey jumpsuits milled about, ignorant of the security camera's presence. Even through the tape Takeshi could sense a surge of electricity going through the crowd. Electricity born from bitterness he mused, they hated this place; they hated the situation they were in. None of that would be surprising if it weren't for the fact that they shouldn't have known any better. A group of young men, who had been standing around chit-chatting, suddenly turned in unison. Takeshi followed their line of sight and watched as Subject 467 stroll into view with an air of indifference that only came with strength or stupidity. The other subjects parted as he passed, none said a word, they just….watched him as if waiting for something, anything to happen.

Takeshi lit a cigarette, and brought it to his lips.

"That's a lively crowd isn't it? Now what the hell is a _lively_ crowd doing _here_?" said a voice coming from his left.

Takeshi did not appreciate being told what he already knew. He turned to the man beside him, a stocky, balding man in a dark suit, and offered him a scathing look.

Ignoring Takeshi's indignation the man in the suit continued pointing at the prisoners. "Look at them, something's definitely wrong"

"When did Subject 467 arrive?"

"Subject 467? He was brought in the day after you had gone to visit the capital. It appears he was captured at one of tea houses to the north."

Takeshi had taken a sabbatical, spending the better part of three weeks enjoying what the capitol had to off in the way of gambling and the pleasure quarters. Upon returning the day before last he quickly noted a change in atmosphere; it was subtle but distinct.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Sakamoto-san" Takeshi muttered between cigarette puffs. "Please refrain from speaking; your voice does not aid the thinking process."

Takeshi recalled 467's face to hismind; the boy didn't look any older than his early twenties. Yet even in the dull drab grey rags that all the subjects were forced to wear determination and power radiated from him. Yes he was a well-trained warrior. Samurai? No he was devoid of their intolerable sanctimoniousness …. No, he was a fellow shinobi. Likely a missing-nin just as he was. But this was no true surprise he has broken in the occasional shinobi before, in fact people of all walks of life had come through these walls. War orphans, outcasts, bandits, missing-nin, farmers, monks, artists, merchants, it didn't matter who they were coming in; they were someone else entirely coming out.

"467 wasn't he given the usual treatment?" Takeshi asked.

"This guy, your amnesia magic trick won't work on him. According to the report I've gotten from your boy-helper. At first the genjutsu team kept him in consistent illusions for the better part of entire days-"

"And?" Takeshi interrupted.

"He meditated."

"He dispelled the genjutsu?"

"No he meditated and ignored the illusions."

An incredulous look came to Takeshi's face. The fool had probably read the reports wrong.

"After that failed?"

"Standard procedure to those who are resistant to genjutsu your boy helper kept him without food and water, kept him from sleeping, he was beaten… "

"And?" Takeshi grunted.

"Nothing, this kid can't be broken."

Takeshi fell silent again. Abruptly Sakamoto stepped before him.

"Perhaps I should explain the gravity of this situation to you. Our family has no problems funding these kinds of operations; you know bringing in supplies, keeping it a secret. But the operation has to be profitable, understand? This place hasn't been truly profitable in five years which is why I was sent here to consult. Now you've been on vacation, so I'm going to let you in on a secret the subjects are no longer listening to us; the would-be bodyguards are refusing to train, the servants no longer want to serve, and the prospective ladies of the evening are not feeling up to whoring! Now as your consultant, it's in my professional opinion that you figure out what the hell is going on, or you will be replaced."

Takeshi glowered at him. This _operation_ had been going on for close to two decades and Takeshi had always been the one to oversee it. In fact he was the one who had brought the scroll of seals from his village to the organization the suited man belonged to. The most valuable kinjutsu found in the scroll was a complex ritual that put a target in a state of hypnosis that not only caused the loss of pre-existing memories to conscious recollection but made the target completely compliant to the caster's whim. In this very fortress hidden away in the darkest forest of the Land of Grass, people were reprogrammed and then sold off. The beautiful went to houses of ill repute, the physically fit became body guards for important people, and the rest became the pliable servants of certain less scrupulous nobility. But before the ritual could be started the target needed to be broken in, you crushed their will and then robbed them of it completely.

Sakamoto grinned. "Hey, hey, parting ways wouldn't be the end of the world. You're a shinobi, I'm sure you'll land on your feet, start up the next Akatsuki I bet!"

Takeshi flicked his cigarette across the room "I've got an idea on what the problem is."

"So what are you waiting for? Solve it!"

"I have an _idea_; I need confirmation before implementing the solution. My boy-helper as you put it is politely inquiring amongst the subjects about what's been going on."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door to Takeshi's office. "Come in." He grunted.

The young shinobi who entered the room was dressed exactly like Takeshi. Purple and grey armor, with the shoulders exposed, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals. He strolled into the room with the clearly battered and bruised body of a man draped over his shoulder. The young shinobi walked up to Takeshi and dumped the body at his feet.

"This is Subject 402, master" he stated.

"And what you have you found?"

"The problem…is 467. Some of them apparently hang on his every word; he encourages acts of mutiny and sedition. He tells stories master."

"Stories?" Takeshi crouched down and reached for the injured subject. 402 croaked in pain as he winced away from Takeshi's touch. A smile came to Takeshi's before he roughly grabbed 402 by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him up to his feet.

"You are meant to be a servant; in fact all subjects live to serve. Why would you listen to a fellow servant instead of your master?"

Subject 402 wavered on his feet, groggy. "The day he came in he told us that he was going to walk out of this place. "Follow me and know freedom" he told us."

"And you believed this man?"

402 tilted his head slightly and stared at Takeshi for a few seconds. "No, not at first" he groaned and laughed. "But I want to be someone who believes."

"Is that right?" Takeshi asked moment before slapping him. 402 staggered and Takeshi slapped him again and again and again and he crashed back down to the ground.

"You're telling me everything is screwed up because of one man who just arrived here three weeks ago! How is that possible?" Sakamoto blurted out.

"He is strong." The young shinobi suddenly announced. "That is too say I get the impression of him being very strong."

"Oh and how did you come by this impression?"

"When I beat him, he didn't scream, he didn't cry, he didn't beg…sometimes he'd talk to me."

"He talked you? About what?"

"He-he asked me questions master. He wanted to know my name."

Takeshi advanced on him "And did you answer him?"

"I told him, repeatedly, that my name is 93."

Takeshi snatched his pupil firmly by the chin. "That's right and tomorrow your name will be maggot if I choose it. You've earned your name when your master gives it. Do you understand?"

"Of course master. I was just trying to say that" he gulped. "I just wanted to say he gave off the impression of being very strong."

"Yet your master is stronger still, is he not?"

"Of course."

This sent the prisoner into a fit of giggles, causing Takeshi to put his boot to his ribs.

"Who gave you permission to make a sound, 402?" he said flushing with anger. "

"Hiraku…" 402 groaned. "My name is Hiraku."

An uneasy silence fell over the room, deep silence. Takeshi and the suited man exchanged looks but it was 93 who finally broke the silence.

"He remembered his name?" 93 said softly.

"My name is Hiraku…." The subject repeated blood spurting from his lips.

"Impossible, his memory is erased. No one ever remembers their former name….He must have made it up." Sakamoto stated.

"Even that…." Takeshi turned to his pupil who was starring, as if fascinated, at Hiraku.

"My name is Hiraku….."

"93!" Takeshi yelled sharply. When he was sure he had gotten the young shinobi's attention he spat on the subject. "Kill him."

Wordlessly, 93 reached into his jumpsuit and fished out a kunai. For a moment he simply stood over the subject with the blade in his hand.

"I said kill him. What are you waiting for?"

Deftly the young shinobi brought the kunai down onto Hiraku's chest piercing his heart. 93 had killed uncooperative subjects before, but this was the first time he had killed one who had named himself.

His wandering thoughts came to a halt when he felt Takeshi's hands on his shoulders. "Get some rest boy, tomorrow's a big day. We're going to have ourselves a public execution."

XXXXXX

Cameras were mounted in three different positions near the ceiling and lights hung in strategic places illuminating the area. Everything was prepared so that the closed-circuit surveillance would capture anything that happened in this room and beam it live to the subjects in their common rooms. But the show couldn't go on without its special guest.

93 watched quietly as Subject 467 walked into the room barefoot and escorted by one of the senior guards. As fitting a shinobi captive he was bound in a wooden stock that clamped around his neck and extended beyond his shoulders, where his wrists were locked into place. It was a preventive measure against hands seal of any kind. Additionally there were about a half dozen or so sealing tags along the surface of the stock serving to change the wood into a tool of chakra suppression. This seemed like a bit much 93 mused, one or two tags would likely have sufficed. In that same vein 93 noted that there were five shinobi in the room with their eyes trained on Subject 467. His master, the escort and three others standing in three distinct corners of the room, again it seemed excessive.

Still there was nary a hint of trepidation coming from Subject 467 as he was led further into the moderately sized room. He smiled at no one in particular and it gave him a surreal glow leaving his escorts hovering like dim shadows on either side of him. 93 recalled his first glimpse of the man, unlike the other captives that had been brought in over the years Subject 467 showed no signs of fear, he appeared expectant, if not somewhat entertained. In a crowd of cowering captives, Subject 467 stood out.

It wasn't the last time the man had captured his attention. A number of times 93 had been in the vicinity when the subjects had gathered in a circle to hear one of Subject 467's stories. They were stories of warriors, glory, the strongest men and the most beautiful women the world had ever seen. And the way he told them, with such vigor and life, it was as if he'd lived them. All who listened could easily imagine the extraordinary adventures.

93 felt his master's body tense up beside him and it brought him back down to earth. 467's light would be snuffed out soon enough, but first his master would make a grand show of things by showing just how easily he could dispose annoyances.

"Do you know why you're here?" Takeshi asked, glaring from across the room at his captive.

467 beamed, illuminating the room as the sun lit the sky at dawn. "Well it's been told to me by the elderly that to whom much is given much is tested."

Takeshi snorted, "And you've been given much have you…?"

"Strength, power, knowledge" 467 shrugged as he glanced around. It was a drab room with four gray cement walls, a bare concrete floor, and no windows. "By the way if it's all right everyone I'd prefer to be called Iyoku."

"Your name is 467."

"My mother named me Iyoku. I will be referred to as Iyoku. My name is my name."

"Your name is 467. That is the name the man who controls whether you live or die has given you. That is the name I. your master, has given you."

"Well _master_, I scheduled this time for a little meditation. So if you don't mind I'd appreciate some time to myself. "

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" snapped Takeshi.

"Actually I do" Iyoku said to everyone's surprise. "_My_ family deals in information."

"You know nothing."

"I know I didn't need any intel to see who you truly are. I just needed my nose. You smell of shame, you stink of mediocrity, but what you really reek of is…fear…You're a broken blade and I don't respect a thing about you."

The moment he had finished saying these words a shuriken had slipped from Takeshi's sleeve into his palm and began flying through the air. Reacting with remarkable quickness Iyoku's leaned to the left and the kunai struck the stock with a loud thud grazing Iyoku's skull causing a trickle of blood to slide down the left side of his face.

A half-smile formed on Iyoku's face. "So I suppose we're fighting now?"

A yelp of surprise escaped 93 as the room was invaded by a blast of wind, so forceful and vicious, it literally knocked him and his master off their feet, sending them crashing to the wall behind them.

"Kill him!" Takeshi demanded over the howling wind

93 pushed himself off the wall, struggling against the wind as another great blast came roaring in. The swirling squall blurred his vision and snatched his breath away. The last thing 93 had expected was a tornado suddenly materializing in a closed room.

_This powerful a jutsu without using hand seals_!

Leaning into the wind, 93 caught sight of Iyoku just as he swiftly dodged the tanto thrust of his escort. Iyoku kicked out and struck the shinobi in the wrist, knocking the weapon from the man's hand. But his attack was far from over, lashing his leg out further and with expert chakra control; Iyoku captured the hilt of the blade with the bottom of his foot. Continuing his momentum and twirling on his planted foot, Iyoku sent the tip of the blade into the shoulder blade of his enemy. Iyoku plucked the weapon out of his former escort's body and let his enemy crumpled to the floor. He released tanto for a moment before recapturing it with his heel, leaving the tip of the blade hovering a few inches above the ground. Abruptly another shinobi barreled through the swirling winds, visibly unaware of his exact surrounding. Iyoku whipped out a kick and released the tanto blade like a baseball. It shot forward and struck the shinobi in the chest knocking his backwards.

93 had seen enough.

_Flame release armor!_

Flames enveloped his entire body in a coating of fire that fed hungrily off the shifting air around him. Confident in his offensive and defensive capabilities, 93 sprang forward brimming with new found strength. All he had to do was touch his enemy once and he would deliver immediate and debilitating damage. His enemy was quite agile but what he didn't know was that flame armor also acted as an extension of his body, it increased the reach of his attacks. It wasn't enough to dodge to just avoid his fist. When he had come into range of his enemy, 93 gritted his teeth, met his enemy's gaze and surged forward.

And a mass of freezing air knocked him face first into the ground, pinning him there and extinguishing the flames from his body. The wind chill bit into his exposed skin sending violent shivers through his body.

_What is this, ice release, wind release? So powerful_!

A loud cry forced 93 to glance up and witness another shinobi bounce off the walls. Iyoku walked over to his enemy's body and brought his foot down upon the back of his neck. Iyoku then broke free of the stock, tearing through the wood as if was nothing and send splinters around in all directions.

_He could have done that all along. _

93 tried to breathe but his breath was being sucked out of his body by the continuous biting wind swirling around him. Death seemingly imminent regret washed over 93. Under his master's tutelage he had recently begun to grasp his capabilities with an advanced bloodline limit. But he had to this point failed to make functional use of these powers. If only he had paid more attention to his master's teachings; if only he had been str-

"You are strong no-name." Iyoku declared.

93 glanced up him

_Me…Strong? Yes_

93 willed himself back to his feet, his flame armor once again ablaze. He would not fall while being patronized by his enemy. He lunged forward forcing Iyoku to take a half step in retreat. 93 reached back and swung. Iyoku effortlessly dodged the punch, unaffected by the close proximity to 93's flames he delivered, unperturbed, his own right to 93's stomach. Punching through the flames again, he hit 93 with an overhead punch that sent him crashing to the ground.

Again another gall of freezing air snuffed out his flames.

Iyoku looked down upon 93. When he spoke his voice resonated clearly through the whipping wind.

"You're strong, it's a shame a strong person should die without a proper name"

The cold air continued to envelope 93 in its icy clutches. The tips of his fingers went numb, the skin shriveling. It was so cold it stopped his breath and the darkness began to creep in.

_A proper name? _

If he could choose his name, he knew what he would pick. It was the name that he heard sometimes in his deepest sleep. She would be there with her glittering black eyes; she would hold him cooing oh so softly. She would say it then, right before he'd wake up, she would say.

"93!"

He opened his eyes. Takeshi stood over him, frost congealing on his face, terror in his eyes. "Get up and fight 93!"

_No she didn't say 93._

"Get up, get up! Get up 93!"

_Not 93._

The fear in Takeshi's eyes gave way to surprise. "Yes!" excitement tinged his voice. "You've done it! Use it now."

93 followed Takeshi's line of sight to his right hand which coated in magma. Lava release, an advanced bloodline, suddenly the cold was no longer an issue.

"Use it 93, use your power!"

He did.

His single punch put Takeshi flat on the floor with both hands clutching his scorched face. 93 fell upon him, one hand bracing himself, the other solidly delivering nasty blows to his Takeshi's face. It was overkill after a third blow, it was a mess after the sixth.

93 stopped suddenly when he felt a hand grasp the side of his neck. Swollen red welts crossed along the back of Iyoku's hand.

_I didn't even notice…He could snap my neck with just a twist._

93 noted that the whipping winds had completely ceased. He glanced down at his right fist, clenching it, if he concentrated heard enough he could likely get his left going as well, but that would take time.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The better question is what do we want?"

"What?"

"After what you've just done I've come believe perhaps you and I are two beings gifted with the will to fight. In this way we are special, so I offer the opportunity to be my kin, my brother, and to share in my future glory."

Iyoku's words stirred something in 93 despite the fact that the man was someone he barely knew, additionally he literally held 93's life in his hands.

"So what do _we_ want?"

"_We_ want above all things in this life, to be magnificent. But before that _I_ want to know your name."

93 glanced over his shoulder at Iyoku. How peculiar his eyes were; there was an oppressive heat to them.

"My name…..my name is Hitomi, I know it for sure."

"Hitomi, my brother, you are destined to share an important purpose. Shall we start our journey together?"

Hesitantly Hitomi nodded. Smiling Iyoku removed his hand from Hitomi's neck leaving behind a seal consisting of three slightly curved lines spread in a rip-like pattern. Immediately a burst of pain radiated throughout Hitomi's entire body.

"Please enjoy the show Hitomi."

Hitomi crumpled to the floor, as the lights suddenly dipped, and emergency alarms blared loudly. The fortress had gone to full combat alert. Iyoku scanned the room. One camera had survived the chaos. He slowly walked towards it. A breakout of veins suddenly appeared around his temple, and his eyes had turned completely white. He drew in a breath and with a heavy sigh he said.

"The rest of you, I guess we've come past the point of getting to know each other. I will now fulfill my promise to you all. Many of you are not fighters but you are men and women of great hidden potential I can feel that. Let me say however rather than a man of justice above all things I am a slave to my ambition. And thus I will take this fortress all by my lonesome."

As he watched from the ground Iyoku seemed to grow in stature to Hitomi.

Iyoku shrugged happily at the camera. "Your former masters, your enemies, their genjutsu will dispel before me; their shuriken will swerve in fear of me. This place has taken away your lives and your names, yet still none of you needs to join me in destroying your enemies. But I invite you, those of you with the will to fight, to come and watch me destroy this place, watch me take this fortress!"

The pain he felt was great but Hitomi was more than certain that he would survive this, whatever it was. He pushed the pain aside and continued looking at Iyoku, staring at his back. For reasons he could not identify the man before seemed more real than anyone he had ever met before.

XXXXXX

He had been on his way to his room when he heard the sounds of music and laughter. The Samurai stood alone in the inn's hallway, just outside of Karin's door, as idyllic samisen music, and tobacco smoke wafted out from inside. He closed his eyes, drew in a breath and pushed through the door.

The rather large room was crammed with young women playing cards, and chattering among themselves. A bout of collective laughter rose above the music almost deafening the Samurai as he stepped deeper into the room. He continued walking stepping around cards, tea bowls, sake cups, and plates of food.

Karin's honeyed voice suddenly reached his ears, "Samurai-kun!"

He turned to find Karin lounging on a pile of cushions, the samisen player sat cross legged on the ground plucking music dutifully beside her. A silver tobacco pipe protruded from Karin's mouth, she puffed softly from it while waving up at the samurai.

He walked up to Karin and bowed politely.

"Who are these women?"

"My new friends here? Oh these are some of the courtesans from the pleasure district."

The samurai's face turned beet red for a moment before he resumed his customary stoicism.

"Why are they here?"

"I'm treating them this afternoon, a little time off before the late evening rush. You know some snacks, a little music, a drink or two and maybe a little gossip amongst girls." Karin smirked.

She twirled the tobacco pipe and pointed to a woman sprawled across a couch on the far side of the room

"Like Keisho over there. Keisho who was that guy you were telling me about earlier? The one who just could not stop chatting?"

At first glance Keisho was clearly intoxicated woman. "Who, the shinobi?"

"That's the one" Karin a replied.

"Ah his name was Takeshi, lonely Takeshi."She laughed. "He comes in from the forest every year like clockwork and pays for a week's worth of my exclusive service. And you know he actually spends more time talking than anything else, I whole week of yap, yap, yap."

Karin sniggered. "A shinobi eh? He was grass nin I gather?"

"Naw, I'm not sure where it was but Takeshi ditched his village when it was under attack. He left with all their secrets."

Karin laughed out loud. "He actually told you that?"

Another young woman plopped herself on the arm rest of the couch beside Keisho's head.

"Loose lips, was he drunk off booze or passion?"

"Try all of the above" Keisho replied coyly leading to laughs from the rest of the room, excluding the samurai.

"Still he abandoned his village, I thought shinobi were supposed to be brave."

"Most shinobi are all talk, the sooner you understand that the better" Karin blurted out.

"I figured that a long time ago" said a voice from a corner of the room. "How else does "I have the stamina to battle my rival for three consecutive days" turn into "this is the first time it's ever happened to me."

A roar of laughter went throughout the room. Excluding, once again, the blank faced samurai.

"Now Karin-chan you've yet to mention a man in your life?" Keisho shouted over the chatter.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Karin snorted.

"Good thing there aren't any ladies here!" Keisho retorted.

Raucous laughter concealed the samurai's exasperated sigh.

"Alright, alright, there used to be this one guy. Handsome face, dazzling chakra, and you know it was emotions at first sight…..he turned out to be an ass though."

"The dazzling types usually are." Keisho sighed. "So what happened, did you send him packing?"

"Technically I suppose he sent me packing actually" she paused. "Then he got himself involved in the war now he's…gone."

"Sorry to hear that hun…."

Karin chuckled. "Don't be, like I said he was an ass."

"Excuse us ladies." Abruptly the samurai grabbed Karin by the wrist and led her out of the room and into the inn's hallway.

"What may I ask is going on in here?"

"What are you dumb? Women are the best source of information in any town or city because of the gossip network. And this is especially the case with courtesans. Heck, didn't you hear about the story of the missing-nin coming in from the forest, every year? Do you think this Takeshi was likely the only missing-nin to come out of the forest over the years? There's something going on out there, I'm sure if we probe a little more we may even get a reasonable estimation of how far into the forest—"

"All of this is entirely unneeded…" the samurai replied curtly.

"Hey as much as I'd like to get paid to sit around for days, I do have a reputation as a professional to maintain. So if someone is paying me to do a job I'm going to do my job."

"All we need to do is wait."

"For what?"

"Are you the one who ordered the sake?"

Karin and the samurai turned to see two members of the hotel staff bearing a large jar of sake.

"I am" Karin beamed before turning back to samurai. "Cheapest truth serum you'll ever find. By the way just so we're clear, all this stuff counts as a business expense."

The jar bearers attempted to brush past Karin and into the room. But she stepped before them.

"Whoa there, I'd like to test your wares sir. If it's not chilled like I asked it's going back."

The bearers set the jar down at Karin's feet and one ventured into the room. He returned with a cup, poured Karin a healthy amount and carefully handed it to her. Karin lifted her cup to toast the samurai before bringing it to her lips. After taking a deep sip, a grin came to her face and she sighed contently.

She then held her hand out to the samurai. "Here, get a taste-"

Karin shuddered suddenly. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as they usually did when she sensed a sudden fluctuation of immense chakra. It had been awhile since she felt something this large, so it caught her off guard. But she let it wash over, concentrating, honing in.

Ignoring the samurai's inquiry over her abrupt silence she darted back into the room rushing past the courtesans to the nearest window. Deftly she threw it open and leaped through, landing quietly three stories below to the surprise and shock of those already on the street.

_Bijuu?_ _No this is…._

She turned to her left then her right, it was definitely coming from the west beyond the mountain in the horizon. Somewhere out there, there was a chakra monster; she could feel its potency as clear as if the person were standing right before her.

And then it was gone. In an instant, as if someone had tightened a leaky faucet.

"Is something wrong?"

The samurai's voice.

Karin spun on her heels coming face to face with him. "Chakra, I was waiting for chakra?"

"Please lower your voice. Can you find him?"

"I haven't felt chakra output like that since the war! And everyone who mattered was there!"

"Do you have an idea of his general location?"

Karin nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah…who the hell was that?"

"Patience, it's your job to find him so you're going to meet him anyway. For now we rest." With that said he turned around and quietly strolled back into the inn.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

_What I knew. _

Ito had been injected with the modified version of an enzyme that was the integral component of Orochimaru's cursed seals. When Orochimaru had branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal in the Chunin Exams, Kakashi-sensei used the Evil Sealing Method to try and prevent its activation. It was a good move; the Evil Sealing Method was usually an excellent tool for suppressing technique-induced marks on a person. Ironically it appeared Ito might have been better off being marked by Orochimaru, as the enzyme alone left him with no visible seal to be suppressed but with the effect of uncontrollable, rage and madness.

_What I theorized _

The enzyme triggered rages in its victims therefore it also increased the adrenal output past normal ranges in addition to augmenting the physical strength and endurance levels of its host. It was possible that the evil sealing technique could be modified, in combination with medical ninjutsu, to respond to and suppress high adrenaline levels in the body instead of fluctuations in chakra or a kekkei genkai. But this would only contain the physical effects of the enzyme for a short amount of time. To some extent the evil sealing method relied on the will of the individual on whom it is placed to maintain itself; the catch was that the enzyme lowered inhibitions, as long as the enzyme inhibited his or her body the individual would eventually succumb to their rage therefore voiding the effects of the seal.

Still it would be enough to buy time, perhaps time for a person to remove themselves from the vicinity of innocents, or to seek additional treatment. Perhaps there was a combination of medicinal herbs that could compliment the sealing jutsu. Maybe something along the lines of a tranquilizer effect or I could research drugs that helped regulate mood and behavior.

But I was getting ahead of myself.

First of all I had to make sure the modified evil sealing method was a viable option.

"I'm ready" Mari said as she brought her hair to the side exposing the back of her neck.

"Are you sure you're ok with…"

"Being experimented on?" Mari said continuing for me.

"It's not an experiment; it's a working theory" I corrected. "You make it sound like I'm a mad scientist orsomething."

"I mean it's a temporary thing, you'll be able to remove it right?"

"Definitely."

"Well, this is way too interesting to pass up" she answered. "Have you ever...enacted a working theory on yourself?"

"Once or twice" I admitted.

It was for my own purposes, so who else would have been a better test subject?

"Cool" Mari declared. To my surprise there were no follow up question.

"OK this will be quick, and it might be a little painful. But once this seal is on I want you to take a few laps around the hospital"

I went over the hand seals again in my head. The jutsu required close to two dozen, in addition to a considerable amount of chakra as well. Drawing a deep breath I started the hand seals just as Shizune wandered into the room, with Yonanka Aomori a trailing behind her.

"Knock, knock" Yonanka said peeking over Shizune's shoulders.

My hands somewhere between Tiger and Hare, I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's not time for dinner yet?"

Yonanka leaned forward and whispered none too quietly to Shizune. "You see how she's acting. I'm a nurse not asecretary."

Shizune cleared her throat. "Sakura. "

She paused.

I followed her gaze. The hospital bed and the chairs in the room were piled with books and scrolls. In fact, everywhere one looked there were books and scrolls. On the floor, heaped on the windowsill, and even stacked beneath the bed.

After returning to the hospital, I spent a day and a half sleeping away my fever. Recovering rather quickly I found myself staring up at the ceiling alone with my problems and thoughts. I can't say that I enjoyed the company, so I turned my focus to medical ninjutsu. Future preventative measure had to be taken to keep what happened to Ito from happening to anyone else.

"Where did all these books come from?" Shizune asked.

Mari raised her hand as she stepped out of the concentration circle. "Guilty."

Now master had not been pleased when Naruto returned me back to the hospital drifting in and out of consciousness. On a scale of one to ten, her agitation was at a seven, Tsunade at five came with a risk of concussion. So she put the word out that I wouldn't be receiving any visitors until I was fully recovered. Mari was the only person who didn't heed the warning. I wasn't exactly under guard so she strolled in on the third day only to discover me scribbling everything I could recall about Ito's physical condition during his operation onto the napkins Yonanka had delivered with my lunch. After stealing a few glances at my notes, she insisted on helping and I wasn't in the position to make runs to library.

"I was doing some research" I told Shizune while I gathered some of the scattered scrolls off the floor.

She smiled politely at me. "So you're feeling better then?"

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure my fever broke completely a few days master was pretty _adamant_ about me spending the required amount of time to rest."

Traditionally for minor chakra exhaustion this equated to around a week's time.

In addition to prohibiting visitors, Lady Tsunade had also instructed me to stay in my room untilI had gotten my required rest. . All this had come of course after she literally booted Naruto from the hospital.

"Ah well perhaps we can cut the time short" Shizune declared. .

"I think it would be for the best, I am your friend Sakura-san but you've actually turned this hospital room into your office!" Yonanka blurted out over Shizune's shoulders.

Yonanka had a bit of a point. I had been taking up space in the hospital room for days. "Master seened pretty absolute about what she wanted" I reminded them.

"I know she can be demanding. I'll try and smooth things over" Shizune said.

I turned to Yonanka. "I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out of your hair."

Shizune, once again glanced at the clutter in the room. "In the meantime, I'll be happy to pass anything you've got to Tsunade"

I put together some bits of paper that could form a cohesive thought.

Before taking my notes Shizune asked. "Are you alright?"

I didn't need to hear the softness in her voice to know that she wasn't referring to my _physical_ condition.

"I'll be fine, scratch that I am fine. Thanks for asking."

Shizune graciously received all I had to give, and then excused herself from the room. Yonanka stayed behind for a moment to explain that she had no choice but to tell on me. It took me longer than necessary to reassure her that she had made the right decision, and I wouldn't be holding any grudges.

She was gone soon after, leaving Mari and I to gather up the mess we had created.

"So am I going to get in trouble with Lady Tsunade for sneaking in here every day?." She said.

"It's possible, I'm sorry about dragging you into it." She volleyed back to me her pre-teen "are you kidding?" face.

"Just being on her radar is pretty awesome."

I shook my head. "You don't know what it means to have Tsunade-sama mad at you."

"Who cares we came up with some pretty cool and interesting stuff."

I thought about that for a moment. I couldn't be mad at her ignorance, she made a valid point. We did come up with some pretty cool and interesting stuff.

xxxxxxx

It really wasn't until I had exited the hospital that it dawned on me why I hadn't pushed more fervently to leave the second my fever broke.

And this revelation wasn't something I was too proud of.

I had offered the hospital and the practice of medical ninjutsu every bit of me and it had accepted me as its own, and even in the face of recent failure I was truly confident that I could be the kind of person it needed me to be.

So for the last three years I leaned on the hospital and it propped me up. But I couldn't expect it to be my sword and shield. Avenging Ito was amongst a number of other intimate tasks that needed to be resolved. I couldn't do any of them behind my personal fort.

So I instructed Mari to return the books to the library, and I made my way towards the Hokage's office. The first thing I noticed when arriving at the academy was how busy the administrative side of the building was. It had been a while since I had seen that many ANBU members congregating in one area. There were enough around that I wasn't surprised when I ran into Sai.

"It's good to see that you've recovered."

Sai's smile had come a long way. There was an underlying innocence to it that at times could warm your heart.

"Thank you" I said drawing in a hearty breath. "Well it took a little longer than it should have. But I'm no worse for wear."

"Actually your eyes are baggier than usual."

His smile was one thing but his grasp on tact still had some ways to go.

He leaned forward inspecting my face. "Also it seems like you're starting to form crow's—"

I mushed my open palm into his face before he could finish, saving us both the trouble of me having to belt him.

"So Sai, I've been out of the loop for a few days. Is there anything you can tell me?"

He took a half step back while running his hand across the bridge of his nose. "I've just come from the intelligence division so I may be able to tell you a lot, depending on what you ask."

"Depending on what I ask? What does that mean?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had about clearance?"

"Fine….Is there anything new you can tell me about Tabata?"

"No" he said without even blinking.

"OK, is there any new information you can give me regarding how Ito got injected with the enzyme?"

"No."

Two questions in and I had already stumbled upon a pattern. "Wait a minute Sai, you should be able to tell me that since it has direct ties to Ito's operation, which I was in charge of. Any information regarding that is vital to preventing another tragedy from happening."

"Well you were in charge of that operation." His voice lowered. "The operation is over and there might not be another…that involves you."

For once Sai was being a bit subtle or at least he was trying. But it was in a way that implied potentially disastrous news for me in the future. But this very issue was why I had come to Hokage's office in the first place.

"OK Sai how about we jump to what you can tell me?"

"Here's something. The nobility has taken ever more interest in this situation. It seems that the noble who was killed had blood ties to the Daimyo's clan. Since the-"

He stopped to study for a bit before continuing. "-Unfortunate incident with Ito, the chamberlain has taken time from dealing with more pressing state matters to be in frequent communication with the Hokage."

The _unfortunate_ incident? Reading between the lines he meant my failure to save him. Sai was actually sparing my feelings; I found myself one part grateful and two parts devastated that he felt things were bad enough that he had to.

"Hmm well, this has the potential to become a bigger issue than we all could have imagined."

Sai caught my gaze, staring straight into my eyes he said. "Perhaps."

I sighed.

Cloak-and-dagger Sai was alright in _very_ small doses. I had to appreciate that he was proud of his status. But he wasn't exactly a source of positivity at the moment.

"I'm guessing you came here to see the Hokage?" Sai remarked suddenly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We're less than a hundred feet from his office, why else why would you be here? Now you might want to catch him before he leaves."

I turned to see Kakashi-sensei descend the staircase flanked by masked ANBU members, Shikaku Nara and Kurenai Yūhi. It seemed like with every step a different person leaned over and whispered something into the Hokage's ear. Kakashi simply stared forward though, his carefree and emotionless gaze never wavering. I intercepted their path and asked for a word with the village head. Kakashi looked over at me for a moment before excusing himself from the middle of the pack. I then followed sensei to a less crowded section of the building.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked when we had a bit of distance between us and anyone else.

"Yes, thanks for asking. Sen-Hokage-sama" I said swallowing a gulp of air. "I want to say—"

"You lost your patient. You barged in on a delicate interrogation and indirectly enabled the escape of a prisoner. This of course led to a fight that caused significant damage to the hospital, and the prisoner's eventual death. Oh and before I forget your inability to accept that you'd lost a patient got a fellow shinobi that all you were going to say?"

"I—well." I was temporarily at a loss for words, what could I say that didn't sound like a poor excuse for my failure.

He shook his head. "It's been suggested that I "award" you with some vacation time. Maybe they're right; you've been through a lot. Some time to rest could be good for you..."

My fists balled with anger, my breath came in sharp muffled gasps as I attempted to regain my composure. Having sensei lose faith in me was a bitter pill to swallow; having him pity me was a slap to the face.

"I think that would be a mistake."

He stared at me curiously. "Oh you do? And why is that?"

Where my anger had risen my self-doubt subsided.

"Because I came here to tell you that I will make up for my mistakes. I want to…I will avenge my patient's death one way or the other, and I can help prevent whatever is happening from happening again."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "If I let things continue as they are, would it not seem like a show of favoritism?"

This I hadn't considered. The Hokage likely had an inner political circle placate, and for him to do so may come at my expense. Had I really fallen so low in my teacher's eyes?

"I suppose it would seem like that. But I-I can't say I can fix what's already happened. But I will pour everything I have into helping with what happened next."

"It would seem like favoritism, because it is and it will be," he began. "But it's easier for me to accept this because you're irreplaceable. Having Tsunade and Shizune working is tremendous. Having Tsunade, Shizune and you working, is even better. For the good of the village that is. The Hokage is open to suggestions, but ultimately he works for the best interest of the village."

"Sensei…."

"You're going to stay involved with medical aspects of this operation, Sakura. But I'll have to punish you eventually, after we've handled this situation of course. I'll think of something by then."

Kakashi glanced past me back to his milling entourage. He then faced me by turning his back to them, and then fished a book from his pouch. He peeled the book open to a bookmarked page.

"Let's … uh … _talk_ here a bit longer. I'm not really in a rush to get to the next meeting."

I managed to catch myself before I completely toppled over. "Sensei, didn't you just mention working for the best interest of the village?"

"That could wait for a minute or so." Kakashi muttered, not even bothering to hide the fact the he was reading. "By the way Chamberlain Yoshirou wants us to cooperate with Kabuto."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

Kakashi continued, as his right eye scanned the contents of the page he was on. "It can't be denied that having access to Orochimaru's research at our disposal would be advantageous."

"Would Kabuto be getting a lighter sentence?"

"Since he is technically a prisoner of the Alliance….that will need to be discussed with other parties. But if things get dire and Kabuto is cooperative the option may have to be _discussed_. But since Konoha has been fulfilling an endless stream of requests these few years, it shouldn't be a huge problem."

"Should you be telling me this sensei?"

He made no attempt to glance away from his book. "Fine let's talk about something else. Not national security –related. You do personal things don't you? Like dating?"

I wondered how many more abrupt turns a single conversation could make.

"I-I've yes—I've been on dates…. You?"

"I read."

"I've noticed."

He nodded. "So how is Naruto?"

"I haven't seen him for a few days. But since he's been back it's almost like he never left."

"Good. How are you _and_ Naruto?"

It took a moment for brain to discern what exactly he was asking me. And then it took me another moment to get over the fact that the Hokage would ask me such a personal question. But I couldn't find it in me to be offended; not many teachers could claim to have gone through so much with his group of students as Kakashi had. If he couldn't ask, who could?

"I kissed him."

We stood in silence for some time; I suppose both of us taking this comment in.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked.

"It's complicated."

Had it ever been anything but though?

Surprisingly Kakashi looked up from his book and paused, seemingly in a state of reflection. "You know I was under the impression that the job of being the Hokage was complicated, kissing not so much."

"Sensei, are you trying to give me relationship advice?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Amusement permeated his voice. "It's a little awkward isn't?"

"Very, it's-very awkward."

He chuckled softly, a rare event. "Well then we should both thank the heavens that match-making abilities aren't a qualification for village head."

Kurenai suddenly materialized beside us. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but I should remind you, your scheduled break is not for another two hours."

"Ah yes, back to work, for the good of the village" Kakashi nodded to me as Kurenai began to shepherd him off.

He was a few steps away when I blurted out. "Thank you sensei…"

He glanced over his shoulder. "For what?"

"Nothing, never mind." I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I returned to Sai with a question I knew for sure he could answer.

Moments later I was armed with directions to Akio's house and I was on his property within minutes.

I was slightly surprised to find that Akio lived in such an affluent district. It occurred to me that I had no idea how well ROOT members had been compensated. Sai didn't really lead an extravagant lifestyle by any means and he worked part-time with Ino, but he may have been doing that solely for the life experience. The truth of the matter was I knew about Sai, but not really a lot about ROOT. Talk of the organization never really came up again after it got disbanded. And the news about ROOT's disbanding came and went without much commotion, very much like the news of the death of its founder.

As I neared the house I spotted a young woman in a green kimono sitting up on the front porch. She gazed nonchalantly at me.

"Hello" I began. "I'm looking for Akio."

She stood up, nodded and walked into the house leaving the door open. I followed her inside.

Soon enough I was seated alone at a table in the living room awaiting my host. Ten minutes after that Akio marched into the room in a red kimono with the woman I had met earlier trailing behind him with a tray in hand. In the midst of the chaos that had surrounded my fight with Tabatha, I had at best caught glimpses of Akio's face without the ANBU mask. Were it not for his scars his facial features would have been decidedly non-descript. The battle scars gave his somewhat plain features character.

"Welcome to my home" Akio said bowing to me. "This is an unexpected honor."

I was a little surprised by the formality.

"Allow me to me to introduce my wife Yue" Akio said to me, as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

I managed to contain my surprise that the word wife had been brought out onto the open.

"Nice to meet you" I told her.

She smiled politely before bowing with practiced elegance.

"She doesn't talk" Akio remarked.

"I see."

He knelt at the opposite end of the table as Yue served tea and expensive cakes on fine dishware. We chatted briefly about the weather and the neighborhood while we ate and sipped. I laid genuine praise on the quality of tea and this caused a magnificent blush to form on Yue's face. I also took in more of the living room. The floor was covered wall to wall with straw mats. We were seated at a low table approximately in the middle of the room on three of the four silk cushions that surrounded it. Works of calligraphy were strategically placed in spots on all the walls.

"You've got a very traditional home. It's very elegant." I told husband and wife.

"This is all Yue's doing; she is a bit of a traditionalist. Much more so than I am, but I don't mind it at all. Tradition and customs can give us structure and meaning."

"That's true" I said munching on cake. "Since you weren't in the hospital long I imagine you're feeling much better?"

"My mobility is still a tad limited and I still feel sore in the morning. Other than that I am in fighting shape."

"That's good."

"Well you and the medical staff do great work. Now may I ask what brought you here to see me?"

"I've come to thank you for saving my life and for saving the hospital."

A proud smile came to Yue's face and she gently took Akio's hand in hers.

He in turn gave me a confused frown. "Don't mention it; I was just doing my duty."

"Nevertheless, I wanted to express my gratitude."

Akio continued to stare at me, unblinking. I would have been lying if I said it didn't make me uncomfortable.

"Yue, would you excuse us please?"

Yue nodded, and quietly I watched as she made her way out of the room. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on but it seemed that I was about to be drawn into a private conversation.

"I don't like discussing the going-ons of the shinobi life in front of Yue" Akio stated once the door had closed behind Yue.

"My apologies" I said nibbling on some more cake. He wasn't being unreasonable; it wasn't uncommon for shinobi who married civilians to form two lives and wish to keep them separate.

Still I decided perhaps it would best if I tossed a little levity out there.

"You know what's funny? When we first met and you said is "I wasn't your type." Well at that moment I thought that you were implying that you were well-y'know. I guess that's a bit of narcissism on my part."

"Actually I am "_y'know_"most of the time you could say. But the fact is either way you wouldn't be my type."

Akio seemed to have lost much of his manners with Yue's departure.

"Well somehow I'm sure I'll survive despite that fact." I replied.

"She knows" Akio then announced, as if reading my mind.

"Oh…."

"Got any follow up questions?"

"Not particularly."

"You don't think this situation is odd?" Akio asked.

"Nope."

"Really, you're not curious about it at all?"

I took a gulp of tea. It wasn't that I was particularly thirsty but I was buying a bit of time. Obviously he was likely trying to elicit some kind of response from me? Intrigue? Disgust? Empathy? Judgment?

"What anyone does in the privacy of their home is their business."

He met my answer with an indifferent shrug. "May I speak candidly?"

"I think we may be well beyond the appropriate time for you to ask that." I snorted. "Since you're so grateful for me saving your life, I'd like for you to request that I keep being your bodyguard for a while longer."

"What? Why?"

"Your situation is relatively more interesting than me reestablishing myself as part of a team or becoming a teacher."

"Why not ask for Tsunade? She was also a target, and a former Hokage ought to be more interesting than me?"

He shrugged again. "My gut tells me to follow along with you. I trust my gut, it's saved my life."

"Honestly, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Moments ago you said I saved your life, yet you still refuse to do me a favor?"

I sighed. "You're asking for a favor now?"

"It won't be forever, and we don't even have to interact if you don't want to. I'll just be your shadow."

I studied Akio's face for a moment, and he stared back, stone-facing me. I was unable to discern a genuine emotion let alone decide if he was playing a joke on me. All shinobi knew the basics on how to keep one's face from revealing information to an enemy. Root members though had been a different breed; some were trained to hide their feelings so well that _they_ couldn't even find them.

"Fine" I said standing up. "Now it's been a pleasure but I should get going."

"Allow me to see you to the door." Akio stated having apparently rediscovered his formality.

"One more thing" he said as we started for the exit. "When you're telling Yue goodbye, compliment the tea again. She is very proud of her tea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having forgotten that they were even in the village, I once again wandered into the Rurousha clan's encampment. Unsurprisingly the camp was a flourish of activity. There were many negative attributes attached to the Rurousha clan but "laziness" was not amongst them.

The general buzz of the camp upon my arrival told me that they were, at least on the surface, not very resentful for their temporary incarceration by the village police. Well it was that or they couldn't pass up a sales opportunity, as I could take no more than two steps without being queried about my interest in custom made weaponry, hand crafted jewelry, or love potions and charms.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone real soon."

I turned, and then lowered my gaze to see the rather short in stature elder of the Rurousha clan, Shotaro Tameyo, emerge from behind a tent flap.

"I am not one of those who are in any rush to see you leave. A friend of Naruto is a friend of mine."

"I am far from worried; it's been many a moon since I've seen such a hospitable village. Heck in days gone by, if we were in the vicinity of a village that had been attack by unidentified enemies…. Well, the past is the past. So I wonder are you one of the genuine good ones or does the hero's influence keep the bad thoughts at bay?"

"In this case, let's just call it a little of column A, and a little of column B."

"Fair enough." Tameyo regarded me with admittedly sparkling gray eyes. "May I ask my dear, if you know the difference between a king and conqueror?"

It was a strange question, random too, but it still got me to pause and think about it. Before I could offer a reply however Shotaro Baian came up from behind and patted his mother on the head.

"Mama, you're not doing fortunes again are you? You know you are no longer allowed."

She responded by kicking him in the shin. "I am the best fortune teller this clan has seen in generations!"

Baian took the blow in stride. "You don't do it right mama."

"Why? Because I tell the truth!"

"No one wants the truth. They want to hear good fortunes. Take note of the times around you, this is a new age of optimism!"

I hadn't come through this way to bear witness to a family squabble, so I quietly excused myself as mother and son tore at each other. I marched up to Naruto's door, hesitated for an eternal thirty seconds, and then knocked, gently.

No answer.

I knocked again, softly, still no answer. I stood there for a moment coming to terms that I was being intimidated by a wooden door. I started banging against the door, to prove that I would not be cowed.

"Stop doing that I have a massive headache!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the door open.

"I uh … sorry about that" Perhaps it wasn't the door that had me currently intimidated.

Naruto stared as if seeing me for the first time "Sakura?"

"Hey..."

Wordlessly, he took my hand – his comfortably warm and protective – and dragged me inside the house. I wasn't sure what was going on but there was a faint panic in the air that compelled me to follow Naruto hastily into his living room. He released my hand and immediately made a beeline for the nearest window.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked as he peered through the window scanning for heaven knows what.

"I'm fine, actually I feel great."

"That's good to know. I was a little worried with you passing out like that."

"I appreciate your concern, but everything is alright now."

He smiled, while peering through a second window.

"Are _you_ alright? What's going on?"

He turned to me with a forlorn look upon his face. "I have a problem and it's been keeping me up all night."

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "Hold on let me get something to drink."

He darted towards the kitchen leaving me behind with questions to keep me company. When my eyes started to wander, the first thing I noticed was the living room table covered with papers and scrolls. Without thinking I picked up a rolled scroll and unfurled it. It turned out to be a copy of a letter from Hashirama Senju to his brother Torbiarma. A quick skim revealed a discussion on Hashirama's wife Mito and how she was adjusting to life as a jinchuuriki. A glance at another scroll revealed a letter this time from Hashirama to Mito explaining his reasoning behind spreading the tailed beasts to other, newly-formed villages. I concluded these were all likely family heirlooms that Tsunade had personally handed over to Naruto. The insight found in these scrolls would probably be invaluable to someone who aspired to become Hokage.

I stepped away from the table just as Naruto returned with a cup in each hand. Having downed a few cups of tea at Akio's I wasn't exactly parched but I accepted the cup anyway.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, sipping lightly on sweetened vegetable juice.

"OK" he drained his cup and slammed it down; he then rounded the table and placed his pointer finger on one of the unrolled scrolls. He began to whisper. "This is a letter from Torbiarma to a village elder about the creation of the Konoha Military Police Force, and the role the Uchiha clan are supposed to play in it."

"OK" I whispered back.

"Now my problem is" his finger moved down the letter. "I have no idea what this world means, and I can't read the rest of this letter with it there mocking me."

This is the cause of his panic?

I peered down at the scroll. "Frontogenesis, it means the meeting of two different air currents creating a weather front."

"What?"

"Yeah" I said reading a bit more of the letter. "The Second is making an analogy about the forming of Konoha and the coming together of rival clans in the Uchiha and Senju. He wonders if Konoha will become a raging storm or a harvest rain. Its might be a stretch as far as analogies go but it makes sense given poetic license. "

Pulling back I glanced at Naruto to see a look of pure incredulity on his face. "Why couldn't I find this word in the dictionary?"

"Maybe you _missed_ it?"

"No, I checked and double checked. It's not there."

"Of course it is, how would I know the exact definition if it isn't in the dictionary?"

Naruto picked up a massive tome at the end of the table and let it fall onto Torbiarma's letter. "It's not in this dictionary."

"I'm sure it is."

"I dare you to find it in there" Naruto challenged.

"You dare me huh? You double-dare me?" I replied sarcastically.

"I double dare!"

That's all I needed to hear. I was dimly aware of the childishness of it all as I flipped through the pages, but it wasn't the sort of childishness that shamed me; it was the kind that derived from having fun. Perhaps being an adult I should be shamed by it, add it to my list of regretful actions, things that once seemed right eventually tainted under the light of hindsight.

"There you see, Frontogenesis." I laid the book out in front of him.

Naruto glanced down at the dictionary; shrugging he grabbed the book and casually tossed it over his shoulder. It clattered against the wall behind him and onto the floor.

No I doubt I could ever regret this. There was nothing tainting this kind of fun. It was…..fun.

"Alright he's the Hokage! Who is he still trying to impress with words like that?"

"Hey the former Hokages weren't just immensely powerful shinobi. Torbiarma not only set up the Konoha Military Police force, but the Academy, ANBU and the Chuunin Exams. Hashirama was known to be wise and insightful he passed on great teachings to Hiruzen who himself ended up being known as The Professor. Your father was stated to be able to correctly deduce the basic mechanics of a technique after just seeing it once, master's is most renowned as the best in the world for her expertise in all areas of medicine, And Kakashi was a child prodigy by his own rights. So it's safe to assume that all the Hokage were-"

I stopped abruptly when I noticed Naruto's slightly dejected face.

"-They were very capable people."

He crossed his arms over his chest his dejection face turned to curiosity. "You were going to say they were geniuses, weren't you?"

"No, no, I was going to say capable" I offered looking away. "But what you said is also technically correct. They were very intelligent though no one said you_ had_ to be exceptionally book smart to be the Hokage."

"Uh-huh. So what you're saying is that I'm going to prove that point."

"Yes" I nodded before realizing my mistake. "No! I mean no…I mean what I'm trying to say is..."

"I'm teasing, Sakura" Naruto sighed playfully. "But yeah I'm not exactly the smartest shinobi in the village."

"Well the smartest shinobi in the village, let alone the world, whoever it may be, can't claim to have saved the world."

He happily scratched at his cheek. "Well, I had a little help."

"I'm not trying to inflate you head Naruto. It's the truth, you saved the shinobi world."

We gave that statement some time to sink in. It was just one of those kinds of things that you needed to let sink in every once in a while. We then exchanged smiles as I brought the cup in my hand to my lips.

Liquid hit my tongue and Naruto blurted out "Sakura-chan you kissed me."

I did a spit take, spraying a mist of vegetable juice in the direction of Tsunade's family heirlooms.

Panic set in immediately.

Naruto bolted into the kitchen and returned with paper towels. Towels in each hand we patted down the letters, in a hurried attempted to sop up any and all liquids. Fortunately none of the letters were damaged beyond repair, sure some of them were likely forever stained, but they were still readable.

"Master is going to kill us, isn't she?"

"No, yes, maybe she'll just beat us half to death if we can come up with a good story." Naruto stated as he separated the stained letters from the clean ones.

That was a bridge we'd have to cross later on. At the moment there was a more pressing issue.

"Naruto, I came over because I wanted to talk to you – as dangerous as that seems to be– about the kiss."

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry about it; I've had a few days to think and I guess it doesn't count, since you had the fever and you probably weren't really thinking-"

"Naruto" I interrupted. "I'm going to be honest, it wasn't completely the fever, well it may I have helped but at that moment I wanted to kiss you so I did."

Naruto stopped his sorting, glancing up at me. Cautiously he said. "You're saying it counts?"

"I'm saying…"

Luckily I had plotted out what I was going to say on my way over. I could only hope in the big picture it would sound as reasonable to Naruto as it did to me.

"Let's say there's this guy ok, someone I've known for a long time long time. I know he's a great guy, I feel safe when I'm around him. And we are very close friends; at least I believe we are. But even though we are friends I have to admit that in recent years, I've had a fantasy or two about him. Simple fantasies, where he holds me close, and he makes me smile-"

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Before starting up again I noticed the rueful smile on Naruto's face. This startled me.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong …So who is the guy?"

He had to have been joking, I thought.

"_You_ already know who it is Naruto. _You_'ve known him for a long time."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"What?" I blurted out, incredulous. "No!"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, responding to my outburst.

"Why would you think that? He was our teacher!"

"I didn't think-I just said a name-I don't know, I just" he sputtered.

"It's you!" I interjected. "I was talking about you!"

"It's me?"

He was actually surprised. And that surprised me.

"Yes!" I shouted at him. "I was talking about you."

Naruto smiled, it was a triumphant yet somewhat arrogant smile that came to a guy's faces when his ego has been thoroughly stroked.

At least he believed me.

"So why didn't you just say it was me, why did you do this story thing?" he asked.

"Because the last time we had this kind of atmosphere…." I let my words trail off. If there was ever a time to talk about what had happened, instead of dancing around it as usual, this had be it. The question was if I was ready for this. I wasn't exactly sure. But we were at edges of the point of no return. If Naruto had something to say about my confession there would be no running from it.

"Anyway" Naruto said averting his gaze from me. "What exactly is the story supposed to mean?"

So we veered away from one potential source of melodrama into another. I needed to tread careful, at some point depending on what I say next our entire relationship could be put at risk once again. I tried to take a moment to collect my thoughts the best I could, but the silence between us was stifling and I simply began talking just to breathe again.

"It doesn't mean I can tell you exactly what you might want to hear."

He paused while his eyes surveyed my face. Then he sighed and said "What do you think I want to hear _exactly_?"

"That I love you, maybe that I always loved you."

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Whatever he was thinking he wordlessly shook it off before saying. "OK, what do you think I should do?"

"What?" I asked not following.

He threw his hands up in the air. "With everything you just said. What do you think I should do?"

Biting my lip I replied. "Maybe you should consider whether it is in your best interest to keep investing your effort into something that may not be worthwhile."

"I've considered that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Uh I don't think the point is _when_. I'm telling you I have." He paused for a moment. "Maybe the real point here is we're both dreaming about each other?"

"Whoa" I sputtered with my hands out. "Let's back up a little a bit, I said once or twice."

"There it is again, Sakura-chan says she fantasizes about me." Naruto countered happily. "And I dream about you, mostly at night. Really whenever I want you, all I have to do close my eyes…wow I probably should have kept that last one to myself."

"It's-ok" I said knowing that my likely crimson face was betraying my words

"Well," he started while running his hand anxiously through his hair. "You do know what my dreams mean right?"

"No, but I guess you're going to tell me anyway."

"As long as I have the dreams to get by I can wait a little longer. So what do you think _that_ means?"

"Knowing you Naruto, it means since you still have a goal, you'll keep trying."

"Until the dreams stop or you give me a chance."

"And if I give you a chance, you'll do your best to get me to fall in love with you."

"I _will_ make you fall in love with me Sakura-chan." He said matter-of-factly. A moment later panic erupted on his face. "Wait I don't mean "make" as in to force you to do something, I just meant, I was talking about um….romance"

I chuckled softly, "Naruto I know where you're coming from trust me I do.I just don't get why you're so optimistic about me."

He took a few steps towards me. "Eh it has been pretty…dramatic these past nine years. But since I've come back to the village I've already kissed you twice."

"Twice? What? We've only kissed once." I said, confused.

It was a feint; at first I thought he was about to pick one of the letters of the table. But after a slight hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. My entire body was frozen, by the sudden boldness. I couldn't move, I just stood there, in his arms, trapped but not exactly what you'd call an unwilling captive.

He moved in for the kiss but stopped a little short, hovering before me.

"Are you going to punch my face in after?"

"I might." I whispered.

I suppose he thought it was still worth the risk so he leaned in and kissed me anyway. It was a sweet one, short but surprisingly passionate. The kiss broke naturally, leaving me with tiny goose-bumps running along my body.

"See that makes two."Naruto said breathlessly. "So no punch?"

"Maybe later" I sighed enjoying the lingering flush.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I sighed.

"When you had the dreams about me? Did all I do was hold you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I certainly knew what he was driving at.

"I mean did we do anything?"

"Well….what about you? You have dreams supposedly. What do we do in _your_ dreams?" I demanded.

It really wasn't the most well thought out challenge in hindsight. But it surprised Naruto, judging by his face. Honestly I was more than a little delighted to have turned the tables on him. Stiffening against him and with a challenging arched eyebrow I stood my ground, waiting expectantly for an answer. This brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was easy to see that from the playful gleam in his eye that he was willing to give me the details. A quick search within revealed that I was more than willing to receive them.

"Young master I know you're a big-shot around here but you shouldn't just leave your door wide open!" said a voice.

We both turned our heads in time to see Baian saunter into the room.

"By the way do you mind if we use your backyard for-whoops" Baian stopped in his tracks, then an annoying smirk came to his face.

"Hey you can't blame this on me boss; I didn't spray you guys down with anything this time."

Needless to say this was awkward.

"Uh we're kind of busy right now!" Naruto shot back.

Busy_?_ Yes it did seem like we were pretty busy. Maybe too busy for our own good, or perhaps just my own good, I wasn't too sure. All I knew was that if I didn't leave there was a chance things would get a lot busier.

So I used the distraction to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp.

"Let's uh, let's finish this conversation later" I said as if adjourning a meeting. "I have to get some things done for Tsunade, so excuse me."

Swiftly I brushed past Baian and Naruto followed me to the front door.

"OK" I said when I had my hand on the door handle. "So are we OK?"

"I think we're OK" he replied.

For now anyway.

"OK" I repeated as I slipped through the door. "As long as we're OK, it's OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was mildly surprised to see me walk back into her house.

"Now I am happy to see you out of the hospital forehead, but haven't they rebuilt your place yet?"

I walked past her and plopped face first into her couch. My body settled into the cushions as her comment settled into my mind.

"Probably "I said eventually.

Admittedly I hadn't thought about my house for a few days now. I never really had a chance to properly grieve for the collection of trivia games that had been with me since childhood. Still I didn't really have a desire to go to an empty apartment.

I turned my face towards her. "Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?"

She shrugged. "Who am I to stop you?"

"Thanks piggy" I sighed.

She looked me over for a moment and asked. "Rough day?"

"Not exactly….but it was still tiring." I replied before dropping off and sleeping like a log.

I dreamed about being back in Land of Iron. Gentle snow fell all around me as a marched through the forest. I turn my head and Naruto suddenly appears beside me. For some reason I expected, maybe even wanted his smile to be spiteful but instead it was warm and inviting.

It seemed to me, in that moment for whatever reasons, that four kisses made a hell of a lot more sense than three. And that was really all the justification I needed to kiss Naruto again.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled myself into him. The third kiss had made my heart race but this one made my body shudder.

It was just about when I reached both my hands under his shirt, letting them rove beneath the cloth, that the dream came to an untimely end due to my rolling off the couch and landing onto my back.

As I stared up at Ino's ceiling I sorted through the fragmented memories of my dream. Only one word came to my mind.

_Shit_

It seemed to have summed up the situation quite sufficiently.

* * *

A/N

So if it's not obvious the ending there is the cutoff point where I started working on the next chapter which I'm currently working on now. So essentially I broke off a large chunk and created this chapter.

Now the plot is in a transitional area and I wanted to get certain things settled and established before things start heating up again so to speak.

Anyway read and review of course. I'd like to know what yall thought of Karin and the fight scene (fight scenes are the hardest thing for me to work out) amongst other things.


	13. Breaking and entering

A/N

So I'm back after a long, long hiatus. 2012 was FAR from the best year for me at all. But its now 2013

So unless I god-forbid become incapable of writing I will continue to update this story from time to time. I understand it's been a long ass time, because I believe since my last update, the NarSaku fandom has been hit pretty hard by the rest of the fandom.

[manga spoilers]

I believe we had an upswing of Hinata development, and also a Sakura sequence with the fodder nin that seems to "reconfirm" her feelings for Sasuke. And not pairing wise there's been a character death or two and some really strange revelations about the history of the world and certain characters.

[manga spoilers]

So plenty has happened since my last update and though I've somewhat tried to keep the story in line with the manga Kishi is throwing me some serious curve balls. But it's not too bad. I'll try to continue writing the story with that mindset.

Also IMO NaruSaku is nowhere near as dead as some people are declaring.

Now a reviewer did make a good point. I should have mentioned in the first chapter that the story would be Sakura-centric and it would not be _strictly_ romance. Now **obviously **there is going to be plenty of romance but there will be other things going in the story. And when I end a chapter with some romance its simply because I think that's a good place to leave off. Also like I mentioned earlier Naruto's role will not be a small one.

But now of course on to the story.

* * *

In the morning I found that Ino had already settled down to her usual breakfast of toast with jam, eggs, and a few slices of vegetables. She looked up from her morning paper and gave me a swift appraising glance.

"Rough night?"

"You can tell?"

"You look like you slept on a couch."

"I did sleep on a couch, your couch."

"But before showing up to the breakfast table, you usually tidy yourself up just enough to make sure you don't look like a person who just slept on a couch."

I ran my fingers through my hair like a comb. "Well played."

"So what? Nightmares?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I had dreams, dreams that were very pleasant yet perhaps in the grand scheme of things troublesome."

Ino rolled her eyes at my vagary. I took a seat at the breakfast table and stared passively at her plate. On one hand I was hungry but on the other hand it felt like I had spent all my energy getting to the kitchen table.

Abruptly Ino put down her paper and stood up.

"So I hear your stomach growling which means you're hungry. And your forehead is drooping which means you're too tired to do anything about it."

"My forehead does not droop! And I can make my own breakfast."

I made a move to get up but Ino swiftly placed a hand on my shoulder. "However you are technically still my guest. As the beautiful hostess it is my duty to be hospitable….at times. So sit."

So I sat and watched as Ino worked on my breakfast.

"By the way Hinata is trying to get everyone together for some sort of important announcement. It's short notice so I couldn't reserve a room anywhere tonight. Do you know a place where we could all hang out?"

"Well there is a friend of my family that owns a tavern named Ebisu. That should do."

"Ebisu...that's not too far from the flower shop. It looks like a classy place from the outside. At least it doesn't look like the type of place where we would have to shoo away low level geishas"

"I've never been there, but knowing Nakatomi-san I assume classy."

"Good enough, give me the address later and I'll pass along the info. Oh and you're going to be there at eight sharp. I don't want to hear about any sudden emergency tonsillectomies keeping you away."

"OK, mom."

There was a night during the war that I had an odd dream about Ino and I. We were at a playground playing tag with a group of other children. I was "it" and when I managed to tag Ino instead of continuing, I simply abandoned the game. I ran right off the playground. An immeasurable amount of time passed but I eventually returned, as an adult, to a now dilapidated and decaying playground. To my complete surprise Ino was still there but she was also an adult. I approached her slowly, apologizing profusely for leaving her alone. When she saw me, instead of the anger I had expected, there was a smile on her face. She then reached out and tagged me on the base of my forehead.

"You're it" she said.

After waking from the dream I sought out Ino out and gave her a big hug. To this day she say has no idea what my sudden outpour of emotion that morning was about. .

"You might be interested to know that I kissed Naruto last night."

Ino slowly turned away from the frying eggs with one eyebrow arched in amusement. She stared at me with the piqued interest of a cat eyeing a cornered mouse.

"I approve."

"I don't recall asking for your permission piggy."

"But you have my blessing regardless. So how was it? The first kiss."

"See that-wasn't-exactly-our-first-kiss."

Ino looked disappointed. "And why wasn't I made immediately aware of all these kissing escapades!"

"I didn't feel the need to say anything because the kisses didn't change anything."

She took a moment to study me intently before turning back towards the eggs.

"I am very tempted to bounce this pan across your forehead for keeping such details away from me."

"I would completely understand if you did."

"I won't, because I'm sure you'll tell me everything Naruto-related that happens from now on."

"That implies you are expecting things to happen."

"Who knows what time will bring, Sakura."

Well I knew for sure that time would bring a delicious meal. I grudgingly conceded that Ino was a better cook than I was. But she wasn't so much better that I couldn't close the gap with a little practice. If I put my mind to it I was sure I could deliver a world class meal. I started to experiment with different spices in my mind and before I knew it, Ino had slid a few small dishes of food and a cup of juice in front of me.

Needless to say I tore greedily into the toast and then quickly turned on the eggs and vegetables. I happily shovelled chunks of food into my mouth, while Ino polished off the remaining bits of her food. To her credit she waited until I was halfway done with my meal before rekindling the conversation.

"So how was the kiss? The most recent one."

I thought about it in between two gulps of orange juice. "You know the feeling of slow watery shivers sliding up and down your spine."

Ino nodded sagely. "That's a good kiss."

"It was a very good kiss," I agreed.

"So I ask you, Sakura, with much curiosity. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Obviously Ino, there is more at stake here than would be involved in a casual dating experience. Something of a casual nature does not have the potential to lead to emotional angst for both parties involved. Naruto and I, even without dating, already have a history of angst."

"Alternatively Sakura you could… Not over-think things?"

The room fell into silence once again, during which I concentrated on my meal under Ino's expectant gaze. "So tell me about the pleasant but troublesome dream. I assume they are Naruto related."

"They were. But you know how it is, when you wake up its just fragments."

"Give me some fragments then….humour me your good friend."

I drew in a deep breath. "OK fine. So do you want me to start from the beginning or should I start from when I reached under his shirt…."

A loud knock on the front door brought us back to the present. Annoyance masked Ino's face as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I hoped whoever was at the door had something important to say because there was nothing gentle about Ino's wrath. Before I could make any real headway on polishing my plate Ino returned to the kitchen.

"Got an ANBU guy here to see you."

"ANBU?"

"Hokage requests your presence."

My eyes cut from Ino to my plate to Ino again. "You think he'll let me finish my breakfast?"

"Better question is if he'll let me finish hearing about this dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The option to finish breakfast and to slate Ino's curiosity had been taken off the table. It simply wasn't wise to keep the village head waiting. Judging by how my escort was shrugging off my questions, he either didn't know what I was being summoned for or he wasn't allowed to say. From that I concluded that I wasn't being called on for a trivial matter.

I walked into the Hokage's office to find it Hokage-less. However, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were there. We exchanged greetings, and I took a seat bracing myself for big news. It couldn't be anything but big news if we were all here together.

"Does anyone have any idea why we're here?" I asked.

Shizune shook her head and turned to my shishou, who shrugged.

"I do not, but my intuition tells me we're not waiting for good news."

The fact that Master had her misgivings didn't exactly put me at ease. But we weren't meant to remain in the dark for long, Kakashi strolled through the door of his office before another word was uttered.

"Excuse my lateness everyone. Hopefully I didn't pull anyone out of bed."

He cut through the room, rounded his desk and slid into his seat. "I have a simple question. How advantageous to you all would it be for us to have access to Orochimaru's research?"

Tsunade answered. "Insight into Orochimaru's research could lead to a solution to potential problems in terms of weeks instead of months."

Kakashi leaned back into his seat and sighed. "Kabuto Yakushi has been a spy for most of his life, extracting information from him has been tedious, risky, and time-consuming. And the Alliance hasn't gotten as much out of him as you'd expect over the last three years. However it now seems that Kabuto is willing to talk."

"That sounds like good news" Tsunade remarked

"He wants to talk to Sakura" Kakashi stated as he brought his attention to me.

"Me?"

"You" Kakashi replied. "He wants to talk to someone he's comfortable with, or so he says."

If the term confused silence had never existed before it had been born at that very moment.

"Me?!"

"That's already been established Sakura, the question is why?" Tsunade asked.

"Kabuto is likely up to something." Shizune added.

"I don't know what the motivation behind this could be. But we're not exactly in the position to disregard this opportunity. There's someone out there using the enzyme Orochimaru created. It's caused the death of a Leaf shinobi, and we're not sure if it was intentional or not, but it has also caused the death of a fire nation noble. And with some of the information we're getting about the shinobi who attacked the villages, well it's safe to say there are some potential complications headed our way in the future."

"I'll do it Kakashi-sensei. I'll talk to him."

"We can't bring him here so you'll have to go to the prison."

"That's not a problem."

"Excellent, when can you leave?"

"I can leave tomorrow."

Tsunade coughed loudly. "Sakura if you had a patient only one day removed from a fever caused by chakra exhaustion would you recommend they take a long trip the day after they checked out of the hospital?"

A sheepish chuckle escaped my lips. "With plenty of rest and adequate nourishment I'd be perfectly capable of leaving by the end of the week Kakashi-sensei."

"Good enough, with that settled do you have any idea why Kabuto wants to specifically speak to you?"

"Honestly the last I interacted with him he did say he owed me."

I was offered a curious look by everyone in the room

"Owed you for what?"

"Well after he was captured, the other medics during the war didn't see much reason in looking over him. And to be fair they likely assumed his regenerative powers would take care of most of his injuries. Also the guards didn't exactly care about his condition so it was rather easy for Kabuto to be ignored…Anyway, long story short, at one point I happened to notice that he appeared thirsty and well I gave him some water. A brief conversation about some trivial things occurred and then he said he owed me."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well whatever the reason. We have an opportunity and we should take it."

I looked over at Tsunade and Shizune and they nodded respectively showing their quiet approval of the Hokage's assessment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wandered away from the Academy grounds lost in my thoughts and resolutions. So lost in fact that I failed to notice Mari until she was literally walking right beside me.

"Wow either I'm completely forgettable or you're really out of it."

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind Mari. What are you doing here?"

"The hospital staff let me know that you were staying over at that busty blonde's place. I stopped by there and she told me you were headed to the Hokage's office."

"Busty blonde….You mean Ino?"

"You know any other big boobed blonde?"

"Her name is Ino."

"That's good to know. Hey so I was just wondering if you're still working on that new jutsu, you know the one from yesterday."

The specific complications regarding Ito's death still remained highly confidential. So I had been in no position to be entirely truthful with Mari about the research material I had been asking her to gather. As far as she knew my primary objective was simply in creating a functional Fuinjutsu that could in theory suppress sudden spikes in adrenaline or even chakra.

"Well yes, I'd like to move it past the conceptual stages eventually. But something has come up I have a mission that will take me out of the village for a few days."

Disappointment flashed on her face for a moment. 'Oh well that's OK. Hey you remember the books you told me to bring back to the library. I kept them for myself and I've been doing a little research of my own. See there was, uhm, something-it's more like a mini-theory that was in the back of my mind when we were working together. It's not a big deal or anything but I'd like to tell you about it, if you don't mind."

It wasn't hard to note the tinge of eagerness on her face and in her voice.

"Can you walk and talk Mari?"

"Sure!"

We walked and she talked, rapidly. The research we had done on the seal had been a source of inspiration for her but instead of a Fuinjutsu that suppressed, Mari envisioned something that would do the opposite. She formulated the basis for a theory on a seal that once activated would force the pituitary gland to produce triple the amount of endorphins it could normally distribute to the bloodstream in a time of crisis.

As she imagined it, there would be times a medic could be out in the field, and low on supplies such as sedatives. Such a jutsu would be beneficial in matters of pain management. After a few days of research she'd come to this on her own.

"It's a good theory." I said

"You think?"

"You used Lady Tsunade's Creation Rebirth as an inspiration didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly, like a young child who had been caught stealing cookies. "Yeah it was like a jumping point, but it was mostly your research."

"The way I see Mari, it such a jutsu as you've imagined it wouldn't require a large distribution of chakra for the medic of the patient, which makes it very suitable for usage in the field."

"So I'm good?"

"Well you're not bad." I teased.

She grinned happily, suddenly there was bit more spring in her steps.

"You know us together-I think we have a special thing going on here."

"Do we?"

"Yeah, hey what do you think about entering in a kind of mentor-protégé relationship?'

Apparently it was the day of unexpected surprises. "You want me to be your mentor?"

"Yeah if we put our heads together we could figure some stuff out!"

"You want to be my protege?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I said that twice already. I think I can learn a lot from you."

I found myself flattered and momentarily at a loss for words.

"No rush, y'know." Mari said. "I mean take all the time you need to think about. Meanwhile I've got a few more ideas if you want to hear them?"

I nodded. "But I've got to make a quick stop somewhere if you don't mind tagging along."

"Hey, I have loads of free time! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the third weekend of the month so I was fairly certain that my mother had closed her boutique early and would be at the village theatre. My mother and I did not quite see eye to eye regarding the shinobi lifestyle but we shared a common love of a good story. And indeed our love extended beyond literature to the theatre as well. Which was something my mother avidly embraced when I had move out. Her professional work selling arts and crafts was her enthusiasm, but putting on plays and directing young girls and boys had become her passion. So with Mari in tow, I entered the Hiruzen Sarutobi Theater we walked in right into the middle of a rehearsal. This would have likely caused a stir with any other production crew but my mother had always been a advocate of open rehearsals. According to her everyone should get a chance to see the creative process at work.

The theatre featured traditional style seating so Mari and I grabbed a pillow and as custom dictated we sat on the floor some distance away from the centre stage to not draw attention to ourselves. With a few glances at the set pieces and after hearing some of the dialogue from the actors I recognized the play immediately.

"You're in for a treat" I told Mari. It hadn't been my plan to take in a show, but this was one I recalled seeing as a child and it brought back fond memories.

Mari eyed me sceptically "Kabuki?"

"It's great stuff, trust me."

We watched quietly and after a few scenes I was immersed enough to have lost track of time. When the play's heroine took the stage alone, I sat up anxiously. What was to come next was the feature song of the play, if the actress pulled it off well it would set the tone for the rest of the production. I sat at the edge of my seat as the heroine drew in a breath.

"You are The Prince

I am no one

You can carry me away if you want to

And if I tread upon your feet you just say so

You're The Prince, and I am no one

Only my life can repay what I owe you-"

"I'm not sure I'm following this storyline" Mari remarked.

I turned to her stunned. "You've never heard of the Illustrated Pillow Book of the Bandit Maiden?"

"Can't say that I have" she sighed.

It seemed today's youth had no appreciation for the finer arts. "Well, ok, the heroine, Masuyo, was orphaned when a plague hit her village."

"Let me guess, she was the only survivor?"

"Miraculously…..Since she had no means to fend for herself, she joined up with a group of bandits. Act I shows her beginnings, using her talents to lure potential victims into dark alleys as a child and then scoping out the homes of wealthy paramours as a young woman. When she aided in the robbery of a powerful noble's naïve son, the daimyo of the land caught wind of the situation and Masuyo became wanted by the law. There is not much honour amongst thieves so her bandit "friends" left her to be executed. But the honourable and courageous captain of the guards who captured her falls in love with her and asks the judge to spare her. And so the judge ordered her to be the captain's lowly servant."

"Alright happy ending all is well that ends well" Mari declared.

"Well, no see that was just the Act I. Act II is far more complicated. The Captain loves her but she doesn't know if she's in love with him. "

"She doesn't know?"

"Well thanks to her previous experiences, it's not easy for her to let people in. However she knows that she owes the captain her life and she is sincerely grateful for everything he has done for her."

"So is The Captain supposed to be ugly in the story? If so judging by the actor there's been some questionable casting."

"No, actually according to the play he is quite handsome."

"Then he's boring?"

"Well no, it is actually emphasized that thanks to his larger than life personality, if he pushed she would not be able to resist his will."

"OK I don't really see a big problem here. He is handsome and cool. So judging by the era this play is based on, her being a servant and a convicted thief means she's got almost zero serious romantic prospects in her future. The Captain treats her fairly, the play lathers on the sexual tension, and she happens to feel supremely obligated… So what is her problem?"

"The problem is that gratitude and obligation does not equal love."

"Okay maybe she knows that. But he doesn't know, she gets to be loved, and he gets someone to love. It's like win-win."

It took a moment or two of anxious shifting in my seat before I was ready to reply. "Ignoring the ethical issues involved with trying to fool someone in such a manner...The Captain would know."

"What makes you say that?"

"He would know. Some people just seem to know."

"Sakura! Welcome!"

The play came to a complete stop and I looked towards the stage to see my mother waving me forward.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few" I told Mari before approaching the stage.

The actors and actresses gathered around my mother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my darling daughter Sakura. Sakura allow me to introduce you to the staff that will be the talk of this year's theatrical season."

I waved. "Hello all. Just from the little sneak-peek I've seen from this rehearsal I can tell my mother is not exaggerating."

"Exaggerating?" My mother snorted. "It's impossible to exaggerate with the level of talent in the room."

"You won't find me disagreeing with that." I said before stepping towards my mother. "Mom can I speak to you for a second? Privately."

"Of course" she clapped loudly. "OK everyone continue on to Act II, We've still got a while to go before the premier!"

When we had reached the far end of the stage I spoke up, "I'm going to be leaving for a mission very soon."

"Already?" She said not particularly surprised. "You just got out of the hospital."

"The Hokage has entrusted me with a task and I plan to see it done."

"Uh-huh, obviously I do not approve but I'm sure you'll do your duty anyway. I do not want you to go but I do wish you success."

"Thank you."

She reached over and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Isn't it a little odd that you would come out here to have this very predictable conversation? We could have easily argued about this the morning or night before your mission like usual."

"Well I also wanted your opinion on something."

She opened her arms wide. "You've come to the right place, no one has more opinions to give than a mother, whether one asked for them or not."

"That is very true," I sighed. "Well you probably noticed a while ago that Naruto might have had a crush on me. Well it wasn't a simple crush and it turns out he still has feelings for me."

My mother took a half step back then she then she reached out and cupped my face.

"Sweetie, you're going to be the wife of a Hokage! With the Hokage's ear you can usher in some real changes around this village. For example the difference in property taxes between civilians and shinobi is getting out of hand-"

I pulled my cheeks from her grasp. "Mom! I didn't say Naruto asked for my hand in marriage, I just said he had feelings me."

"I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know."

"So you jumped to the conclusion that I was engaged?"

"Well a mother can dream can't she?"

I groaned running my fingers along my throbbing temple.

"Well Hokage or not, Naruto is a very sweet boy. I don't really see the problem."

"The problem is things are complicated."

"What exactly does complicated mean?"

"Mom you don't know the history involved. When i was younger, well you probably heard me crying in my room more than few times. It wasn't just about my team being broken up I..."

So I gave my mother a concise history of the Team 7 I knew. It spilled out of me easier than I had initially thought. The entire dramatic story came, the unrequited love, the miscommunications, the hurt feelings, the poisoned kunais, the murder attempts, the assumptions, the bad ideas but good intentions. My mother stood before me and soaked in the entire story.

And then she said. "I think you shouldn't let the past complicate your future."

I was incredulous. "Weren't you listening? There's a pretty dramatic history here that I can't just erase. I can't just act like things never happened."

"I never said ignore the past sweetie, acknowledge it but don't handicap yourself because of it."

I shook my head. "Easier said than done. Maybe you'd have to have lived it to understand how I feel."

"Perhaps. But from the outside looking in it seems simple. If you don't like Naruto, you don't like him. Let him know and let him move on. Sakura you are a shinobi but at the moment your actions are not befitting of one."

I considered the implication of what she said. It was something I had thought about for awhile.

"You're saying as a shinobi, I should understand that life is brief. So I should seek happiness while I still can."

She sighed deeply. "Actually it was something far less philosophical. Shinobi are supposed to be courageous, right now you're acting like an elephant with a mouse in the room."

I bristled at her comment. "Are you calling me a coward? What would I be afraid of?"

"I don't think I'm close enough to the situation to answer that."

We stood there just staring at each other. I wondered whether or not I should be angry or depressed at her assessment of me. But it seemed somewhat immature to be angry when I asked for her honest opinion in the first place.

"I guess I should go."

"That's fine. As long as you plan on coming back." My mother said softly.

'I'll be back. Don't worry."

"You can say that but I'll worry anyway. Now before you go take these."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out some slips of papers.

"Here is my advice. Well it's not my advice as much as it's a quotation from an obscure play. "A clever maiden does not give her heart away. However she can allow there to be opportunities for it to be stolen."

She handed me two of the slips. "Do with these what you will."

I returned to Mari and found her with a mask of contempt on her face. She mumbled something under her breath as I followed her gaze to a girl on the stage.

"You know her?"

"Aibu Shozaburo. I'm aware of his family of deadbeats. She has two brothers, twins; my team bailed theirs out during the chuunin exams. We had extra scrolls, so I gave it to them because they promised to pay later. Apparently their family is rich-and cheap seeing how they never paid up."

'You handed over exam scrolls to your fellow academy students in exchange for money?"

"I never got the money. But it seemed like a good idea at the time. Hey have you given any more thought to being my mentor?"

"Yeah but I've just got one question. Why do you want to be a medic?"

Some energy seemed to deflate from Mari before she answered

"Because I want to help. You know protect your friends-the will of fire."

She was lying, badly.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I will refuse to be your mentor."

My tone was sharper than I intended. Its brusqueness surprising even me. She stared at me and I wondered if Mari even knew the reason why.

"They need us."

"Huh?"

"Since Lady Tsunade created the medical-nin system, almost everyone from the strongest Kage to the weakest genin have had need of a medic. All shinobi value the existence of a medical-nin. It doesn't matter what clan you came from, if you're wealthy or poor, or who your parents are, shinobi need us!"

I saw then that it was acknowledgment but also a sort of power that drew Mari to the medical field. There was power in being a medic, power in holding a human life in your hands.

"You say us but you're not a medic just yet. Someday maybe if you listen to me very carefully."

"So I'm a protégé?" She said excitedly.

"Yes you're a protégé. And your first assignment will be to finish watching this play with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mari and I went our separate ways after the play ended, leaving me to contemplate what I was going to do with a protégé. Then I started to wonder what Kabuto could be thinking when he requested to speak to me. Then my thoughts wandered to my kiss with Naruto, by then of course I was late for the get-together Ino had mentioned earlier that morning.

After some last second grooming I hurried over to The Ebisu.

The atmosphere of The Ebisu was more like a cafe-bar than a ultra traditional sake-house. Though that didn't mean it didn't have its fair share of rough and grumpy looking shinobi customers. Still I was right to assume it was a classy place. It was well lit and there was even a female flute player filling the tavern with soft and delightful notes.

When I walked in everyone was already seated on tatami and dining from the largest of the low tables in the building. The place was lively with chatter so I quietly slipped in and found a spot between Sai and Lee.

"What did I miss guys?"

Lee shrugged. "Not much. When we all got here Hinata said there would be a special announcement soon. We're all still waiting,"

"Any reason there is such a buzz in this bar?"

"Actually the village itself has a buzz" Sai replied.

"You'll have to enlighten me guys. I've been in my own head for most of the day."

"Rumors say the Fire Daimyo might be visiting the village in the next few days." Lee stated.

This was surprising news indeed. "But the chuunin exams aren't for a few months."

"We can only guess that he is coming to meet with the Hokage."

'In person?" I turned to Sai. "What's going on?"

"Have you noticed the delegates from the Land of Iron around the Hokage office? I believe it has something to do with them."

Lee appeared to be as curious as I was. "Why specifically the Land of iron delegates, we've been getting people from all the great nations showing up recently."

"Most of those people are here to hire shinobi for various missions. Which is only natural since the other shinobi villages have not recovered from the war as quickly as Konoha has. The Land of iron however has been significantly destabilized. It's on the verge of civil war, I have reasons to believe they might ask us to intervene."

Lee tsked. "Another war so soon, seems so wrong."

My thoughts echoed Lee's sentiments. I looked across the table to Naruto wondering how the news would affect him. It was no exaggeration to say Naruto was the key player in ending the last great war but that had more personal ties to Naruto then simply a defence of his village's interests. I didn't know whether or not Naruto had heard any of the rumours but from across the table he seemed his usual chipper self. He in fact had been chatting quite cheerfully with Hinata and Neji who sat to the left and right of him respectfully. He suddenly turned, catching my gaze, I raised my hand and discreetly waved to him. He shot me a knowing look and smile.

I am embarrassed to say it made me blush.

Abruptly Hinata stood up and addressed the group.

"OK, I'm glad everyone was able to make it. The reason why we're all here is because we have a special announcement from Shino."

The table went quiet as she waved Shino up. He slowly rose up out of his seat and stood stoically before us. "This was not my idea. This is entirely Hinata's doing."

"Just tell them already!" Kiba shouted.

Shino sighed. "Good evening friends. In the following summer, I will be getting married. You shall all be getting your invitations in the mail."

With that said he sat back down.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Was the collective noise coming from everyone excluding Hinata and Kiba who beamed happily from their seats.

Shino was then mobbed by the table. While the rest of the Konoha eleven interrogated him on the who, what, where, and when, I went to search for Nakatomi. I found him in a backroom nose first in what I assume was the tavern's ledger.

He was very happy to see me.

"You've finally come to visit!"

"Nakatomi-san I have a table of friends here and if it's not too much to ask we're going to need a round or two for our table. We're having a bit of an impromptu celebration." I said excitedly.

"Oh what's the occasion?"

"Marriage is in the air!"

I was suddenly pulled into a bear hug. "You're engaged matchstick! Finally! Your mother will be so happy!"

"No, I'm not getting married a friend of mine is!"

He put me down.

"Ah well no worries. You're time will come soon enough."

I ran my hands across my face. "I'm not worrie-I just need some refreshments for my friend if that's all right?"

"For your friends, anything!"

When I returned to the table, Shino was getting questioned by TenTen and Ino in a manner that would make ANBU members cringe.

Also Naruto was now sitting conspicuously in Sai's seat.

"What happened to Sai?" I asked casually sitting down.

"Oh he said he had something to discuss with Neji. So we switched seats."

"Did he now?"

"Yes he did."

I gestured toward Shino. "So what do you think?"

"Shino getting married kind of makes me feel a little old, like a real adult."

I snickered. "All the things we've been through and this is what makes you feel like an adult?"

He scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "Marriage is actually the most adult thing I can imagine."

I felt then the sudden urge to tease him. "The funny thing is I didn't see Shino as being the first of us to get married."

"Tell me about it!" Naruto replied.

"Could have sworn it would be you. You are the most eligible bachelor in the village after all."

"I am?"

"Are you forgetting about Sai's best-selling portraits?"

His face turned red. "Oh yeah...You're not still upset about that are you?"

"No, I'm just saying with that and Tsunade suggesting you find a wife. I thought you'd be the first."

"That actually felt like more of an order than a suggestion, though granny might have been joking. Sometimes you can't really tell with her."

"Yes Tsunade's sense of humor is a bit...unpredictable" I conceded. "But still maybe you should take her advice find yourself a nice girl and settle down."

He leaned in close and said. "Well I don't know about marriage but if the first step is finding the right girl, maybe I've already found her."

I leaned in closer still and whispered. "Maybe you haven't searched long enough?"

"Maybe I don't need to search if I already know what I want."

"Are you sure you know what you want?" I said demurely.

"Sakura-chan I know exactly what I want."

Oh yes, we were much better at flirting than I had initially assumed. But as fun as it was, and boy was it fun, I had come to a decision and it was time to get serious.

I pulled back a little. "Naruto, I'm going on a mission soon."

This was clearly news to him. "Where are you going?"

"Can't really say, promised the Hokage. But it's nothing dangerous."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, but when I come back-"

"So Naruto," Chouji broke in suddenly with a mouthful of steamed chicken. "When are you going to become the Hokage?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but TenTen jumped in. "He just got back Chouji, he can't just jump right into politics."

"Politics? Now I am not saying Kakashi-sensei is not doing a great job and is not a legendary shinobi. But wasn't Naruto like the key guy in saving the world?" Lee asked.

Again before Naruto could say anything Shikamaru decided to weigh in. "The villagers are very grateful to Naruto but the Hokage title is not a popularity contest."

Neji seemed to agree. "Naruto must not rush his ambition. Timing is the language of politics."

Ino groaned. "That sounds very logical and profound Neji. But Naruto practically saved the world I mean what are we talking about here?"

'He did pretty much save the world" Chouji added.

"Hey, hey!" Kiba started. "Naruto still owes me a rematch. I'm not going to let go off the hokage title without one!"

"Hold on there, what're you kids deciding on your own."

Everyone at the table simultaneously turned their attention to the four approaching shinobi. They were older ninja, middle aged, ranking from Jounin to Chuunin.

"The election of a Hokage isn't as simple as that young ones."

Nakatami-san and some of his staff suddenly appeared with our drinks. "Yuuto, they're having a celebration."

"Ah come on, we're shinobi. We can talk freely to each other. Now there is no one here who will deny that Naruto-kun is the strongest one in room."

"In the village to be honest." Said a shinobi to Yuuto's left.

"Right Taruo, in the village. And the boy is a grand hero and a legend, like his father, but with all due respect, unlike his father, we don't know for sure that he can run a village. See Minato was strong but he also knew his way around an office and political intrigues. Naruto-kun, are you an office type?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but he then seemed to catch himself.

"I am learning."

"That's a good first step." Yuuto nodded. "But it's only a first step. There is still much for you to learn."

"Heck, there is much for all of you here to learn" Taruo announced rather obnoxiously in my opinion.

"You young ones are strong but do you know your history. This generation doesn't appreciate the village's legacy."

"Naruto knows more about this village's history and legacy than you could imagine." I said pointedly.

Amusement came to Yuuto's face. "Oh really, I suppose then Naruto, you can sing Fortunate Sons without flubbing a note or missing any words?"

I looked over at Nakatami.

He sighed. "It's a contest we here every once in awhile. "Who can do the best rendition of Fortunate Sons?" It's usually for fun-"

"Who says we wouldn't be having fun?" Taruo interrupted.

Nakatami continued. "See everyone who has been in the academy should know the song by heart. But it's one thing to sing it along with a class or in a chorus of comrades; it's another thing to handle the song alone. The notes and seemingly difficult lyrics have made for some priceless flubs even with the most patriotic of shinobi over the years."

"So are you up for it Naruto-kun? A little embarrassment should be no big thing for a Hokage candidate."

Not one to ignore a challenge Naruto stood up. "First thing though, tonight is not about me. It's about Shino."

He turned to Shino who nodded and said. "I feel this can only add to a somewhat memorable evening."

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned. "Let's, do this."

"Excellent" Yuuto turned his attention to the flutist. "Umeko-san, prepare the Fortunate Sons."

On his way to the middle of the room Naruto stopped by my seat. "Sakura-chan you've heard me sing right?"

"Yep."

"How good am I?"

"Not very." This brought out a chuckle from the table.

Naruto chuckled himself. "Ah, that's going to make things a little harder."

Nakatami walked over to me. "Don't worry match stick, if he gets in a pinch I'll signal Umeko and she'll switch to a good old fashion pub song. Those guys will drop the contest like a hot pot."

"There's no need" I replied. "Naruto will finish the song and he'll win by whatever it means to win this contest."

Nakatami appeared confused. "But you just said he can't sing."

"Oh he can't. But it won't be about the singing."

The Fortunate Sons is a song that is steeped is tradition. It actually predated the founding of the village. The lore behind it goes that Kuribayashi Senju who to my recollection was an uncle of Hashirama, was in the position to abandon a village he had been hired to defend. The fact was Kuribayashi had been tricked by the heads of this village into taking a paltry sum that did not reflect the difficulty of his mission. Though the village heads were devious, Kuribayashi knew the villagers themselves were innocent. If he simply moved on Kuribayashi knew they would be defenseless. So he took his men and engaged an enemy whose forces outnumbered his own four to one. Kuribayashi didn't survive the battle but his rousing speech before and his war chants during were posthumously transcribed into the lyrics of a song that would be passed down by Leaf shinobi for generations. Sung sombrely and proudly by those who headed into battle with low odds of a survival, or sung loudly and proudly as a jaunty pub tune by those who were most likely intoxicated.

Now well into the second verse I looked over at Nakatomi and noticed his befuddlement. More than likely since he opened the tavern, the singing of Fortunate Sons was accompanied by a rowdy atmosphere and a raucous crowd. After some initial laughs, chuckles and snickers the tavern only grew quieter as Naruto plumbed deeper into the song. Naruto had far from perfect pitch and I was fairly certain he had started off on the wrong key but none of that deterred him from singing. It was as I told Nakatomi, it wouldn't necessarily be about the singing.

For example Naruto may have tripped up on a syllable here or there but he didn't really miss a word. Many forget the words because they haven't thought about how meaningful they are. When someone understood the power of the words they become easier to remember.

Then there were those who are very aware of the tradition behind it but intend to add their little bit of legacy to it. These people end up being overwhelmed by the song or intimidated by it even. Anyone who approached the song from a place of narcissism would be eaten alive by it. Naruto approached the song with sincerity and respect. Respect that I imagined was not simply born out of a strong sense of civic pride. It was one thing to be taught to revere the song but another to understand and convey the emotion behind it. And who else would have shared true nature of the song with Naruto beside his Godfather Jiraiya? I knew that for Naruto the song was actually testament to the teachings of the Toad Sage.

So when Naruto entered the final verse, a call and response segment that represented the war cry of Kuribayashi Senju and the responses of his men; aside from Naruto's somewhat cracking voice and the soft whistle of a bamboo flute, the tavern was deathly quiet.

"Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh."

Shikamaru was the first to respond to the call. He lifted a cup of sake and sang. "Lead me to the truth and I will follow you my whole life."

"Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh."

Shino, Hinata, and I were next to lift our cups. "Lead me to the truth and I will follow you my whole life."

"Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh."

The rest of the table was with us now.

"Lead me to the truth and I will follow you my whole life."

"Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh."

Soon enough the rest of the tavern lent their voices to ours.

"Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life."

His eyes closed Naruto drew in a deep breath. "A true shinobi fights..."

"Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"

"For honor"

"Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"

"For family..."

"Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"

"For comrades..."

"Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"

"For dreams..."

"Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life"

"Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh."

It seemed funny to me how life moved at its own pace. Whether that pace is quick or slow was just a matter of perception.

There was no doubt in my mind that Naruto would become Hokage. It might happen too quickly for some and not quickly enough for others.

The war, a war that could have changed reality as we know it, occurred three years ago. Already the Leaf was returning to form or perhaps even emerging from the aftermath as the undisputed strongest shinobi village of them all. Even with the recent attacks, we all felt far enough away from the war for there to be great optimism in the air. Had the war only been three years ago?

It didn't feel so at the moment.

As I lifted my voice along with my friends the academy did not see so far away. However Shino would be having a wedding and then perhaps even children soon. Had the chuunin exams really been that long ago?

It didn't feel so at the moment.

The moment.

I guess the past and future would sort themselves out. Maybe all I really needed was to focus on the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our little group assimilated the rest of the Ebisu customers and soon the entire tavern was celebrating Shino's engagement. We sang, ate, drank and made merry well into the night. Eventually after much mingling I managed to draw Naruto outside to a tiny bench just outside of the tavern. The second we sat down Naruto yawned dramatically before putting his arm around my shoulder.

'Where did you pick up this move?"

"Move?" he said stiffly

He was a terrible actor, but it was cute. So I turned the tables him by simply nestling myself into his embrace.

He didn't expect that and it amused me greatly to see him visibly caught off guard.

"Well Naruto once again you caught people underestimating you and you won them over. How does it feel?"

"Well my throat kind of hurts. And I'm not sure if I won them over."

"At the very least you shut them up. So when do you think you'll be Hokage?"

"I guess I'll be Hokage when I'm ready."

"So you're saying you're not ready now?"

"Sometimes I think I am, like I'd do it tomorrow if they asked."

"And other times?"

Shrugging, he said. "I'm going to the Hokage...I'll be the Hokage when I know how to be a good one. Until then..."

His trailed off into silence. We stayed silent for awhile until it was apparent that he wasn't going to say anything more.

"I don't have to tell you that I think you'll be a great Hokage do I?"

He smiled.

"Because you should already know that."

"I do, thank you."

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to cancel my date-debts. "

He winced as if I had pinched him. "Why?"

"I think it would be for the best."

Straightening up, Naruto studied my face as if searching for answers. "OK wait; listen to what I have planned first. On the first date I was going to take you to-"

I cut him off. "Naruto please, this is important to me."

He looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh. "OK, debt's cancelled."

"Thank you Naruto." I reached into my pockets and pulled out the two slips of paper my mother had given me.

"These are two tickets to one of my mother's plays. When I come back from my mission would you like to go see it with me?"

It was a backless bench so when Naruto jerked back backwards dramatically he fell right off the bench onto his back

"What are you doing?" he said from the ground.

I held the tickets out to him. I blurted out "I'm leaving the door unlocked."

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you out Naruto!"

He scrambled up to his feet and plucked one of the tickets from my hands. He quickly scanned it.

"This is a romantic play!"

'Yes it is."

"You're asking me out to this romantic play? On a date?"

"And I'm hoping you will say yes."

"Yeah because after all these years I'm going to say no Sakura-chan." He looked the ticket over again.

"Here's what I don't understand, why did you make me cancel the dates we already had, if you wanted to go out with me anyway?"

"This way...it feels right."

He stared at me blankly for a moment. "I am never, ever, ever, going to understand how women think am I?"

I giggled. "I guess there are some miracles even you can't pull off Naruto."

"Wait, are you still going to finish reading that story to me?"

"You want to hear the rest of it?"

"I do, there's some..." He cleared his throat. "...Uncomfortable stuff but it's interesting."

I nodded. "OK we can keep doing that."

He grinned triumphantly at the ticket once more.

"You seem mighty pleased with yourself, Naruto."

His eyes cut to me and they were brimming with mischief. He threw his head back to the sky and shouted "Sakura asked me out!"

I leaped up off the bench at him. "Whatareyoudoingdoyouknowhowl ateitis?!"

He sidestepped me and shouted again. "And I said yes!"

I could feel the heat rushing to in my cheeks as I rushed at him again but he simply grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Sakura-chan did you hear, we're dating!"

This fake seriousness he had on his face made me laugh, hard. Then he laughed, all excited like a little boy.

"I heard-like finally huh?" I said.

"Better late than never." He replied.

When the laughter died down we plopped back on the bench.

"Naruto can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Only if I can give you a stupid answer."

"Why do you still like me?"

The question felt a bit childish once out of my mouth.

His eyebrow arched. "That is a stupid question."

"I know but..."

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure you understand how beautiful I think you are. But that's not why I have feelings for you."

"Why then?"

"Because you are you. You're still you. Just you being you(Sakura-chan) is the reason."

He sighed before I could reply. "That is a stupid answer."

"Hey" I said. "A stupid answer is perfect for a stupid question."

A whistle suddenly pierced the air. We look towards the tavern to see Kiba waving excitedly at us.

"Guys, guys! Lee's drunk, Neji's drunk, they're going to have a dance contest. You can't miss this, isn't going to be the greatest thing ever!"

Kiba then ran back inside the tavern. Sparks ignited in Naruto's eyes and his face lit up with childish delight. He started forward but I grabbed his hand.

"Naruto hold on."

He turned back towards me, and I cradled his face between my hands. I kissed him, and I mean I kissed him, deep and slow, with lips, tongue and sincere emotion. In a way that he would know I enjoyed it.

We broke away taking deep breaths.

"Ok let's go back in" I said.

"Yeah-I-I'll do whatever you want." Naruto said breathing hard.

Smiling, I slipped my hand into his and we started back towards the tavern.

"Interesting night." Naruto said.

"Yeah this is the kind of night you fight wars to protect."

* * *

A/N Some musical notes. I used a few lyrics in this this story from the following songs

Mumfrord and Sons White blank Page for the song Naruto was singing.

The Captain by Kasey Chambers for The song from the play.

So anyway hope you liked it. Leave a review if you've go something to say


End file.
